It Ends Here
by PirateFox
Summary: Set two years after the actual anime. Robin is living in the U.S. while Amon stays behind in Japan. Things were alright, until Amon has a strange dream about Robin and is later attacked by a witch. Something's wrong and he's desperate to find out what is.
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge:  
  
Amon stood looking around the dark room, barely able to see in front of his own face. Not that it mattered, since there was nothing else in the area besides him. His shaggy, black hair swayed along with the movements of his head.  
  
What's going on? What am I doing here? He thought to himself helplessly as he slowly turned in a circle. Everywhere around him, all he could hear was silence. Nothing but silence.  
  
Amon's face twisted into a scowl as he did another circle, trying to get his bearings.  
  
"Damn, this is useless." He said to himself as he shoved his gloved hands into the deep pockets of his black trenchcoat. "I would as soon begin wearing pink socks before I ever find anything in this place... let alone a way out."  
  
Sighing, Amon looked up at the darkness above him. It was then he noticed some strange birdlike creatures flying in a tight circle far above his head. Wondering if this could get any stranger, Amon lowered his gaze from the abnormal birds. He gasped when he saw a young woman standing in a bright light similar to the one he himself was placed in. Her back was turned so he couldn't see her face, but the hairstyle she wore was unmistakable.  
  
"Robin..." Amon breathed. Apparently hearing her name being said, Robin turned around to face her old partner. She looked just as Amon remembered, except slightly older in appearence. She still wore that same long, black dress that she had worn on missions when she worked for the STN-J. Strangely, she also had her glasses on.  
  
The two of them simply stared at one another; niether one daring to speak. It was Amon who took the first step. Slowly, he began to walk towards her. Robin stood still, as if waiting. So far, she hadn't said a word.  
  
Amon felt himself come to a stop about eight feet away from her. Once again, they stared into each other's eyes, as if daring one another to do or say something. Amon suddenly felt his hand moving around on its own accord. He felt his fingers close around something solid. He gasped when he realized it was his gun.  
  
Rasing the weapon without meaning to, Amon quickly realized that whatever force was driving him to do this, wanted him to shoot Robin. Robin, however, didn't seem to be in any hurry to move out of the way; though it was clear that her eyes had narrowed.  
  
Amon's hand began shaking as he continued to keep his gun pointed at Robin's breast. His breathing was beginning to quicken and his heart rate sped up dramatically.  
  
"Robin, move!" He shouted at the young woman, who seemed not to have heard.  
  
Getting desperate, Amon used his other hand to try and bring down the arm holding the gun. That didn't work, either.  
  
"Damnit, Robin! Get the hell out of the way!" Amon shouted, feeling his finger beginning to pull the trigger. Once again, Robin seemed oblivious to his cries. Tears began pouring out of Amon's eyes, blinding his already blurred vision. A gunshot rang out, becoming muffled when it hit something solid.  
  
Amon opened his eyes, not realizing he had even closed them. Silence had once again ingulfed the area around him. The only sound that could be heard were the painful gasps of Robin trying her best to breathe. Amon had hit her square in the chest. A large, bloody hole had appeared where flesh and bone once were.  
  
Closing her eyes, Robin fell foreward onto her knees. Her glasses flew off the bridge of her nose and landed with a tinkling sound on to the floor.  
  
Dropping his gun with a heavy, metalic thud, Amon rushed foreward and caught Robin in his waiting arms. He felt her relax against him, but her breathing was still irregular. Turning her over so that he could see her face, Amon brushed some of her hair away.  
  
"Robin?" He asked quietly, yet firmly. The young girl opened her emerald eyes and looked up at him. She mouthed his name, as if she had lost the ability to speak. Amon frowned, looking just as serious as ever.  
  
"Why didn't you move? Why didn't you listen to me?" He asked sharply, waiting for her answer. Robin's mouth moved, yet no words came out. All that Amon could hear was silence. And yet he understood every word she had said (or hadn't said).  
  
"That doesn't mean you couldn't have move. Where are your priorities?" He demanded loudly. Robin just stared up at him through dulled eyes; her gaze was flicking back and forth across his face, as if searching for something. She then mouthed to him that she was sorry. Amon grunted stubbornly, telling her that she didn't need to apologize. Robin nodded her head once; blinking as she did so. She then mouthed a question that caused him to gasp quietly. Amon then smirked, something that was very much out of his character.  
  
"Why would I? Besides, you were the only one who could get under my skin." He told her. Robin smiled timidly, raising a paled hand to brush away some hair away from his face. Her mouth began moving again, asking another question. Amon gently leaned in to her touch, closing his eyes for a moment. He reopened them before answering.  
  
"I think you are a very bright person. Quiet, inquisitive, kind... and a damn good hunter." He said, his smirk growing wider. Robin's smile widened as well. Her hand dropped away from Amon's face and landed heavily on the ground beside her. She began to speak again, this time Amon could hear the words perfectly and clearly.  
  
"Good-bye, Amon." She whispered. Amon's smirk quickly turned upside down into a frown.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Robin gazed up at him and opened her mouth as if she were about to answer. She stopped, however, when the strange birds from above began to one-by-one burst into flame. Amon noticed it as well and gave her a raised eyebrow. Robin just smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Within moments, her body had began to horribly change shape. Amon quickly drew his arms away from the writhing mass of 'what-ever-it-was' and fell back on his rump. Groaning in personal pain, he watched as what was once Robin become one of the wicked-looking buzzards. Giving Amon a last look with its beady, red eyes, the animal took flight.  
  
Amon watched helplessly as the bird burst into flame just as the others had. His eyes gazed upwards as a lone, black feather floated down to him. It landed softly at his feet.  
  
"Robin..." He whispered to himself, bending down to pick of the lonesome object. It was still warm from the flames.  
  
"Robin." Amon whispered again, feeling the tears prickling at the edge of his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." 


	2. Somewhere I Belong

Chapter One:  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
Disclaimer:Yes I know I didn't do this yesterday, so I'll do it now. I don't own WHR or the characters. I do own this story and it's characters, however, so don't steal them please.  
  
XWarning!X: This story may contain spoilers for those who have not seen the actual anime.  
  
Amon shot up in bed; sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Looking around, he noticed he was still in his apartment. Breathing a sigh in relief, the star hunter flopped back down on his sheets, letting his chest continue to rise and fall with his breathing.  
  
He could hear music somewhere. Probably from the old woman next door. He could smell coffee brewing from downstairs, wafting up through the ventilation system.  
  
Amon opened his eyes, closing them again when he felt the familiar strain of tears coming to them. The smell of coffee only succeeded in reminding him of Robin. He remembered how she always made it as soon as she got to the office in the mornings. He had always loved her coffee, though he would never have admit it to her face. Amon could almost hear her voice asking him if he wanted her to make it.  
  
A bird chirped somewhere outside his window, bringing Amon back to the gloomy reality of his dreary apartment. Grunting with the effort, the young man finally got himself out of his bed.  
  
I guess I'm going to have to make it myself this morning. He thought to himself as he unsteadily hobbled down the hallway and into his kitchen.  
  
This room wasn't any less gloomy than the rest of the apartment. In fact, it could've been possible that this was the gloomiest room in the whole complex. The curtains were hardly ever drawn back and everything had began collecting dust. Amon was obviously not very big on cleaning.  
  
In fact, he hated it. Would never have anything to do with it. Would never be caught dead in an apron.  
  
Amon sighed as he set the coffee maker to do its work; then set about making a small breakfast for himself.  
  
It had been almost two years since Robin left Japan. Her destination had been the states. She had felt that it was the safest place she could go to get away from Zaizen. She would've had to have started a new life. She would have to change her ways and her cloths. Possibly her hairstyle.  
  
Amon chuckled as he thought of Robin in anything but those odd pigtails she had always worn. It was a little difficult, be he managed to imagine her in a high ponytail. He amitted that it looked rather strange. He liked her old image better.  
  
Sighing, Amon sat down at his small, kitchen table with a muffin in his hand. Damn, would he have given anything to see her again. It wouldn't have mattered what she looked like; just as long as he could look her straight in the face. He wondered if she looked like how she had appeared in his dream. Still the same features but slightly older. The last time Amon had seen her, she had almost this childlike quality to her face. She had always looked so innocent.  
  
The soft buzzer of the coffee maker caught Amon's attention and brought him out of his fantasy. Grabbing a mug out of a cabinet, the hunter quickly poured in some of the hot liquid and sat down with his cup in hand.  
  
Just as he was about to take a sip, Amon jumped slightly when heard a cellphone ring from somewhere deep within his coat, which was slung over the back of the chair opposite him.  
  
Sighing for the fourth time since he got up that morning, Amon sluggishly stood up from his chair and went over to his jacket. Setting his mug down on the table, he began to search all the deep pockets for the unhappy cellphone.  
  
I'm going to have to get a new coat with shallower pockets. He thought to bitterly. At last feeling his fingers close around the shaking object, Amon pulled the cellphone out of his jacket. He pressed the talk button and held it to his ear.  
  
"This is Amon. Talk." He commanded dryly into the reciever. A familiar voice answered his from the other side.  
  
"Hey, Amon. It's Michael." The young hacker said, his voice quavering with excitement. "Listen, we've got us a strange case. A body was found this morning in a parking garage and its insides were totally devoided of all its organs. Looks like a witch." Michael was all hyped up with his giddy emotions. Amon rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright. I'll be right in." He told the boy, hanging up before Michael could say anything else. Completely ignoring his unfinished coffee, Amon grabbed his jacket off of the chair and made his way back to his bedroom to change.  
  
Amon stepped outside his apartment complex and into the bright sunlight. Squinting, he began walking down the sidewalk towards the 'STN-J's office'. Sure, he had a car. But today, he just felt like walking.  
  
As he was slowly tromping down the street, Amon took notice of a group of rugged teenagers gathered around a large, black radio. Rock music was blaring out of the speakers. This sight might have been overlooked by Amon entirely had the announcer not come on and annouced the next song.  
  
"And that was 'Misty River' by the new band TailLight. Coming up next is an American song that everyone knows and loves. Here's 'Somewhere I Belong'."  
  
The song began rather slow with an upbeat rythem. It then slowly got faster. After a couple of seconds, the romantic music overturned into a hard rock. One of the teenage boys began drumming on the top of the radio with his hands. Becoming interested, Amon leaned against the corner of a building to listen to the words of the song as they began.  
  
(When this began) I had nothin' to say And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me (I was confused) And I'd let it all out to find That I'm not the only person with these things in mind (Inside of me) But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel (Nothin' to lose) Just stuck Hollow and alone Ana the fault is my own And the fault is my own  
  
Chorus: I wanna heal I wanna feel What I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long (Erase all the pain ti'l it's gone) I wanna heal I wanna feel Like I'm close to something real I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I Belong  
  
Amon frowned at the words that he heard being sung. He didn't get why everyone loved that song so much. Maybe because it was by an American band named Dinkin Park.... No, that wasn't the name. Sinkin Park? No. Singing Park? Nope. Lug Park? Still not right. Dark Park? Hell, no. Lunkin Park? Close, but no cigar. Linkin Park? Yes, that was it. It was a band known as Linkin Park.  
  
Amon huffed and continued on his way. It wasn't that he didn't like the song. It's just that it brought back painful memories of the one he cared about the most.  
  
Robin...   
  
Me: So? What do you think? Let me know if you like it by pushing the little button in the left-hand corner. Yeah, the one that says review. :) 


	3. All Alone

Chapter Two:  
All Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, you all know that I don't own WHR Robin or the characters. I do own this story, so don't touch it or the made-up characters.  
  
"Let me see, let me see, let me see!" The auburn-haired girl demanded Michael, who was trying his best to keep her back with one, free hand.  
  
"Haven't you already seen it!?" He shouted. The girl let out an 'Ooof' noise as one of Michael's balled fists clipped her chin slightly. She shoved at his head before answering his question.  
  
"Yes, I have. But I want to see again!" She said stubbornly. "So, let...me...see!" With one strong push, the girl had Michael out of his chair and sprawled on to his back on the floor. Giving a little giggle, she sat down in older boy's computer chair and looked at the moniter.  
  
"Wow. I feel bad for the guy who had to take these pictures. This is totally discusting." The girl stated in a monotone. The pictures on the computer screen showed a horribly mangled body with a couple of holes here and there. The girl looked down at Michael, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  
  
"I take it that the holes are where the witch sucked out the organs?" She asked nonchalantly.  
  
Michael, grunting painful, sat up from his position on the floor and looked up at the young woman sitting in his chair.  
  
"That's what I'd like to think. But you never know." The boy suddenly grinned evilly, as if he knew something the girl did not. "The witch could've sucked out some of this guy's organs through his nose and ears." He added with sickening mischieviousness.  
  
The girl's eyes went wide and her nose wrinkled. She then began to make a fake, retching noise.  
  
"Oh, gross! I did not want to hear that! You are totally sick! I'm deffinately glad I wasn't assigned to be your partner!" She cried, giving Michael a nasty glare.  
  
Michael could have cared less if he gross. He was having a wonderful time laughing his head off and pointing at the girl's plight.  
  
About this time, Amon walked in. He frowned when he saw Michael sitting on the floor and the auburn-haired woman taking his place in his chair. The girl's face was distorted as if something in the air smelt foul. Growling slightly under his breath, Amon walked into the computer room; making sure he was causing enough noise so as to get the two, young people's attention.  
  
The girl looked up at the racket Amon was making and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh, hello Amon." She greeted politely. The hunter just gave a slight nod with his head as a return greeting. Then he looked down at Michael.  
  
"So, what are the developments. I want to know everything that happened before the guy was murdered." He commanded. Michael nodded and stood up quickly; brushing himself off as he did so. He then looked at the girl, who was still sitting comfortably in his chair.  
  
"Out." He demanded, jerking his thumb over his soulder. The girl gave him a grimace before finally standing up and moving out of the way. The young hacker then sat down and began tapping on the keyboard at a high rate.  
  
"From what we've seen, the guy was killed somewhere around eleven thirty to eleven forty-five. From what I can tell, the witch who commited the crime was highly advanced in their craft. This one is a dangerous one, Amon. We better be careful about what we do or any one of us could end up like this guy." Michael explained, gesturing towards the picture on the computer moniter.  
  
Amon let out a 'Hmm' noise and placed his hand on his chin.  
  
"Who was the victim?" He asked coldly, glaring icily at the pictures on the computer screen. Michael turned away from the images and stared up at the older man.  
  
"A lawyer by the name of Takuta Memoro. He owns a lawfirm somewhere up the street from here. Don't know the name of it though." The boy said, smiling before he added. "At least not yet."  
  
Amon nodded slightly, cocking his head so that he could see the pictures and images from a different point of veiw.  
  
"Any suspects?" He asked. Michael shook his head and turned back to the computer screen.  
  
"Not exactly. Doujima is following up on a witness that called and said that she saw a tall, black-haired man talking to Takuta sometime before the murder took place. But that's all we have so far." The hacker said, typing in a few more keys.  
  
Amon sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Not much to go on, is it. There be a million tall, black-haired men living in this god damn city." He said in a dangerously low voice. Michael could only shrug as he continued typing.  
  
"I know, but it's all we have at the moment." He said softly. Amon grunted in agreement, though he hated to.  
  
"Where are Karasuma and Sakaki?" The hunter inquired, giving the younger man a side-glance with his dark eyes. Michael taped some more keys before anwering.  
  
"Out looking for suspects. They're looking for anyone who might have held a grudge with Takuta." He explained. Amon just nodded.  
  
Then, with a slight turn of his heel, the star hunter began walking out the door.  
  
"Come, Eri. We're going to investigate the crime scene. Where was the body found again, Michael?" Amon asked bitterly. Michael taped some keys and turned back to his employer.  
  
"On the third level of a parking garage on Main Street, near that new resturant they're building down there." The hacker answered. Amon nodded and once again motioned to the girl called Eri, who was standing a couple feet behind Michael's chair.  
  
"Right. Let me know if anything develops. Eri, we're taking your car. I left mine at home." He commanded as he began walking.  
  
Eri nodded and quickly grabbed her red trenchcoat that had been hanging on the coatrack near the door. She then followed behind Amon.  
  
Michael watched the two partners as they each headed for the door. He then reached somewhere behind his computer and pulled out a miniture radio. Pressing the large, red power button, Michael quickly turned the volume knob down as music began blaring out of the itty bitty speakers.  
  
"Good luck, you two." He called as he began to flick through the stations. When he found the one he wanted, he turned up the volume and began snapping his fingers to the rythem of the familiar music that started to play.  
  
Amon stopped walking, turning his head slightly as he heard the music that came from the small contraption. The song was the same one that he had heard the group of teenagers listening to in the alley he passed by on his to work that morning. It was 'Somewhere I Belong'.  
  
"Turn that shit off, Michael. It's getting on my nerves." The hunter demanded in a firm voice. Eri cocked her head at Amon's back; a look of confusion was plastered on her face.  
  
Michael, however, continued to snap his fingers.  
  
"Why? It's not like you're going to stick around long enough to listen to it." He said absent-mindedly as his leaned far back in his chair.  
  
Amon growled. He then turned and made his way back to Michael's table. Using one of his large hands, the older man picked up the small and insignificant radio and threw it across the room. The little, black box hit the opposite wall with a hard bang and crashed to the floor. Pieces of it went everywhere, littering the floor with little machine parts and other little doodads.  
  
Michael's jaw dropped almost to the ground. He looked up at Amon with wide eyes; his right eye twitching uncontrolably.  
  
Amon just huffed and glared at the hacker with a cold stare.  
  
"Next time I tell you to turn it off, I suggest you follow my orders." He said sharply before turning and heading out of the door.  
  
Eri, who had watched the whole event with a confused stare, leaned in near to Michael.  
  
"Eh...do I dare ask what his problem is?" She questioned him in a low voice. Michael did not seem to have heard. He had gotten up from his computer and had bent down next to the damaged radio. Gently picking up all of the pieces, he placed them in his hand and gazed at them with tear- filled eyes.  
  
"My mother had given me this radio for my birthday." He sobbed stupidly. Eri groaned and rubbed her forehead with a manicured hand.  
  
"Eri, are you coming?" Amon demanded from somewhere down the hallway. Eri shook her head and quickly ran out of the door; leaving Michael alone to weep over his beloved radio.  
  
Amon stayed silent all the way out to the parking lot of the 'STN-J office'. Eri had gone on ahead of him so she could get the car ready in advance.  
  
Amon sighed softly. He really had not meant to get so worked up over the song that Michael had been playing on his stupid radio. It's just that the song brought back too many painful memories that he didn't want to think about.  
  
"Robin. Why did you leave me here to suffer alone without you?" He whispered to himself as the song by Linkin Park swam around his head. "Tell me why..."  
  
Amon then looked up as Eri car pulled up to the curb. Sure enough, 'Somewhere I Belong' was blaring out of her car's radio speakers.  
  
Groaning in misery, Amon pulled open the passenger door and quietly slipped into the seat.   
  
Me: So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Well, just review and tell me what you think..  
  
Oh, yes and thank-you to those you have already reviewed. All of you have made me very happy. :) 


	4. Clinging to Hope

  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Clinging to Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WHR or the characters, blah blah blah. I do own the made-up characters and this story, so don't steal them, please  
  
The alarm clock buzzer sounded annoyingly throughout the little house. A pale, feminine hand reached out from under the covers and groped over the bedside table until it finally found the alarm clock and hit the snooze button. The hand then retreated back under the sheets. Within minutes, soft snoring could be heard throughout the room.  
  
A large and beautiful Golden Retriever suddenly entered the room. Jumping up onto the bed, the dog began digging at the lump just barely visable underneath the comforter; barking happily.  
  
A groan came out from under the sheets.  
  
"Alright. Alright, Sky. I'm up." A soft voice said bitterly. A young woman suddenly appeared out from under the covers. Her hair was medium length, ended halfway past her shoulders, and was a lovely chestnut color.  
  
The woman kept her body covered with her sheets, due to the fact that she was naked. Rubbing her eyes, she looked down at the dog dubbed Sky, who was now sitting on the floor; staring happily up at her.  
  
The girl smiled back at the dog. Then, suddenly hearing footsteps, she looked towards the door to see an older woman with long brown hair that ended in the middle of her back.  
  
"Good morning, Tera. I trust you slept well." The girl stated politely to her obvious roommate. The woman, Tera, smiled at her young friend.  
  
"Why, yes I did sleep well. Thank you for asking, Robin." She said. The girl, none other than Robin Sena, smiled as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
"What time did you get home?" She asked, giving Tera a look that suggested she really admired her. "It was around 11:45 when I finally got into bed."  
  
Tera sighed as she placed Robin's cloths, fresh from the laundry, into her white, wicker drawers.  
  
"I got in around one or so. My boss has been working me rather hard." She said. Indeed, she did sound tired. It took Robin only a minute to notice. Giving poor Tera a look of sympathy with her emerald eyes, the younger woman cleared her throat so as to get her roommate's attention. Hearing the sound, Tera turned and gazed at Robin as the girl pointed to her closet.  
  
"Tera, would you mind getting my white, button-shirt and levi jeans from the closet?" She asked as politly as she could. The twenty-year-old woman smiled and nodded her head. After stuffing the last of Robin's clean cloths into the chest of drawers, she made her way over to the walk-in closest and pulled out the garments that the girl had asked for.  
  
Nodding her thanks, Robin took the cloths from Tera and got out from under the covers while her roommate shut her eyes. Then, after hurridly retrieving a pair of clean underwear and a baby blue tank top from the drawer, she went to her bathroom and shut the door.  
  
The dog, Sky, walked over to the bathroom door and scratched at it tentively. A giggle was heard behind the wood. Hearing the sound, Sky scratched again; this time, adding in a whine for effect.  
  
Tera smiled at the dog. She then walked over and grabbed Sky's collar, pulling him away from the door. After she had gotten him out of the way, Tera called through the door to Robin.  
  
"Hey, Robin. I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want any?" She asked, jerking at Sky's black collar when he tried to claw at the wood once again  
  
"Yes, please. And could you please make it dark, Tera?" Robin answered.  
  
Tera smiled at her roommate's strange quirks and shook her head.  
  
"Will do." She called back. Then, dragging Sky with her by the collar so that she could put him outside, Tera walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom, Robin had just finished putting up her chestnut locks into her trademark hairstyle. After doing that, she opened up her mirror and took out her toothbrush along with her toothpaste.  
  
However, before she began to brush her teeth, she looked into the mirror and gasped when she saw what looked to be the figure of a man leaning against the wall. He had long, red hair and the coldest magenta eyes she ever saw. Strangely enough, he was wearing black mascara.  
  
Panicking, Robin quickly turned around and got ready to set the intruder on fire with her Craft.  
  
Only there was no one there...  
  
Raising an eybrow out of confusion, Robin turned back to the mirrior to see only her reflection staring back. Breathing a sigh of relief, she grabbed ahold of the toothpaste containor and squeezed some of the stuff on to her toothbrush.  
  
Who was that man? She asked herself as she stuck the toothbrush in her mouth. Brushing up and down with the object, Robin could only think about the man that had been standing behind her not a few moments before.  
  
Maybe he was just a figment of my imagination Robin thought. Her eyebrows, however, furrowed.  
  
He sure seemed real to me though  
  
Robin walked slowly down the hallway, her mind still troubled by the thought that there might have been a criminal in her and Tera's house. Sighing in frustration, Robin rubbed her forehead.  
  
"I wonder what Amon would do?" She said to herself quietly; she gasped almost immeadiately after. She had not thought about her old partner for a while now. Why would he suddenly pop up now?  
  
Robin halted just outside the door leading into the kitchen. Her mind had suddenly exploaded with images of Amon's face. It was a little creepy at first, but after a couple of minutes, Robin kind of began to enjoy thinking of him. It was a strange comfort after the scare she had in the bathroom.  
  
A blush came to Robin's face as she continued to see his picture in her mind. Continued to play his voice in her head....  
  
"Amon..." She breathed quietly. She raised her hands to her face as she felt it get warmer. She was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Why was she suddenly feeling this way? She had never acted this way around Amon. So, why was this happening when he was no where in sight?  
  
"What are you so happy about? You weren't acting this way a few moments ago." A kind voice asked; drawing Robin back to reality.  
  
Tera was standing in the kitchen doorway and holding a mug full of coffee out to her roommate. Robin smiled and took it gratefully, nodding her thanks. The older woman smiled. It was a rather mischievious smile, too.  
  
"Alright, so who is he?" She asked, catching Robin's attention. The younger woman jerked her gaze up to stare at Tera with her wide, emerald eyes. Her voice quavered as she spoke.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" She asked quietly. Tera rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on, Robin. Spill the beans. You can't be that happy about just any old thing. You've got a crush on someone and I know it." She said, jabbing her pointer finger at Robin's chest.  
  
Robin stared at her roommate; too startled to speak. She then shook her head, trying her best to come up with an excuse for her strange behavior.  
  
"I really don't know what you are talking about, Tera. I don't think I have a crush on anyone." The young Craft-user said, trying to cover her tracks so that her nosy roommate would not pick up a scent. Tera, however, rolled her brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, please." She scoffed, shaking her head and turning to go back into the kitchen. Robin watched her go, breathing a sigh of relief when she was sure Tera was out of earshot. She was going to have to control her emotions from now on. Especially when thinking about Amon...  
  
Another wave of heat flowed over her as she thought of his name. Shaking her head to get rid of his image, Robin put on a straight face and finally walked into the kitchen.  
  
The small television that sat on the counter nearest to the refridgerator was on and tuned into the news. Sky was sitting next to the island in the middle of the room; staring up at Tera as she made bacon. Sitting next to the Golden Retriever was Tera's large German Shepard named McCollie. Both of the dogs had big, puppy eyes, clearly thinking that if they did this long enough, they would maybe get a couple of scraps.  
  
Perched on top of the kitchen table was Robin's black cat she had dubbed Mauli. The sleek feline was washing and tidying up her tiny paws.  
  
Lightly brushing the cat with the tips of her fingers, Robin sat down at the table and placed her chin in her hands. She was still wondering why Amon had suddenly come to her mind after a whole year apart. I mean, it's not liked she missed him or anything...  
  
Ok, yes. She did miss him. A lot. Terribly. Immensely.  
  
Robin sighed sadly. She missed everyone back at the STN-J. But for some reason, she missed Amon the most. What was it about him that made her feel this way all of a sudden? Was it the way he looked? The way his unruley, black hair fell around his pale, angular face? The seriousness he always had in his eyes? Or maybe it was the way he always had to wear that jacket of his. Or maybe it was because he looked like this incredibley hot God that could take over your mind in just over a second of intense staring. Or maybe it was...  
  
Robin quickly shook her head before she could even finish the next thought. She was getting a little ahead of herself.  
  
Sighing pitifully, Robin looked over Tera, who had just started to make the eggs. The young girl watched as her beautiful roommate used a spatula to push the eggs back and forth as they cooked. Blinking, Robin cleared her throat to get Tera's attention.  
  
"Tera. Did you..." She paused, trying to think of word that best described her situation. Tera turned to look at her, now ignoring the eggs in her curiosity.  
  
"Did I...what?" She asked, her brown eyes getting rather wide in her confusion. Robin sighed, finally opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"Did you ever know someone that you cared about so much that you lose control of your emotions everytime you thought about them?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes so she could keep in control of her own emotions.  
  
Tera's eyes widened even more, if that was humanly possible. A huge grin suddenly broke across her face and she squealed; causing Robin to jump and Mauli to hiss.  
  
Running over to the table, Tera then jumped into the chair beside Robin's and shoved her face into her roommate's.  
  
"I knew it! I knew there was someone! Oh, who is he, Robin! Tell me!" She cried out excitedly, getting strange looks from the young witch.  
  
Robin tried to scoot a little ways away from Tera, who was screaming up a storm right next to her. Doing her best not to blush again, she began speaking in a slow voice.  
  
"Well, his name's Amon. He was...my partner back in Japan." She said softly, getting interrupted by Tera as she shouted a question into her ear.  
  
"You mean you two were partners when you worked for that witch hunting thing? Oh, what was he like? Was sweet, was kind, was he sensual?" She paused for a second, gesturing her hand in the air as she tried to search for another adjective to describe Amon.  
  
"Was he cute?" The older woman finally manged to say, looking back at Robin. This brought a smile to the young girl's lips.  
  
"Yes. Very." She said with a nod, pausing to take a sip of her coffee. Tera squealed a second time and scooted closer over to Robin.  
  
"Well, out with it! What was his personality like?" She asked loudly, balancing her chin on her folded hands as she waited for Robin to continue.  
  
Robin sighed, placing her mug carefully on the table.  
  
"He was very...serious. And very rude towards me." She said slowy and softly. This comment brought a frown to Tera's face.  
  
"Was he really? Well, if he treated you like that, why do you feel so strongely about him? Why not forget about the jerk?" She asked, leaning in closer so that she could hear Robin's next sentence.  
  
Robin shurgged her shoulders and looked up at the ceiling, as if she were looking for Amon up there.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it was his personality or the way he treated me that drew me to him. It was the way he protected me..." She paused, her smile returning.  
  
Tera raised her eyebrows, mouthing to herself what Robin had just said. The older woman then placed a long, slender hand on her young roommate's forehead.  
  
"Sweetie, are you feeling alright? You just told me that this guy was extremely rude to you, yet he protected you. I...really don't see the connection." Tera told her. Robin just smiled and shrugged her thin shoulders a second time.  
  
"He saved my life a couple times, that's all." She said softly as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. "He wasn't all that cruel to me..." She trailed off, her green orbs getting a slight misty look to them.  
  
Tera raised an eyebrow and narrowed her brown eyes at Robin's strange behavior.  
  
"Right..." She said slowly and sarcastically, as if she had not believed a word her young, naive friend had said about the mysterious Amon she seemed to have such a fascination over. For  
  
all Tera knew, this man could possibly be just a figment of Robin's imagination and she was just getting her leg pulled. The older woman then looked at her watch; her eyes now having a bored look to them. She then showed the watch to Robin.  
  
"Hey, just to let you know, it already 6:15 in the morning. Arn't you supposed to be heading off to work right about now...?"  
  
Robin's eyes widened when she heard Tera tell her the time. She quickly swallowed a mouthful of very hot coffee and jumped up from her chair.  
  
"Goodness, is it that time already?" She asked helplessly, changing the T.V. station to channel fifty-two to see if it was the right time. Behind her, Tera checked her watch again to make sure she had gotten it right. She then pulled her cellphone out of her purse, which was currently sitting on the table in front of her. After turning the little machine on, she pressed a couple of buttons and stared at it.  
  
"The cellphone never lies, my friend. It is the right time." Tera drawled, waving the open cellphone at Robin's back.  
  
Robin clutched on to her pigtails in frustration.  
  
"Oh! Mrs. Jacobs is going to be so upset with me! This is the fourth time in the last month that I've been late to work!" She cried, her voice never really raising into a yell.  
  
Tera watched in near amusement as her roommate began hurrying around the kitchen, grabbing things she might need for work. Her mind must have been messed up, however, considering she grabbed a carving knife by accident and threw it into her bulky handbag.  
  
After gathering all of her misplaced items, Robin quickly patted both of the dogs and the cat on the head and headed straight for the door. She barely even heard Tera when her roommate called after her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Tera called, cupping a hand around her mouth. A below-the-yelling-point voice shouted back to her.  
  
"No, I'm fine! It's just a few blocks down the street! I'll make it!" Robin reassured her roommate before slinging her bag over her shoulder. And with that, she opened the door and quickly walked outside; slamming the door as she went.  
  
Tera stared out into the front foyer from her seat in the kitchen. Then, standing up with a sigh, she proceeded to make the rest of her breakfast. Picking up the discarded spatula, she began stirring the eggs a bit more.  
  
"Looks like I'll be dining by myself again." She said solumnly as she tossed a few bits of bacon to the dogs, who had been sitting in their places the whole time.  
  
Me: Aww, poor Robin. She and Amon are both going through hell. I'm so evil. :)  
  
Amon's Angel of the Darkness: Yes, Michael is allowed to leave the STN-J without permission, now. I'm pretty sure the first thing he did was go and visit his family. As for Amon...he can be a dickhead, sometimes. :)  
  
Dark Mistress Meli: Well, I guess Amon is just one of those people who gets annoyed very easily by anything and everything. A song by Linkin Park is no exception.  
  
Thank-you to all of those who have reviewed. 


	5. Getting Over You

  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Getting Over You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WHR or the characters. I just write about them. I do own my made-up characters, though. So, don't touch them, please.  
  
Robin ran down the sidewalk that ran through her neighborhood outside of San Fransisco, California. It was a rather small subdivision. Quiet, safe, beautiful. And yet, it was missing something. Something that Robin could not her finger on. For she felt if she did, it would burn and rot away.  
  
Perhaps I should have taken Tera's offer to give me a ride to work Robin thought to herself, shaking her head to get some stray strands of hair out of her face. Thank goodness she was getting her drivers lisence soon.

A car that looked like it had seen better days rode by with a bunch of teenagers around her age in it. About three of them were boys.  
  
One of them, who happened to be wearing a baseball cap over his messy hair, turned and saw her running down the sidewalk in less-then-sanitary cloths. Smiling a rueful grin, he tapped the boy sitting next to him in the driver's seat and pointed back at her.  
  
The driver peeked around his friend and looked over at Robin running down the street. He, too, smiled. Then, reaching back with a free hand, he punched the last guy, who was in the back making out with his girlfriend.  
  
Now completely ignoring his woman, the boy gazed out of the window at Robin with eyes that suggested he had been drinking. Pushing the girl he had been swapping saliva with aside, he went over to the window of the car and yelled out of it.  
  
"Hey, baby! Come over here!" He shouted in a slurred voice. The other two boys began whistling in agreement; their girlfriends all had their arms crossed in anger.  
  
Robin did her best to ignore them, but they kept making cat-calls at her. One even shouted to her that she had a nice ass.  
  
Beginning to fume at these boys' horrible behavior, Robin stared over at them. In response all of them began shouting out in victory.  
  
"Yeah, baby! I know you want me! Come on over here and give me some!" The driver yelled, getting chuckles from his friends.  
  
Robin rolled her green eyes, beginning to get very annoyed.  
  
Amon wouldn't stand for this. She thought to herself. Amon's image suddenly popped into her mind, giving her a little bit of strength. A flame appeared in her eyes. It started as a flicker, then burned up into a roaring fire.  
  
A sound like the sudden clap of a thunder cloud came from the engine of the old car. The boys and girls that were riding in the car screamed and got out as fast as they could. As soon as they were able to roll away, the car jumped about five feet in the air before it landed upside down in nearby yard. All of the teenagers stood up, brushing themselves off and nursing what wounds they managed to get.  
  
Seeing this, Robin panicked and turned away from the awful sight.  
  
Damn it, I should not have done that! She beraded herself mentally. But how could she have not? If she had just stayed neutral, they would have probably kept bothering her until she had gotten to the middle school she worked at.  
  
"But it was the wrong thing to do..." She said to herself softly, closing her eyes as tears brimmed the edges of them. Amon's angry face appeared in the blackness. Then, unexpectedly, it softened. He mouthed something to her. To Robin's already confused mind, it looked alot like he was telling her that it was alright. That he knew she hadn't meant to hurt those kids.  
  
A soft breeze suddenly swept passed Robin's cheek, as if Amon were really her. It made the young witch's heart speed up and her cheeks begin to flush. Another gentle wind brushed over her lips. The Amon in her mind's eye had just given her a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
Robin could now hardly distinguish what was real and what wasn't. She could not tell if she was running or not. Everything was spinning around her at a fast rate.  
  
Amon... She breathed out his name in her mind. God, she missed him.  
  
Everything suddenly came down around her when Robin accidently ran headlong into a passing pedestrian. Falling foreward with a cry, the young girl fell on to her knees. Her handbag opened on impact, spilling everything inside of it.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you hurt at all?" A kind voice asked. Robin shook her head, raising one of her hands to rub the back of her neck.  
  
A pair of strong, large hands softly grabbed on to her shoulders and helped her stand erect.  
  
"I really do apologize. But it also might help if you ran with your eyes open." The man said quietly. Robin nodded, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have been running with my eyes closed. I truely apologize." She answered the young man as she turned around.  
  
He was good-looking is all she could really say. His long, brown hair was tied in a ponytail. His black shirt ended just above his knees and had the name of a local band written across the front in white. His blue jeans had numerous holes and on his feet he wore sandles.  
  
Robin could not help but giggle at this sight. Holding a slender hand to her mouth, she tried her best not to let her laughter escape her.  
  
The man immeadiately noticed this and raised a knowing eyebrow.  
  
"My appearence amuse you?" He asked thoughtfully, giving Robin a smile. The witch nodded, bring down her hand has her chuckles subsided.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just...I've never seen anyone that looks like you. Or...dresses like you." She said, gesturing at his at his attire. The man let out a single laugh, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I geuss I do look a little strange. But then again, I don't really care what people think about me." He explained to her. Then, bringing up his gaze to stare at at her, he looked Robin over hopefully.  
  
"Well, what about you? I've never seen you around before. What's your name?" He asked, holding out his right hand. Robin noticed that his gloves had holes for his fingers to poke through.  
  
"I'm Robin-Robin Sena. And you are...?" She trailed off, waiting for him to state his name. The man smiled as he dropped her hand and put his own into his pocket.  
  
"I'm Andy Dickinson. Pleased to meet you Robin." He said kindly. Robin smiled and gave a curt nod.  
  
"As am I." She said softly. Andy grinned back at her, then cocked his head, as if regaurding her.  
  
"So...where were you heading to in such a hurry, any way? Do you have to catch a plane or something?" He asked as he looked at his watch. Seeing this, Robin gasped and quickly stooped down to gather her things. She mumbled curse words under her breath in Japanese, not realizing that Andy could hear.  
  
"Uh...I beg your pardon?" He asked softly, his eyes widening when she gave him the most coldest stare he could imagine. And yet, she spoke to him in an completely polite voice.  
  
"I was on my way to work. I was already late, but now I'm way passed my time limit. I'm sorry, but I need to go now." And with that, she quickly stood up and ran off down the sidewalk.  
  
It was nice meeting you!" She called out to him, never really shouting above a level voice.  
  
Andy watched the strange, young woman as she continued down the street. He then looked down at his feet and gasped when saw a pair a thin, half-moon specticles laying on the ground in front of him. Picking them up gently, he waved after Robin.  
  
Hey, Miss.! You forgot your-" She was already gone.  
  
Sighing, Andy stuffed the tiny glasses into his pocket and began walking after the young girl called Robin Sena.

"Oh, why is this always happening to me? Why can't it ever happen to Damon, that suckup...?" Robin asked herself, her face turning red with anger when she thought of her 'Oh, so Brilliant' coworker.  
  
The young witch had just began crossing over the Golden Gate Bridge. All she had to do was cross over the San Fransisco Bay, head down a couple alleyways, and she'd be there.  
  
Unfortunetly, she only half-way over the bridge. It was going to take awhile to get to the middle school.  
  
Robin let out a few colorful words in Japanese, cursing her bad luck. She always seemed to have days like this. Hopefully the principal, Mrs. Jacobs, would not be too mad with her.  
  
Finally crossing over the bridge and into downtown San Fransisco, Robin turned to the right and ran quickly down the sidewalk; running into a couple of passerbys as she went.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm sorry! Pardon me!" She shouted over the noise of the busy street as she squeezed through everyone blocking her way.  
  
People stared coldly at the young girl as she pushed passed them. Some even shouted curse words at her.  
  
Robin really hadn't meant to make them angry, but she was in a hurry. Her job depended on it.  
  
A song was playing somewhere. It sounded sort of familiar to Robin, though she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Continuing to run down the sidewalk, the young witch listened to the music as it filtered out of a nearby resturaunt that Robin had trouble remembering the name of. The song was quite beautiful and seemed to match her situation  
  
Lets go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth  
  
The sun, the stars  
  
All alinged  
  
Cause perfect  
  
Didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life  
  
I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
ooooooh...  
  
Robin quickly turned down a sidestreet, loosing the song behind her as she got farther away. Not that she cared...the song only made her feel worse about her day.  
  
She was nearly there. All she had to do now was head around the corner of the local Wendy's and she'd be facing the school.  
  
"Oh, please don't let me be as late as I think I am..." Robin begged to no one in particular. She really needed this job. It wouldn't have been any good for her or Tera if she were to suddenly loose it.  
  
She was finally there. She was now facing the front of Zachary Adams Middle School. The only problem was, it seemed as if no one but her had arrived. The whole front lawn was empty and not a soul was in sight.  
  
"Oh, great..." She whispered to herself, hefting her handbag higher up on her shoulder before running over to the huge, white building.  
  
After sprinting across the front lawn of the school, Robin burst through the doors into the sixth grade hallway. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked up and down the long hall. It was completely empty, except for maybe a few test papers littering the floor.  
  
Groaning in her frustration, Robin quickly turned left and ran as fast as her sore legs could carry her.  
  
In what seemed to be hours, she finally reached the doors that would lead her to the annexation of the eighth grade building.  
  
"Oh, this isn't fair!" She cried out softly, pulling open the double doors to the building. When she did, however, her bad luck allowed her to come face-to-face with Mrs. Jacobs, the school principal.  
  
The 50-year-old woman looked down at Robin, who was an entire head shorter than her, with her hooked nose.  
  
"Oh, really?" She asked in a deep, rich voice that the Queen of England would've been proud of. Robin downcast her eyes and gazed down at her boots.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jacobs. Please, forgive me." She pleaded softly, her voice barely raising above a whisper. The old principal sniffed, trying to catch the young woman's attention.  
  
"Raise your head, child." She demanded. Robin obliged immeadiately. The young witch was careful not to let her boss see the tears prickling the edges of her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs stared at her for a moment, before her lips broke into a tight smile. This sight also made Robin cheer up slightly. This was because the grin that Mrs. Jacobs was giving her looked like it would fall to pieces if she were to move her lips; even if it was just a quiver.  
  
"Robin, this is the fourth time now. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Mrs. Jacobs asked in a low voice through her porcelainlike teeth. Robin, closed her eyes and shook her head. She was going to lose her job, she just knew it.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs sniffed again, as if she were trying to sniff for something without taking a really deep breath.  
  
"Very well, then. Get off to your classroom. Your students are waiting for you." She said in her deep, manlike voice before pushing gently passed Robin.  
  
Gasping, the young woman quickly turned to stare at Mrs. Jacobs's back before she disappeared into the main building. A smile suddenly brightened up Robin's face. It was the same smile she had on when Amon first told her that she could go on a mission with him and the others.  
  
Robin suddenly shook her head, her smile fading. She had not needed that last image.  
  
Then, sighing, Robin turned around and pulled open the doors once again."Good morning, class. Forgive me for being late." Robin announced to her first period Social Studies class. Every one of the students, all aged thirteen to fourteen years, quieted down as she entered the room.  
  
Setting her large purse down on her oak desk, Robin faced the class with a smile on her face.  
  
"If you all will please open your textbooks to page 231, we'll get started." She said politely. The room suddenly came alive with the thudding sound of large, hardback books being opened.  
  
Her smile widening, Robin headed back to her desk and reached into her purse to find a dry-erase marker. She pulled out instead the carving knife she had grabbed by mistake while heading out of her house this morning.  
  
Panicking, Robin peeked quickly from side-to-side to make sure none of her students had witnessed her mistake. Then, moving quickly, she dropped the sharp object into the trash can next to her desk.  
  
Robin breathed a sigh of relief. She then looked back up at her students and tried to smile as innocently as she could.  
  
"Right. Lets get started then, shall we?" She told them softly.Me: Here's the latest chapter to my story. It's not exactly great, but I like the ending. Poor Robin.  
  
Amon's Angel of the Darkness: Well, then I better start running, because I've called Amon cute loads of time. And while I'm at it, I should probably get a bullet proof vest. :) Oh, yes, and don't put A/R through too much hell. 


	6. The Red Ghost

Chapter Five:

The Red Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR and everybody knows this. I do own this story and everybody knows that. So don't steal, please.

Amon stared up at the five-story parking garage with cold, dark eyes; his jacket whipping around him in the wind. As far as he could tell, the structure was totally deserted.

_Michael, you better be right about this... _Amon thought bitterly as he continued to gaze upward at the third floor. Soft footsteps came up from Amon's rear; careful to stop a couple of feet away from him.

"Is this the place Michael was telling us about?" Eri asked quietly from behind her partner, getting a nod from him.

"If he was correct, the killing happened just around 11:30 on the third floor." Amon paused, pointing his index finger far above his head to show Eri the exact spot.

"Just there." He finished, bringing his hand down.

Eri nodded, looking to the back of Amon's head.

"So, are we going in?" She inquired, the wind causing her auburn-hair to float gently around her face.

Amon nodded once before finally head for the entrance. Eri followed close behind; her high-heeled boots making a "Tak! Tak! Tak!" noise against the pavement of the sidewalk.

The two of them entered the bottom floor of the garage quietly, trying their best to watch each other's backs and their own at the same time. The wind outside blew through the cracks in the stone walls, making a howling noise sift through the darkness of the building.

Eri pulled out a large pistol with the initials E.S. written on the side out of the pocket of her long, red trenchcoat. Then, sneaking a peek over at Amon, gestured that he should probably do the same.

Putting on his best 'Big Bastard on Campus' expression, Amon fumbled around in the depths of his jacket pockets until he finally located his own gun and pulled it out.

Then, moving almost like two shadows in the night, the both of them snuck quietly to the stairs that would take them up to the second floor.

As they were ascending between between levels, Eri glanced over at her partner with a thoughtful look upon her face. She then finally voiced the question that had been going through her mind ever since they left their headquarters.

"Hey, Amon. Was there a reason behind you chucking Michael's radio across the room this morning?" She inquired quietly.

Amon, who had gone a few steps ahead, stopped and turned slowly to face her. Eri nearly gasped when she saw the look he was giving her.

"You know, you get those alot..." She said softly, making a small gesture at the expression on his face, which was a very angry one. "Don't you have any other ones...like happy? Or sad, maybe...?" She trailed off, a sheepish smile spreading across her lips.

A low growl came from deep within Amon's throat, startling Eri out of her wits. It was clear she had been touching on a very personal subject...at least in his book.

"Or you can just keep that glare you have on right now. It really suits you, actually." She said quickly, a blush appearing on her tanned cheeks. Amon let out a huff and turned away from her.

"What I do is none of _your _affair. Even if it is questionable." He told her in his characteristically deep voice. Then, with his coat billowing out behind him, the hunter continued up the stairs.

Eri watched him head up the next flight before finally breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's the last time I'll be asking him a simple question." She said to herself before trotting up the stairs after her extremely moody partner.

Amon stepped from the stairs and on to the floor of the third level of the parking garage. His gun was raised instictively, ready to fire at anything that might be even remotely dangerous.

Eri came up behind him a few seconds later. She, too, had her gun pointing out in front her.

The two of them looked around the area with extreme carefulness; anxiety gripping their throats. It was deathly quite. If they had listened hard enough, they could have probably heard the mice that lived in the walls scurrying about.

Amon, keeping his eyes open for anything unusual, gave a side-glance over to Eri.

"See anything?" He asked softly, though it seemed has if his statement had been shouted, considering how quiet it was in there. Eri shook her head; auburn hair bouncing with the movement.

"No. Nothing." She answered. She gasped suddenly and pointed her gun into the far corner of the room.

"There's someone over there!" She whispered loudly, quickly getting Amon's attention. Both had their guns facing that side of the room. A car was parked in the way, so basically their veiw of the shadowed corner was blocked.

It was then Amon heard it. A soft, sniffling noise. Someone was crying.

Smoothly gesturing for Eri to follow him, Amon then proceed to make his way over to the green Honda Civic that was sheilding the distressed being from their veiw.

The sniffing got louder the closer they got. Then, just as they reached the car's bumper, it stopped.

Carefully placing his large hand on the car to steady himself, Amon peeked around the back-right fender and into the dark corner of the garage. He gasped when he saw a small, blonde-haired girl no older than five sitting with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She seemed to be trying her best to look smaller.

Making sure to put away his gun before he went anywhere near the girl, Amon walked around the edge of the car and stopped right in front of her. His foosteps catching her attention, the small child looked up at him and gasped.

"A-are you going to hurt me?" She asked in a high-pitched voice that suggested she had been here all night. Amon stared down at her with his usual seriousness before his features unexpectedly softened.

"No. What would give you an idea like that?" He asked almost kindly, stooping down in front of the little girl. As an answer to his question, she sniffed.

"Well...because that tall, red-haired man hurt my daddy. So, I was afraid he'd come back and hurt me, too." She explained. Amon raised an eyebrow. She could communicate with older people well, considering her age.

"What did this man look like?" He asked her gently, taking her cold hands into his gloved ones. The girl sniffed again, lowering her gaze from Amon's.

"He had long, red hair and pink eyes. He was really white and had on old, moldy cloths." She paused, trying to think of something else to describe the man. "Oh! And he had black pencil around his eyes!" She said excitedly, gaining strength from being in another person's presence.

Amon's eyebrows furrowed and he gazed up at Eri, who shrugged. Then, turning back to the girl, the hunter gently pulled her to her feet, though he stayed crouched.

"What's your name?" He inquired politely. The girl smiled a large, toothy grin.

"Shitari Memoro. Who are you two?" She said, looking from Amon to Eri and back.

The two partners took a chance at glancing at each other. Both had the same thought running through they're minds.

_Poor kid_

"Well, I'm Eri. And this is Amon. We're from the Witches Protection Program. Are you a little witch, Shitari?" Eri asked good-naturedly, ignoring the angered looks she was recieving from Amon.

Shitari smiled for a second before letting it drop. She shook her head and gazed down at her feet again.

"My daddy never told me to tell any one." She said quietly. Amon raised an eyebrow before finally standing straight.

"Listen, why don't you come with us, seeing as you can't stay here alone." He said, smirking in amusement when Shitari nodded quickly in agreement. He then turned to Eri.

"Take her back to the car and wait for me there. I'm going to take a quick look around." He told her.

Eri nodded and pushed around Amon with the force of a protective mother Grizzly Bear. She then hefted the child up into her arms and turned to face her partner.

"Let me know if you find anything." She said before walking past him.

Amon listened to her footsteps. He then trained his ears to pinpoint any other sounds. There was a trickle of water coming from somewhere. The soft thrum of people walking on the streets below. The wicked laughter of man nearby...

Amon's dark eyes widened and he spun around; pulling his gun back out in the process.

"Get down!" He shouted to Eri, who was already way ahead of him in that department. She had just been able to squeeze herself and Shitari under a large truck when a red blur whizzed by and headed for Amon.

The hunter watched as the streak of color made a beeline for him, causing cars to overturn as it went.

Amon ran out from behind the Honda Civic for safety reasons and dove to the ground so that the blur of red would not slam into him. It hardly mattered though, since it stopped just above him and hung there.

A gasp came from under the truck where Shitari and Eri were hiding.

"It's him!" The child cried out, cuddling up to Eri's side as if trying to hide herself.

Amon gazed up at the being hovering above him. He was a rather strange man. His long, red hair ended at about the back of his knees. His cloths were old-fashioned and looked to be from around Shakespeare's time. A moldy smell was lingering in the air around him, causing Amon to hold his breath so he would not gag.

The star hunter then raised his eyes a little higher. Sure enough, around the man's eyes was an excess of black mascara. Amon stared at him, too speechless to move.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered, which was a little unusual for him. The man sneered, throwing his hair behind his shoulder. Then, raising a clawed hand, he snapped his his index finger and thumb together.

All of the overturned cars that the now obvious witch had knocked over came to life. All of the radios turned on and switched to the same stations. A song that Amon had never heard before began to play over all of the speakers. It sounded American and was starting out slow.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb..._

The music began to speed up with a rock type rythem. All of the cars began to vibrate with the beat of the song.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find there and lead_

_It back home..._

The music paused, as if waiting for something. Amon looked up at the red-haired witch.

"Well!?" He snapped, now sounding more like the Amon Eri knew. The witch, still hovering above the hunter, just grinned wider before he finally answered in a voice that sounded like lava running downhill just after a volcano erupted.

"I am Akamu, the Devil's messanger..." He said ruefully, snapping his fingers a second time so that the music blasted out all of the cars' radio speakers at full volume.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become..._

Amon covered his ears as the music filled them with its throbbing rythem. The witch, Akamu, chuckled acidly.

"What's the matter, Romeo? A little music too much for you?" He asked, hovering down so that he stood over Amon's body. Amon opened his recently closed eyes and stared up at Akamu, though he kept his ears covered.

_Why would he call me that? _He thought to himself as he pried his hands away from his head and pointed his gun right at the witch's chest.

"Sayonara." He whispered before pulling the trigger.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life..._

The bullet fired out of the gun, coming within inches of Akamu's chest. Just as it began to pierce his skin, the metal melted and the silverish-black goo that it became fell to the floor with a mushy sound. Amon's eyes widened with a rare fear.

"What...?" He whispered to himself, gasping out loud when he felt his body being lifted from the ground. Akamu leered at him when they were eye level. And boy, could he leer well.

"Amon!" Eri cried, crawling out from under the truck.

Shitari, afraid to be left alone with the truck vibrating above her head, began to follow after the older woman. Eri quickly turned and held the small girl back with one hand while the other fished through her jacket pockets in search of her pistol.

"Stay here. It's safer." She said, finally locating her gun. Smiling reassuringly at Shitari, Eri loaded her weapon and ran out from their hiding place.

"Hey, Red! Try picking on someone of your own sex!" She yelled, firing a round of bullets in Akamu's driection.

The red-haired witch turned to face Eri, still holding Amon up in the air with one hand. Then, with one sweep of his other hand, he destroyed all of the bullets heading towards him.

Eri's eyes widened, her gun clicking to signal that it was empty.

"Impossible..." She breathed before finding herself being thrown against the opposite wall. She gasped out in pain, immeadiately grabbing on to her left shoulder as it began to throb.

Akamu chuckled with an air of importance.

"Next time, wench, stay off of my case." He whispered icely before turning back to Amon, who was still hanging in midair. Akamu smiled, snapping his fingers once again so that the music came blasting back on.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save from the nothing I've become..._

Amon screamed as an invisable force began scratching something into his forehead; his senses going into overdrive with the pain it was causing.

Akamu grinned cruelly at Amon's plight. He flexed his claws as the poor hunter continued to moan in pain.

"What's wrong, Romeo? A little pain never hurt any one." He inquired innocently, as the song contined to play on the radios.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life..._

Amon opened his eyes, his vision blurred with all of his pain

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that?" He shouted above the loud music, getting another grin from Akamu.

The witch grinned, waving a hand so that the music was cut off. All of the cars stopped vibrating. Everthing was quiet again.

"You mean...you don't even remember your Juliet? Shame on you, Romeo." Akamu taunted, shaking a finger in Amon's direction. "For she sure remembers you..."

Amon's eyes widened.

_Robin..._

"What have you done...? What have you to Robin!?" Amon shouted at the red-haired witch, determined to find out some answers. Akamu only chuckled, snapping his fingers for the last time.

"I've done nothing to the fair Juliet. At least I haven't yet." He said viciously as another song turned up on the radio.

Amon's eyes began tear up when he heard the music begin to play.

_(When this began)_

_I had nothin' to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me..._

"No! NO!" Amon cried out, somehow bringing his hands up to cover his ears. "Robin!"

Akamu leered. He then suddenly lashed out his claws and grabbed on to the hunter's neck. Amon let out a gag, his eyes watering with the sudden lack of air.

The red-haired witch grinned as he brought up his other hand and prepared for the final strike.

"Sayonara, Romeo." He said softly, rearing back his sharp nails.

Amon stared at him for a second before closing his eyes. An image of Robin appeared in the blackness behind his eyelids. She was crying and calling his name. Calling his name...

Akamu's claws never came. Amon reopened his eyes. The witch's right hand was being held back by what seemed to be an unseen force. Peeking around the man's long, red hair, the hunter gasped when he saw Shitari standing a couple of feet behind him with her arms raised. She was speaking to Akamu.

"I may have not been able to save my daddy, but I am not going to let you hurt _them_!" The child cried out, letting out a psychic wave and blowing the other witch against the wall.

Letting out a gravelly cry, Akamu hit the wall on the far side of the room and landed on the roof of the Honda Civic. Caving in with the sudden weight, the little green car's alarm began going off.

Amon fell to the ground with a soft grunt. Groaning painfully, he raised his head to look at Shitari, who was now running over to him.

The girl leaned over Amon for a second before smiling and embracing him around the neck.

"Oh, you're alright! I knew you would be!" She cried. Amon blinked, a smile slowly appearing on his lips in his amusement.

Eri crawled over to where the other two were. She was gently dragging her arm behind her. Her pistol was nowhere in sight. Sitting down next to Amon's body, she looked at him and stared into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, getting back a nod.

Looking over at the Honda, Amon clenched his teeth when he saw the red-haired witch Akamu had disappeared.

"Shit..." He moaned as he tried to sit up. Eri gave him a silencing glare, jerking her head over at Shirtari.

Amon rolled his eyes, though it went unnoticed by his auburn-haired partner. Then, grunting with the effort, the dark-haired man stood up on his feet. He wobbled a bit, but that didn't stop him from heading towards the stairs at a run.

"Amon! Where are you going!?" Eri shouted, standing up with the help of Shitari. Amon quickly skidded to a stop and turned to face her.

"Come on! We don't have much time. I need to get back to headquaters." He commanded firmly, beginning to turn away. Eri's eyebrows furrowed. Why was he in such a hurry? He seemed incredibly tense.

"What for? It's not like that sorry excuse for a _male _witch is going to head over there..." She said, gasping when she saw blood trailing down Amon's face when he turned to gaze her a second time.

"Amon...your face..." She whispered, reaching out for him as if to touch it. She was surprised when he jerked his head back. It was as if her fingers were electrified and he was trying to avoid being shocked.

"It's nothing. It can be fixed." He snapped stubbornly, turning once again to head for the stairs. Eri stared after him, slowly lowering her hand. She was in a daze. Her partner was just so confusing at times.

"And who's Robin?" She asked herself as she grabbed on to Shitari's small hand. Just as they were heading down to the second level, Eri turned to the tiny child next to her and smiled.

"Thank-you. You saved our lives." She whispered.

Shitari only smiled her characteristically toothy grin. Eri knew it was her way of saying "don't mention it."

**Me: **Cool chapter. Me like very much! :)

**Joisu: **Yes, Amon and Robin will eventually get back together, but I can't tell you when. That would spoil the story. :) I'm sorry.

**Bravedragon: **I'm glad you like my story. :)

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Ooo, I want to read _your _story! :) It sound interesting. Actually, I would probably be in Heaven if Amon decided to chase after me. Even if it is with Orbo/real/blank/plastic/rubber bullets. Oo I bet I could multitask. Tries typing while Amon has me in a headlock

Amon: Take it back!! Tell everybody that you don't think I'm cute!!

I'm such a freak...


	7. The Scars of Emotion

Chapter Six:

The Scars of Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR, blah blah blah. I do own my own made-up characters and this story, however. So please, no stealing.

Amon burst in through front door of the small headquaters of the STN-J... Well, actually he burst in though the front door of a run-down gas station that his friends _from _the STN-J had renovated into a little conveanient store.

A woman by the name of Misha Lui was just at the counter serving a customer when Amon had rushed in. She gave him a scowl with her oriental eyes.

"Amon, please! Keep it down, will you." She snapped irritably at him. Amon, turning to face her, gave her the coldest stare he could manage; the poor customer ending up getting the full blast of it.

"Misha, I want to know where Michael is. Is he still around?" He asked her, trying to make his intentions as meak as possible.

Misha gave him a raised eyebrow before pointing to a door behind her that led down to the basement.

"Yeah, the little headache is still here. He's down there." She drawled, turning to her customer to apologize.

Amon nodded his thanks and was just about to head for the door when Misha snatched on to his arm as he tried to walk past. Giving her another one of his icy glares, he turned her.

"What?" He asked quietly but firmly. Misha did not answer right away. Instead, she took to staring up at Amon's forehead with a look that suggested she had just seen something dead. She then reached under the front counter and pulled out a small first aid kit.

"Here, take this." She told him, looking up when she heard the bell attached to the front door ring. She smiled when she saw Eri carring Shitari walk through the front door. Eri smiled back, the proceeded to file pass Amon and down to the basement.

Amon looked from Misha to the first aid kit in his hands and back again.

"What's this for?" He asked, not even bothering to notice the drops of blood that had began to pool around his feet. Misha looked at him and squared her jaw, looking for all the world like chained Pit Bull dog. She then reached up with her pointer finger and touched the spot on his forehead that was just above his right eye.

"You're bleeding, you dope. Or have you not even cared to notice?" She stated simply, showing Amon her now red finger.

Amon stared at her finger for a moment before raising a gloved hand and placing it on his forehead. Upon bringing it down, he grimaced when he saw how much blood had come off on to the dark leather.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He said softly, as if he really wasn't as thankful as he said he was. Misha waved her hand at him and scoffed. She then finally turned back to the neglected customer to ring up his price.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Amon heafted the small but heavy first aid kit in his arms and headed down to the basement.

* * *

"Michael! Are you down here?" Amon called when he reached the bottom of the basement steps. The young hacker answered from the next room in a voice that clearly stated that he was still angry with the hunter.

"I'm in here! I was here when you threw my radio and I was here when you left." He shouted, his words tinged with the slight hint of venom.

Amon placed the first aid kit on a nearby table and walked towards the small computer room that they had set up in the basement of the conveanient store.

They had found this place right after the collapse of the Factory and had built it out as a place to hide runaway witches and to help them find a place where their powers would be most useful.

Amon had decided to give his job has a witch hunter and had instead devoted his life to protecting the good witches and destroying the bad.

Amon and his friends from the STN-J (Michael, Sakaki, Karasuma, and Doujima) called this little business 'Project Jet Black' as a disguise to the outside world.

Ever since the Factory had been brought down, Amon and Robin had been hunted down as witches. Robin went to the states for this very reason. Amon stayed behind, fearing that if he went, the STN-US would be on them as well. Of course, he never really counted on hurting this bad.

Amon sighed. He hated being alone. When he had worked for the STN, Robin had been his company most of the time. Sure, Eri was a good partner and she had a few good laughs with Amon. But it just wasn't the same...

Amon entered the computer room, which was rather dark considering it had no windows. The only light that was in there came off of Michael's computer. Speaking of which...

Michael, hearing Amon's footsteps, turned and gave a glower to the older man.

"Yeah. What do you want?" He snapped in a very un-Michael type of way. Amon ignored his angry remark and pulled up a chair, which he sat in backwards. After getting himself situated, he immeadiately got down to business.

"Michael. I need you to run a search on Robin's whereabouts. Do it as quickly as you possibly can." Amon said firmly, getting an arched eyebrow from the hacker.

"And you're wanting me to do this because...?" He trailed off, waiting for Amon to answer. The witch hunter's reply was a very cold stare to the spot between Michael's eyes.

"Because I think she could be in danger..." He breathed, lowering his gaze and revealing the bloody scar now adoning his forehead. The sight of this caused Michael to take in a short, surprised breath.

"Amon, you're-" The hacker was interrupted rudely when Amon snapped his gaze back up.

"That's not important! Do as I say and find Robin!" The dark-haired man growled loudly, catching the attention of Eri, who was in the small kitchen that was part of the basement. The young Shitari _had_ been eating a sandwhich, but was now staring at Amon.

Michael leaned away from Amon, stunned. Then, regaining some of his composure, the hacker shrugged and turned back to his computer. Pulling out the keyboard, he began typing at a speed too quick for any regular person to calculate.

"Almost... It's here somewhere... I've got it!" The young man shouted out excitedly, turning his computer towards Amon so that he could see. Leaning forward, Amon's dark gaze flicked back and fourth over the screen. He then peered over at Michael.

"San Fransisco?" He inquired, raising a dark eyebrow at his young employer. Michael smiled and shrugged at the same time. He then turned the computer so that it faced back towards him.

"It seems she is working as teacher, now, at Zachary Adams Middle School. She teaches eighth grade Social Studies and sometimes oversees the Drama Club. She lives at 807 Alpine Way with her roommate, Tera Maddock and their three pets. Two dogs and a cat..."

Michael paused, turning away from the computer to stare up at Amon. The older man had a wistful look in his eyes, as if tears were actually coming to them.

"She-seems to have made quite a life for herself... Hasn't she?" He whispered, more to himself than to Michael, who was now utterly lost. Giving Amon a sympathetic look, the young hacker typed a few more keys into the keyboard.

"There are some images here... Would you like me to pull them up?" Michael asked in a hushed voice. Getting a nod from Amon, he quickly punched in a couple more keys on the keyboard; then grabbed on to his mouse and left clicked.

About twenty or so pictures of Robin Sena doing everyday things popped up on the screen. A couple were good for laughs. A few showed her playing around with a large Golden Retriever and sleek black cat. One or two of them showed her hanging around with her roommate, a tall woman with long, wavy, brown hair and brown eyes.

Amon drew in a ragged breath, drawing the attention of the other three people in the room towards him. Raising a trembling hand to touch the screen, he gently caressed over a particular image of Robin sleeping. She looked so angelic, just laying there...

Quickly retracting his hand away from the screen, Amon whirled around to face the door. Michael, now confused beyond all reason, turned in his chair to stare at Amon's retreating back.

"Amon!" He called, getting the older man's attention. Stopping just before he headed out of the door, Amon flinched his head slightly to show that he was listening. Cocking his head to the left a little, Michael gazed at his friend.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to go along with his confused expression. He saw Amon's shoulders relax in a defeated sort of way before they straightened again.

"I'm going to leave her be...for now." He whispered, continuing out the door. Michael watched him leave before turning back to the computer screen. He clicked on some of the images so that he could see them in a clearer veiw.

Becoming interested, Eri left Shitari to eat the rest of her sandwhich and came up behind Michael. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, she started slightly whenever he turned to face her. Quickly gathering herself, she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the door Amon had just disappeared through.

"So, care telling me what his problem is? He's been acting funny all day." Eri asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Michael shrugged, turning back to the computer to click on some more images of Robin.

"Who knows. He's been like this ever since Robin left us." The young hacker said. Eri raised an eyebrow and bent herself double to get a good look at the pictures on the monitor.

"Who is this Robin? That's all I've been hearing all day. Robin this, Robin that. What's the deal here?" She asked in a soft voice. Michael turned to to face her, becoming slightly startled when he realized how close their faces were.

"She-she used to be his partner...at the STN-J. She left about a year or two ago. And ever since then, Amon's been acting like he's lost and has done nothing but mumble her name. It's like he's searching for her, even though I pretty sure he knows where she is."

Michael paused right here, turning to face the computer screen again. It was clear he was rather annoyed with his older employer.

"Ever since Robin left for the states, he's been doing nothing but mope around. We've all asked him why he doesn't just go visit her and he told us that he doesn't want to lead the STN-J to her, since he's always being tracked."

Once again, Michael paused; doing his best to catch his breath before he continued.

"And yet, he has the nerve to quote every little thing she has said in the past and he's even taken up praying..." Another silence. The hacker let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. Then, letting out a 'Hmph' noise and shrugging, he turned to Eri.

"Now we all have trouble figuring out where Robin ends and where Amon begins." He said, finally finishing his ramblings.

Eri stared at him, transfixed at what he had just told her. She then sighed and looked over at the door.

"It's amazing...how much love he's holding for her... And I bet she doesn't even know it." She whispered, gazing back over at Michael, who returned her stare with one of his own.

"Kind of makes you want to keal over and hurl, doesn't it?" He asked with a small smirk. Eri's face srunched up into a scowl. She then reached out and grabbed Michael by the hair on top of his head.

"How can you say that!? Here Amon is, hurting because the love of his life is all the way across the ocean and you have the nerve to make a remark like that!? Shame on you! You-you..." She trailed off, looking over at Shitari, who had been watching the whole fiasco with the utmost interest. As much as Eri wanted to call Michael something that would make him hurt, she couldn't do it in front of the blonde girl sitting there looking at her.

Frustrated beyond reason, Eri ripped her hand away from Michael's head and faced the door. Adjusting her trenchcoat so that it fit her comfortabley, she spoke to the hacker without turning to look at him.

"I'm going after Amon. Watch after Shitari for me, Micahel. At least that's something you're good for besides hacking." She stated cooly, almost sounding like her dark-haired partner. Then, with a ruffle of her red jacket, she tak, tak, tacked all the way out the door.

Michael watched her go, reflecting on how much her words had stung him. Then, his face the perfect picture of regret, he turned back to the computer. As he clicked on more images of Robin, he could not help but think of how close his and Eri's faces were...

Quickly shaking his head, Michael mentally berated himself.

"What the hell am I thinking!? I shouldn't be thinking of her that way! Besides, it's not like she sees me that way, either..." He trailed off, his face dropping into a sad expression. How come he was suddenly feeling this way about someone he hardly even hung around with? It was all rather odd...

A soft giggle alerted him that there was someone else in the room. Spinning around in his chair, Michael turned a surprised glare towards Shitari, who was sniggering from her spot at the bar.

Standing up to his full height (which isn't very tall, mind you), Michael strode over to the young girl and shoved his face into hers.

"Somthing funny?" He asked, a scowl decorating his face. Shitari tried to shake her head no, but could not help it and nodded instead. Michael's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Care sharing what you think is so hilarious?" He questioned in a dangerously low voice. Shitari opened her mouth, only to let out a barking laugh and fell out of her chair on to the floor.

Watching the shaking form of the girl on the ground at his feet, Michael glanced from side-to-side before bending down to try and hush the child and her uproariously loud laughs.

* * *

Amon walked slowly and stiffly into the church; his face contorted into an expression that was barely reconizable.

As he opened the double doors of the huge sancutary, the look on his face changed into one of pure longing. Longing to fly over to San Fransisco. To travel to 807 Alpine Way and just bash in the front door. And it would all be for her... It would all be for Robin.

Unshed tears began brimming at the edges of Amon's eyes as he stumbled up the isle to the pedistal where the preacher usually gave his serman. The few people that were there stared at his ragged form from their places in the pews. A few began whispering and pointing at his bloody face.

Amon didn't care. He wasn't there to ruin _their_ lives. He was there to pray for Robin's...

After sloppily knealing in front of the alter, Amon laced his fingers together and raised his head. He could hear the people behind him whispering inaudible nosense at his back. He shut them out. He didn't want to hear their unsatisfied murmerings.

Raising his head a little higher then he intended, Amon opened his mouth and began to pray.

"Please...protect her. Protect Robin from everything that can do her harm. She doesn't deserve to hurt the way I am right now. Please don't let that red-haired bas...freak hurt her. Protect her from him at all costs."

Amon paused, his shoulders shaking from his unhappiness. A young couple that was sitting in the pew to his right stood up and uncomfortabley tried to make their way past him. Hearing their slightly hurried footsteps, the ex-hunter looked over at them; causing them to freeze in fear.

The three of them stared at each other a moment before Amon suddenly began chuckling. The ebony-haired woman that stood a few feet away from him clung onto her tan-haired lover in fear. The way they contrasted only made Amon snigger even harder.

Ushering his frightened girlfriend behind him, the man quickly pushed her towards the church's enterance. Amon noitced that he kept his body between him and his woman the whole time, as if protecting her. Ha! What a joke the man was. He probably couldn't even squash a fly.

Seeing the young couple leaving, others inside the church began following their example and immediately got up to leave.

Just as all this was happening, Eri entered the church's sancutary. Her hair was whipping around her face from the wind that entered in from behind her.

Looking up the center isle, she sighed sadly when she saw Amon's large form knealing at the alter. He was bent to one knee and his hands were folded out in front of him in prayer.

Cocking her head to the right, Eri reguarded her usually aloof partner. She was now seeing him in a whole different light. Not that she was falling in love with him or anything. It was just that she had never seen him so vulnerable.

Letting out a deep breath she had been holding, Eri walked down the isle towards Amon. Apparently hearing her high-heeled boots hitting the carpet, the dark-haired man quickly turned his gaze to face her. Eri paused a good few feet away from him, just in case he was not comfortable with her coming right up to him.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to decide what they saw in each other. Amon then gave Eri an awkward smile that seemed so out of whack, she figured he hadn't used it for awhile. She smiled back, however, before finally kneeling down next to him.

Bringing her hands out in front of her, she latched her own fingers together and glanced over at Amon.

"So, what happens now?" She asked in a hushed voice. Amon just shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Just follow my example." He said quietly. Eri nodded once and closed her eyes as well.

The two of them stayed like that; praying silently for Robin's safety. It was a good fifteen mintues before one of them moved.

And that was only to grasp the other's hand as they ended their prayers together.

* * *

**Me: **Awww! What a sweet ending! Damn, I'm good! Now, if all of you would go to the purple button in the bottom-left corner that says review and click on it, I will be forever grateful. :) 


	8. The Tears of Angels

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The Tears of Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR or the characters. I do own this story, though, so please don't steal it.

Robin stared blankly around the room she was standing in. It was pitch black everywhere except for the area around where she stood. Glancing upwards slightly, she noticed that she was currently standing in what seemed to be a spotlight. And everytime she moved, it followed her.

Raising her gaze higher, Robin gasped quietly when she saw five to six buzzard like creatures flying in tight circles far above her head.

Bringing her wandering, emerald eyes down from this sight, Robin suddenly found herself staring out through her half-moon spectacles.

_Strange_ Her mental voice whispered as she brought her gaze down even farther to stare down at her attire. She was wearing her old pilgrim dress with the high collar. Along with that, she also noticed that she had on her crimson jacket and her oversized, leather gloves.

Robin smiled. She had missed these old, comfortable clothes.

_"Robin..."_ Someone whispered behind her, catching her attention. Slowly turning herself around, Robin gasped when she saw a tall, dark figure standing about ten yards in front of her. The ominous person had near shoulder length, black hair and a _very _long, black trenchcoat. And from the way the figure held himself, it was definitely a man.

The dark man took a couple steps forward. Robin noticed that his steps seemed labored, as if he were having trouble walking.

A wide smile suddenly came to the young witch's lips when she realized who the man was.

"Amon!" She called out excitedly, only to gain a horrified expression when her old partner stopped about eight feet away. He-he was aiming his gun at her...

Robin's eyes widened in terror. Did Amon really intend to shoot her?

"Robin, move!" Amon's voice suddenly cried out, causing Robin to jolt at his sudden outburst. She stared up at him with a confused scowl plastered over her face. He seemed to be struggling with his own arm, as if trying to bring it down. He didn't seem to have any luck with it, however.

"Damn it, Robin! Get the hell out of the way!" She heard Amon yell. A small sparkle of something fell off of his cheek. Was-was he crying...?

If this sight surprised Robin, it wasn't nearly as shocking as when she found out that she didn't want to move. Her own feet would not listen to her.

A gunshot rang out. The whistling noise of the bullet flying through the air could also be heard. Robin could almost feel herself being blown backwards with the force of the object hitting her square in the chest.

Raising her hand to tenderly her breast bone, Robin began sweating lightly when she felt nothing but a large hole. Looking at her gloved hand, her breathing became labored when she saw how much blood had come off onto the brown leather.

"Amon...why...?" She breathed out before closing her eyes and falling forward to her knees. She could feel her glasses slipping from her nose and landing on the ground a few feet away from her.

The metalic sound of a heavy object being dropped made itself known a few seconds after this. She could hear rushed footsteps making their way towards her. She felt herself being caught in someone's strong arms.

Relaxing against her savior's chest, Robin let out a contented whimper; her breathing was still coming out in short gasps, though. She could feel herself being turned over in the person's arms. Felt his gloved hand brushing away some of the stray strands of hair from her face.

"Robin?" A deep voice questioned her in a firm tone. Opening her eyes with difficultly, Robin gazed thoughtfully into her partner's face.

"Amon." She whispered, getting a frown from Amon. His mouth began moving again but for some reason, no words came out. It was as if he didn't feel like using his vocal cords and had shut them off. And yet, she could understand every word that left his lips.

"Because I didn't want to..." She whispered, not excactly knowing why she said that. She saw Amon's mouth moving again. His face showed that he wasn't exactly angry, but he wasn really very happy with her, either. It was just like old times...

Raking her gaze softly over his face, Robin's face fell with shame. She knew she should have listened to him when he told her to move, but she could not.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, getting a grunt from the man above her in answer. It was almost like he was telling her she did not need to apologize. Robin gave a slight nod while blinking at the same time. She then cocked her head a little, as if to regard him.

"Amon, do you hate me? I mean, for what I am?" She asked in a hushed whisper, earning a silent gasp from the older man. She then saw him smirk at her, which was a little startling. He mouthed his answer to her, which for some reason brought a smile to Robin's lips. Bringing her gloved hand to his face, she brushed some of his own hair away so that she could see his eyes. She could feel him leaning into her touch, as if he enjoyed it.

"What do you think of me, then?" She asked, her eyes shining with all the love she muster for him. Amon opened his recently closed eyes and stared down at her. He mouthed to her his answer, his smirk growing wider the entire time.

Robin widened her own smile for a second before dropping her hand away from his face. Some how, she knew it was time to end their conversation.

"Good-bye, Amon." She whispered, watching with a breaking heart as his once happy smile turned into a frown. He mouthed to her again, only to be interrupted when the the buzzards above their heads began to one-by-one burst into flame.

Amon, clearly thinking it was her, gave her a raised eyebrow. Robin could only smile. She could almost feel the energy ebbing away from her body.

She closed her eyes and felt her body start twisting itself into weird shapes. It saddened her when she felt Amon's arms ripping themselves away from her, but she knew he had a good reason.

Robin reopened her eyes, only to see everything in red. Looking down at herself, she cursed mentally when she saw she had claws for feet. She knew without even asking that she had become one of the buzzards.

Giving one last, heartfelt look over to Amon, Robin took flight. It wasn't long before she, too, caught fire and blew up in smoke. Everything went dark. Everything was silent again.

But she could still hear Amon's voice...

"Robin... Robin. I'm sorry..." It said softly and filled with pain. The way he sounded made tears come to Robin's non-existing eyes.

"But Amon... It wasn't your fault..." She whispered, her tears beginning to choke up her words. And she knew that they were true. She knew it was not his fault. She knew it wasn't...

"Amon... It wasn't your fault." She sobbed again, bringing up invisible hands to cover her translucent face.

"It wasn't your fault, Amon. Please, believe me."

The silence was becoming heavier. It was closing in around her, even though she couldn't see it. With one last breath, she breathed out her final words.

"It wasn't your fault..."

* * *

"Miss. Sena...? Miss. Sena? Miss. Sena, are you alright? Wake up." A soft and timid voice called to Robin, willing her to open her eyes.

Growling rather quietly so the person would not hear, the witch opened her eyes. She immeadiately received a migrane and was met by a blurred classroom.

Shaking her head, Robin tried to focus on the figure in front of her. It was a tall, petite, young girl with layered, brown hair and blue eyes. Her bright blue T-shirt gave off a sort of bright exuberance that made Robin's head throb.

Raising a hand to rub her eyes, the tired Robin tried to refocus on the girl a second time.

"Yes, Claire. What is it?" She asked softly, her voice thick from sleep. The girl, Claire, raised a thin eyebrow.

"You fell asleep, Miss. Sena. I was just waking you up, in case Mrs. Jacobs decides to pay a visit and catches you." The young girl said. Robin nodded, grinning with a closed mouth to show her gratitude.

"Thank-you, Claire. I appreciate your concern. You can sit down, now." The witch said, waving her student away politely.

Claire nodded her head to show that she understood and turned around to return to her seat. About half way, however, she stopped and whirled around to face Robin again.

"Miss. Sena, I was just wondering. Whose name were you calling out in your sleep? It sounded like you where trying to find someone." The girl commented. Robin, rather surprised that she even talked in her sleep, gave a wide-eyed stare to the young teen.

"A-a name? What did it sound like?" She whispered, earning a shrug from Claire.

A boy with red, spiked hair suddenly raised his hand high in the air. He seemed pretty enthusiastic to share his eager thoughts. Noticing this, Robin called on him.

"Yes, Sid?" She asked softly, watching as the boy called Sid lowered his hand. His face was drawn into an expression that could only be definded as spite.

"I think the name you called out sounded something like 'Amon'." He said deeply; his voice cracking from puberty. His classmates nodded in agreement.

Drawing in a quick breath, Robin lowered her gaze from her students. She felt slightly ashamed that she _had _fallen asleep in front of them. She quickly raised her eyes again, however, when she heard Sid speaking to her again.

"And Miss. Sena. Just before Claire woke you, you were crying out to this 'Amon' guy and tellling him that it wasn't his fault. What exactly wasn't his fault?" The red-haired boy asked. The other students watched their teacher's reaction intently.

Blushing slightly from all the unwanted attention, Robin shook her head as a sign to the children that she did not know what her outburst had meant. Nodding to show he was satisfied, Sid sat down with his arms crossed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin was just about to change the subject back to the lesson when Claire suddenly caught her attention again.

"Miss. Sena. When you were crying out to this Amon person, tears began falling from your eyes. And it began raining as soon as they started to fall..." The girl trailed off, as if embarressed to even bring up the matter.

Robin, a little surprised at this, turned to the window and found that it indeed had started to rain. Strange. It had been sunny just a little while ago. Shrugging it off, the young woman turned back to Claire.

"I'm not sure about that, Claire. Perhaps it just the weather acting strangely." She said, trying to get the girl's mind off of the distractions of the abnormal things happening in the classroom.

Sighing, Claire nodded and finally returned to her seat. Breathing a sigh of her own, Robin stood from her desk chair and turned to the blackboard; her black, pilgrim dress flowing around her legs as she did so.

Thank the Gods it was Friday. At least she did not have to come to work tomorrow and only had to grade some late homework.

"Alright, class. If you would all turn to page 240, we'll-" The door to the classroom suddenly opened, interrupting Robin's speech. The bald head of a man in his early fifties popped into the room. He wore black, horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose and a tie that was far too large for him. His red suspenders over his blue shirt made him look entirely too fat, considering his clothes were much too tight on him.

The man turned to Robin and smiled sheepishly, earning a confused glare from the younger woman.

"Yes, Mr. Dire. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely, clearing wondering why he would interrupt her class time. The man, Mr. Dire, hobbled slowly into the room; waving a greeting to the students as he did so. He then made his way over to his young employer, smiling gently.

"As a matter of fact, there is something I'd like you to do for me, Miss. Robin. And please, call me Thomas." He said, bowing slightly. His back cracked loudly, earning loud, disgusted noises from the children.

Robin cocked her head to the left a little, giving a questioning stare to the old man.

"Well, what can I do for you?" She asked, giving him the smallest of all smiles. Mr. Dire fiddled with his tie, as if ashamed that he was even considering asking her a favor.

"Well...you see, Miss. Robin. I, um...am leaving a bit early this afternoon and was just wondering if you would..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head. Robin widened her smile, encouraging him to continue. The man finally huffed and puffed out his broad chest farther than he normally would have.

"Miss. Robin, would you mind watching over my chorus classroom this afternoon? I have important business to attend to and since your last period is free, I was just wondering if you would take the time for them, instead." He said, lowering his chest as if in relief that he had finally let out his question.

Robin's eyes widened, a little surprised at the man's sudden outburst. She then, however, smiled.

"Of course. I'd be glad to, Mr. Thomas." She said whole-heartedly. This earned a large grin from Mr. Dire.

"Oh, thank-you, Miss. Robin! You do not know how happy this makes me. You are an angel." He said excitedly, reaching out and grabbing her hand in his sweaty palms.

Grimacing a little in disgust, Robin grinned crookedly.

"It's my pleasure. Really." She said as Mr. Dire let go of her hand and went towards the door. He waved to the students one last time before turning back to Robin and bowing again.

"I'm so sorry I interrupted. Please contiue with your class." He said before finally heading out of the door. Breathing a labored sigh, Robin looked at her class.

"Right. Open your books to page 240 and read to 243. Please and thank-you." She said, watching as all of her students immediately did as they were told.

* * *

The chorus classroom was a buzz of excitement. Everywhere you looked, something was going on. In one corner, a group of girls had taken up painting each other's nails. While in another, a large group of boys had begun a amazing game of poker. A high pile of stuff they were betting on littered the center of their playing field.

Robin entered the room slowly. She was clearly shocked at the behavior of the children in this classroom. Some of them even attended her Social Studies class and they never acted this way around her.

Carefully placing her black purse down on a wooden table at the back of the room, the young witch watched with weariness as a bouncy ball flew past her ear.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Sena! I didn't see you there!" A boy with shaggy blonde hair apologized loudly, running past her to grab the little ball before it disappeared under the table. His outburst had caught the attention of the other students in there and they all immediately stopped to stare.

After a couple of heated moments, everything became hetic again as the children began trying to clean up the mess they had made. The girls in the corner were squealing loudly as they tried to gather up their nailpolish without spilling it. The boys in the other corner were doing thier best to hide the money they had been betting on.

Within seconds, the room was clean again and every one of those same students were sitting quietly in their chairs. They were sitting on the edges of their seats and their backs were erect. It was as if they were expecting her to crack a whip and demand them to lick the very ground she walked on.

Glancing around in shock, Robin stepped up to the front of the classroom to introduce herself.

"Uh...thank-you, for being prepared. All of you." She said to them in her naturally soft voice. This earned her a smile from evey one of those faces. Grinning to them in return, Robin raised a slim hand to brush away some of her hair.

"As you all know, I am Miss. Sena and I will be your substitute today. We will not be working today, but I would like to hear you sing just once. I will let you choose the song." She said, watching with interest as the students obeyed right away.

The children all stood up from their seats and discussed for moment what song they would sing. After deciding on a good one, they turned back to Robin and waited for her to seat herself.

Robin, smiling sweetly, pulled up Mr. Dire's chair from his desk and sat in it; bringing her hand up to rest her chin in it. Once she had gotten herself situated, she gave them the signal to go right ahead.

Two minutes ticked by as the kids readied themselves. They sang out in a soft melody that immediately gathered Robin's attention.

_"O mistress mine, where are you roam-ing? O stay and hear! Your true - love's com-ing."_

_"That can sing both high and low. high and low high and low.------_

_high and low._

_"Trip now fur-ther, pretty sweeting. Jour-ney's end in lov-ers meet-ing."_

_"Ev'-ry wise man's son doth know------"_

_"What is love? Tis not here af - ter."_

_"Pre-sent mirth hath pre-sent laughter."_

_"What's to come is still un-sure. still un-sure. still un-sure------" _

_still un-sure. still un-sure._

Robin swayed her head to the beat of the music. It was a rather heavenly piece. It seemed to decribe the word 'love' very well.

An image of Amon suddenly appeared in her mind. It was so sudden, Robin almost yelped and fell out of her chair. When her surprise subsided, however, her mind began lingering on what she thought he was doing right then. Probably sleeping, since it was still night over in Japan.

Robin sighed as she thought about what Amon looked like when he was asleep. She even began to wonder if he ever dreamed of her. Like she always did him...

A presence in the room suddenly made itself known to her. And it frightened her to know that it did not match any of the childrens' auras.

Leaping up from her chair, Robin turned aound to face the wall behind her. All she got was a blank stare back. Breathing hard, she began to let her mind wander around the room for the mysterious energy she had felt.

"Where are you..." She whispered to herself so the children would not hear.

_I'm over here... _A voice echoed inside her head, causing her to jump. Spinning around at a rate too quick to calculate, Robin sped over to a far corner of the room. She hardly even seemed to care that the children were all watching her.

Reaching the intended area, Robin knealed down and began feeling the ground with her hands, as if thinking she would be able to find the owner of the voice this way.

"Come out, who ever you are!" She said loudly, but not so loud that it would have been considered shouting.

After a couple of moments of searching, she turned up fruitless. Leaning back on her knees, Robin took the time to figure out who the aura had belonged to. It did not take her long to realize that the presence she had felt just a few seconds ago had disappeared long before she had reached the corner.

Sighing pitifully in defeat, Robin stood shakingly to her feet. Turning, she seemed shocked to find all of the students staring at her with their mouths open. One shy child raised his hand very slowly in the air. Robin raised an eyebrow and reguarded him.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, still trying to regain her breath from her sprint across the room. The boy lowered his hand timidly, as if he were swimming through water.

"Um, Miss. Sena? W-who are you talking to?" He asked slowly. Robin stared at him as she listened to the murmerings of the other students.

"No one...I was just talking to myself. I was...just acting out a scene from a little mini-play that my Drama Class once thought about doing. Nothing much." She said, trying to cover her tracks. The class all seemed to except this explanation and they all sat back down in their seats; this time, their backs became relaxed.

Breathing a sigh in utter relief, Robin made her way back her chair and sat down. She would have to come back in here another time to see if she could figure out where that eerie presence had come from.

_It felt so familiar... _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes in thought.

It had been a very long day.

* * *

**Me:** :: Makes creepy ghost-type noises:: Oh, scary!! I'm getting chills... Oo By the way, that song in here is one that I had sang in my chorus class last year. Just thought I'd share that with all of you. :)

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Yes, I can't wait for them to meet, either. :)

**fantacdreamer: **Sorry I didn't answer last time. I'm also sorry that I can't give you a hint. :( Please forgive me.

Now...I demand all of you to push that review button!!!


	9. Ian

Chapter Eight:

Ian

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR or the characters. I do own this story & the made-up characters, though. So don't steal them.

"So, how long have you been having these dreams about Amon?" The mahagony-haired woman behind the counter asked Robin. Her many bracelets were jangling loudly on her wrists as she wiped the tabletop down with a dirty washcloth.

Robin sighed, shrugging as she took a sip of her coffee.

"About three days, now. I don't know what they could possibly mean. It's all very strange..." The young witch said sadly in her soft, gentle voice. Her friend behind the counter could only give her a one-shouldered shrug as she went on cleaning the bar that Robin was currently sitting at.

It was mid-afternoon in San Fransisco. Around this time was when everyone got off work and most of them usually headed immediately headed over to Scorch's Diner; Robin included.

It was small, quiant little resturant that was modeled after the popular 1950's malt shops. Everyone from ages 15 to 50 were welcome here. Kids could also come in and have free meals(if they were under the age of twelve). It was a wonderful place to hang out and just relax.

Of course, that was far from Robin's current mood.

Ever since her little episode in the chorus room, the young woman had been down in the dumps. It had put her in a great frenzy just hear that eerie voice inside her head. It had sounded a lot like lava flowing down a volcano after it erupted. And it had frightened her, which rarely ever happened.

Carefully placing her her mug on the table in front of her, Robin sighed and layed her head on her crossed arms.

"What do you think about it, Rain? I mean, it's not like something like this happens everyday." The young witch whispered. The woman, Rain, could only shrug.

"Your asking the wrong person, Robin. I'm no witch, so basically I'm clueless on this whole deal." She said in her light, city-girl voice. She then let her gorgeous, almond-colored eyes travel down to gaze down at Robin's empty cup. Grabbing on to the handle without actually picking it up, she raised her gaze to her young friend.

"You want another?" She asked kindly, taking the mug up in her hand when she got a small nod from the witch.

Sighing, Robin closed her eyes; thinking about her old days at the STN-J. She missed just speaking with Michael while he typed on his keyboard or to Doujima as she read a fashion magazine. She also just plain missed Amon...

Gasping in sudden realization, Robin jerked her head up from her arms. That was it! That was why she was having all these weird dreams! It was because she missed him so much.

Robin's face suddenly fell, her eagerness coming to a halt. If all of these crazy dreams were just because she missed being with Amon, then why had he acted so strange in her dream that morning? It sounded almost like a warning...

The young woman was suddenly jerked from her thoughts when Rain placed another coffee cup in front of her.

"There you go." The other girl said, watching as Robin took the steaming mug in her hands and drew it over to her gratefully. Rain then let her face soften into a sympathetic look.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked softly, frowning slightly when Robin shook her head.

"Not really." The young witch said quietly, staring down into the swirling, dark mass of her coffee as she held on tightly to the sides of the cup. She seemed to be very deep in thought.

Rain let out a strange noise through her nose and bent double so that she was resting her arms in the counter in front of Robin. She then cleared her throat so as to get the young girl's attention.

Without moving her head, Robin raised her emerald gaze to meet Rain's stern one. She knew she was about to get a lecture before a word had even left the other woman's lips.

"Listen, Robin. This isn't thing isn't just going to go away." Rain began, her face the perfect picture of a mother scolding her young teenager. "If this keeps happening and you don't do a thing about it...pretty soon, it's gonna run your life..." Pausing, Rain stood straight; her long hair waving around her shoulders as she did.

"Now, I'm not sure if this is the right advice I should be giving you, but it's the only advice I _can _give you. I want you to call this Amon guy and just _tell him how you feel._ I know it won't be the easiest thing to do, but your killing yourself over him and the dude is just right over the ocean. Buy a plane ticket and fly over there, if you have to. But don't just sit here and let your life rot away if your already miserable without him in it..."

Rain paused, trying to catch her breath after that back-breaking speech. She then reached her jewel covered hands out and grasped on to Robin's pale ones.

"Look. All I'm trying to say is that it's pointless to let this guy get away from you. If you're so in love with him, call and let him know. Trust me. It will probably be the best thing you've ever done." Rain said, looking up at the witch to see her reaction.

Robin stared right back. Though she was grateful for the advice Rain had just given her, it wasn't the type advice she was looking for.

Sighing softly, Robin took her hands away from Rain's and placed them in her lap. She then turned her gaze away so that she wouldn't have to see the concerned look on her friend's face.

"Thank-you for that wonderful piece of advice, Rain. But...I'm afraid it's not the right kind of advice that I need..." She whispered quietly, fingering the fabric of her black, pilgrim dress. Rain gave her raised eyebrow, as if questioning what she had meant. Robin saw this and quickly tried to reassure the other woman.

"It's not that I'm not thankfully for your kindness. It's just that the problem I'm having doesn't have to do with whether I can admit my feelings to Amon or not. I mean, I _do _miss him..." She paused here, trying to find a good way to describe her plight.

"But I don't think it's the reason that I'm having these dreams." She finally added, giving an imploring side-glance to Rain, who still had a cocked eyebrow.

"Did all of that make sense?" Robin asked quietly. She really hoped it did.

Rain, however, shook her head.

"Not really." She said, getting a frustrated sigh and lowered shoulders from Robin. Their conversation was interrupted when the bell attached the door tinkled to signal that someone was walking in.

Rain looked up from Robin, smiling when she saw a tall, brown haired man wearing a black T-shirt down to his knees and sandles on his feet.

"Hey Andy. Would you like the usual?" She asked. The sound of the familiar name caused Robin to jerk her head up and turn to the door. Sure enough, the young man she had met two days ago was standing a few feet away in almost the same attire.

"That would be great, Rain. Thanks." He said, giving an arrogant smirk and a wink over to Robin. The young witch smiled as she stood to greet the older teen.

"It's good to see you again, Andy. Have you been well?" She asked politely as she and other being shook hands. Andy just waved the question away as if she had just simply asked him the time.

"I'm just fine. I could be better, but unfortunetly, God does not favor me as much as he does others." He said sarcastically as Robin tried to hide her displeasure at the comment. She didn't really like it when people talked about God that way. She quickly forgot about it, however, when she noticed Andy's hands digging around fiercely in his pockets.

"Oh, here. You dropped these awhile back." He said, pulling out her half-moon spectacles from deep within the contents of his pockets. Robin gasped, gently taking her beloved possesion into her hand. After staring at it in shock for a moment, she looked back up at Andy.

"How...when...?" She stuttered, only to be quieted by Andy's raised hand.

"They fell out of your handbag when you ran into me two days ago. I tried to find you to give them back, but it was not a piece of cake. I tell you, woman, you are not an easy person to locate." He said with another smirk. Robin smiled back, voicing her thanks quietly.

Around this time, Rain joined them; holding a steaming mug of hot mocha.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." She said, handing the cup over to Andy, who tried to cool the warm liquid by blowing on it.

"We ran into one another two days ago. I had to go through Hell and back just to return those glasses of hers. For some reason, I feel guilty if I keep something that doesn't belong to me." He said, turning around when the bell jingled again.

"Oh, Robin. They're is someone I'd like you to meet." Andy said as he stepped to one side to give the newcomer room to join them.

Robin gasped. This new person was...Amon? No, not Amon. But he could have been his twin. Though the man standing next to Andy had dirty blonde hair instead of black, it was the exact same length and was parted the very same way. His face had the same angular shape and his eyes were the same silver color. They were even slanted to give the man a serious look that could have competed with Amon's quite nicely.

Even the jacket looked the same. Though it didn't have the STN symbol sewed on to the shoulder like Amon's did, it was the same dark color and was the same length.

Robin shook her head out of utter shock. It was amazing how much this man looked like her old partner. It simply blew her away...

"Uh, Robin? Are you feeling alright?" Andy asked, waving a gloved hand in front of her face. Jerking out of a daydream, Robin quickly shifted her gaze away from the man and over to Andy, who was currently giving her a concerned expression.

Smiling as best as she could without blushing, Robin quickly waved his worry away.

"I'm fine, Andy. But...who is this?" She asked, her voice getting quieter (If that was possible) whenever she turned to face the blonde-haired man a second time. She was a little surprised to dicover that she had caught him checking her out. This brought blush stains to both of their cheeks.

"Oh, right. Robin, this is Ian. Ian, this is Robin." Andy said, intoducing them both. The man, Ian, reach a gloved hand out and held it there.

"Hello...Robin." He said in a deep-voice that sounded remarkably like Amon's. Robin just could not get over the fact that the two of them had so much in common (Apart from the color of their hair). Reaching her own trembling hand out, the witch softly made her reply.

"It's nice to meet you...Ian." She whispered, placing her small hand into his large one. She suddenly felt so insignificant just standing there in this man's shadow.

Feeling a little uncomfortable touching hands with Ian, Robin quickly drew hers away and held it to her. She didn't want to seem rude, but somehow having any contact with this man had her heart jumping and she didn't really like the feel of it...

"Ok...that took all of ten mintues. Now that we have all the introductions down, why don't we all sit down and have a nice cup of coffee." Andy quipped, rubbing his hands together in an excited fashion. Holding his arm out to Rain, the brown-haired teen lead his hostess back over to the counter so that she could make them all coffee.

Unfortunetly, this left Robin and Ian alone together; a position that the young witch did _not _want to be in.

"Uh...do you want some cute boy? I mean, _coffee_! Do you want some _coffee_..." She asked, mentally berating herself for tripping over her words. Her embarressment, however, seemed to amuse Ian, who smiled kindly.

"I think I would. Would you like me to pay for yours?" He asked, motioning to what he thought was her cup, which was still sitting on the bar. Turning around to see what he was gesturing at, Robin chuckled and quickly shook her head.

"Oh! No thank-you. I really should be leaving, actually. I don't want my roommate to worry." She said softly, trying to her best to side-step Ian without knocking him over. It only took her minute to realize that he had grabbed on to her hand.

"Wait. Don't leave yet. Come sit with me and just talk for awhile. I'm sure your roommate won't mind if you're a little late." He insisted, staring intently into her eyes. His smile was still there, but somehow, it had turned from kind to almost sinister.

Robin tried her best to stare back, but something in his silver orbs and in the way he smiled made her cringe and turn away. All she wanted to do was go home, get a bath and go to bed.

"I'm sorry, but I really should go... I just need to leave my tip really quick." She said quietly as she took her hand away from Ian's grasp and trotted back to the bar to hand Rain her money. Before she could, the mahagoney-haired woman grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Robin. Where are you going in such a hurry? Stay awhile and get your mind off of...things." Rain tried to convince her, but only received a shake of the young girl's head.

"I wish I could, Rain. But I don't want Tera to worry. So, it was nice seeing you again, Andy. I hope we can meet again sometime." Robin said, placing a hand on Andy's shoulder as she grabbed her crimson jacket off the back of her chair.

Andy smiled and gave a nod as a way of saying farewell.

Robin smiled back before lifting her heavy, black purse on to her shoulder. She then turned back to Ian, who was still standing at the door.

Taking small steps so as to make time, Robin mumbled a soft good-bye and quickly walked out of the door.

Ian watched her head down the sidewalk through the windows of the diner. His eyes narrowed, as if something about the whole situation annoyed him. Letting out a disgruntled huff, the blonde-haired man turned sharply and tapped Andy on the shoulder.

"Andrew, I want you to follow that girl home. I have a bad feeling about letting her out alone." Ian ordered gruffly, getting a raised eyebrow from Rain.

Andy looked up at Ian with a grouchy expression, clearly angry at the fact that the older man wanted him to do something that _he _didn't want to do.

"Why can't you do it?! You're the one who's so taken with her, you follow! I'm drinking my coffee." The brown-haired boy said loudly, getting glares from the other customers in the bar.

Rain, who had previously lowered her eyebrow, leaned across the counter and pulled on Andy's ponytail. The young boy let out a yelp and turned his angry glare on the woman behind him. His face was clearly asking why she had the nerve to pull his beloved hair.

Rain smiled sweetly and twirled some of his soft, brown ponytail around her finger.

"Andy. I'm a little worried about Robin, too. She hasn't been herself lately and I _really_ would appreciate it if you would just tail her home. Just to see that she makes it ok." The young woman said, her smile widening when she saw Andy furrow his eyebrows. She could tell he was thinking hard about it.

"Yeah...but still, why do I have to do it? Why can't you or Ian do it, since both of you are so convinced that something is the matter with her?" He whined, reaching out to grab on to his coffee cup. Bringing it to his lips to take a sip, he gave a side-glance over at Rain; silently asking her to answer his question.

Rain's smile widened. She could tell that he was breaking under her gentle method of persuasion.

"Well, Andy. I would do it, except I don't get off work until six or seven. And I'm pretty sure Ian has loads of other stuff to do. So, why don't you do us all a favor and follow Robin home like a good boy?" She asked, patting the top of Andy's head for effect. This earned her a bubbled growl from deep within the the young man's throat.

Andy finally sighed and put down his cup; a dark brown mustache now adoning his upper lip. Completely oblivious to his new look, the brown-haired boy looked up at Rain with a defeated expression.

"Alright. I'll do it..." He trailed off, jumping slightly when Rain squealed and gave him a hug from across the counter.

"Oh! Thank-you, Andy! You don't know how much we appreciate this!" The woman cried as Andy pried her away from him.

Then, standing up, Andy headed for the door. Before he grabbed the handle, however, he turned to Ian and gave him the worst glare he could manage.

"You owe me one, Blondie..." He said in a dangerously low voice as he finally walked out the door; the bell ringing to signal his departure.

Ian watched Andy through the window as the young boy walked down the sidewalk. The blonde-haired man's lips then suddenly broke into an evil smirk.

"Let's see you try and get her, now, Akamu... I'd really love to see you try..."

* * *

**Me: **::Raises a questioning eyebrow to anyone that is reading this story:: If any of you out there can imagine Amon with blonde hair, I'll be really impressed...

**fantacdreamer: **Yes, she's is having a bad day. We all know how those feel. Oo

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **No, the aura was not Amon's. I'm really sorry to disappoint you. Hmmm, I've never really noticed how much more emotional Robin's dream was than Amon's. I guess Amon's dream reflected off of his nature. ::Shrugs:: I read ch.7 over again and once I thought about it, it did kind of sound like Mr. Dire (The teacher guy) was wanting to ask Robin out. -- That would be a little scary, because Mr. Dire is like in his early-late fifties. Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Tussle at the Golden Gate Bridge

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Tussle at the Golden Gate Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR. I do own the story and the made-up characters, though. So don't steal them.

Fog drifted over the Golden Gate Bridge and the wires holding it together. Black, night air eerily wafted around the ankles of the young girl as she walked across the structure all by herself.

Robin looked around; nervously bringing the collar of her crimson jacket higher up on her neck.

Night had set in faster than she imagined it would. Actually, it came in faster than it _should _have. The sun wasn't supposed to set for another hour and yet, it was already pitch black out.

Robin remembered that it had rained earlier. Did this usually happen when the heavens decided to cry out their tears?

No. It didn't. Living here for two years had let her figure that out. But for it to be this dark this early was highly unual for this time of year in this part of the United States.

The young witch shivered. Damn, did she wish she had a car! Even her little scooter would have been nice to have at a moment like this. She just wished she had _something _to get her out of there quicker. This place was giving her a serious case of the creeps.

"Note to self. Next time, _call _Tera to come pick you up when it is this dark outside." Robin said quietly to herself as she rubbed her arms to keep warm. Not only was it unnaturally dark, but it was also unnaturally cold.

The wind blew lazily; causing a low, howling noise to come off of the wiring that held the bridge up. A disturbence that sound eerily like a high laugh accompanied it...

Her senses suddenly on high alert, Robin spun around to face the direction she had just came. If she had been expecting someone to be there, they missed their cue by a long shot. There was no one around but her.

Lowering her shoulders in confusion, Robin stared at the blank road behind her.

"I could have sworn I heard something..." She whispered to herself as she raised her handbag higher up on her shoulder and turning to continue heading home.

* * *

Akamu watched the young woman walk down the sidewalk from his position on one of the bridge's high towers. His long, red hair was swepped off to the right as a huge gust of wind blew over the city.

The pale witch's lips slowly drew into a smile; revealing horribly cracked teeth that were covered in plaque and decay.

"So, Juliet. Out walking by yourself? It's not safe to be out here all alone..." He growled wickedly, letting a very loud and creepy laugh escape him.

The night air was suddenly filled up to the clouds with his cackles. It almost sounded as if they were echoing in the wind.

Lighting flashed through the sky; signaling another storm.

* * *

Robin's gaze flew up towards the clouds as lighting brightened up the sky. Another storm was approaching and she had no where to go. But this fact wasn't the reason she was suddenly feeling so uncomfortable.

"Ok. That time, I _know _I heard something." She breathed out as she carefully placed her purse on the ground. If there was to be a fight, she did not want to have to lug it around.

"Where are you? I know your here, who ever you are." The young witch called out softly into the air. Fumbling around in her dress pockets, she quickly pulled out her glasses and gently placed them on her nose.

Nothing happened. The only real noise that she could hear was thunder rolling off in the distance. Looking around out of paranoia, Robin finally sighed and hung her head.

"Perhaps I am just overreacting." She said quietly as she reached a hand up to remove her glasses.

"Oh, now _I _wouldn't say that." A voice commented from behind her, causing her to gasp and whirl around to face it.

A man with long, red hair stood about ten yards away from her. His old-fashioned clothes were giving off a rather musty odor that Robin could smell from where she was standing. His skin was deathly pale, as if someone had just dumped white paint all over him. Even the fabric of his attire was white. The only color that she could really see on him was the red of his hair, his magenta eyes, and the load of black mascara he had around them.

Replacing her glasses so that they rested comfortably on the bridge of her nose, Robin furrowed her eyebrows. She had seen this strange man before. He had been the one standing behind her in the bathroom two days ago. She was sure of it.

"Who are you...?" She whispered, trailing off quietly. The man smirked, cracking his white knuckles audibly.

"Just call me Akamu, my little Juliet." He said softly, beginning to walk towards her (Actually, it was more like he glided).

Robin gasped at the name he called her. Why would he call her something like that?

"Stay back. I'm warning you." She hissed out, watching as he ignored her command and continued to walk over to her. Her emerald eyes narrowed, causing her pupils to dialate as she called upon her craft.

"Alright. If that's how you want it." She said in a completely level voice as a large flame lept up in front of her.

Akamu hesitated for a moment before continuing to head towards her. Robin noticed this and increased the level of her power.

_He's not stopping! _Her mind cried out nervously. She continued to up the intensity of the flames acting as her barrier. But the red-haired witch kept on coming. It almost seemed like he was immune to her fire.

"Leave me alone!" Robin cried out, suddenly abandoning the will to defend herself and turned to run.

Akamu only chuckled and raised a clawed hand.

"Come back, Juliet. Your not getting away from me _that _easily." He said to himself as he telepathically raised Robin off of her feet and into the air.

The young witch squeeked out of fear as she found herself levitating off of the ground and into the night sky. Turning around as best as she could, Robin grimaced at the male witch.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, gasping when she realized how high she was getting. Akamu only smiled and flicked his wrist, causing her to jerk over to the right. He chuckled at her surprised gasps.

"I only want to chat, Juliet. Your Romeo is becoming very lonely without you and wishes your return. And I make my duty to give him that." He said in a sweet tone that was obviously fake.

Robin gazed over at him. She was a little take aback by his comment. What did he mean by "her Romeo"?

Akamu must have noticed her confused glare, for he sniggered loudly through his nose.

"Of course, I am talking about Amon. You remember him, don't you Juliet?" The red-haired man asked with a wicked grin.

Robin gasped, tears pricking the edges of her eyes when she finally realized what he had said.

_Amon..._ She thought to herself, going limp with the onslaught of emotions. Akamu grinned, knowing that he now had her right where he wanted her...

A shout from below suddenly caught their attention. Gazing down at the bridge some fifty feet under her, Robin's eyes widened when she saw the small figure of Andy waving up at her and shouting her name.

"Robin!" He called, though he had a feeling she could not hear him. At least not very well.

Akamu frowned for a minute, as if confused. His evil grin returned after a couple of tense seconds, however.

"And what's this. A new toy for me to play with?" He questioned himself, as if he were having a conversation with someone that no one else could see. He stared with a crazed expression over at Robin, who gazed determinedly back.

"Touch him and you die..." She seethed at him through her teeth. The glare on her face suddenly gave way to surprise, however, when she heard Akamu chuckle.

"Yes, well. There's a slight problem with that, you see." He said almost snobbily. It seemed to Robin that he was trying to point out the obvious.

"And what problem would that be?" She inquired, her eyes narrowing in hatred for the red-haired witch.

Akamu just grinned; showing her his yellowed fangs.

"You see, Juliet. You can't_ actually_ kill me...because I'm already dead." He said in a low voice before disappearing in puff of red smoke.

After a couple of seconds, he reappeared next to Robin and gave her a good whack on the left side of her neck with his claws.

Robin let out a pain filled cry; tears brimming at the edges of her green eyes. She could feel the blood from the gash oozing down the side of her neck and into the high collar of her pilgrim dress. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling.

It was then the young witch noticed that she no longer just hanging in midair. On the contrary, she was now _falling _through it.

Looking down below her, Robin gasped when she realized she was falling towards the rocky waters of San Fransisco Bay. Raising her gaze back up to Akamu, she called out the first name that came to mind.

"AMON!!!"

This was it. She was going to die, either from the heart attack she was sure to get from falling through space or by drowning. Either way, she was dead. She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"Amon..." She whispered, more quietly this time. She wanted him to be the last thing on her mind before she hit the water.

Now, imagine Robin's shock when Andy suddenly appeared above her in a flash of blue and caught her in his waiting arms. She then felt like she was suddenly plunged headfirst into a ice cold bath of silver paint.

Looking around, she realized that all she could see was white. Akamu, the city, and the bridge had all disappeared.

And it all reappeared before her eyes within a matter of seconds.

Andy landed on the sidewalk with a grunt. Once he had gotten himself situated, he placed Robin upright on her feet.

The young witch carefully touched the ground, as if she were afraid that it would suddenly give way and would crumble out from under her. When she felt secure, she turned a surprised glare up towards her savior.

"You're-you're a..." She tried to spit out, only to be cut off by Andy's raised hand.

"Guilty as charged." He said sarcastically, giving her a smile.

Robin smiled in return. She then turned her gaze upwards towards a particular red-haired witch that was currently hovering over them.

Akamu was frowning. It was the kind of frown someone usually gets when they are highly annoyed that something did not go their way.

Robin glared determinedly back at him. Her eyes glinted when another flash of lighting streaked across the sky. The expression on her face clearly said, "Come and get me. I dare you".

The male witch far above her head only scoffed, as if his failed attempt at killing her meant nothing.

"You are only hurting yourself, Juliet. You are hurting yourself _and _him. It is not wise of you to turn your back on him. Heed my warning and go back to Japan. Or someone is liable to get hurt..." And with that, he disappeared.

Andy let out a low whistle. Whether it was one of relief or one of self spite, Robin was not sure.

"Well, that was close." He said slowly, turning to his young companion, who seemed to be in very deep thought.

"So, who was that guy? I'm going to guess it wasn't one of your cousins dropping in for a last minute visit." He stated, smirking at little at his own stupid joke.

Robin didn't seem to be paying attention to him, however. She was staring up at the clouded sky; her emerald eyes becoming misty with fresh tears.

"Amon. He's going to go after Amon..." She whispered to herself, not realizing that Andy could hear.

"Excuse me? Who's Amon?" The brown-haired boy asked, placing what he considered a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Robin ignored him. Shaking his hand away, she took a step foreward. Her expression was that of a lost child looking for her mother.

"He going to hurt Amon. He's going to hurt my Amon!" She cried. Regaining her determined glare, she whirled around and placed her hands on Andy's shoulders; staring straight into his eyes.

"Andy, can you teleport me to Japan? Please. It's an emergency." She asked in her quiet voice. Her face was drawn back into a sad frown. She looked almost like a pitiful puppy with it on.

Andy stared at her for a moment, clearly in shock. He then frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Robin. But I'm a little limited in how far I can teleport." He said, his eyes showing her that he was telling the truth.

The young witch raised a questioning eyebrow. Though she did sense that he was telling her the truth, she was a tad bit suspicious.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She was really desperate to get back to Japan. She had to make sure that Akamu would not hurt her Amon.

_Since when did he become 'my' Amon?_ She suddenly asked herself while waiting for Andy's answer.

Andy shrugged at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with obvious embaressment.

"Well, to put it simply, if I were to teleport you from right here...we'd end up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." He said, hanging his head in slight shame.

Robin's face shadowed over in disappointment. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Oh, Andy..." She began before jolting at the sound of a sudden explosion. They both turned towards the sound in shock; becoming transfixed as they watched a black, mushroom-shaped cloud float slowly into the air.

The wind blew, causing a inky smell to fly over to them. They covered their mouths as a way to keep from gagging or choking. Both actions were rather hard to avoid, however.

Robin coughed once, raising her head to the flames now raising above the trees in the far distance. Her emerald eyes suddenly widened when something in her mind clicked.

"That's in the direction of my house..." She breathed, catching Andy's attention. He turned to stare at her, starting slightly when she did the same to him.

"Andy. Could you please teleport me over there, instead?" She asked in a muffled voice, considering she had one of her arms covering her mouth. Despite that, she remained as polite as she could.

Andy blinked, as if confused. His gaze then softened and her gave her a single nod.

Smiling, Robin held out her hand for him to grab hold of. Andy grinned and grasped on to the previously offered hand. Within moments, the two of them vanished into thin air.

The only thing that was left was a large, black purse sitting solomnly in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

The silverish smoke cleared from their vision, only to have them wishing it had stayed a little bit longer.

The house was totally destroyed. Everything was burned to ashes. The only things that seemed to be standing was part of the brick chimany and the the door frame that _used _to hold up the front door.

Robin stared with wide, emerald eyes. Everything...everything she had come to love, was now gone.

"My house..." She breathed out, walking up the charred front steps. Walking through the desolate door frame, she looked around what was the foyer just that morning. All of the walls were burned down and were now crumbled up on the floor.

Looking over to her left, Robin saw what used to be the kitchen. Both the table and the chairs were burned to ashes. The stove was black with soot and the little t.v. that had usually sat on the counter near the fridge was broken and still had sparks every now and then.

A sudden squeak from under her foot caught Robin's attention, nearly giving her a heart attack. Lifting her toes slightly and moving them over to one side, she gasped almost silently as her gaze fell on a chaffed, purple, toy mouse.

A sob escaped Robin's lips as she bent down to pick up the discarded object. Tears fell down her smooth cheeks and onto the makeshift fur of the mouse.

"Mauli." She whispered, the sadness of loosing one of her pets becoming unbearable.

Andy stepped in through the door frame and came up behind Robin. His face fell into a sympathetic expression when he heard her sad sniffles.

"God, Robin. I'm sorry." He stated softly, rasing both of his eyebrows when he saw her shoulders straighten.

"D-don't apologize. None of this was your fault." She said gently, taking a deep breath to try and choke back her tears.

Andy stared at the young woman in front of him. He smiled, realizing how much he admired her integrity. He frowned quickly when she turned to face him.

"Let's go. There is nothing more to see here." She said, holding the mouse close to her chest, near where her heart was centered.

Andy nodded, turning to begin heading out of the door.

That's when they heard it. It was very small at first, but then it grew. It sounded like a newborn puppy crying out for its mother.

Robin's eyes widened. She turned quickly around and headed for the hallway that had lead to her bedroom.

Andy noticed this and cupped a hand around his mouth to call after her.

"Robin! Where are you going!?" He shouted. She didn't turn back to him. Instead, she kept running until she reached the doorway that used to lead into her bedroom. Nothing but burned furniture was left, but she was sure the sound came from here.

"Sky." She breathed out, walking jerkingly into the room. Andy stepped in behind her, breathing harshly from his sprint down the hallway. He watched Robin search around the room through the rubble as he took to leaning against the door frame. Though he didn't want to sound negative, he had a feeling she would not find anything in there.

Imagine his surprise when Robin bent next to the bed and looked under it, only to be pushed back by a large Golden Retriever. It jumped into her lap and began licking her face with its tongue, bringing a small giggle from her lips.

"Sky. You're alive." Andy heard her say with relief as she petted the dog's soot-covered fur. Sky barked happily, pushing his head up under her hand so as to get some better cuddling. Robin smiled for second before regaining her saddened expression.

"But Tera...and Mauli. McCollie. Are they-" She broke off, not wanting to finish her sentence. Sky whimpered, hanging his head sadly. Robin sighed and placed a reassuring hand on his golden head.

A moan suddenly came from the other side of the bed, causing both Robin and Andy to looked up in surprise. The sound came again, this time sounding more pressured.

The witch stood up from her spot on the floor and cautiously tiptoed around the other side of what was once her bed.

Placing her hand on the burned bedpost, Robin peeked around the edge of the blackened comforter and gasped.

There, laying in the rubble of the broken, wicker dresser was Tera. She was twisted over so that she was laying half on her side. Her long, wavy, brown hair was strewn out behind her battered head. Her cloths were torn and covered in ashes. But what was really gruesome about this sight was that the body of McCollie, Tera's faithful German Shepard, was laid limply over hers.

Bending down next to the two of them, Robin gently reached out to raise McCollie's head. A cracking sound was heard from somewhere in between his shoulder blades. Startled by the noise, the young witch dropped the dog's head heavily. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that his neck was broken. McCollie was dead.

Letting out a sob, Robin hurriedly pushed the Shepard's carcess off of Tera. Then, softly taking her head in her hands, she laid the older woman in her lap.

"Oh, Tera. I'm so sorry. If only I had been here." Robin sobbed, cradling Tera's head in her arms. A moan came from the brown-haired woman's lips as she opened her eyes.

"It's alright, Robin. You...don't have to apologize." Tera rasped, her throat full of hot ash. Her young roommate gazed down at her through tear-filled, emerald eyes. She then closed her eyes and let out a fresh wave of new tears.

"Oh, this is all my fault! Please forgive me, Tera!" Robin sobbed as she hugged Tera's head to her chest. The older woman sighed sadly, pushing herself weakly away from her young friend.

"Stop flattering yourself. It not your fault at all. No..." Tera paused, her gaze suddenly becoming distant. After a couple of moments, she let her dulling, brown eyes fall back on Robin's tear-streaked face.

"Robin...just before you got here, I...I saw Amon in a vision." The woman breathed, letting out a cough. This startling news brought a gasp out of the witch. Raising Tera's head slightly higher than intented, Robin stared her in the face.

"You-you saw Amon? Was he alright? Did he look injured? Tell me, Tera." She insisted, getting a smile from the other girl.

"He was ok. But...Robin, he didn't look at all happy. I think...I really think he misses you." Tera said slowly. Her face was drawn into a tight and serious grimace, clearly indicating that she was not joking.

Robin stared at her roommate for a good two minutes before answering.

"Was he...calling for me or anything like that?" She asked, feeling slightly stupid for asking such a question. Tera, however, raised a small corner of her mouth in amusement.

"He murmered every once in awhile. He wants you with him, Robin. I can tell. I could tell by the way he looked everytime he spoke your name-and believe me, he said it alot." She said sarcastically, trying to add some humor to the awkward moment.

Robin let a smile spread across her face. This news was a rather comfort to her.

_He wants me to be there with him... Gods, how could I have been so stupid to leave him there alone? _She thought to herself sadly. She was startled out of her thoughts when Tera suddenly let out a hacking cough. The older woman was holding a bruised hand to her mouth, trying to muffle the gagging noises issuing from her lips. When she brought it down, an excess of blood could be seen shining in what little light there was in the room.

Robin stared at the blood in Tera's hand for a second before actually turning up to look into her face.

"No... No, Tera. Please, don't go." The witch whispered almost fearfully. Her roommate gave her a sympathetic look, raising her clean hand to rest on Robin's cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Robin. Go back to Amon. Make him happy... He needs it bad..." Tera trailed off and closed her eyes, mouthing a slightly good-bye. Her body became limp in Robin's arms. Her breathing became slower and slower, until it stopped all together. A tense silence followed this.

Robin, transfixed to her spot in shock, shook Tera's body slightly.

"Tera..." She breathed, letting more tears falls down her cheeks. The older woman didn't answer. Robin's face distorted itself into an expression that could have made even the coldest man cry.

"Good-bye." The young girl sighed, gently pushing Tera's head out of her lap and placing it on the floor next to the body of McCollie.

Footsteps came up behind the young witch, indicating that her companion had been there and had watched the entire thing.

Andy bent down to one knee, placing a large hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I think..it would be best if you stayed at my place tonight. Just to be on the safe side, you know. We can take the dog with us, if you like." He said comfortingly, turning to give her a reassuring smile.

Robin grinned with closed lips, giving him a nod.

The two of them stood and left the bedroom, leaving the bodies of both the dead girl and dog behind. Sky, brooding on the loss of his best friend, followed obdiently. A noticeable limp appeared in his left, hind leg.

When the three of them had exited through the front door frame, Robin stopped and turned to get one last look at the house that had been her home for the past two years. She sighed, knowing how much she was going to miss it _and _her now deceased roommate. Reaching down into her dress pocket, she gave the toy mouse a hopeful squeeze. A soft squeak issued from it.

A gentle meow suddenly came out of a tall oak tree that was across the street, indicating to Robin that Mauli had escaped the explosion unharmed.

The witch smiled, heading across the road to retrieve her other pet. As she just reached the base of the tree, a car passed by; slowing down as the occupants checked out the damage before they moved on. Police sirens could be heard from somewhere in the city across the bridge.

Robin sighed as she caught Mauli in her waiting arms. Listening to the approaching police sirens in the distance, the witch and her cat walked back across the street towards Andy and Sky.

After a couple of moments, all four vanished in pathetic puff of silver smoke.

_I will go down with this ship._

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender._

_There will be no white flag above my door._

_I'm in love_

_And always will be..._

* * *

**Me: **I'm an evil, evil author. I've just killed Robin's poor roommate and she only appears in one chapter before this. I'm _so _evil.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **No, Ian isn't Amon. He just looks a heck of a lot like him (Like a twin). The only thing that is different about him is his blonde hair. I was just saying that if you could imagine what Amon would look like with blonde hair, then you would get Ian. :) I've read your story! Poor Robin. Amon can be so cruel sometimes. I will give you one spoiler and that is Ian is not all he seems to be. You'll have to figure the rest out yourself. Oh yes, and Robin told Ian that she had a roommate. Yes, Caffine and soda are good. I think I'll go get some and get hyper off of it, too. :)


	11. Painful Memories

Chapter Ten:

Painful Memories

Disclaimer: Yes, everyone knows the disclaimer, so I won't put you through it this time.

_Flashback _

_"Amon!" A soft voice called out to the dark-haired man leaning against a bookstore window._

_Amon raised his head, a quick flash of a confused expression flying over his features before his usual mask returned. A small, rather pathetic smile graced his lips when he saw the young, chestnut-haired girl running up to him._

_Robin trotted towards him; her black, pilrgim dress flying out behind and around her as she did so. She was grinning almost from ear to ear. What she was so happy about, Amon didn't know._

_"Amon, what are you doing out here? You know that SOLOMON is still searching for us. It's too dangerous to be out here all by yourself. Please, go inside where it is safe." She tried to tell him sternly, but failed miserably. Her smile would just not go away._

_The usually moody hunter just shrugged at her as he pushed himself away from the window he was leaning against. Turning and stepping towards her, he gave her another weak smile. Robin's own grin only widened, if it was possible. _

_It was hard not to notice how overbearingly tall he was compared to her. Everytime she looked at or spoke to him, she had to crain her neck so that she could look him in the eyes. Amon could not help but chuckle silently, considering it looked rather comical to see them talking to one another with her head bent back like that._

_Robin somehow heard his amused snigger and rasied a questioning eyebrow._

_"What?" She asked in what she hoped was a firm tone. Amon stopped his low snickering and looked at her with what could have been a caring stare._

_"You tell **me **to go inside, when you yourself are in just as much danger. Is there a reason?" He asked, meaning it as a bit of a joke. Robin, however, frowned at his comment, which in turn made him overturn his own smile._

_"Actually, there is. Amon..." She trailed off, putting down a large bag that Amon just now noticed. It seemed to be full to the top with her belongings._

_Amon frowned deeply at the suitcase. Something about the sight of this caused his stomach to tie in knots. He shifted his slate-colored eyes to gaze at her._

_"Robin...?" He breathed out inquiringly. The young girl in front of him lowered her shoulders, which was followed by her head. Her fingers worked nervously against the dark fabric of her dress._

_"Amon, I'm leaving. I've...I've decided that I'm a danger to you all. I have no place here any more. SOLOMON is after us and it's all because of me. So..." She paused, bending low to retrieve her suitcase._

_Amon's eye narrowed, looking frighteningly like he was about to expload at her. Thankfully he didn't, for that would have caused an unwanted scene. Instead, he reached out and grabbed onto to her free hand._

_"No." He said simply and firmly, drawing a small gasp from the young witch._

_Robin stared up at the tall man, then down at their conjoined hands. She was a little perplexed by this, since it was most unlike Amon to show this much affection. For reasons only known to her, tears began to prick at her eyes._

_"Amon?" She whispered in confusion, raising her gaze up to him. The dark hunter's eyebrows furrowed. He had noticed her tears, but chose not to say anything about it. He instead made her put her suitcase down so that he could take both of her hands into his._

_"You're not leaving. You're staying here with us. With...me." His voice had gotten softer with each word he spoke, as if he were embaressed. His face, however, showed with all of the confidance he needed._

_Robin's eyes widened in semi-shock. She stepped foreward so that she was in closer proximity with the man in front of her._

_"Amon. I'm sorry, but I believe it's best that I leave. If I stay...I will only put you and the others in danger. So, I guess this is good-bye." She said, intending to take a step away from him. Amon growled at her softly before jerking her back towards him._

_"No! You're staying here with me! I don't care if I'm in danger! If you leave...you'll be unprotected. Stay here where you're safe with me." He insisted, tightening his grip on her hands. It was almost like he was afraid she would disappear from right in front of him._

_Robin gave him a sypathetic look, though fear still shown in her eyes._

_"Amon, you're scaring me. Please, just go inside. I promise I'll be alright where I'm going." She tried to console him, but Amon could not be subdued._

_"I rufuse to let you leave! Stay here, Robin. I promise, I'll protect you from SOLOMON. Just don't leave." He pleaded. Amon was actually pleading with her! Did he want her to stay that badly?_

_Robin let out a frustrated sigh and lowered her gaze. She limply she shook her head._

_"I'm sorry, Amon. I'm afraid I can't do that. Your powers have not come to the surface, so you are not into any real danger as of yet, but I am a hunted witch. If I stayed...I just don't want to think about what might happen." She paused, raising her eyes to look up at him. Tears were running in little rivers down her cheeks._

_Amon lowered his eyelids, but remained silent (Though it was clearly difficult for him to do so). Robin, somehow removing his tight grip on her hands, smiled up at him reassuringly._

_"Please don't be mad, Amon. It's for the best. I know it is. Just please take care of the others for me and...remember me bye." She whispered, raising a hand to his cheek._

_Amon's eyes widened when he saw her face leaning up towards him. A small pain dropped into the pit of his stomach._

_**Is...is she going to kiss me?** He thought to himself almost helplessly, before a disappointed feeling came over him when she instead placed her lips on his cheek._

_Robin pulled away from Amon, just enough to control the heap of emotions that suddenly dumped themselves on her. She then bent to pick up her suitcase and turned away._

_"Good-bye, Amon." She said so silently that he almost didn't hear. She traveled down to the end of the block, not wanting to see the hurt look that was now decorating his face. He watched her hail a taxi and get in. _

_Amon narrowed his gray eyes; his mouth nothing more then a thin line drawn on his face._

_"What am I doing? I'm letting her walk away." He said to himself. He looked up a the quickly departing taxicab. A determined glare settled itself on his face as he suddenly felt his feet start moving without his control._

_"Robin..." He whispered as he began to slowly break into a run. It was a little shocking at how fast he could actually go._

_"Robin. Robin, please don't leave." He said to himself, seeing the taxi come back into his sight. This sight only made him want to run faster, which he did. His trenchcoat was now billowing out behind him in dark waves._

_"Robin! Please, don't leave!" He called out, trying his best to gain on the taxi. Though he would not give her up with out a fight, his energy was beginning to burn down._

_Inside the taxicab, Robin raised her head at the sound of Amon's voice. Looking up, she gasped when she caught a glimpse of him in the rearveiw mirror. He was a couple yards behind the car, running as fast as he could to catch up._

_Quickly rolling down the window, the young witch stuck her head out and stared back at him. Amon saw her and tried to put on an extra burst of speed._

_"Robin! Tell the driver to stop! I beg you! Robin!" He called, his voice cracking with his harsh breathing from all of the unwanted excercise. The young girl sighed and gave the man trying so desperately to reach her a loving gaze._

_"I'm sorry, Amon." She breathed, retracting her head back into the window and rolling it back up._

_Seeing this, Amon quickly slid to a stop; nearly toppling over in the process. The taxi disappeared over the next hill._

_The dark-haired hunter stared, perplexed at what had just happened. He just stood in the middle road, gazing seemingly off into space. _

_Amon then slid to his knees on the pavement, half from exhaustion and half from a broken heart._

_"Damn you, Robin Sena. Damn you!" He shouted out, clenching his fists and raising them in the air._

_"ROBIN!!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Amon opened his eyes to find himself staring down into a liquor-filled glass. He raised an eyebrow, wondering stupidly how he ended up here.

He then quickly realized that he had fallen asleep while sitting at the bar in the Harry's resturant across from the STN-J headquarters. He had come there to get a drink or two and he must have had too many.

Amon sighed, laying his throbbing head on the wooden counter. He played around with his glass for a few seconds before becoming bored of it and setting it down. He remembered the dream he had.

No, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

The dark-haired man sighed and raised his head. A gloved hand shakingly drew itself from its resting place on the bar and came up to softly touch his left cheek.

A small kiss on the cheek... It was all she had given him. Just few seconds of her lips upon his skin and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Though Amon wished it could have been more.

The poor ex-hunter moaned in self pity and he slammed his head back down on to the bar (He did this face first, mind you). The pounding headache that came up did not hurt nearly as much as the ache in his heart did, however.

"Robin..." He whispered to himself in a muffled voice as he felt the glass in his hand being taken away. He rolled his head over to the right a little and raised his bloodshot eyes to stare up at Master Harry, the owner of the resturant. The older man was giving him an expression that was mixed bewteen a stern glare and a sympathetic look.

"I think you've had enough, Amon-san. You look like Death just decided to take a holiday. Why don't you go back to that apartment of yours and get some sleep." Master suggested kindly, taking Amon's glass and going back to clean it.

Amon just grimaced at the mere idea of going back to that damn condo he had rented for a hideout. He hated that apartment. He hated everything in, around, and beside it.

"I'm not tired. I'm not going to back to that dreary place. I'll sleep at the conveaniant store if I have to. I should be leaving any way. Thank-you for your concern, Harry." Amon said in his usual monotone.

Spinning sloppily around in his chair, he stared around the resturant with heavy heart. Everything looked the same as it had for years. It was the same when _she _was here and it was the same when she left.

Amon sighed and turned back to Master; smiling crookedly at him.

"This is where I first saw her, you know. I was just leaving and we passed each other on my way out." He paused, leaning back in the barstool and bringing his elbows up behind him to rest them on the counter.

"God, was that moment magical." Amon whispered, more to himself then to Master, who was staring at him with a knowing grin on his face.

"Was it, now? Do tell." He said, his smile widening when Amon closed his grey eyes in thought. His own lopsided smile was still gracing his thin lips with its presence.

"Yeah. It was magical, alright..." He breathed, trailing off as he tried to remember the exact moment he met her.

"She made it that way."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Amon trudged through the resturant; his expression moody and distantly cold. The case that he was currently working on was really wearing on his nerves and putting him in a shitty attitude._

_And what was worse, the replacement headquarters had sent for Kate had gone missing. Thanks to that 'Mush for Brains', Kosaka._

_Amon swore silently under his breath, not wanting the other customers or the Master to hear._

_"Damn Kosaka, damn the replacement, and damn this job!" He whispered harshly, casting a weary glance at the people around him to check and see that they had not heard him. No one had._

_Scoffing half-heartedly, Amon made his way down the hallway that would lead him to the exit. His gaze was currently on his feet, but he looked up on instict when he heard the door open._

_A young girl, her age around fifteen or so, had just entered into the diner. The hunter frowned slightly at her apperance. She was wearing what seemed to be a heavily layered, black, pilgrim dress and was carrying a crimson jacket much like his own. Her chestnut hair was pulled tightly into two, strange-looking pigtails that somehow gave her a kind of sophisticated look. Her bangs were covering her face, so he could not really see the color of her eyes._

_The two of them passed each without so much as a nod or a simple hello. A minute or two passed without anything unusual._

_Amon then had a peculier urge to turn around and look at the young woman again. He mentally berated himself for such a foolish and childish want._

_**What's wrong with you? Why would you want to look at a girl you've never met or even seen before? It's not like you at all. **A rude voice snarled at him in the dark depths of his mind. Amon cringed momentarily at the harshness of the little presence in his head known as his conscience._

_**Yes, I know it's not, but I want to. Just a peek, nothing more. **He insisted, a little surprised that he was arguing with himself over such a nontrivial matter. His conscience sighed._

_**Alright, fine. But it's your funeral. **It said sarcastically as it finally diminished._

_Amon rolled his eyes, almost embarressed that he just had entire conversation with himself inside his own head. He then sighed and turned back to look at the young girl heading into the main room of the resturant behind him._

_Imagine his surprise when he found her staring back._

_The young woman was gazing at him with a half-smile adoning her lips. Her hair flowed around her face in an almost supernatural way. Eyes that were a startling green color were taking in his own appearence cooly._

_Amon glared back at her with what he hoped was a cold expression. His grey eyes were once again raking over her slim frame so that it burned into his mind. Such a strange thing that he should be so taken with this child. With him being years older then she was, he figured that she should have hardly mattered to him. _

_And yet, she did._

_The two of them continued to gaze at one another until she had disappeared around a wall and he had walked out of the door._

_Amon stepped out into the sunlight, blinking as he did so. After getting his vision back, he looked solomnly through the window of the diner. There she was, with her back turned to him and waiting for a table to be ready._

_The hunter huffed and tried to continue on his way. Even though he stole a few glances back over his shoulder, he managed to convince himself that she was nothing more then a girl that he for some reason had taken a liking to. She meant nothing to him and he meant nothing to her. She was no big deal to him at all._

_**I told you. You should not have looked back at her. **His conscience sneered at him, only to be brushed aside like a dirty piece of cloth._

_Amon shook his head, trying his best to rid the image of the girl's eyes from his mind. They would not clear out, however. They had left their mark and were now a part of him._

_"Damnit, all women should go to hell." He said to himself as he moodily got into his car. "They should all just die and leave us men alone. It would probably be a more peaceful world without them..."_

_Of course, he didn't mean all that. He just thought he did._

_After starting his car and pulling it out of its parking place, Amon sighed and looked back at the diner._

_"But that girl... I wonder who she is." He pondered as he shook his head limply and drove on down the street._

_Little did he know that that same girl would end up working as his partner at the STN-J._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Amon reopened his eyes; the smile on his face just as apparent as ever. He slowly pulled his elbows off of the bar behind him and bent over slightly, folding his hands in his lap. His black bangs were hiding his face from Master's veiw.

"Later on that night, we had gone to that warehouse to capture the witch. We had finally gotten him cornered when the tables turned on us. He had me and Sakaki down for the count. I have no clue were Miss. Karasuma was. I could remember Michael yelling in my ear about something. I don't remember what it was." The ex-hunter paused, sighing as he ran a gloved hand through his hair. He then raised his head and turned his neck around to a complicated angle to stare at Master.

"It was then that _she_ came. She saved both mine and Sakaki's hides. Had she not been there, I'm pretty sure we would have been injured or worse..." He trailed off once again, shutting his eyes as he tried to remember.

Master could only stare at the man in front him. His sly smile was still showing on his own thin lips.

"She was a strange one, that was for sure. But I'm guessing that it was her strangeness that caught your eye?" He said, chuckling softly. Amon cracked his eyes open wide enough to squint. The corners of his mouth were suddenly pulled down into unsatisfied frown.

"Maybe so." He said quietly, quickly closing his eyes again. Master frowned sympathetically.

Amon once again raised his elbows to rest on the bar. He leaned his head back in a liesurely fashion and let his thoughts run away with him.

"I don't even think I ever thanked her for saving us that night." He said, guilt showing up on the edge of his tone. His frown deepened as he continued to think on the subject.

"In fact, I don't think I ever thanked her for anything..." He breathed, letting his eyes fly open. He was glaring at Master upside down. The older man was smiling at Amon. He then shrugged good-naturedly.

"I think she forgives you for those little mistakes. Besides, if she ever does decide to return, you could always thank her then." He said gently, bringing up a whithered hand to place his chin in.

Amon nodded awkwardly, considering his head's position. He then raised it heavily and bent over sadly. He once again folded his hands lonesomely in his lap.

"That's true." He said softly, letting his eyes slowly drift close. Another memory surfaced from the deep, dark depths of his mind. And it wasn't one he wanted to really remember but felt he needed to talk about.

"Harry. Do you remember the attack on the STN-J?" He whispered. He felt Master's presence lean in closer from behind. The dark hunter could hear the swishing sound of the other man's sleeves as they rubbed against the wood of the counter.

"Yes. Why do ask?" Master inquired as he tried to keep as sympathetic as he possibly could.

Amon kept his back turned to the old man, though he wasn't exactly ignoring him. He sighed burdenly.

"Did I ever tell you...how Robin escaped that day?" The dark-haired man questioned. From behind him, Master shook his head.

"No. I don't believe you did. Niether did she, for that matter." He said quietly.

Amon lowered his shoulders to show that he was satisfied with that answer.

"Then I'll tell you." He said firmly, as if he had just told Master to go clean his room or something like that.

Master waited patiently, leaning in closer as he tried to catch Amon's words.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Amon ran as fast as he could up the steps to his floor of the STN-J. The elevator had been jammed and would not let him go up that way._

_**Please! Please, tell me I've gotten here on time! **He begged to know one in particular. Sweat was streaming down his face with all the exsurtion he was putting off._

_A gun shot rang out from above, causing him to stop in terror and just stare stupidly up at the flights of stairs above him. His eyes were widening into dinner plates._

_**Oh, God! They've started! Robin...** He thought to himself as he urgently commanded his feet to begin moving again._

_His footsteps echoed eerily throughout the stairwell; each step sounding off like a drum in his ear._

_"Robin, don't you dare be dead!" He rasped out as he finally reached his floor._

_While stuffing his hand in his pocket to retrieve the bomb he had brought with him, he used his other to open the door a crack and risk a quick peek inside. He gasped at what he saw._

_Windows were shattered in and glass lay everywhere. Papers were strewn all over the floor and among a pile of books was the body of Michael. He was bleeding from his left shoulder and it looked as though his face had been stepped on._

_Amon grimaced, turning away from this sight. Near where Michael laid and next to a broken computer, was poor Karasuma._

_Another gunshot exploaded, making Amon's head jerk towards the sound. Sakaki was trying his best to take refuge behind a table and shoot at the intruders at the same time. He was failing quite miserably._

_Another gunshot. Amon could only watch in helplessness as Sakaki was shot in the chest and sent flying from out behind his table. His body landed with a sickening thump near Karasuma._

_Amon growled under his breath. Never in his life had he felt so useless. Why could he just not run in there and blast all of those bastards' heads off?_

_**Because that's not what you're here for. **His conscience reminded him in a cool manner. It sounded like it trying to point out something obvious, but could not get that point across._

_Amon nodded, as if agreeing. His gaze jerked over again, placing it on a young girl who was cornered on a windowseat. Her expression signaled the word 'helpless' and indeed, she looked it. The gunmen were closing in on her with their rifles raised... And she was powerless to stop them._

_The dark-haired hunter growled a second time._

_"You bastards better damn, well stay away from her." He whispered to himself before drawing out a large, smoke bomb deep from within the depths of his trenchcoat pocket.

* * *

_

_Robin watched with fear in her emerald eyes as the men wearing gasmasks came closer to her. Their guns were up and, unfortunetly, pointing at her._

_**Oh, Gods! I'm gonna die! **Her mind shouted at her as if it was something new. Too bad she already knew that good and well. A drop of sweat ran between her eyes and down to the tip of her nose._

_All of her friends were down. No one could help her now._

_The outside door was suddenly blown in with force of a charging, full-grown, male African Elephant. A bomb the size of a football hurtled in through the opening at a swirl and headed for the gunmen._

_The oversized bullet hit its target with exact persision and let out a blinding, white smoke. All of the gunmen screamed and covered their eyes at the same time._

_Robin hid her face under her arms, the brightness of the light hurting her sensitive eyes._

_"It's so bright... Where is it --" She whispered, her stomach jolting when she felt a large, firm hand grab hold of her wrist. _

_Turning her head upwards to gaze at her captor, she gasped and allowed her eyes to widened. _

_Staring at her with cold, slate eyes and through a mask of distantness was Amon._

_The dark-haired man glared at her wordlessly, giving off the impression of a snake staring down its pray. There was something behind that usually cold expression, though. Something that the young girl could not place. _

_Robin drew in a surprised breath and tried to back away, only to feel his already vicelike grip on her arm tighten._

_**Oh, Jesus! Is he going to kill me?! **She thought frantically and fearfully. Her eyes were now wider then basketballs. _

_Amon silently swore at himself when he saw the fear in her eyes. She was scared of him and he knew it. Just the thought of this made a small pain torture his heart._

_Staring intently into Robin's eyes, he spoke to her._

_"Follow me." He stated monotonely. That was all it took. With just those two, little words, the fear in her eyes disentergrated._

_And she followed him.

* * *

_

_The stairs had lasted long enough for Amon to tell her the whole story on him and Kate. How she knew that she would one day be hunted as a witch. How she had tried to expose the STN-J, just so she would not have to face the consequences. How they never really had a great partnership to begin with. How he had been sent to hunt her and did._

_Robin stared wide-eyed at Amon's back as he opened yet another codebox and pressed in the correct buttons. The story he had just told her both shocked and amazed her._

_Her trance was broken as gunshots from above caught their attention. They both stared up at the ceiling for at the moment; their breathing held back as they waited._

_Amon then let out a huff and pushed open the door in front of him. Reaching back, he grabbed Robin's hand tightly and pulled her in after him._

_They had entered the courtyard holding the well. Everything here was just as it would be on a normal day. Looking around, you would have thought nothing was wrong._

_Robin jumped as Amon snapped the door shut behind him. He ran a couple steps ahead of her and pointed at a nearby wall._

_"Robin, do you think you can burn a hole through that wall?" He asked in a low voice. The young girl looked at him strangely._

_"I guess so." She said in a soft voice. Amon brought his hand down and gave a side-glance back at her._

_"Then do it." He commanded firmly, watching as she trotted over to the said wall and began firing up. Turning away from her slim frame, he jumped up on to the edge of the well and pushed a rather large, hidden button._

_A flash of light and the sound of crumbling stone caused him to jerk his gaze back to her. She was standing in front of a large hole that she had obviously just made. Light from the sun outside shone in and surrounded her; making her look even more like the angel she already was. _

_"Amon. Does all of this mean that you actually trusted me as your friend?" She asked softly, blinking in slight confusion from his actions. _

_Amon stared back at her as he slowly stepped backwards off the edge of the well. It took him a few moments to answer. _

_"I had strict orders, directly from Zaizen, not to interfere with their hunt for you..." He trailed off, downcasting his eyes for a moment._

_"I just couldn't do it." He finally added in a breathy voice, rasing his gaze back to her._

_Robin blinked once more in surprise before taking a step towards him._

_"Amon, I --" She was cut off when a sound from behind the door caught their attention. It wouldn't be long before the hitmen would find them. They had to get away...now._

_Robin ran towards Amon; grabbing on to his jacket to try and lead him towards the hole she made._

_Let's go!" She cried out in a voice that suggested that she had never yelled in her entire life. Amon, however, latched on to her wrist and pulled her back towards the well._

_"This way." He told her, climbing back up on to the edge and bringing her with him. _

_Robin looked down into the well to see a secret stairwell. She grimaced slightly at it. Did he really expect her to go down there?_

_"Robin. I don't think of you as a witch." She suddenly heard him tell her. Mentally gasping, she jerked her gaze around and looked up at him with a surprised expression. _

_He was staring back at her with a rare smile adoning his lips. She could feel his hand being placed on her shoulder as he helped her down the ladder and into the well._

_"Amon, I --" Once again, she was interrupted by a crash coming from behind the door. They were coming closer. His hand on her shoulder tightened almost protectively._

_"Go." He stated bitterly with narrowed eyes. Robin, however, stopped climbing half way down the ladder. She gazed up at him, the fear returning to her eyes._

_"But the others --" She tried to ask, but he cut her off with a stern glare._

_"Don't worry about them." He paused, glancing behind himself at the door. "Now hurry."_

_She didn't hesitate to listen. She climbed down slowly with his help. Once her feet touched the stairs, he leapt down after her. She glanced at him, clearly thinking he was coming with her._

_Imagine her surprise when he took a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and slipped it silently into her hair. She gave a withering, side-glance at his hand, which was currently running itself along her cheek until it found a comfortable resting place. Her eyes quickly swiveled around to face him again._

_**Oh, Gods... Please don't tell me this is a dream. **She thought silently as his face leaned in closer to hers. Their noses were almost touching when he stopped. She could feel his breath on her skin and it nearly made her mad with wanting._

_"Listen. If something happens to me, contact this person." He whispered. His eyes were glowing, as if being this close to her was the best thing that ever happened to him._

_Robin stared back with wide-eyes. She was so entranced by his face that she hardly cared to notice when his hand reached up behind him and pressed another button._

_A whirring sound was heard as the platform under Amon's feet began moving. He rose away from her. She felt his hand fall away from her cheek._

_"Amon --" She called out fearfully, as if she were a helpless child. It nearly made Amon's heart break to hear it._

_"Go!" He commanded dryly, leaping out the well._

_Robin glared up at him and clenched her teeth. He wasn't getting rid of her that easily. _

_With a light jump, she climbed partway on to the platform. She cursed softly when she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Ignoring them, she jerked her gaze up towards Amon._

_"Why are you --" She trailed off, staring at him through misty eyes. Amon placed a hand on the edge of the well and glared down at her._

_"Robin, go down those stairs and out through the underground tunnel." He told her. His grey eyes were glazing over with fear for her. He prayed she would not see it._

_The young girl didn't seem to want to listen. Instead of doing as he asked, she trying was her best pull herself on to the platform._

_"No, I won't! If you stay here they're going to --" She paused, reaching a small hand out to try and reach the button. Her fingers were stretching well beyond their limits. Oh, how Amon longed to grab on to them._

_Shaking this thought from his mind, the dark-haired man growled at her._

_"Stop that, Robin, just go!" He demanded loudly. He let out a frustrated sigh when she once again refused his order. She continued to stretch fruitlessly towards the button._

_**I've almost got it... **She thought, hope spreading through her. **Just a little more...**_

_A gloved hand suddenly came down and shoved hers away. The force of it was so great, it sent her toppling off of the platform and on to the stairs below._

_Amon looked down into the ever disentergrating gap. He could see her tear-streaked face gazing sadly up at his. This time, his heart did break._

_"Robin, the next time I see you --" The platform closed before he could even finish his sentence._

_Sighing heavily, Amon stepped back from the well and looked back towards the door. He could hear the gunmen battering it from the other side._

_Snarling, the hunter reached into his seemingly, never emptying pocket and pulled out his gun. If he was going to die, he was going to do so fighting._

_"Stay safe, my Robin..." He breathed as he watched the door finally cave and fall in. The gunmen filed in; their rifles firing at anything and everything._

_Amon got in a few good shots, but it just wasn't enough. His legs buckled as one bullet entered his right shoulder. Another plunged into his left side._

_The dark-haired man fell back and landed with a thump next to the well. He could hear his gun slide across the floor away from him. Where it stopped, he didn't know._

_As he laid there helplessly, Amon listened to the gunmens' conversations. He didn't quite catch a full one. Just little snipits here and there. He admitted, it was rather boring just to lay there and tune in on them._

_As he listened, it suddenly began to dawn on him that something about this didn't feel right. The intruders didn't even seem to care that all not of the people in the building had been taken under their control. All of them acted as if just taking over the building was a great acomplishment. And something about hard drives, chain filters, power units, and samples were in there, too._

_Tears gathered in his eyes as realization slowly hit him._

_**This wasn't...a hunt.**_

_He blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Amon opened his eyes; not surprised when he felt a lone tear fall down his cheek and onto the floor under his barstool.

"Where did you send her, Amon-san?" He heard Master ask curiously from behind. The dark-haired hunter chuckled and turned his head around to stare at his friend.

"To my brother, Nagira. He kept her safe for me. Or _from _me, I should say. Considering what happened later..." He trailed off, his frown returning as he remembered the events following the attack on STN-J.

Master raised a curious eyebrow.

"And what did happen later?" He inquired, his innocent curiousity getting the better of him. Amon shrugged, glancing down at his hands.

"I... I nearly hunted Robin." He said slowly, as if he were trying to teach Master the English language. Another tear ran down Amon's cheek and landed in his open, right hand.

The same hand that held the gun he used to point at Robin.

Master frowned, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. He the straightened himself with a troubled sigh.

"I see. And did you succeed in doing so?" He asked, almost like he was giving Amon a pop quiz. The ex-hunter's head raised itself slightly to show his confusion at the question. He then shrugged a second time.

"She-she said that she trusted my judgement. That she believed in my heart and that I would know the right thing to do. Eventually, I just couldn't do it. I...I let her live." He breathed out his last words, as if saying them would cost him his life.

Master smiled at Amon's back and nodded in a satisfied manner that showed he was happy with the dark-haired man's decision.

Amon grinned slightly and turned back around in his stool to face the older man in the face.

"Tell me, Harry. Should I have kissed her before I let her go that day the office was ambushed." He asked, knowing fully well what he was inquiring. Though he could not quite believe that he _was _asking it.

Now he _knew _he had too much liquor.

Master, however, chuckled good-naturedly. Apparently the absurdity of being asked such a personal question greatly amused him. He stopped snickering long enough to answer.

"You really want my opinion.?" He asked pointedly, getting a nod from Amon. The older man then leaned back on his heels and placed his chin in his hand.

"Well, then my answer is yes. I do think you should have given her at least a small something or other. What about you? What do _you _think?" His question wasn't exactly firm and yet, wasn't exactly an easy one to answer, either.

Amon furrowed his eyebrows for a moment in thought before he quickly and suddenly spun around in the stool and leapt off.

Master watched as the young, black-haired man strolled in between the tables. His steps seemed corinated, as if he were trying to find a trail in the carpited floors.

It then suddenly dawned on Harry that Amon was trying to locate the exact path he used to get through the resturant that day he met Robin while walking out of the door.

Amon stopped just short of entering the hallway leading to the exit of the diner. His shoulders were hunched, as a way of showing that he was thinking. He then suddenly whipped his gaze around to Master; his shaggy hair giving off the impression that there was a high-powered fan in the room.

"Yes. I do think I should have kissed her. But I guess it's my loss." He said with an air of finality. Master knew then that their extremely long conversation had finally come to a close.

Amon gave a single nod as a sign of farewell before heading out into the hallway. As he was heading out of the door, it pained him to realize that he had been waiting for a certain chestnut-haired girl to walk in past him.

Master watched him walk past the window. He noticed sadly that the hunter's face was once again a mask of aloofness. But the older man knew that behind that stern face was a good man with a good heart.

Amon stepped around the front end of his black Sadan and pulled out his keys from his bottomless pocket. Sighing raggedly, he put one of them to the keyhole just under the door handle.

As if on cue, hundreds upon hundreds of little, black birds flew out from their resting places in the trees and up over his head.

Amon stared upwards, his eyes wide in near shock. The sight was amazing. Everywhere you looked, there was a little bird flying. The sky was full of them and thousands more were only adding to it.

It hardly surprised Amon to find out later that every, single one of those little birds were robins.

* * *

**Me: **Awww! I love this chapter! Poor Amon!

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **I agree, Amon might be a little to pale to be a blonde. But Ian is a little messed up, so I _made_the blonde hair work for him. :) Yes, I did read the story "Alone". Shame on Amon for being such a dickhead. I hope Nagira kicked his ass real good... Just kidding. Well, youy almost have the whole thing right. Your right about Andy, Ian, & everyone else trying to protect Robin from Akamu (the red-haired guy) and get her back to Amon. I can't tell you any more, because then I'd probably give away the whole story. You wouldn't want that, would you??? Thanx for reviewing!


	12. To Signify the Moon

Chapter Eleven:

To Signify to Moon

Disclaimer: You all know this, so I'll spare you this time.

"Should we tell him when he gets here?" A timid voice asked in the darkness of the computer room in the basement of the conveaniant store. Another, harsher voice answered.

"Are you kidding!? Of course, we shouldn't! It would only give him another reason to keep moping!" The owner of this voice seemed very preturbed about something.

"Well, I think we should. Besides he's only going to find out sooner or later." A third, more reasonable voice put it. No one had to be a rocket scientist to figure out this voice belonged to a woman.

"I rather he found out later." The second voice put in judgementally. "That way, we won't have suffer from his drepression until then."

The first voice cut in.

"You know, he has a point." It said, being followed by the sound of fingers typing on a keyboard.

"I can't believe you two! Why would you want to postpone something as serious as this? I mean, you know how much he cares for her..." Another, higher-pitched voice put in. This comment was followed by a few murmers of agreements.

"She's right. We shouldn't put this off. We have to tell him --" The third voice was interrupted rudely when the lights were suddenly clicked on.

"Tell who about what?" A uproariously girly voice asked good-naturedly from the doorway, only to recieve glares from the other four people on the room.

The blonde-haired girl blinked in surprise, leaning forward slightly as if trying to hear some secret.

"Who died?" She whispered quietly. She had meant it sarcastically to lighten up the awkward moment. Her comment, however, was taken rather seriously.

A brown-haired boy wearing a sea-green jacket and blue jeans leapt up from the chair he was sitting on. Strolling purposefully over to the teenage blonde, he shoved his face into hers and snarled.

"Don't you go asking us who died! We having a tough time with it already --" The boy shouted before being wrestled back by a determined Eri, who was stronger than she looked at times.

The blonde standing in the doorway, who was obviously Doujima, blinked a second time before letting her gaze travel over to a tall woman with short, brown hair and a pink, business suit with a skirt.

"Uh-did I miss something or is Sakaki just having a mental breakdown?" Doujima asked, gesturing over to the boy still struggling against Eri's strong arms.

The tall woman, known as Miho Karasuma, just shrugged.

"He's just upset over something that Michael has told us." She said, jerking her head over to the hacker, who was currently watching the two teens rolling around on the floor with a amusement.

Doujima let out a noise that suggested she understood and she nodded. She then looked down at Eri and Sakaki. Both were trying to best the other in a match of strength.

Doujima grimaced.

"Oh, come on, you two! That seriously does not look right! Break it up, will you!?" She shouted at them before stepping lightly around Miho and over to the small kitchen to place her purse down on the bar in there.

Eri huffed at being told to give up a fight, but she did as she was ordered and released her firm hold on Sakaki's shirt.

Sakaki grunted as he stood up, retracting his own grip from Eri's hair. The two of them straightened themselves and brushed off any dirt that they might have picked up on their cloths. Doujima's voice filtered in from the kitchen.

"Good! Now, kiss and make up. And I'm not kidding about the kissing part..." A laugh followed this comment. Both Sakaki and Eri scowled at each other and they scooted quickly to opposite sides of the room.

Michael, hearing Doujima's wise-crack, blushed furiously and he growled in Sakaki's direction. Thankfully, no one took any notice of this.

Doujima reentered the room a few seconds later with a magazine in one hand and a soda in the other. Sighing, she sat down in Sakaki's unoccupied chair and glanced over at Michael.

"So, what's this news that's gotten everybody so worked up?" She asked, opening the magazine and flipping a couple of pages.

The hacker cracked his knuckles for a second before vigorously typing on the keyboard in front of him.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but...someone we all know has been attacked recently and the police haven't found a body, yet. So, we're not sure if this person is dead or not. And we're all contemplating on whether to tell Amon..." Michael paused, turning over to Doujima, who was gazing at the magazine in front of her with interest.

"Doujima? Did you get all of that?" The young boy asked. The blonde-haired woman raised her head and she nodded.

"Yes, I did. But I don't see what the big deal is about telling Amon about this. I mean, if it's a witch, we need to go after it too make sure it's in no danger and to make sure that it won't hurt any one else..." She trailed off, becoming slightly disturbed at the sudden silence. She glanced at everyone in the room. All of them had their faces turned down, as if looking at her would hurt them.

Doujima scowled.

"Alright, what's wrong?" She inquired hotly, surprisingly placing her magazine and soda down on the table beside her. Everyone else just continued to stare down at their feet and shift around uncomfortably. This went on for about ten seconds

It was Karasuma who spoke first.

"Doujima, we have something to tell you about a certain...Craft-user." She said, not having the heart to bring up the person's name. The blonde-haired girl sitting in the chair raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Well?" Doujima demanded, giving everyone a glare with her blue eyes. No one dared to look at her.

It was then that Sakaki pulled out a lighter and held it out in front of him. Flicking it with his thumb a couple of times, the boy finally managed to get it to light. He held it out for Doujima to see.

"Remind you of anything?" He asked quietly, gesturing to the small flame spurting out of the metel object.

Doujima gazed at the fire for a moment, then up at Sakaki. It didn't take long for realization to hit her with the force of a bulldozer. Tears suddenly sprang to life in her eyes.

"Y-you mean --" She paused abruptly as the sound of footsteps came to her ears. Everyone turned towards the doorway while Sakaki quickly tried to put away the lighter.

Amon walked in a few minutes later, his face the perfect image of an expressionless, Halloween mask. He entered the room silently, almost like a shadow. He then let a out 'Hmm' noise and looked up whenever he realized he was being watched intently. Seeing this caused him to furrow his eyebrows.

"Something about my appearence amuse you all?" He asked darkly, only to be answered by a heavy silence. His brow contracted even further as he took a step towards Michael and glared him in the eyes.

"All of you know something I don't and it's not making me very happy. What's going on?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. His eyes were flashing unpleasently and most of it was directed towards the poor hacker.

Michael chuckled nervously and he gestured to an empty chair nearby. Amon followed his hand's movements and glared holes into the chair's seat.

"Have a seat, Amon. Trust me, you may want it after a little bit." The young boy said, watching with baited breath as the dark-haired man rolled his eyes and surprisingly did as he was told.

Once Amon had gotten himself situated, Michael let his breath out and turned back to his computer. He began typing on the keyboard at an accelerated rate.

Trying his best not to look over at Amon, the boy spoke.

"Amon. Do you remember when you asked me to search for Robin's whereabouts two days ago?" Michael asked, pausing when he saw the other man nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He inquired in his deep voice. Michael continued to type without looking at him.

"Well, I've been keeping track of her. Just to keep an eye on her, you know. Everything has been going great so far. That is, until Nagira sent me this..." The hacker trailed off, clicking the mouse so that a pop-up appeared on the computer screen.

Amon leaned in to get a better look at the monitor. On it was a headline. It was in English, so that Amon couldn't really understand it very well, but he understood enough to get a jiff on what it was about.

The ex-hunter drew himself away from the computer and looked over at Michael.

"So, a house in San Fransisco blew up without any real signs of a cause. Doesn't sound so bad to me." He said as he crossed his arms. Everyone, except for Amon and Michael, groaned at the irony in the statement Amon had just made.

Michael shook his head and stared intently into the face of the man sitting next to him. He stared for so long, his glasses began slipping off of the end of his nose.

"Read more carefully, Amon. What was the address of the house?" The boy asked almost sternly, sounding for all the world like a strict teacher scolding a student that he had just caught cheating on a test.

Amon rolled his eyes a second time and leaned in once again to see the computer screen better. His slate-colored orbs flicked back and fourth, searching for the answer to Michael's question.

Those same eyes widened when he found it.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able,_

_To see the signs that we missed._

_And try to tables._

Amon's mouth dropped without his control. His eyes continued to waver on the screen, indicating that he was still reading. It took him a few seconds, but eventually he was able to get his lips to start working again.

"8-807 Alpine Way." He managed to cough out, slowly turning his wide-eyed gaze to Michael.

The hacker nodded, typing in a few more keys.

"Nagira sent it to me just this morning. Police reports say that they've found a body..." He paused, looking over at Amon when the dark-haired made a strange noise somewhere down in his throat. The young boy then quickly tried to reassure his colleage.

"Don't worry, it wasn't Robin's. The reports tell us that it was actually the body of her roommate. That, and the police have also found the body of the girl's dead dog. Robin and her pets, however, have gone missing. Of course, I had already figured that out when my lock on her disappeared." Michael explained thoroghly.

Amon continually opened and closed his mouth, as if his vocal cords had decided to quit working.

"Is she-have they-are the police searching for her right now?" He stuttered, his tongue feeling useless.

Michael could only nod, his sympathy for his friend brimming on the edge of grief.

"Yes, but Nagira says they haven't found anything. At least, not yet." He said, getting a small nod from the man next to him.

Amon stared, speechless, at the computer screen. Tears were welling up in his grey eyes.

"Michael, just answer me one thing." He suddenly said slowly. Michael raised his head slightly, surprised.

"Uh, sure. Anything." He said truthfully. Amon closed his eyes, trying his best to choke back the tears.

"Do you believe she is dead?"

_I wish that you'd unclench your fists._

_And unpack your suitcase._

_Lately, there's been too much of this._

_Don't t think it's too late._

Michael stuttered, his mouth suddenly unwilling to let him formulate words. He glanced at the others for help, but they gave him none.

"Answer me, Michael. I trust you." Amon voice demanded curtly. His voice was cracking, clearly on the verge of breaking down.

Michael turned back to his employer; his mouth working overdrive even though sound refused to come out.

"Well-you see, Amon. I-I-I really don't think I'm the person you should be asking. I-I really think that maybe-" He was cut off when he heard a strangled sob escape Amon's lips.

"You do, don't you? You believe she's dead. You all do!" He snarled loudly. He stood up quickly from the chair, knocking it over in the process. The other four people in the room followed in suit.

"Amon, calm down. We don't believe she's dead. It's just that it's highly unlikely that she survived unless she was out of the house at the time-" Miho tried to reassure him, but Amon would have none of it.

"You all think that she's just some weak, little girl. You think she'll give up just like that? Just like that!?" He cried out hoarsely, ramming a lamp with his fist and toppling it to the ground with a crash.

Doujima placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Amon, please-" She started softly, only to have him push her hand roughly away. He towered over her, giving her the coldest glare imaginable.

"Don't touch me." He growled visciously through his clenched teeth before knocking the blonde out of the way. With his coat billowing out behind him, the dark-haired man stomped up the stairs. After a few seconds, the others flinched at the sound of the basement door being slammed closed.

_Nothin's wrong._

_Just as long as_

_You know that someday I will,_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright, but not right know._

_I know you're wondering when._

_(You're the only one who knows that)._

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when._

Everyone let out a breath and they looked at one another with slight relief. Though they were all used to Amon's tyrads, it never ceased to amaze them how scary he could get.

Sakaki nervously made his way over to Doujima, his eyes flicking over to the door every now and then. It was almost like he was afraid Amon would come charging back through the door as soon as he reached her.

"Well. That turned out nicely." He finally managed to say once he felt himself touch Doujima's shoulder. Miho and Michael nodded in agreement. All Doujima could do was stare straight ahead, almost as if she were in a trance.

The heavy silence that followed this was only broken by Eri stupidly asking,

"Does any one know where that music is coming from?"

* * *

Amon's foot slammed down on the gas pedal, causing his car to go way faster then the normal speed limit. Trees whipped past him at a rate that could not be calculated.

_You're acting rather unreasonably. _His conscience scoffed, which was the only part of his brain that was working correctly. The rest had turned into a race car bent on running down everything in its path.

Amon growled, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"She can't be dead. She just can't be. She wouldn't just lay down and die." He kept repeating to himself, though deep down, he knew he was just trying to convince himself of the inevitable.

The car suddenly skidded to a stop on the bridge that went over the river that ran through the center of Tokyo. Amon had jumped out even before the vehicle had even come to a full halt.

Trudging over to the ledge that looked over into the water, the dark-haired man balled his hands into fists and raised them into the air for a moment before bringing them down hard on to the concrete. A fresh wave of tears came to his eyes with the pain it had caused.

"No... She's not dead. I refuse to believe it." He whispered raggedly to himself as he felt his knees buckle under him. Sobs escaped his lips as he let himself fall.

Breathing harshly, Amon sighed and leaned himself back so that his head rested against the side of his car. It wasn't exactly a comfortable position, but somehow it helped relax him to just sit there and watch the sun set below the horizon.

Amon narrowed his eyes. Never in his life had he ever become so aware of the beauty of nature around him. He had never before noticed the roughness of the pavement he was now sitting on. Never noticed how beautiful the afterglow of the sun's rays could be after a hard day on the job.

A small flower fell from a large tree that hung partway over the bridge. It floated slowly through the air before landing softly in Amon's lap.

Amon raised an eyebrow before picking the little bud up in between his large fingers. He studied it for a moment, turning it this way and that.

"Robin... You're not not dead. No." He breathed, more to himself then to anyone. A smile broke across his face. He then brought the small, white flower to his lips and kissed it.

"You better come back to me one day, Robin. Either that or I'll hunt you down myself." He said to himself with a humorous tone edging his voice. Raising his hand slightly, he let the bud float away from his fingers in the breeze.

As he watched it fly away over the edge of the bridge, another car passed by behind his own. A song was blaring out from the windows as it passed.

Amon raised his head, realizing that he liked the song coming out of the car. Craining his neck, he litsened intently to the lyrics as they faded with the car as it went around a corner.

Amon smiled. And considering his inexpierence with smiling, it looked rather creepy.

"Robin... You're mine." He rasped, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against his car.

A full moon grinned down from above, showing a kindness towards a certain dark-haired hunter.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your rising sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning, too._

_All of my regrets are nothing new._

_So, this is the way that I say I need you._

_This is the way._

_This is that way that I'm..._

_Learning to breathe._

_I'm learning to crawl._

_I'm finding that You and _

_You alone can break my fall._

_I'm living again, awake and alive._

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies..._

* * *

**Me: **I hate this chapter... Except for maybe the song at the end of the chapter.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Thank-you for reveiwing. :)


	13. Amidst This Drop of Time Gone Dry

Chapter Twelve:

Amidst This Drop of Time Gone Dry

Disclaimer: You all probably know the disclaimer already.

Sunlight drifted in lazily through the curtained window of the oriental style room. It crept across the littered floor and up the side of the bed. It then finally came to rest on the nude occupant, who was trying her best to stay asleep as long as she could.

Robin groaned, knowing it was no use hiding under the covers. She let her green eyes flutter open slowly.

"Gods, my neck..." She whispered softly, wincing as she rolled over on to her back. The left side of her neck was twinging with pain and it seemed to cry out with how much it had.

Robin sat up as slowly as she could without jarring her neck. Once she had gotten herself situated, she hesitantly raised a thin hand and touched the scar that now decorated her skin. As soon as her fingertips brushed it, a white-hot jolt of pain shot through her.

The young girl gasped, quickly bringing her hand away from her neck. Tears were brimming at the edges of her bloodshot eyes.

"It burns..." She breathed out, trying her best to choke back sobs. She then began to wonder why it had not hurt so much before. It had been fine just last night. Last night...

Robin looked around the room, sniffling as she did so. Everything was in decorated in a Chinese style. Dragons and phoenixes adoned the walls, the lamps, and the chairs. They were even pictured on the bedspread.

The young witch looked down at the red and gold bedsheets covering her naked body. They had become twisted around her in the night and about half of them layed on the floor. One, maroon pillow had somehow ended up on top of the orange dresser in the corner of the room.

Robin sighed, bringing her hands up to rub at her eyes as the events of the night before suddenly came flowing back into her head. She remembered walking home. She remembered Akamu and how he had tried to attack her. She remembered how Andy had come to her rescue.

Robin slowly removed her hand from her face, brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

She remembered Tera.

She remembered Andy teleporting them all back his home, which was a small penthouse in a Chinese hotel. She was somewhere in downtown San Francisco, where Chinese culture has a big influence

Another groan escaped the young witch's lips and she buried her face down into her knees. It wasn't that she was grateful for Andy's hospitality. In fact, it was he who had graciously sacrificed his bed for her to sleep in and he had taken the couch. It just that she had never spent the night in a man's apartment before and it made her a tad uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Andy had respected her need for privacy and left her alone.

Robin raised her head. She knew she had to thank Andy somehow. Some way. She would figure out how. But right now, she had to focus on the current situation at hand.

Amon was in danger and she needed to get back to Japan to help him. But how was she going to over there? Andy couldn't teleport her there and she certainly did not have enough money to get there on a plane.

But she had to get back. Back to her home. Back to Amon...

Jutting her jaw out in determination, Robin threw the covers back and nearly leapt out of the bed. Running over to the window seat where her clothes had been placed, she grabbed her undergarments and quickly threw them on. She then fumbled into her black, victorian dress and hurridly put her hair up in the usual way.

Glaring at the mirror, the young girl checked her appearence to make sure she did not look like she had been in a rush to get ready. She nodded at her reflection in satisfaction when she saw that nothing was out of place.

She then, however, spotted the ugly scar on the side of her neck. It was caked over in dried blood and had begun to turn a dark pink around the edges. It was rather large and covered the whole left side of her neck. A few, jagged angles even came down near her collarbone.

Robin sighed, turing away from the mirror. She would just have to deal with the scar later.

After quickly grabbing her jacket and her glasses from the green painted desk that was in the room, the young witch walked over to the door and opened it. She turned, getting one a last look at the bedroom before heading out into the hallway.

* * *

"Good-morning, Robin. Did you sleep well?" Andy asked as soon as Robin had entered the small kitchen that was in his penthouse. His long, brown hair was down and was flowing over his shoulders in a waterfall-type fashion. His face was drawn, which indicated that he had not gotten much sleep.

Robin looked over at him and grinned timidly back.

"Yes, I did. Thank-you." She said softly, placing her belongings down on the table in the middle of the room. Andy gave a single nod.

"Good." He said simply before taking a sip of something out of his green coffee cup. As he was drinking, he gave another glance to Robin, who, without realizing it, was staring with envy at his mug.

Placing the cup down, Andy gestured over to the counter near his refigerator, where a fancy coffee maker sat.

"There is some coffee over there if you want some. The cups are in the cabinat above it." He said with a grin.

Robin grinned gratefully back at him before bustling over to the coffee maker and quickly preparing herself a cup. After she had finished, she sighed contently and sat quietly at the table next to Andy.

The boy smiled.

"You seem to be troubled. Do you want to talk about something?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing is arms over his chest, which was covered in a plain, grey T-shirt.

Robin sighed and began using her pointer finger to draw imaginary pictures into the smooth, green wood of the table.

"I had some disturbing nightmares last night. Nothing much." She said quietly, looking at him. Andy stared back at her with an expression that could have been discribed as hurt. He leaned forward, as if to look at something he had just seen on her face.

"Robin. You know that you can talk to me if something is bothering you, don't you? We're friends, aren't we? Please, I need to know if you are unhappy about something." He said, placing a large hand on hers.

The young witch sighed, looking down at Andy's hand on top of hers. She now knew what she could use to thank him for his hospitality.

Taking a deep breath, Robin raised her gaze back to Andy's face.

"It's Amon... He was...a friend of mine back in Japan. I'm afraid Akamu is going to harm him and he is very important to me. I need a way to get back to Tokyo and don't have enough money to pay for a plane ticket." She paused, lowering her eyes once again to their conjoined hands.

"Please, Andy. I need your help to get back to Japan. Amon could be in great danger." She whispered, tears springing to her green orbs.

Andy stared at her for a moment before sighing and standing up, getting a thoughtful look from Robin. Smiling down at her, he jerked his head towards a door that lead into the living room.

"Come here for a moment. I think I have a solution to your problem." He said, helping her up from her seat and guiding her through the door.

* * *

It didn't take Robin long to figure out something was up; especially when she entered the living room and saw Ian leaning leisurely against a wall next to a window that looked out over the city.

The blonde man smiled in amusement at the young witch's obvious confusion and he pushed himself away from the wall. He then bent low into a graceful bow.

"Robin, it's good to see you again." He said softly as he straightened himself back to his normal stance. His smile was still apparent on his thin lips.

Robin gazed up at him, slight shock and utter confusion filtering through her green orbs.

"Ian... What are you doing here?" She whispered, only to be startled by a young girl around her age as she sidled in from the bathroom. She had medium-length, strawberry blonde hair that was layered and had white blonde highlights. Her intense, violet eyes shown with a carelessness that seemed familiar to Robin.

"Hiya! I'm Kitten." She said cheerfully, beaming in the young witch's direction. She seemed to be rather childish in her movements and in her tone of voice.

Robin stared back at her, her green eyes now wide with surprise. She then turned to gaze at Andy.

"W-what's going on?" She stuttered softly, gasping when she heard the outside door open. Whipping her head around, she let her mouth drop open when she saw Rain walk in with a another young woman next to her.

This girl seemed to be rather aloof. Her long, black hair with purple-highlighted bangs waved around her shoulders in a nonchalant type of way. Her black eyes glared at the other people in the room.

Rain, grinning broadly, turned to Robin and waved.

"Good-morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" She asked with air of giddyness. This behavior was seen by Robin as strange, considering Rain was hardly ever as cheerful as this.

Now lost beyond all reason, the chestnut-haired witch gazed back and forth between all of the people that were now in room.

"I-I don't understand. Why are all of you --" She trailed off, turning to stare with a slight aggitation at Ian. The blonde-haired man shrugged.

"We're here to help." He said simply, sounding even more like Amon than before.

Robin frowned, bringing a small hand to her chest, as if for comfort.

"Help me? With what?" She asked, her voice edged with a barely detectable, annoyed tone. The sound of someone clearing their throat gruffly caught her attention and she turned to the black-haired woman.

The woman huffed and she took a step forward so that she was staring down at Robin, who was a few inches shorter.

"We're here to help with your problem. We all pitched in and are going to get you a way back to Japan so you can save your boyfriend or whatever he is." She said in a deep voice that could have easily been mistaken for a man's.

Robin stared up at her, her eyes still just as wide as they had been before.

"And...who are you?" She asked softly, smiling up at the girl. The young woman smiled back awkwardly. She held out a large hand, which had the nails painted over in black nail polish.

"The name's Bree. And you must be Robin. Andy told me about you." She said as she took Robin's hand and shook it.

The young witch nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you." She whispered. She then looked over at Rain.

"And what are you doing here? Are you with them, Rain?" Robin asked quietly, getting a nod from the older woman.

"Yes, I am. We are from a program that protects witches from witch-hunting groups, such as the STN. It's called the WEWPS. The 'Wolf's Eye Witches Protection Society." She paused, gesturing over at the strawberry blonde standing next to the bathroom door.

"This is Kitten Garrison. She's the one who usually goes undercover in a case. She's a pretty good actor, if I do say so myself." The girl named Kitten giggled girlishly and waved at Robin a second time.

Rain smiled at Robin's confused look and she motioned towards Bree and Andy.

"Bree Thomas and Andy Dickinson. Our top computer experts and top hackers." She said with a large grin. The two people in question beamed at each other with pride.

Robin stared at everyone with idle curiousity. She then turned back to Rain.

"And what do you do?" She asked. Rain just shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest with what seemed to be an air of slight arrogence.

"I'm the captain. Or at least I am for this particular team." She said with a cocky grin. She seemed as if she were rather proud of this fact

Robin gazed at her with a expression that couldn't be placed and she opened her mouth to ask Rain another question. The older woman was already prepared for it, however, and answered before poor Robin could even get a word out of her mouth.

"And before you ask, I didn't lie about the fact that I'm not a witch. I'm not even a Seed. The only witches in my group are Andy and Bree." She said, gesturing over once again to the said people.

Only after Robin had stared hard at them for five minutes did Rain motion behind the young witch.

"And of course, there's Ian; my best employer and the only Seed in my posse." She said, chuckling silently when Robin whipped her head around to face the blonde-haired man.

Ian stared back at her with an expression that could have been seen on a mask. Then, after a few seconds, his thin lips spread into a smug, closed-mouth grin that gave the young witch in front of him a suspicious feeling that he was mentally laughing at her and her curiousity.

Robin glared hard into his silver eyes with her green ones. Though her face didn't show it, she was clearly surprised at finding out that Ian was a Seed. In fact, it absolutely awed her.

_Amon is a Seed..._ She thought to herself, as if the idea was something completely and utterly new.

"I swear, you two have got to stop giving each other those goo-goo eyes all the time. You're both starting to creep me out." Andy's voice piped in, drawing Robin's attention back to reality.

Robin's shook her head and turned to look at the young, brown-haired teen standing at her right elbow. Andy was smiling at her and Ian, as if he knew something that niether of them didn't.

Ignoring his sly stares, Robin turned back to Rain.

"Why are you all helping me? I really don't think I deserve all this. Do I? I mean, I'm really nothing but a witch..." She trailed off lowering her gaze from the older woman, as if she were afraid Rain would strike down on her.

Rain, however, sighed and walked straight up to Robin. They soon were only a few inches apart.

"Robin, listen to me. We are helping you because what the STN is doing to witches is morally wrong. You can't just go out and kill them. I mean, I know it's leagal, but's it's almost the same as going out on the street and killing a random person for just being a Jew. If this Akamu guy that Andy called and told us about is a Craft-user for the STN-J and he's out to hunt Amon and you, then we're not just going to stand by and watch. That's why we're all pitching in to help you out and get you on that damn plane back to Japan. Right guys?" The other four people in the room answered this with murmured agreements.

Robin stared around the room. All of these people, two of them she never even knew until now, were going to help her get back to Japan? Was all of this true? Or was it a dream? A quick pinch to her right arm told her that it was not.

Tears suddenly welled up in the young witch's eyes and she threw herself into Rain's arms. She was sobbing uncontrolably and her shoulders were shaking nonstop.

"T-thank-you. A-all of you. I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for the five of you." She stuttered pitifully as she drew herself away from Rain and went over to embrace Andy.

Andy, his face the perfect picture of arrogance, opened his arms wide and took her into them. He chuckled slightly whenever she flopped against his chest and cried into the fabric of his grey T-shirt.

"Hey, come on. You don't have to cry." He said, stroking her chestnut hair. When her sobs refused to cease, he glanced over at Ian and shrugged good-naturedly. He completely missed the icy glare that blonde man threw his way.

Robin let herself cry for a few more minutes before finally sniffing back her tears and raising her red face from Andy's shirt. Her green eyes were shining with leftover tears.

"We all done, now?" Andy asked, using a large hand to grip her chin gently and force her to look into his face. She let him raise her gaze and she smiled at him. After a couple of moments of staring into his blue eyes, she nodded with dignity.

Ian watched their whole exchange with an expression of indifference, but deep down, his blood was boiling. Though he kept his emotions hidden like a pro, he really did not like it when Andy touched Robin like that. It made him feel like the younger boy was trying to take what was rightfully his.

Snarling quietly to himself, Ian cleared his throat so that everyone, inlcuding Andy and Robin, looked at him. Once he had all of their attention, he narrowed his eyes.

"I hope you all know that we have very little time and we need to get Robin to the airport. I doubt that you have even packed, am I correct?" He asked darkly. This earned him a small shake of the young witch's head. He huffed.

"I thought so. Kitten, help Robin gather her things and we'll leave in an hour. Hop to it, girl." He said, snapping his fingers at the strawberry blonde girl's face.

Kitten gasped and jumped at the sudden noise. After regaining her composure, she glared daggers at Ian with her violet eyes.

"Geeze, Ian. You think you could have found a less annoying way to get my attention?" She snapped irritabley before taking Robin's hand in hers and leading her back towards Andy's bedroom.

Robin stopped herself from being pulled into the hall, however. She then turned back to Ian, shame written all over her face.

"All of my clothes were burned in the fire. I have nothing left." She said, lowering her gaze sadly. Ian cocked his head slightly, regarding her for a moment. He then waved his hand at her, as if he was swatting at a fly.

"Then just gather whatever belongings you might need on the trip. Rain and Kitten can take you shopping when we get over there." He said.

Robin stared at him for a moment, rooting herself to the floor a second time when she felt Kitten pull on her arm.

"Wait. What about Sky and Mauli? Who's going to look out for them?" She asked. This question was to Andy, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's already taken care of. They're both safely at the local, animal shelter and will be going to good, foster homes. I'll take you over there later so you can say good-bye to them before we leave. Now, hurry on and pack." He urged, walking over and ushering her and Kitten down the hallway back to his room.

Once the three of them had left, Bree, Ian, and Rain looked at each other expectantly. It was a long moment before one of them spoke, but it was Rain who went first.

"It'll be dangerous, but I'm sure we can handle it. She's a strong girl. I can tell." She said with confidence before turning and heading towards the kitchen. This left Bree and Ian alone in the living room.

All was quiet for at least five minutes. Then, Bree spoke out in her deep, manlike voice.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked, as if pointing out the obvious. Her voice seemed to fill the now silent room up to the ceiling.

"It's not your concern, is it, Breanna?" Ian answered coldly. His eyes were narrowed and were staring straight ahead, as if he were trying to see how long it would take before he looked at her.

Bree let out an audible sigh, which showed how frustrated she really was about the whole thing.

"I guess not." She said, knowing she was right and that she probably shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"Then drop it." Ian growled from right next her before he, too, went into the kitchen.

Bree stood in the living room, alone and in the middle of all of the furniture. She blinked only once. The rest of the time, she was as still as a statue. She let out a 'Hmm' noise as she thought to herself.

It was then that the sound of small raindrops hit the window, signaling the approach of another rain storm.

* * *

**Me: **I hope you guys like this chapter, because I sure don't...well, except maybe for the last part. 


	14. Enchanted

Chapter Thirteen:

Enchanted

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own WHR or the characters. I do own this story, though, but you already knew that.

Tuesday. Four days after he had initially found out that she had disappeared. That she was declared dead. Four days since he had been back to the little basement under the conveaniance store. Four days since he had even set foot out of his apartment.

Amon lay in his room, laying spread-eagle on his bed. He was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, as if he were transfixed by something he had seen up there. He had been doing this for the past four days.

It wasn't that he had gone insane. Oh, no, no, no.

It's just that he had wanted to think for a little while about the predicament that had just presented itself to him and he could not do if he was always surrounded by the others.

So, he had come back to his gloomy apartment and had laid in his bed for four days. And he was still no closer to answering the questions running through his head. He was even farther from coming up with a solution to the situation.

Amon sighed and sat up, but he didn't get out of the bed. He was sore all over from not moving for so long and his stomach churned from hunger.

"Damn." He whispered to himself as his legs cramped in protest at being moved. His back was making ugly, cracking noises and his neck was whining in pain. Everything was in pain; including his heart.

Moaning in self-pity, Amon flopped back on the bedsheets and resumed his business of staring at the ceiling.

"Hey. If there's a God up there, please just give me a sign that she's alive and out there somewhere. Please. Just some kind of sign..." He breathed out to the air that was between him and the ceiling. Of course, no one answered him.

Amon moaned a second time and rolled over on to his side.

"Robin..." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Please, tell me your alive."

**_"I am alive." _**A soft voice suddenly spoke out, though it sounded a thousand times louder considering how quiet it was in the room.

Amon's eyes shot open. About five steps in front of him stood Robin in a slim, black dress that came down to her ankles. It was sleeveless and showed the creamy, white skin on her arms and shoulders. Her hair was down and was flowing around her face and neck. Beautiful, white angel wings were attached to her shoulder-blades.

Robin smiled sweetly, as if her new appearance was nothing short of the ordinary.

Amon shot up from the bed and placed his feet on the carpeted floor for the first time in four days. His mouth was open almost all the way to the ground and his eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Robin...you're -- I can't believe this..." He was stuttering a mile a minute; something that was very much out of his character. This fact did not seem to bother the young witch in front of him, however. Instead, she just continued to grin at him gently.

**_"Amon. You are surprised to see me?" _**She questioned innocently. Her voice sounded strange. Almost meledolic, like a person that was singing would sound like when they weren't trying to.

Amon just nodded dumbly, his mouth still open in surprise.

"How -- are you... Where are you?" He asked, not really sure if what he was asking made any real sense. Robin chuckled with amusement and she took a step towards him.

**_"I am here, silly. With you." _**She said softly, giving him another gentle smile. The wings on her back fluttered senselessly, almost as if they were reacting to her cheerful mood.

Amon frowned and shook his head.

"That wasn't what I meant, Robin, and you know it. Tell me where you are, now. Outside of here." He demanded firmly. His eyes were narrowed in his usual mask, but the glow in them was unmistakeable.

Robin's smile faded at this question. Her green eyes quickly averted his and went to the floor. Her head was lowered slowly, so that now she had a better veiw of the carpet.

**_"I...I can't tell you that, Amon. But I will tell you that I am not dead. Just please, heed me when tell you to keep safe. Something is after the both of us and I don't want to see you hurt." _**She explained in her sing-song voice as she raised her head. Her eyes were sad, as if she were expecting him to die right then and there.

Amon stared at her, his expression showing that he was somewhat satisfied with her cryptic explanation. He didn't say so, but he had a sense to know what the 'something' that she was talking about was.

"I'll heed. I'm just thankful to know that the others were wrong, at least." He said as he stepped towards her. Robin watched with weary eyes. Her wings were completely still, as if waiting for her to do something.

Amon stopped just as he was about to step on her barefeet. They were only inches apart now, which right where the dark-haired man wanted to be. He raised a trembling hand to her face, intending to caress her cheek.

Imagine his shock when his hand passed right through her.

Amon stared wide-eyed at the young witch in front of him. Sighing disappointedly, he passed his hand back through her face.

Robin stood still the entire time, her green eyes boring into Amon. She then suddenly let out a shuddering gasp as his hand went through her shoulders.

Amon noticed her shiver and smiled knowingly; maybe even a little seductively. Raising his hand up to her cheek, he tried to place it there as best he could. It was almost like trying to grasp air.

Amon frowned.

"It's not fair." He suddenly whispered, catching Robin's attention. The young witch stared up at him with concern in her eyes.

**_"What's not fair?" _**She asked him worriedly. Amon sighed, bringing his hand away from her cheek. He then turned his gaze away so that he was looking out of the window that led to his balcony.

"I can't touch you." He breathed out, closing his eyes as the familiar strain of tears came to them.

Robin gazed up at him, her eyes wide with worry. She then raised both of her hands to Amon's face and tried to make him look towards her. Being the stubborn jackass that he was, the dark-haired man refused her actions.

**_"Amon, look at me."_******Robin commanded softly yet firmly. Her hold on the man's face had tightened somewhat.

Amon sighed and finally turned back to her; his grey eyes clouded over in sadness. Robin, letting out a breath, stretched up on her tiptoes until she was as close to his height as she could get.

Adjusting herself so that she wouldn't fall over, the young girl then leaned forward and brushed her lips softly over Amon's jaw.

Amon's eyes widened and he let out an unbidden moan. Though the kiss felt like nothing more then a gentle breeze floating past his face, it was enough to make his head spin.

"Robin..." He breathed just as the both of them jumped at the sound of a telephone ringing somewhere in the apartment

Cursing, Amon turned to tell Robin to wait there while he went to find the phone. Only he was the only one there. The young witch had disappeared.

Amon gazed around the room, as if expecting her to jump out at him at any moment. After a couple of minutes, he finally sighed dejectedly and walked out of the room.

* * *

Amon finally found the telephone hidden almost expertly under a pile of dirty laundry that he had neglected to attend to. Holding the annoying contraption firmly in his hand, he pressed hard on the talk button and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said monotonelessly into the mouthpiece. A cheerful voice answered his bitter one.

"Amon! Brother! Buddy! How things with you?!" Damn it, it was Nagira.

Amon held his mouth away from the phone for a moment as he cursed quietly. He then slowly brought the object back to his ear.

"What the hell do _you _want, Nii-san?" He asked dryly, his tone giving away how angry he really was. His brother whistled through the phone.

"Wow. Such language, Amon. Tell me, did you ever kiss Robin with that mouth of yours?" The annoying sound of Nagira's laughter soon followed this comment.

Amon grimaced and growled softly. He really wasn't to happy with his older brother at the moment.

"Don't you dare joke about that with me, Nii-san. Don't you even _dare_..." He snarled into the mouthpiece. His eyes were now nothing more than slits, even though he had no one there with at the moment to bore them into.

"Whoa, steady there, Amon. I was just trying to lighten the mood. I know you've been going through a tough time. But, just to get back on your good side, I may have some information for you regarding that red-haired witch you told Michael to tell me about." Nagira paused her to catch his breath.

Amon gasped quietly into the phone; his eyes widening.

"Tell me." He stated simply, not wanting to let on how anxious he actually was. He heard Nagira chuckling quietly from his side of the phone.

"Heh, heh. Alright. Amon-san. Try to contain your excitement. Now, where did I put that file...?" The was a pause as Amon listened to the sounds of rustling come through the earpiece on the phone.

It was a couple of short minutes before Amon heard Nagira's voice.

"Alright, here it is. Sorry to keep you waiting." He said as he cleared his throat and mumbled a few in cohorent sentences about his facial appointment later on today.

Amon waited patiently.

"Ok, here we go. The witch we're currently speaking of is named Akamu. Which you probably already know, since you were nearly killed by the guy. Now, let's see..." Another pause. Some more rustling. A mutter here and there.

Amon was suddenly startled out of a stupor when Nagira gasped loudly through the phone into his ear.

"Wow! Damn, Amon listen to this. It says in Akamu's file that he was wanted for murdering fifty people in only ten minutes. The strange thing is, all fifty men were criminals and it was discovered later that they were planning to rob the local bank." Nagira paused once again. Amon figured that he was probably reading the information to himself to see if he had gotten it right.

"It says here that Akamu was killed by burning at the stake...during the Salem Wtch Trials?! Damn, this guy was already supposed to be dead!" Nagira shouted through the phone in surprise.

Amon's eyes widened. Akamu was... No, it couldn't be. Could it?"

"You've got to be shitting me, Nii-san. How could a 200-year-old witch come back from the dead?" The ex-hunter questioned in his deep voice.

"I'm not shitting you, Amon. It's right here in his file." Nagira answered, though by the sound of his tone, he didn't really seem to want to believe it either.

Amon's eyes narrowed into slits again. He wasn't sure if this all added up in his head, but he tried to keep his cool as he spoke.

"Alright, Nii-san. Let's just say that this Akamu is actually a dead witch back from the grave. Why in God's name would he be after me and Robin?" The dark-haired man asked. His eyes widened in surprise when Nagira chuckled through the phoneline.

"Ah, so Robin _is _envolved. From the way Michael told me, I figured this guy was only after you. I can see now that I was wrong." He said, his voice tinged with amusement. Amon snarled under his breath.

_There he goes with the wise-cracks, again_ The dark-haired man thought to himself.

"You never answered my question, Nii-san." Amon said slowly, clearly getting annoyed with his older brother. Nagira ceased his chuckles immdieately.

"Be patient, dear brother. I'm getting there." There was a pause as Amon listened to some more rustling come through the phone.

"Alright, I'm ready and serious, now." Nagira said, his voice now sounding muffled, as if he had something in his mouth.

_Probably one of those foul cigars _Amon said to himself as he listened to Nagira fill him in on the basic information. Most of it was stuff he had already heard or had found out himself, but some bits were rather interesting.

"All and all, Amon. I can't really tell you anything about _why _I think this guy is after you and Robin. It's all rather complex and confusing, if you ask me." Nagira said, his voice sounding exasperated from all of his talking.

Amon thought about all his brother had just told him, but not even his intellegent mind was able to decipher what all of this might mean.

"That puts us in quite the dead end, doesn't it?" He said quietly. He heard Nagira agree with him by giving out a grunt.

"Your right about that, little bro. Listen, why don't I just ask around and see if I can find someone who might give us some answers. If we find out what this Akamu guy really want, maybe he can tell us who murdered Robin. That is, if she's even dead." Another obnoxious chuckle.

Amon furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth became a extreamly thin line.

"I can asure you, Nii-san. Robin isn't dead. She wouldn't do that to us. Trust me." The ex-hunter said, his voice sounding almost robotic. It was as if he had pre-programned himself to say it whenever the time came.

An uncomfortable pause followed Amon's comment.

"How can you be sure, Amon? I mean, you never know. She could be laying dead in a ditch somewhere, for all we know." Nagira said uncertainly, feeling pretty sure he struck a nerve with that little piece of common sense.

Amon's eye flashed. Thankfully, there was no one around to catch it.

"What do you mean by that, Nagira?" Amon almost snapped. It was the first time he had spoken his brother's name since he had picked out the phone.

"Hey, don't get your undies all in a twist. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't get your hopes high. I mean, I know you were enchanted by her, but that doesn't mean you should hold on to false hopes." Nagira tried his best to explain, though he had a feeling Amon wasn't really listening.

And in fact, he wasn't.

Amon had taken to staring off into outer space. His eyes were narrowed again; a clear indication that he was deep in thought.

"Amon? Amon, are you there?" He could still hear Nagira's voice calling him through the telephone. But it somehow sounded far away, as if Amon's brother shouting to him from between to mountain ranges.

Amon's eyebrow furrowed.

_Was I **enchanted **with her? _He thought to himself. Seconds ticked by as he went over the answer in his head.

After a couple of minutes, he finally spoke.

"Perhaps I was enchanted with her, Nii-san. In fact, I think I still am. Now, I'm going to tell you this only once, Nagira, so listen good. I'm not giving up on her. She's alive and out there somewhere. You can bet your last cigar on it." And with that, he hung up.

Amon stared at the phone for a few moments before throwing down on the couch. It landed with soft 'fwump' on the cushions next to the still unattended pile of laundry. And it apparently was not going to get done anytime soon.

The dark-haired man stared around his apartment for few moments, as if thinking of what to do next.

Then, with a quiet grunt of stubborness, Amon quickly ran to his room and threw on his clothes.

As he tried to hurriedly put on his kimono-vest, he mapped out what he planned to do as soon as he got out of the apartment.

"I'm going to find out some answers, even if it kills me. If any body can find me some _valuble_ information, Michael can." He said out loud as he finally ran out of his room, through his small kitchen (grabbing his coat on the way), and out of his door.

* * *

Michael stared transfixed at his computer with half of a donut sticking partly out of his mouth. His eyes were glazed over as if he were daydreaming, which was probably the case, considering he hadn't even noticed that his glasses had fallen off of his nose and into his lap.

Eri, who sat in a chair next to Michael, had dozed off around an hour ago and had dropped sideways so that her head now rested on the hacker's shoulder. None of them seemed to have noticed.

Shitari, the little girl that Amon and Eri had found in the parking garage, was sitting in the kitchen that accompained the computer in room the basement of the conveanience store. She had been staying with Misha Lui, the stores owner, for the past few days and had come back to visit with Eri, who had taken it upon herself to become the child's surrogent mother.

Eri suddenly mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled closer to Michael's shoulder; gaining the young hacker's attention in the process.

Michael lazily gave a side-glance to the auburn-haired girl dozing and dreaming away on his shoulder. And, for some reason, he could help but think what she dreamed about. Possibly him?

The sudden bang of a door hitting a wall made all three people in the room jump nearly out of their seats. It must of scared the heck out of Eri, for as soon as she heard the sound, she sprang away from Michael and had knocked over her chair.

"I wasn't asleep! Honest, I wasn't!" She shouted at the top of her lungs just as Amon galloped like a horse into the room. The dark-haired man ignored her and quickly addressed Michael.

"Michael, I need you to do some research on this witch. Pronto!" Amon growled as he threw a piece of paper with some hurried scribbled written all it to the young boy.

Michael gazed sleeply at the paper as he gulped down the rest of his donut. Then, picking up his glasses and replacing them on the bridge of his nose, he slowly pulled out the keyboard and began his speedy typing.

Amon watched the screen intently; reading everything that Michael was able to pull up on the topic. His colorless eyes were glazed over in deep thought, as if something was troubling him.

Shitari watched all of this with interest. Her blue eyes were staring at Amon's back with such force, you could almost see daggers coming put of them.

The little girl huffed quietly and silently slipped out of her chair. Then, sneaking behind Eri, she just as silently slipped out of the door and up the stairs.

* * *

**Me: **Alright, strange chapter, but it's good for what it is. I hope all of you enjoy it. So, if you will kind press that little button the the lower left-hand corner that says 'reveiw', I'll be much obliged.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **That's okay if you didn't reveiw for the last chapter. I don't mind at all. I had that same pop-up filter problem with my computer. It would let all of the _real_ pop-ups through, but it kick me out of websites and stuff like that. Computers are just weird. As for Robin not being able to bring her pets, would _you _want to lug around a big golden retriever while carrying a black cat with you? I mean, I love animals, but that would get annoying. I'm sorry if what I said offends you. Yeah, I've kind of noticed that I wasn't getting as much reveiws as I have been, but that's ok. I'm on at least two people 'Favorite authors' list (Yours included). :) Sorry the story is kind of slow in the beginning, but than again, a lot of people said the anime was, too. Thank-you so much for reveiwing!!!


	15. Clearly Undignified

Chapter Fourteen:

Clearly Undignified

Disclaimer: You all know it, so I'm not going to write it.

Robin stared sleeply out of her plane window; something she had been doing for the past hour. Clouds whipped by, as they were scoops of ice cream being carried off into the wind.

_Hmm, ice cream sounds good right about now _She said to herself, nearly drooling at the thought of a nice, big bowl of vanilla ice cream sitting right in her lap.

Of course, being the shy person that she was, she was too embarrassed to ask the flight attendant if they even served ice cream, and therefore, didn't get any.

Robin sighed, leaning heavily on her arm rest as she continued her business of staring out of the window. She wished they were there. She wished she could see Amon's face. Maybe even touch it.

At this thought, the young witch found herself absent-mindedly touching the plastic window that seperated her from the sky and the air outside. It was almost as if she were expecting Amon's face to be there.

Robin sighed again. This time out of frustration.

_Damn it, I want to see him now_ She thought to herself just as she felt someone sit in the empty seat next to her. Jumping slightly, she quickly jerked her head around and blushed deeply when she saw Ian sitting there and smiling at her. His grey eyes were twinkling, as if he knew something she didn't

Robin mentally shrugged.

_Well, he wasn't who I really hoped for, but he'll do for the time being_ The young girl thought as she smiled back at the blonde-haired man.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ian?" She asked politely, her green eyes sparkling. Ian's own smile widened as he shook his head.

"No thank-you. Rain just wanted me to check on you and see how you were doing up here all by yourself. Plus, I needed someone I could actually have an intellegent conversation with. With three women as immature as eight-year-olds and a boy who as a brain the size of a tick, it can get pretty boring for someone like me." He explained himself in an elborate paragraph. His smirk had stayed in place the whole time.

Robin listened to him intently; all the while, thinking of something completely different.

_Well, there is one thing that makes him a seperate person from Amon. Amon isn't this talkative _The young witch thought as Ian cotinued to chatter. Though she did listen to some parts, she really wasn't interested in having a conversation. All she really wanted to do was stare out of the window and think.

But by the looks of it, she wasn't going to get to do it.

Ian continued his almost mindless rambling. His eyes were unusually bright with the obvious enjoyment of having someone to confide in...even if she didn't really talk back.

The blonde man suddenly turned his gaze in her direction, his eyes wandering over her face. Everything became silent in that one, little moment.

Robin felt herself blush, realizing that this was really the only time she had been this close to a guy. With exception of the time the STN-J was attacked and Amon had pulled her close to him.

The young witch breathed out quietly and suddenly. Gods, how she had not wanted that moment to end...

"Has any one ever told you that the scar on your neck looks like the letter A?" Ian asked, quickly drawing Robin out of a day dream.

The green-eyed girl gave him a strange and disbelieving look.

"Really?" She asked, instictively bringing a small, pale hand up to her neck and touching it gently. It tingled at the contact and she instantly pulled her fingers away.

"I'm serious. I don't have a mirror or anything like that, but if you feel it and trace the lines for a few moments, you'll see what I mean." Ian said, grabbing at her hand and placing it on her neck.

Robin did as she was told and began feeling around the general area of the scar, trying her best not to wince at the small, throbbing pain it was causing. Sure enough, the jagged lines of the scar were in the shape of the letter A.

"That's odd. I never noticed that before." Robin whispered, letting her fingers conitnue to wander around the left side of her neck. She then raised her eyes to Ian and added, "What do you suppose it means?"

The blonde man shrugged in a nochalant type of way.

"Who knows? But by the looks of that scar, this Akamu guy you told us about was bent on putting there permenately." Ian said, his face almost as serious as Amon's would be when he was concentrating on a hunt.

Robin gazed a the man next to her for a couple of moments before turning away; bringing her hand down from her neck in the process. Her emerald eyes showed fear and worry.

"Ian, do you think Amon is alright? I mean, do you think Akamu is really sent from the STN-J to hurt him?" She whispered quietly, her voice quavering with passionate concern. She sighed disappointedly when Ian only shrugged.

"I don't know, Robin. I mean, Akamu could just be some random witch who is bent on avenging a brother or someone that Amon has captured. It's not exactly diffinate that he _is_ from the STN-J." The blonde man said with a serious glare to the girl next to him.

Robin only nodded in understanding.

"I see..." She whispered softly, staring down at her hands as they laid folded in her lap. Her was forehead creased in thought.

Ian stared at her as she continued to glare daggers at her folded hands, as if they were doing something to make her angry. The blonde man then let out an exasperated sigh and placed one of his own, large hands on top of the young witch's pale ones.

Robin's eyes widened in slight surprise and she whipped her gaze up to look into Ian's silver eyes. He was staring back at her intently; his mouth thin and his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's going to be ok. You'll see. I'll make sure that you are protected. I promise you that." He told her firmly, his hand tightening over hers as he spoke.

Robin's eyes shimmered in the dim light of the plane. It looked for a moment like she was about to cry.

"I guess that means your my watchdog..." She whispered, giving Ian her famous half-smile. He returned it with a mocking smirk.

They were like that for a good, five minutes, just staring deeply into one anothers eyes. It didn't take Robin long to realize that they were a good deal closer then they had been. Her eyes widened as Ian's nose nearly brushed hers.

_Oh shit, oh shit... _Her mind chanted nervously as she and Ian became even closer.

Robin!" A high-pitched and girly voice suddenly shouted in their ears, making them both quickly jump away from each other (At least, they _would_ have jumped away from each other, had they not been sitting down at the time).

Rain and Kitten were both standing in the aisleway next their seats and were smiling like crazed lunatics that had just found a chest full of gold. It was Kitten who spoke first.

"Rain thinks it would be a good idea if you entered Japan incognito, Robin. Don't want any one from the STN-J to recognize you, do yo?" The young girl explained in an extremely loud voice. A lot of people in the seats around them were beginning to look their way.

Robin blushed, bringing her gaze down from the three people next to her and down at her feet still firmly planted to the floor under her seat.

_Announce it to the whole world, why don't you..._ She growled subconciously. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she was pulled out of her seat and almost into Ian's lap as Kitten tried to get her to follow her and Rain.

"Come now, Robin! No time to lose! The plane's going to land soon, we have to get you ready!" Kitten said loudly as she finally managed to drag the young witch out of her seat and into the aisle. The two of them then made their was back to the bathrooms.

Rain watched them leave; a smile planted on her face. She then looked down at Ian, who was brooding in a very Amonlike way.

Rain frowned suddenly.

"Oh, please, Ian. Don't this to her. She's already madly in love with this Amon guy. Don't make it hard on her." The mahagony-haired woman said as she stiffly made her way back to her seat.

Ian listned carefully as her footsteps disappeared. As soon as Rain was out of earshot, his lips spread into a sinister leer.

"Aye aye, Captain. Heh, heh." He laughed quietly to himself as his silver eyes changed quickly to red.

* * *

Andy, Bree, and Ian waited as patiently as they could near baggage pick-up area. They had gotten everyone's luggage; including Robin's small bag full of possessions she had managed to snag from her burned down house when Andy took her to see it one last time before they had gone to the airport.

Ian paced in front of Bree, his face looking like that of a very angry mask. His hands were folded behind his back and his everytime his boots hit the tiled floor, they made a very loud "Clop!" noise.

Bree was looking nonchalantly at her fingernails and doing her best to dig out the dirt and grime that was under them. She wasn't doing a very good job.

Andy was sitting on his large suitcase and resting his chin moodily in his right hand. He then look at his watch and huffed loudly.

"Where are they? It shouldn't take this long just to use the bathrrom, should it?" The brown-haired man asked Ian impatiently.

Ian stopped his pacing for a moment and looked with narrowed eyes over at Andy.

"Andrew, when you are traveling with four women, you are bound to be waiting long periods of time whenever they use the restroom." He said, turning his gaze to Bree, who was glaring holes right through his body.

Andy rolled his eyes and was just about to go back to moping, when he suddenly spotted Rain towering above everyone else in her high-heeled boots. He could also just barely make the top of Kitten's blonde-haired head. Robin was no where to be seen.

"There they are. It's about time." Andy said as he jumped up from his resting place on his suitcase.

Ian, who had recently gone back to pacing, stopped a second time and turned to look at the two, approaching women. His eyes were moving back and fourth, as if searching for something (Or someone).

It was Bree who spoke the question on all three people's minds.

"Hey. Where's Robin?" She asked in her deep voice, though didn't really sound as if she were concerned.

"That is what I'd like to know." Ian said as he stepped forward to meet Kitten and Rain.

The three of them met about half-way. Kitten was smiling wildly and seemed to be trying not to giggle. Rain was just giving a tight lipped grin, which Ian found to look rather odd on her.

"So... Where is she?" The blonde-haired man asked, looking back and fourth between the two.

Kitten and Rain gave each other side-glance, both now grinning like maniacs. They then gracefully stepped aside to reveal a small, thin person draped in a what seemed to be a large, blue curtain.

The person appeared to be female, considering her small size and her eyes were covered by dark glasses.

The girl stepped forward timidly, a noticeable blush appearing in her pale cheeks.

Ian's mouth dropped open, as if someone had tied a string to his jaw and had just gave a hard yank. His silver eyes were now wide enough to rival the width of a basketball.

Bree and Andy came up next to Ian, both of their eyes were widened as well.

"Oh..." Was all Andy could manage to get out of his mouth. He raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed it, as if he thought that poor girl in front of him was a product of his imagination.

Out of the three of them, it was Bree who recovered from the shock first (Though not totally).

"Interesting fashion statement." She said slowly, her mouth open slightly is surprise.

Hearing Bree's deep voice somehow brought Ian back to reality and he shook his head to clear away the shock of the appearance of the girl, whom he figured was Robin.

"What...have you two done to her? She looks like she's from Afganastan or one of those places. Get her out of those rediculous clothes. She's probably uncomfortable in them, any way. Right, Robin?" He asked, bending down to the young witches height.

Robin gazed at him through the dark glasses for a moment before nodding slowly. This caused the hood of her dress (If you could even call it that) to fall forward and cover her face completely. And since Robin couldn't move her arms, there was no way for her to push back the hood.

"Mmmph!" The young girl muttered from inside the hood.

Ian scowled and raised himself to his full height. He glared hard at Rain, who was smiling a mile a minute.

"Get her out of these clothes. I expected better from our captain, Rain. This is utter humiliation for her." The blonde man growled at the tall woman in front of him. His silver eyes were flashing rather unpleasently.

Rain waved him off, as if he were nothing but a fly buzzing around her face.

"Lighten up, Ian. She'll be fine in there, trust me. Besides, this is a safety measure. You don't want Robin be recongnized by the STN while we're here, do you?" The mahagony-haired woman said, bringing up a jeweled hand to pat Robin softly on her head.

Ian narrowed his eyes at Rain before finally rolling them and turning away.

"Fine. Do what you will. But this is the last time I want to see her in those clothes. I want you to get her a proper disguise." The blonde-haired man commanded as he went to grab both his and Robin's suitcases.

Rain rolled her own eyes and gently grasped Robin on her shoulder.

"Alright then, Mr. Moody Pants." She said to herself as she helped the young witch walk forward. Due to how tightly the blue shroud was wrapped around her, poor Robin could barely take a step, much less even move her feet.

"Mmmph, merph..." She mumbled something to Rain.

Rain nodded in understanding and tapped Andy on the shoulder.

"Say, Andy. Would you mind helping me? I'm having trouble getting Robin to move." The tall girl asked.

Andy looked over at Robin and smiled. It wasn't a very friendly smile. It looked like the grin on someone who was about to blow something up with a huge stick of dynamite.

"Sure, Rain. I'll help. You just get your bags and I'll make sure Robin gets out of here without falling on her pretty, little face." The brown-haired boy said slyly as he walked over to the young girl and picked her up bridal-style in his arms.

Robin instantly blushed. The hood of her dress had fallen back, revealing her red face and oversized, black sunglasses.

Mumph! Gremph, mmmph!" The small witch tried to shout. She was wriggling around, almost like a dieing fish trying to find its way back to water.

Andy chuckled at the the young witch.

"Hold still, will you! It's not like I'm going to bite or any thing!" He told her with an amused grin on his face. Robin, however, kept on wiggling.

Ian watched this little fiasco with a stern expression on his face. He growled slightly at the way Andy was holding Robin. _His _Robin. The boy had no right to touch what was someone else's possession.

"Once this is over, Andrew, you'll be first on my list..." Ian snarled to himself as he bent down to pick up both his and Andy bags.

"You can count on it, you little bastard..."

* * *

**Me: **Such a silly chapter. :)

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Don't worry, it's not going to end with only 26 chapters. It might very well end with 30 chapters. :) And it most certainly will NOT end with an "open-minded" ending. Thank-you for trying to get more people to read my story. I am forever grateful. Hugs AAOTD

**Solaria735: **I'm glad you like my writing style. Well, the reason Amon didn't go to America with Robin was because he wanted her to be happy. I know it's a rather stupid reason, but it's fanfiction. He's still her watchdog, in a way.

Yes, the first flashback is a little OOC. I didn't mean for it to turn out that way, honest. That's just how it ended up.

Amon's going be tortured a lot in this story. And I mean a _lot_....


	16. Man in the Mirror

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:  
Man in the Mirror

Disclaimer: Everyone knows it by now.

Amon sulked down the street in his usual attire. His face was contorted with an expression that seemed like worry. And indeed, he was concerned about some things.

Michael had given him some disturbing information about Akamu, the red-haired witch that had tried to make mincemeat out of Amon a few days ago. And to say the least, the ex-hunter wasn't exactly happy.

"Damn witches." Amon mumbled impatiently as a plane heading into the airport flew over his head.

* * *

Robin stepped out of the doors of the airport and into the sunlight, blinking as she did so. Everything was just as she remembered it. The young witch smiled to see that nothing had really changed. 

"Let's get moving, Robin. People are going to start staring if you stand there for too long." Andy said into her ear as he escorted her to the green taxi cab that had pulled up in front of them.

Robin did her best to slide into the seat, though the blue blanket that served as her disguise made it somewhat difficult. She caught the taxi driver staring at her and giving strange looks to her dress. All poor Robin could do was blush at the embarressment of it all.

"Alright, we all set? Just take us to the Holiday Inn on Main Street, sir." Andy said as he slid into the seat next to Robin.

The taxi driver nodded as he eyed Ian, who had gotten in the passenger seat next to him. He then started up the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

"Mumph?" Robin mumbled, her emerald eyes swivling to look over at Andy behind her dark glasses.

Andy chuckled and turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, the others are in another cab behind us. It's all going to be okay. You'll see, Little Bird." The brown-haired boy said as he settled down into the seat and closed his eyes.

Robin blinked and sighed in frustration. Adjusting herself into a more comfortable position, the young girl busied herself by once again looking out of the window.

Ian watched her through the reveiw mirror, his silver eyes narrowed.

"Yes, everything will be alright..." The blonde man said to himself quietly as he laid his left elbow on the arm rest of the door and looked out his own window.

* * *

Amon leaned liesurely against the same bookstore window as he had been the day Robin had left. His were closed, trying to recall every little detail about her. Her flowing, chestnut hair tied up in those flimsy knots and pulled to the sides of her head. Her sparkling, green eyes as they looked up admiringly at him... 

The dark-haired man opened his eyes. He growled to himself slightly, knowing that even though Robin wasn't even there with him, she still had his heart in her grasp. Damn her.

Minutes ticked by. A taxi cab or two drove down the street in front of him as he continued to lounge against the window and think.

Suddenly, Amon smirked.

"Ah, thank Heavens for little miracles..." He said to himself as he raised a gloved hand to his left cheek, gently touching the exect spot where Robin had kissed him two years ago.

* * *

Robin stared up at the rather dumpy, Holiday Inn as she carefully climbed out of the green taxi cab. She grimaced behind the glasses. 

Then, turning her head around to look at Andy, the young witch called to him through the blue shroud covering the lower half of her face.

"Anphy! Mumph gerumph?" She mumbled.

Andy, who had been busily helping Ian remove all the luggage from the taxi's trunk, came over and stood next to Robin. He looked up at the shabby building and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know it's not exactly fancy, but it's all we could afford. Maybe the inside won't be so bad." He told her thoughtfully. He then smiled slyly and turned his head slowly to gaze in her direction. Robin was eerily reminded of those vampires you see in the old, black and white films.

"And any way, it's time to get you checked in. What do you say we get you to your room in style? Hmm?" Andy added, turning his creepy glare away from the young girl and back over his shoulder to Ian.

"Hey, Ian! Do you mind getting the rest of the luggage? I'm going to go ahead and get Robin up to her room." The brown-haired teen said as he quickly picked Robin up bridal-style in his arms and carried her in through the front doors of the hotel and into the lobby.

Ian watched them head on in as he moodily balanced both his and Andy's baggage in his arms. His eyes were narrowed and his expression was stormy.

"Yeah, I'll get the rest of the bags, you little snob..." He mumbled grumpily to himself as he hobbled into the hotel with the other three women chatting behind him.

* * *

Amon trudged down a dreary allyway, absent-mindedly stepping into muddy puddles and disregarded trash. His mind was still cluttered with information and memories that he did not want to think about at the moment. 

All he wanted to think about was Robin and where she was right now. Hopefully safe in a comfortable bed somewhere. In a kind person's house that had heart enough to take her and her pets in.

The ex-hunter sighed and continued on his way.

_I'm gonna make a change,_

_For once in my life_

_It's gonna feel real good,_

_Gonna make a difference_

_Gonna make it right..._

Robin gazed around the small, hotel room that would serve as her living quarters for the next week or two. It wasn't exactly homey, but it was alright. It had two double beds, a small television set, and little restroom (Complete with a bathtub) to the right of the door.

Bree entered in after Robin and took a look around the room, too. When her dark eyes were finished inspecting the area, she groaned.

"Great, a whole week in Crowded Hell." She complained in her deep, manlike voice as she as went over to the first bed and dropped her stuff on it.

"I guess this is my bed." She drawled as she turned around and landed on the bedspread on her back.

Kitten entered in a few seconds later with about four suitcases and somehow managed to actually _run _over to the second bed, which was near the window that looked out over the street.

"I call dibs on this bed!" She cried childishly, dropping her luggage and climbing up on the bed to jump on it.

Robin smiled with amusement behind the blue curtain covering her body. She wished she could join Kitten in her careless world. But all the young witch really wanted to do was see Amon.

"Kitten, get off the bed and help Robin out of these clothes! We need to get settled in here." Rain ordered the younger girl as she went over and dropped her own bags on the first bed. The older woman then pointed at a little, plastic, grocery bag near the open door.

"There is your stuff, Robin. You'll be sharing a bed with Kitten." Rain said as she opened her suitcase and began unloading.

Robin nodded stiffly as Kitten ran over and began unwidning the blue shroud that bound her limbs to her body. After a few moments, she was at last free.

"Wow. Please don't ever make me wear that again, Rain." The young witch begged softly as she stretched her arms and legs. Rain chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't. In fact, I don't think we'll be needing that disguise again." The mahagony-haired girl said as she pulled a blue shirt out from her suitcase.

Robin raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked, jumping when Kitten suddenly landed on the ground next to her. The younger girl had just vaulted off of the bed and had landed perfectly on her feet.

"What do you mean why not? We're going to go shopping later to get you some new clothes! Come on, Robin. Let's go see if the guys need any help with their stuff." Kitten chattered loudly as she grasped on to Robin's hand and pulled her down the hall to the boy's room.

_As I, turn up the collar on_

_My favorite winter coat_

_This wind is blowin' my mind..._

Amon sat comfortably in his black Sudan; his radio blasting a song on a CD that he had happened to order on E-bay. It was an american song, so he didn't really understand the lyrics. But it was rather comforting to just sit there and listen to it, so he wasn't complaining.

_Just as long it isn't that one, damn song by damn Dinky Park _The dark-haired man thought to himself bitterly. He had heard it on the radio too many times to count and it was shredding his last nerve to pieces.

_At least I can just sit here and think to this song. It's rather soothing... _Amon thought lazily as his eyes drifted closed, never even noticing the young, chestnut-haired girl adorned in a heavily layered, black dress as she entered a clothing store off to the left of his car.

_I see the kids in the street,_

_Without enough to eat_

_Who am I, to be blind?_

_Pretending not to see their needs_

Robin peeked around at the clothes in the store and so far, found nothing she really liked. Kitten and Rain were doing their best to shove all sorts of items into her arms, but she refused all of them. Only Bree seemed interested in what the young witch felt comfortable in.

"What about this one?" The dark-haired girl asked, pulling out a short-sleeved, blue shirt with a black crane pictured on the front.

Robin looked over it once with her emerald eyes and smiled.

"Yes. I like it very much." She said softly with a small grin. This also brought a smile to Bree's face, who didn't smile very often. So basically, her smile looked more like a badly imposed leer.

Hey, Robin! Try on these!" Kitten cried out, rushing over and shoving a pair of low-ride jeans in to Robin's arms.

Robin stared wide-eyed at the garment in her arms. It was a nice pair of jeans. It had a butterfly pictured on one of the legs and trail of small dragonflies emblamed on the other.

Other than the fact that they would only come up to her midsection, Robin didn't see any reason why she shouldn't get them.

So, turning a placid and content expression up to Kitten, she agreed to try on the jeans.

Kitten, after being told no about thousand times, squealed with delight and grabbed onto the young witch's hand. With that, she pulled Robin towards a dressing room.

_A summer's disregard,_

_A broken bottle top_

_And a one man's soul..._

A dark cloaked figure stood in the shade of the tree stimultanously planted next to the street. His gaze was fixed upon the black Sadan that was parked against the curb next to him. He could just make out the lounging form of a man through the tinted windows.

The figure sneered under the concealment of his hood.

"She's mine, you bastard..." He hissed in a snakelike manner as he averted his stare from the Sudan and looked up at the clothing store sign above him.

_They follow each other on_

_The wind ya' know_

_'Cause the got nowhere to go_

_That's why I want you to know..._

Robin stepped timidly out of the dressing room; trying her best to make the hip-hugger jeans she was currently wearing come higher.

Bree, Rain, and Kitten stood waiting outside for her and they all beamed in delight when she came out.

"Oh, Robin! You look so cute in that outfit!" Kitten exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around the young witch's neck and embracing her tightly.

Robin tried her best to smile before pushing the younger girl back.

"Thank-you, but I'm a little uncomfortable wearing -- um, these." She whispered, indicating the jeans, which she was still trying to bring higher. Kitten waved her off.

"Oh, they look great on you, don't they Bree. I mean they suit you perfectly." She said loudly, turning to the older, more sullen woman.

Bree just shrugged.

"I'm not complaining." She said, grinning as she looked at the blue shirt with the black crane pictured on the front. Robin had a feeling that this was the only reason she wasn't.

Rain, who had been quiet for most of the time, came up and put a comforting hand on Robin shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Robin. You look great." She said softly, her lips stretching into a smile.

Robin smiled back for about a moment before sighing tiredly and lowering her shoulders.

"Rain, do you think I can walk outside for a moment. I need a break from all this shopping." She asked the older woman tensely, as if she were afraid.

Rain looked confused for a moment before smiling and nodding her head.

"Of course you can. But stay just outside the door so we can keep an eye on you." The mahagony-haired girl sad before letting Robin leave.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror._

_I'm asking him to change his ways._

_And no message_

_could have been any clearer_

_If you wanna make the world a better place_

_Take a look at yourself and then make a change..._

Robin stepped out into the sunlight and breathed in deeply. It felt good to come out into the cool air after being in that stuffy store for so long.

The sun was glimmering up above her. For some reason, even though she had seen it for almost every day of her life, it seemed more beautiful now than it had been in years.

Robin brought her emerald gaze down from the sky and looked out at the busy street in front of her. Just in front of her was a large, black Sudan parked at the curb. It's windows were tinted, so she couldn't really see if any one was inside. For some reason, however, it seemed very familiar.

Suddenly feeling a strange urge to take a closer look at the car, Robin inched forward to inspect it. Before she could even take a glace at the wheels, a movement off to her right caught her attention and she jerked her head to look at it.

A tall, dark figure adorned in a black cloak stood about five feet away from her. His arms were raised and he was speaking in a strange tongue. An unpleasent aura was surrounding him.

Before Robin even had time to react, the whole world exploded in a burst of white light...

_Na na na, na na na, na na, na na..._

Amon jerked awake to the sound of an explosion rocking his car. Jumping into action, he leapt out of his car and was met by a huge crowd of people surrounding the spot in front of a clothing store.

Curious, Amon tried his best to squeeze in through the mob to get a better look. In the center of the circle were four women. One was a black-haired girl with purple highlighted bangs. Her dark eyes were glaring holes at her cellphone, which she was hurriedly trying to dial the emergency number.

The second woman looked younger than the first and had strawberry blonde hair with white-blonde highlights. She was shrieking hysterically and was jumping around as if she were standing on hot lava.

The third girl, who the oldest out of all of them, was calmly crouched on the ground near the mangled body of the fourth girl. Her mahagony hair was sweeping around her shoulder as she tried shake the injured woman.

Amon's slate eyes finally came to rest on the fourth girl, whom did not look too good at the moment. Her chestnut hair was loose and tangled. Her body was sprawled out on the pavement of the sidewalk in an angular way. Her head was turned away so that Amon couldn't see her face.

_Poor thing _The ex-hunter found himself thinking.

Deciding that none of this was his business, Amon turned away...only to nearly run over Shitari, who had been standing behind him.

The little girl looked terrible. Her blonde hair was ruffled and her face was blood red, as if she had been running. She was breathing harshly and her legs were shaking.

"No...Go back -- Robin is...Amon..." She stuttered, but her rapid breathing would not allow her to form words.

Amon stared at Shitari with wide eyes, his mouth was open slightly in surprise. After regaining some of his composure, he bent down near the girl and took her hands into his gloved ones.

"It's alright. What are you trying to tell me, girl?" He asked her in his deep voice, trying to be as soothing as possible.

Shitari gazed at him through glazed, blue eyes. Her breathing had not slowed down even after a minute.

"Robin is -- she is...here. Robin came back..." The child finally managed to choke out before succumbing to her exaustion and falling forward into Amon's arms; revealing a huge gash running down her back.

Amon's eyes widened a second time.

"Shit." He breathed before gathering Shitari in his arms and loading her into the back of his car. After he had gotten her settled, he ran around to the driver's side and quickly hopped in himself.

As he pulled out of his parking space and drove away from the crowd outside the clothing store, he couldn't help but wonder what Shitari meant when she had said that Robin had come back....

_Make that change..._

* * *

**Me: **Awww, poor Robin. God, I'm such a mean author. 

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **No!!! You're my best reveiwer here! Don't leave!!! (Cries). Alright, I'll shut up. Just know that you will be missed. :(

**Solaria735: **There might be a lot of Robin torture, as well (See example above). :)

**AnimeReviewer790: **Yay!!! I have another reviewer! What's even better! She's a one of my best friends! Yippie!!! :D


	17. Forbidden

Chapter Sixteen:

Forbidden

Disclaimer: You all know it. Whoop dee do!

Damn it, she was was dreaming again. She knew she was by the strange, floating feeling she always seemed to get. The one that always gave her a pounding migrane when she woke up.

Robin tightened her already closed eyelids, as if she were frustrated.

_If this is a dream, then why do I smell flowers?_ She asked herself. She had never been able to smell anything in her other dreams, so what made this one so different?

"I can't be dreaming..." Robin suddenly said out loud as she reached her hand out to feel for something, though she didn't know what for.

Imagine her shock when she felt her fingers curl around someone's wrist.

"Funny. It sure seems like _I'm _dreaming." A deep voice said to her, the light sarcasm evident on the edge of the owner's words.

Robin's eyes shot open; the emerald orbs taking in her surroundings. She was laying in a vanilla-colored, silk bed. A field of iris flowers covered the rolling, green hills on either side.

Robin was stunned by the beauty of it all, but she knew none of it compared to the man sitting next to her on the edge of the bed...

"Amon." She whispered, trying her best to sit up. She then suddenly gasped as pain gripped her entire body. Feeling the exaustion, she flopped back down on the pillows.

"Amon... What's going on?" She panted out as she tried to regain some of the breath that had left her.

Amon, his grey eyes soft, frowned at her question and reached out his ungloved hand to stroke her cheek.

"Don't you remember? You were badly injured. You were right next to my car..." He explained to her as he brushed his thumb along her jaw.

Robin's eyes widened and, realizing her hand was still gripped on to his arm, squeezed Amon's wrist.

"You mean...that was your-" She trailed off as the dark-haired man nodded his head. She noticed that his eyes looked dark and baggy, as though he hadn't had much sleep.

Sighing out in frustration, the young witch turned her gaze away from Amon and focused on her free hand, which was resting on the pillow beside her head.

"Why? Why didn't I recognize it?" She asked herself, feeling slightly angry with everyone and everything.

Amon furrowed his eyebrows in sympathy and he stretched out his other hand to grip on to Robin's chin. It took a few minutes, but he finally managed to get her to face him.

"It's alright. You don't have to worry about anything." He told her as he bent down to place his lips on her forehead.

Robin closed her eyes; her body tingling with the onslaught of emotions that suddenly gripped her. Letting go of Amon's wrist, she used both of her hands to clutch on to the front of his trenchcoat and force him down on the bed with her.

With a surprised grunt, Amon landed heavily on top of Robin's small body. It didn't take either of them long to figure out how awkward the position was.

Robin blushed and turned her gaze away, releasing her firm hold on Amon's jacket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull that hard." The young witch apologized softly, clearly thinking that the dark-haired man above her was angry. But that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

It was pretty obvious that Amon was actually _enjoying _this new position. His eyes were almost glowing and his lips were pulled into a sly smirk.

"Well, I'm not complaining." He said gently, placing his hands on either side of her face and forcing her to look back at his face.

Robin let his hands guide her emerald gaze back to his grey one, but she remained in an embarressed stupor. Her blush was more apparent than it had been before and had crawled all the way up to her perfect ears.

Amon couldn't help but let his smirk become a amused grin.

"Robin..." He whispered, catching her attention with his breathy tone. Once her eyes were focused on his, he bent his head towards hers in a move that suggested he was getting ready to--

"Amon, what are you --" She was cut off by a loud screeching noise coming from somewhere in the hills surrounding them.

Amon raised his head, a disappointed expression clearly evident on his usually stoic features. After a couple of moments, he sighed sadly and lifted his body away from hers.

Robin's eyes widened in panic.

"Amon. Wait, please don't leave." She begged trying to ignore the pain that ground into her as she tried to leap off of the bed to go after him.

Amon stopped his slow departure to turn and look at her. His smile had returned.

"You can wake up now, Robin." He said simply as he turned and continued his trek away from her.

Robin, heartbroken, tried her best to climb out of the bed, despite the great pain that it was for some reason causing her. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Amon! Wait! Amon, come back!" She called out desperately, waching his back as he disappeared over the farthest hill. She never even realized how fast he had been traveling.

"Amon..." She sobbed out as the pain became to much for her. It wasn't long before she blacked out.

* * *

"Robin? Robin... Robin, wake up, please." The monotone voice pleaded with her softly. It sounded like it was full of concern and worry.

Robin let out a moan, feeling her weak hand raise itself from its position on the bedspread as she reached towards the voice. She nearly jumped when she felt another hand grasp on to hers.

"Amon?" The young witch called thickly, letting her eyes flutter open. She could just barely make out the blurred figure in front of her shaking what seemed to be his head.

"No, it's Ian. How are you feeling? Any better?" The blonde-haired man asked her kindly as he gently squeezed her hand.

Robin sluggishly thought about his question for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes, I think so. I mean, at least I'm not dead." She said, clearly showing that she was still a little woozy. This earned her a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Yeah, that's true." Ian said in between snickers. Robin noticed that his eyes seemed dark around the edges, as if he hadn't had any sleep. She looked around the room until her gaze landed on Rain, who was standing near the window overlooking the street outside. The expression on her face didn't look every happy.

"Rain... How long was I out?" The young witch asked, her voice thick and cracking from sleep.

Rain, turning away from the window, gave Robin a forced smile and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"About ten hours and fifteen minutes. It's almost two thirty in the morning." She said, her face becoming grim again.

Robin's eyes widened. How could she have been asleep that long? As she looked around at everyone else in the room, she noticed that all of them had the same dark lines under their eyes as Ian.

"Have-have all of you stayed with me this entire time?" The young, Craft-user asked softly, her voice full of sympathy. She really hadn't meant to make them all worry and lose sleep.

Andy, who had been standing behind Ian, nodded an affirmative.

"Yup. We all stayed up to make sure that you would pull through. Even Kitten here, whose normal bedtime is around seven." The young boy said, giving Robin a tired smile.

Robin blinked in semi-surprise as she looked over at Kitten standing near the doorway. The young blonde smiled and brought up a slim hand to rub at her voilet eyes.

The young witch frowned and turned to gaze at Bree, who looked the least tired out of all of them. Probably because of all of her black mascara and eyeshadow was covering the lines under her eyes. Robin quickly changed this idea when the dark-haired girl let out a huge yawn.

Letting out a sigh, Robin turned away from all of them in shame.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make all of you worry. It's just that..." She trailed off, the memory of the dark figure in the cloak coming back to her.

Rain let out her own sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. Though her expression was drawn back from lack of sleep, she managed to give Robin a smile.

"It's alright, Robin. We're here for you. Even if if _does _mean losing sleep." The mahagony-haired woman said as she placed a comforting hand on the young witch's knee.

Robin smiled, but her green eyes were still troubled with doubt. And it only increased when Rain added-

"Of course, your attack kind of put us in an awkward position. We might have to wait a few days for the heat to pass over before we go looking for Amon." She said, her face becoming a serious mask again.

Robin's eyes widened in horror. Ripping her hand from Ian's, she pushed herself up from the bedspread and into a sitting position.

"No! We can't. Amon's in danger and I have to be there for him." She tried to insist, but Rain cut her off with a stern glare from her almond eyes.

"I'm sorry, Robin. But until this blows over, we're going to have to wait. Someone knows your here and we don't want to put you into any more trouble. Plus, your wounds need time to heal. You're just going to have to be patient." The older woman told her firmly as she raised from the bed.

Robin glared at Rain for a moment, wanting to say something that would really make her hurt. Thankfully, she bit on her tongue and finally nodded in agreement.

Though she didn't admit it out loud, she knew Rain was right.

No one even cared to noticed the almost happy look flash over Ian's face before he covered it with his usual, emotionless mask.

* * *

Michael sat at his computer, tapping lightly on his keyboard. After all the excitement with Amon, everything just kind of slowed down and became quite boring.

The hacker yawned, showing off all the cavities he had gotten from eating junkfood. You couldn't really blame him. Since he hardly ever got off of his computer to go and brush his teeth, but that's another story entirely.

Just as Michael had closed his mouth to preserve his dignity, a certain auburn-haired girl came walking down the stairs; a worried expression covering face.

As Eri chewed nervously on her nail, she shuffled over to where Michael was sitting and lightly tapped on the shoulder with her free hand.

"Michael, have you seen Shitari?" She asked him wearly, her eyes becoming wide with fear when he shook his head.

"Not since Amon came in this morning. I'm sorry, Eri." The boy said, jumping when said girl suddenly broke down in tears.

"W-where could she be? I'm supposed to be keeping a eye on her! Gods, Amon is going to kill me!" She said in between choked sobs, her shoulders shaking. She put her tear-streaked face in her hands to hide it from the hacker.

Michael watched Eri for a moment with wide eyes. After a couple of seconds, he finally regained his composure and stood up from his chair.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry. Maybe she just went upstairs to help Misha with her customers." He said, putting a reassuring arm around Eri's shoulders.

The auburn-haired girl just shook her head vigorously.

"No, she's not. I just came from up there and Misha hasn't seen her either. Oh, Michael, what am I supposed to do?" She cried, adjusting herself so that she was now crying into his shirt.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he wrapped both of his arms around Eri thin shoulders. Using the top of her head as a chin rest, he gently tried his best to comfort her and calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find her. Maybe Amon won't be as mad as you think he will be and he'll help us. Just take a deep breath and let's think about this for a moment." He said, trying to be a leader and take charge of the situation.

Eri nodded into Mchael's chest and pulled herself away from him; rubbing her eyes as she did so. Streaks of black mascara were now running down her cheeks. She smiled through her tears at the hacker.

"Thanks. I kind of needed that." She said with a sniff. "Damn, I must look a mess." She then added, furiously wiping at her cheeks.

Michale smiled and shook his head.

"Of course, you don't. You're perfect." He said, grabbing on to her wrist and pulling her hand away from her face.

Eri smiled back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you become Mr. Sensitive? You're not usually this tolerant with me." She said, gazing at him for a moment before turning away. A noticeable blush had appeared on her cheeks.

"In fact, I kind of thought you hated me." She added after a few seconds of awkward tension.

Michael let his mouth drop open to show that he was clearly taken aback by this. Before he could stop himself, he had grabbed on to Eri's arms and had crushed her back into his chest.

"Of course, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?" He asked her, his eyes nearly glowing with unshed tears.

Eri, a little perplexed by the hacker's behavior, tried to pull herself away so that she could look at his face. Unfortunetly, since Michael had her in such a death grip, she couldn't really move.

"Uh, Michael...you're kind of crushing my spine." She said, clearly uncomfortable by how the tables had turned. Her small complaint, however, only caused said boy to hold her even tighter.

"Answer me, Eri. What would make you think something like that?" He questioned, each word he spoke sounding as if he were biting down on them.

Eri's heart was racing. Something was going on with Michael and she didn't like it. Not one little bit.

In fact, she had a feeling she would rather take on a furious Amon...

"Michael, you're scaring me. Please, let me go." The auburn-haired girl demanded as gently as she could. She could feel his arms loosening their hold ever so slightly, but it wasn't enough to let her move away.

Eri... Are you afraid of me?" His voice had come out a breathy whisper and had a hidden edge of something that sounded like guilt.

It took her a moment to answer, but she then shook her head in his chest.

"Not normally; but considering the present, you are acting strangely. Please, just let me go-" She was cut off by a gasp escaping from her own lips. A similar gasp came from Michael. Eri could feel his arm slipping away from her.

It wasn't long before Michael was floating in the air, grunting and holding his stomach as if in pain.

Eri panicked.

"Michael!" She cried, jumping back in fear as the hacker just as suddenly fell down on to the ground.

Tense minutes ticked by as Eri watched the still form of Michael sprawled out on the floor. After a few more seconds of waiting, she slid to the ground and slowly crawled over to his side.

"Michael? Michael, can you hear me?" She whispered, reaching out a timid hand to touch the top of his head. As soon as her fingers had touched his scalp, a soft groan issued from his throat.

"That's some power you have there." He said thickly as he turned over. One of his hands were still clutching his stomach and his glasses lens were slightly cracked from the impact of hitting the floor. Despite all of this, he was smiling.

Eri's eyes softened and she smiled, though tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." She admitted, turning away from him to look at her hand. "My element is earth." She added after a moment.

Michael blinked and smiled.

"Funny. I didn't know earth Craft-users could do what you just did." He said, chuckling slightly as he picked himself up.

Eri let out a breathy chortle of her own as she stood up and looked up at him.

"Yeah, well. I'm pretty sure a lot a people don't." She said, getting another smile from the hacker.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat suddenly caught both of their attentions and they gazed up to see a very disturbed-looking Amon holding what seemed to be an unconcious seal dressed in a playsuit.

Amon stared emotionlessly between the two of them, clearly knowing something but not wanting to show it. He hefted the 'seal' higher up in his arms and then dropped it heavily into Michael's arms.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said simply, indicating that he meant Eri.

The auburn-haired girl's eyes became so wide, they could have made nice hubcaps on a car.

"Shitari! Amon, where did you find her?" Eri cried, squishing up next to Michael so that she could look at the unconcious girl the hacker's arms.

Amon just shrugged.

"I think she followed me. You might want to look at her back. She has got a nasty wound from probably an unkonwn witch." He said, though his face showed that he probably could have cared less.

As commanded, both Michael and Eri turned Shitari over to find the horrible gash running diagonal across her back.

Eri gasped and quickly brought a hand to her mouth to cover it. More tears were gathering in her eyes. Michael couldn't help but notice that they were a dark brown.

_Oh, brilliant, Michael. You're more concerned about the color of Eri's eyes than you are about the little girl. Just wonderful, you stupid bastard _The hacker mentally cursed himself as he tried to awkwardly deposit Shitari into a nearby chair. After a few unsuccessful attempts to keep her sitting upright, he finally managed to get her to stay straight without flopping over.

"Hey, Amon. How do you know that she was deffinately attacked by a witch." Michael asked as he slowly stood up, waiting to jump into action should Shitari's limp body fall over again.

Amon considered his question for a moment before he shrugged his broad shoulders again.

"I know because had it been a normal person that attacked her, she would have easily blown him away without getting a scratch. If either of you recall, this girl is a witch herself. My insticts tell me that she was assulted by a much more powerful witch." He said, explaining his opinion as he would have had he still been working for the STN-J and had just finished a hunt.

Michael nodded in understanding while Eri stood still; still too shocked to really do or say anything.

They all stood still and silent in the small basement. What was there to really say? Besides: "Let's hope Shitari doesn't die.", nothing.

After a couple of moments, Amon grunted and looked over at Michael; his face becoming quite different from his normal mask. It almost looked like he was concerned about something.

"You know, the little girl said something to me...before she lost conciousness." He said slowly, almost timidly.

Michael looked up at the moody ex-hunter. His eyebrows were furrowed in question.

"What was it?" The hacker asked in a low voice. Eri gazed at Amon out of the corner of her eye as she nervously chewed her fingernail.

Amon lowered his head slightly, not wanting see their faces. His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"She told me...that Robin has come back..." He told them both quietly.

As he expected, Eri gasped and Michael shouted out something that sounded like, "No way! You're joking!"

Amon raised his gaze slowly, looking purposefully over at Michael.

"No, I'm not joking. It's what she told me. And I have reason to believe that someone else has found out about it and is after her. That someone was probably looking for her and attacked a girl right outside my car. It might make the news." Amon paused here, taking in a breath before he contiuned.

"Now, if either of you don't mind, I'm going out to look for Robin." He said as he turned around to head back up the stairs.

Michael, though still a little shocked from all of the information he had just recieved, tried to regain his composure and quickly ran around Amon to block him from exiting.

Amon gazed down at the young hacker, who quickly and nervously realized how small he actually was compared to the dark-haired man.

"Something on your mind, Michael?" Amon asked softly, which was a sure sign that he was getting impatient.

Michael cleared his throat and timidly spoke in a quiet voice.

"Uh, Amon. Why don't you stay here for a little while. I mean, you've been really busy these past few days and I think you've earned at least a day's rest. You know, to get your strength up." The boy said, really hoping that Amon wouldn't read between the lines.

Said man sighed and rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand. He never even noticed how tired he actually was.

"Maybe you're right..." He said as he turned around and headed for a nearby chair.

Michael breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to disappoint Amon, but he had a feeling that Shitari only told him that Robin was back because she was a tad delerious from the shock of her wound. Robin was supposed to be dead.

And even if she was alive, there was no way Robin would jepordize her safety just to come back here.

Would she?

"Here, Amon. Why don't we look up the possible witches that could have attacked Shitari." Michael finally said as he walked back over to his computer and pulled out his keyboard.

Amon nodded and pulled his chair up next to Michael's.

While they did that, Eri tended to Shitari's wound and thought to herself about the close call she had with the hacker.

_Could he possibly love me?_

* * *

**Me: **Bum bum BUM!!!! Here is chapter sixteen! I hope all of you like it.

**Solaria735: **Yes, I wanted everyone to be on the edge of their seats for this chapter. :)

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Of course, you can put my story on your website. I'd be insulted if you didn't... :) I'm J/K.

I originally didn't have a love triangle, but then I decided, "What the hell?". So, I stuck Ian into the story.

Wow... You must be a mind reader. That whole "Robin-thinking-Ian-is-Amon" thing is exactly what I have right here. Though she doesn't kiss him in this chapter... That's just amazing.

Yeah! Do another story! And if you want to make it OC, it's alright with me. :)

**AnimeReviewer790: **The song in this chapter is called "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson. I thought the lyrics fit Amon for some reason. (Shrugs).

And, of course,one of my bestest buddies! :D

**Angel425: **Amon doesn't find out that Robin was the girl outside the store until _way_ later. When everything is coming together. Sorry if that disappoints you, at all.

I hope you enjoy my story. I'm going to go listen to some "Nightmare Before Christmas" music. :)


	18. Half Pain

Chapter Seventeen:

Half Pain

Disclaimer: Lalala, you all know it, lalala!

Robin stepped out of the shower; her hair damp from the water. Wrapping a towel around her thin body, she stepped up to the foggy mirror and used her hand to wipe away some of the moisture.

Gazing at her image, she grimaced at a dark bruise above her right eye. This was one of the many injuries she recieved the day she was attacked outside of the clothing store.

Raising up her left arm, she traced the scratches that resulted from her rough landing on to the pavement on the sidewalk.

Robin sighed and brought down her arm. It had already been at least three days since the attack and Rain still hadn't allowed the young witch to even step outside the hotel. Something about taking precautions and waiting until the 'heat' blows over.

But how long _does_ it take for the heat to blow over. Andy once said that it could take weeks, especially if the story keeps making the news. And all of them had seen it on T.V. at least twice.

Thankfully Rain and Ian booked their hotel rooms for at least one week longer than all of them had intended.

Robin cursed her bad luck as she wrapped another towel around her wet hair and stepped out of the bathroom. The room was empty, as everyone had gone down to the indoor swimming pool for a bit of relaxation. Robin had decided to stay behind for some alone time.

Walking over to the window, she looked out over the congested street in front of the hotel. She watched all of the people filling up the sidewalks, trying to make their way to and from work. Just like it always had been.

Raising her emerald gaze slightly, Robin stared with increasing guilt at the store across the street from the Holiday Inn that she and her friends were staying at. A bookstore by the name of Barns and Noble.

Robin sighed as she gazed at the store. Sure, she had seen a bunch of these stores back in the states. Hell, it was her favorite place to go besides Scorch's Diner.

But somehow, this one just seemed to be more special than the one she went to all the time back in San Francisco...

It only took a few minutes for the young witch to realize that this was the same store that she and Amon had been standing in front of when she had come to say good-bye. She was sure of it.

Sighing out of frustration, Robin stripped off the towel that was wrapped around her body and shook the one bound around her hair to the floor.

After slipping on some undergarments and getting into a pair of flannel pajamas that Kitten leant to her, the young girl sluggishly climbed into the bed nearest to the window. After getting comfortable, she adjusted herself so that she was facing the window.

Tears suddenly sprang to Robin's green eyes.

"Amon..." She breathed, drawing the covers up to her chin. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't long before Robin was asleep and lightly snoring.

* * *

Amon stared glassy-eyed at Michael's computer, which was what he had been doing for the past five hours. The hacker had already gone home, along with Misha and Eri. The girl, Shitari, had been taken to the hospital for the night to get her wound treated.

Amon sighed as his eyelids drooped for the umpteenth time, causing him to shake his head rapidly to keep himself awake. He grunted to show his annoyance.

The little ritual had been going on since everyone had left. Amon's eyelids would drop, he would shake his head, then he'd grunt out of pure frustration. Same old, same old.

Sighing a second time, Amon sat back and rubbed at his eyes, which were probably blood-shot by now.

"How does Michael do this all day?" The dark-haired man asked himself as he yawned and uncharacteristically streched his arms high above his head. The slightly painfull pull of his muscles elongating felt rather good.

After cracking his knuckles and back a couple of times, Amon slumped forward and placed his elbow on Michael's desk. When he had situated himself into a more comfortable position, he then liesurely placed his chin into his open hand.

_I'll just rest my eyes for a second... _He told himself as he slowly let his eyelids slide shut.

It wasn't even five minutes later before he slipped into dreamland.

* * *

He was standing in the middle of the conference room at Raven's Flat. Everything was on and the lights above were unnaturally blinding.

Raising an arm above his head to block the lights glaring into his eyes, Amon looked around the room. It was empty and felt rather lonely.

"What am I doing here?" He asked himself, his voice sounding almost distant. No one answered his question.

He could hear voices. One sounded almost like his. He could hear past statments he had said to his employees as they went over their previous hunt. He could hear Karasuma's voice at one point.

But there was one voice in there that stood out from everyone else's. It was soft, quiet, and timid. It sounded like...Robin's voice...

The sound of footsteps suddenly caught the ex-hunter's attention and he immdiately turned to face the entrance of the conference room; whipping out his gun in the process.

As he stood there with his weapon pointing at the doorway, Amon waited. He was almost nervous with the anxaity of wanting to know who was coming through that door.

A girl walked into the room, her overly-layered, black, pilgrim dress flowing around her legs. Her hair was pulled back in an odd style, with two strange-looking pigtails tied above her ears. Her green eyes looked troubled as she gazed around. It was almost as if she were lost.

Amon let his jaw drop, along with his gun, when he realized who he was pointing it at.

"Robin..." He breathed, visably shaking from head to toe.

Hearing her name being said, accompained by the clatter of the gun hitting the floor, Robin jerked her gaze up to his. Her eyes were wide with question.

The two of them stared at each for quite a time; the only movement being Amon's shaking limbs.

It was Robin who spoke first.

"Amon..." She whispered, letting her feet carry her over to him. Tears brimmed at the edges of her emerald orbs as she embraced him tightly around his middle.

Amon welcomed her with open arms, wrapping them firmly around her thin shoulders. Little streams of his own tears were falling down his cheeks and into her hair.

They held one another like that for who knows how long. Amon could have cared less who found them like that. For the first time in two years, he was actually happy.

It took a few minutes before either one spoke.

"The girl was right. You did come back." Amon said softly, feeling Robin nod into his chest. Her fingers were clutching at the back of his trench coat, as if for dear life.

"I was afraid you might be in danger." She told him truthfully, her voice muffled from being shoved up against his kimono-vest. "I thought that maybe the SOLOMON had tracked you down and had sent a hunter after you." She added after a couple of seconds.

Amon chuckled, catching Robin's attention and getting her to bring her face out of his shirt to look up at him. Tears were still flowing down her pale cheeks in torents.

Gazing down at her tenderly, Amon brought up a gloved hand and placed it gently on the side of her head. He felt her lean into it and he smiled when she sighed in content.

"You look beautiful when you cry, Little Bird." He breathed, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Robin squeaked nervously, her eyes becoming wide again. She had never been in this type of situation and it frightened her.

It a took while, but she did finally manage to get her eyes to flutter close.

Amon pulled away first, the maniacal grin apparent on his face.

"You know, you don't have to be so tense. You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you, Robin." He said to her as he held her face gently in his hands.

Robin nodded slowly, her eyes opening to look up at him hesitantly. The word 'fear' was written all of her soft features.

"Yes, I-I know. It's just that --" She trailed off, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she removed her gaze from his and looked down to her feet.

Amon stared down at her thoughtfully, all the while mentally berating himself. He had kissed many women in his life time. It sort of sickened him to know that he hadn't thought about all of this properly. Robin may have never even held hands with a man; much less actually kissed one.

He _really_ hated himself right now.

"Hey, if you feel uncomfortable about this, then I'll stop. No sense in pushing you to do something you might regret." He told her with all of the love he could muster. Though it was hard to to hide the disappointed tone in his voice.

However, just as he had removed his hands from her face, he swore he could hear her laughing. In fact, she _was_ laughing. Softly, if not sardonically.

"Jesus, Amon. You can be such an idiot sometimes." She purred as she raised her thin hands to grab on to the collar of his jacket. "You can't even tell when someone is playing hard-to-get." She added before kissing him hard on the mouth and forcefully bringing him down to her level.

Amon grunted with surprise as he was pulled forward on to the floor. It became even more awkward when he realized he was on top of the young witch. She was smiling, however. And not very pleasantly.

"Don't tell me the Great Witch Hunter is afraid, now." She said, lifting a small hand to brush some black strands of hair away from said hunter's face.

Amon stared down at her for a few moments before pulling one corner of his lip into a pathetic grin.

"I'm not if you aren't." He said as he straightened himself to slide his trench coat off of his broad shoulders.

_Tatoeba dokomade modorebe ii?_

_Oshiete_

_Subete wa itami wo tomonau hodo_

_Azayaka_

Michael lounged lazily on his couch in his small apartment; the remote in right hand. His thumb was clicking away as if it were typing on a keyboard. Television stations flicked by in the blink of an eye.

The hacker yawned, bored out of his mind.

"I'm deffinately going to have to make a complaint about the cable I get here." He said to himself irritabley as he turned the television off and stood up from the uncomfortable piece of furniture he had been sitting on.

Stretching his arms a couple of times, Michael walked into his little kitchen that adjoined to his tiny living room and headed straight for his refridgerator. Instantly after opening the door, he knew he would have to go grocery shopping some time tomorrow. All that was left in there was a week old pizza and a half empty coke can. And maybe some mold that was growing on the wall.

Sighing in frustration, Michael tried ignore the rumbling in his stomach and closed the fridge door. No way was he going to eat week old pizza. No matter how hungry he was.

_Might as well head off to bed. _The boy thought to himself as he yawned a second time.

Just as he was heading down the hallway, however, a soft pounding sounded on the door leading outside.

Michael stopped half way down the hallway and listened. After about two seconds, another knock came. This time, the pounding sound was little bit harder and a little bit louder.

The hacker sighed heavily and turned around to head for the door. He must have taken longer than expected, for the knock came again. This time, the person outside really tried to beat the hell out of the poor, flimsy door.

"Alright, I'm coming! Keep your boxers on." Michael called to the rather rude knocker. Jeez, you think this guy could have at least taken a chill pill.

Taking hold of the doorknob, Michael quickly turned it and jerked the door open. He was _not_ very happy.

"Listen, buddy, you really do have a lot of nerve asking me for a cup of sugar at this time of --" The young boy trailed off, blushing when he actually realized who was standing in front of him.

"Oh, ahem. Uh, hi...Eri." He stuttered, gazing with embarrassment at the auburn-haired girl standing right outside his door.

Eri smiled and nodded a greeting. "Hi, Michael." She added timidly.

The two of them stood there for a couple of seconds; both of them shifting their feet around uncomfortabley. How awkward...

"Um, may I come in? Please?" Eri asked softly, a blush similar to Michael's creeping up into her cheeks.

Michael gazed at her for a second before shaking himself out of a daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry! God, I'm such a rude asshole. Come in." He said, stepping aside from the door's enterence to allow her passage inside.

Eri smiled as she tried to keep from laughing and stepped quietly inside the tiny apartment where Michael lived.

"It's not much to look at, but it works. I would offer you something to eat, but I'm completely devoid of any food. So..." The hacker paused, his blush still as apparent as it had been before.

_Damn it, I'm blabbering! _He thought to himself grumpily as he tried to recover his courage. Sadly, he lost any grip he had on it.

"Uh, would you like to sit down?" He inquired hesitantly after a couple of minutes, noticing that her knees were beginning to bend from standing up for so long.

Eri looked at him for a moment before shaking her head no. Michael nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

More awkward tension filled the air between them and it was almost beginning to feel nausiating. After what seemed like an eternity, Eri finally cleared her throat to get the young hacker's attention. Once she had it, she shyly began speaking.

"Uh, Michael...about today. I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. I hope I can make it up to you. Buy you a new set of glasses, maybe?" She questioned, gesturing to his cracked lenses.

Michael crossed his eyes from a moment to get a good look at his damaged specticles. After studying them for a second, he then shook his head.

"Nah, they're not that bad. Don't blame anything on yourself --" He tried to say before she abruptly cut him off.

"Are you sure? I mean, I really could have hurt you or worse. Please, let me do something for you to let you know I'm sorry." She insisted, rattling on about all of the favors she could do for him.

Michael stared at her in disbelief. How could she just stand there, making him offers to make up for the pain she had _accedentally _inflicted on him, when it was him who had caused her to do so in the first place? He had a good feeling her actions were do to self defense.

And yet, she was still trying to shove all of these kind offers into his face. Why? Was there some other reason behind it?

At this last thought, Michael looked at Eri, who was currently pacing from where he stood to over to the couch and back. She was still naming out favors.

After a couple of seconds of watching her do this, Michael then grasped firmly on to her left arm on her return trip from the couch.

Clearly startled, Eri gazed up at him. Her brown eyes were wide in question.

"Michael? Are you alright?" She asked timidly.

The hacker stared down at her, his own eyes wide. Only his were wide with realization.

_W-why does her voice do this to me? Why does it make me feel so powerless and yet, full of courage at the same time? I wonder if this is how Amon feels around Robin. _He wondered helplessly.

Before he could stop himself, Michael had jerked Eri by her arm and into closer proximity. His eyes were searching her fearfull ones.

He then suddenly smiled. Or rather, he leered.

"Well...there is _one _thing you could do for me --" He trailed off as he bent down and kissed her.

Eri gasped, trembling as if she were frightened. She wouldn't even close her eyes.

After about two seconds, Michael pulled away. His eyes were still closed, as if he were still trying to recall the moment.

"What did I just do?" He asked so quietly, Eri almost didn't think that the question was aimed at her.

"Uh, I --well, I think you just --" She tried to stutter out, but failed quite miserablely.

Michael opened his eyes and looked down at her. His blue orbs were once again searching hers.

"You're going to run, now Aren't you?" He asked just as calmly as if he had asked her the time or the weather.

After having a couple of seconds to consider this question, Eri nodded vigorously and instantly bolted out of the still open door. The sound of screeching, car tires could be heard down in the parking lot minutes later.

Michael gazed at the doorway; a little perplexed over what just happened.

Then, finally getting his feet to move, the hacker walked slowly over to the door and closed it. After locking it securely, he trudged down the hallway to his bedroom and flopped down on to his clunky bed. He didn't even bother to get his pajamas on.

"I really am a rude and insensitive asshole." He said to himself as he let his eyes slowly close.

_Hontou wa_

_Wakeaeru mono_

_Nante nai kara,_

_furikaeranakatta_

Amon gazed contently at the chestnet-haired girl wrapped comfortabley in his strong arms. Her eyes were closed in sleep and her breathing was deep.

The ex-hunter smiled as he thought about what happened only thiry minutes ago...and almost laughed when he actually realized that it was Robin that he was sleeping with at this moment. It was kind of strange, especially when he recalled how horribley he used to treat her.

Amon frowned at this last part. How _could _he have treated her that way? How could he have been so rotten? Acting as if she were a child that only got in his way. What kind of person was he?

"A no good one, that's what..." He said to himself, pitifully answering his own stupid question. It kind of startled him when he heard someone else speak.

"A no good what?" Robin whispered from somewhere in his chest area, raising her head sleepily. Her green eyes were bright and she was smiling; her hair tousled.

Amoin gazed down at her, his frown still plastered to his face. After a couple of minutes, he couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore and he turned away.

"I am, Robin. I'm a terrible person. I'm such a hypocret and I didn't even realize it until just now." He said bitterly as he adjusted himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around his knees. This was an unnatural way for him to sit.

Robin cocked her head slightly to the left, the questioning expression on her face showing clearly. She, too, then sat up in a sitting position; making sure she drew Amon large jacket up to her chest.

"What are you talking about? You're not a hypocret --" She tried to reassure him, but he cut her off with a stern glare that he threw her way.

And you would know this, how? If you remember correctly, it was me that tried to hunt you. Even after I told you that I didn't think of you as a witch, I went against my heart and bloody about killed you." He told her snappishly as he stubbornly turned away from her to look at the doorway out of the conference room.

He was acting like a child and he knew it. How stupid can one person get?

Robin stared at the back of his head, slightly shocked. It took a minute, but she finally regained her composure.

"Yes, you did." She said quietly, trying to get Amon's attention to turn back to her. He, however, just grunted as if to say, "See, I told you." and continued to stare at the door.

Robin smiled and shook her head as she chuckled. She then scooted as close as she could to Amon's backside and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. The dark-haired man stiffened, as if he thought she was going to blast him with a shot a of fire.

"But if you also remember, the gun you used was empty. You believed in me, even when the odds were against me. You trusted in me, even when no one else was willing to. I'm thankful for that, Amon. I'm thankful for _you_." She whisped as she layed a small kiss on the spot where his spine met his shoulder blades.

Amon's features softened as he brought a large hand up to grasp on to hers, which were currently clasped together near his throat. She really did have no idea...

"Still, that doesn't make me less of a monster." He said softly as he closed his eyes. Pain was gripping at his heart and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Robin's smile turned into a frown. Sighing in slight frustration, she placed her head delicately in between his shoulder blades.

"Amon..." She breathed as she closed her eyes and cuddled up against his back.

Amon heard her say his name and lowered his head.

He _really_ didn't deserve her...

"You're not a monster."

_Falling into a light sleep,_

_Watashi ni michiru_

_I don't carry out,_

_Yakusoko wa yagate_

It didn't take Amon long to figure out that it had all been a dream. Especially when he opened his eyes and gazed downward to find that he was fully clothed.

"Damn it..." He sighed as he closed his eyes and took his elbow off of Michael's desk. His arm was pretty sore, which probably indicated that he been leaning on it for quite awhile.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the little bell on the door upstairs ringing, signaling that it was undoubtingly Misha coming in for work.

With a huge yawn, the ex-hunter brought up his arm to look at his watch. It showed that it was six o' clock in the morning.

"Double damn. I've been out for too long." He said to himself as he pushed his chair away from the computer and stood up.

Just as he was putting on his trench coat, he stopped when he remembered how he and Robin had used it for a blanket. He unknowningly smiled at the thought.

_Enough of that, now. That was a dream, remember? We have to go out and find the **real **Robin. _His conscience snobbishly reminded him. The dark-haired man never even realized how arrogent his inner voice of reason was.

Shaking his head, Amon quickly pulled his jacket on and ran up the stairs of the basement three at a time.

_Itsuka no_

_Kagayaki suteta_

_Kaerarenai_

_Asa no hikari no you_

Robin bolted up in her bed, panting as if she had just ran the hundred-meter dash. Sweat was making her pajamas stick to her skin.

_Did -- did I really just do that with...Amon? _She thought to herself as she rubbed at her forehead. It was throbbing painfully.

"Did you have another nightmare?" A deep voice asked from in the direction of the door.

Robin raised her head to gaze up at Bree. She was dressed in a black bikini that showed off her sickeningly pale stomach. Her black towel was wrapped around her waist, concealing her equally pale legs. Her hair was damp from the pool and was dripping water excessently.

The young witch blushed, a little embarrassed to be seen this way.

"No. N-not really." She said softly as she brought her knees to her chest and encircled her arms around them. She was still blushing a vibrant pink color.

Bree gazed down at the younger girl for a second; her expression hard. After a couple of moments, however, her features suddenly softened. Letting out a sigh, the black-haired girl walked over to Robin's bed and sat down on the end of it.

"Robin. If there's anything you want to tell me, you can. I know I haven't been the friendliest of people, but you can talk to me. I won't bite." She said softly. Her face was unnatural gentle.

Robin gazed up at Bree, rather startled at this affectionate side that she was not used to seeing. Bree was one of those people who would rather be alone. Sort of like Amon in a way.

And yet, here she was, being almost like an older sister.

The chestnut-haired girl sighed, raising her emerald gaze to Bree's darker one. A sad smile was plastered on her lips as if someone had stuck it there.

"I -- I dreamed about Amon again." She whispered, the smile turning into a frown as she hugged her knees closer to her breast.

Bree stared at her, her head slowly leaning to the right. She looked almost adorable in a way.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, her manlike voice sounding almost femanin.

Robin closed her eyes as she tried to recall the dream. It had been so real...and yet, she couldn't seem to remember all of it. It was like someone had just plucked it out of her mind.

"I...can't remember. I remember Amon hugging me. He had said a girl told him that I was back in Japan." She paused here, her face screwed up painfully in thought.

"But it all goes blank right there. I can't remember anything after that." She explained. Of course, she only told half the truth. She could remember up to the part where Amon had removed his kimono-vest. She didn't need to remember anything to know what had happened next.

Bree continued to stare. Her usual glare had returned, but it wasn't as hard as it normally was.

"Try." She encouraged her as best as she could; making sure that she didn't push the young witch too hard.

Robin nodded and closed her eyes tightly. After a couple of minutes, she reopened them and raised her head to Bree's eye level.

"I do remember some of the ending. Amon was -- angry with himself over something that he did to me...he was calling himself monster..." She trailed off, feeling surprised when she felt tears in her eyes.

"Bree, Amon's not a monster. Why would he call himself that?" Robin sobbed as she buried her face in her knees. She could feel the moisture from her tears wetting her face.

"Please, tell me, Bree. Why would Amon call himself a monster? He knows I would never see him like that in my eyes. Oh, Amon..." She broke down right there; her tears rushing out in rivers.

An arm suddenly snaked around Robin's shoulder and she tensed for a moment before realizing it was only Bree trying to comfort her.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry." The older girl pleaded soothingly as she rubbed her hand on Robin's arm. "Come now. Shhh."

They sat there for a few minutes, with Robin crying her eyes out. After a good while, however, she was finally able to stop and raise her to head to look around at Bree.

"Thank-you. I really needed that." She said softly, wiping at her emerald orbs.

Bree smiled and nodded. Somehow, this time her smile didn't look as scary.

"No problem. I'm going to go get changed. You just sit here and we'll talk when I get out." She said as she stood up and headed for the restroom.

Robin watched her walk around the bed, her eyes almost sympathetic. She then realized something that had been bothering her ever since she met the dark witch.

"Hey, Bree." She called out just as the older girl was about to close the door to the bathroom.

Bree stuck her head through the doorway, a confused expression covering her facial features.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Robin stayed silent for a moment. For some reason, she was a little embarrassed to ask the question she was thinking of. It took all of her courage, but she finally managed to open her mouth.

"Um, what is your power? I mean, Rain said you were a witch, but she never said anything about what you did." She said tentively, her blush returning.

Bree blinked as if she were confused. She then, however, smiled.

"Would you believe I have the power of light." She sad with a chuckle. A small blush had appeared in her own cheeks.

Robin stared at the other girl, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Are -- are you serious?" She asked, grinning when Bree nodded and quickly shut the bathroom door to preserve her dignity.

Robin listened to the silence for a few moments; her smile still apparent.

Perhaps being cooped up in this crummy hotel wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.

_Falling into a light sleep_

_Watashi ni michiru_

_I don't carry out_

_Yakusoko wa yagate_

_Itsuka no_

_Kagayaki suteta_

_Kaerarenai_

_Asa no hikari no you_

Andy tossed and turned in his bed later that night. He was sweating profusely and he was muttering strange nonsense.

"No. No. Stay away. Get-get away from me!" He was saying, as if something were chasing him. After a couple of minutes of rolling around and getting tangled up in his sheets, he suddenly bolted up right into a sitting position.

"STAY AWAY!!!" He shouted, causing Ian, whom was sleeping in the bed nearest to the door, to jump up and turn on the lamp on the bedside table.

"What is it! What's going on!" The blonde-haired man questioned, his silver eyes widened in shock.

Andy turned to look at him, his own eyes just as wide. He then smiled sheepishly and he blushed as he twirled some of his long, brown hair around his finger.

"Uh, killer bunnies and squirrels with razor-sharp teeth were chasing after me...." He said, his blush becoming redder.

Ian glared hard at the young boy for a second before groaning and turning off the lamp.

"Andy, go back to sleep and pretend like those killer bunnies are getting eaten by rapid dogs in tutus." He said bitterly as he settled down under his sheets and was soon fast asleep.

Andy thought about this for a second before shrugging and snuggling under his own covers. The room was soon filled with loud snores.

* * *

**Me: **Well...that was an extremely awkward chapter to write. If any one is offended by the content in this chapter, please forgive me. As for the ending, it was just something silly that I had in mind.

**Solaria735: **Yes, Amon is once again OOC. Oh, well. Sometimes it's a little hard not to make him that way.

As for Ian, his motivation for his weird attitude will be revealed in a much later chapter. I'm sorry if that upsets you in any way. :(

**AnimeFreaks13: **Thanks for reviewing. :)

**Angel452: **Yes, Michael does eventually find out that Robin is alive _and _back in Japan, but that happens a little bit later. Keep checking back, if you want to see. :)

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Yes, that one little detail is _very _important. Ian and Amon are exactly alike, except for the hair. Get that in your head, people!! :) I'm J/K. Any way, you find out later why they look so much alike.

Yes, send me chapter 8 's peom! I would love to read it. You're much better at making peoms than I am.

Ah, yes, Doujima. Can't have a story without her. She plays a big role in my next WHR story (Well, not exactly a big role, but a _bigger _role than she has in "It Ends Here").

Yes, Ian was rather giddy that Robin had to stay indoors. I can't tell you what happens between them, though. I might end up giving away something that I don't want to... I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, but I don't take bribes... Forgive me. O:)

**AnimeReviewer790: **Yes, I had to use that song in this story. Don't know why, just had to. :) School is the most boring place on earth. I'd rather be in Hell, sometimes. That doesn't mean that I don't want an education, of course, but oh, well. Thanks for reviewing! Peace. :)

**Kerigan: **So happy to hear that my story has grasped on to another victim. Thank-you for reviewing.

I must go have my daily dose of TNBC music, now. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	19. Reunion

Chapter Eightteen:

Reunion

Disclaimer: You know it, you follow it. :)

Michael sat in his chair, staring glumly at his computer. His face showed that he was having an emotional conflict with himself.

The hacker yawned, ruining the depressed atmosphere.

The door at the top of the basement stairs opened; its hinges letting out a squeaky protest. Misha stuck her head through the doorway, her own features stoic. Her eyes showed plenty of concern, however.

"Hey, it's as quiet as death down there. Is everything all right?" She inquired loudly. Normally, she would have been able to hear the annoying taping of the young boy's fingers on his keyboard, but today was unnaturally silent.

Michael blinked, bringing himself out of a daze. He then turned his head so that he was staring at the doorway leading to the stairs.

"Yes, Misha, I'm alright. I'm just tired, that's all." He called up, listening for the answering grunt or shout.

Misha just nodded her head, though she knew the hacker couldn't see her.

"Okay, then. Just making sure." She said as she closed the door with a click. She had to get back to her work. No use in bothering with the kids.

Michael smiled and turned back to the monitor. It didn't take long for his tense mood to set in again.

_I really hope Eri's not angry with me. I really messed things up. _He thought miserabley as a small tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

Amon strode into the store about two hours after lunch time. His face was stormy, like it normally was, and his hair was ruffled.

Misha looked up from her cash register, giving the ex-hunter a confused look. One of her extremely thin eyebrows was raised in question.

"And where have you been?" She asked hotly, as if she were his mother and had just caught him doing drugs.

Amon stopped just short of entering the basement door. He didn't turn to look at her, but he did have the decency to answer her question.

"Around." He stated simply, curling his large fingers around the doorknob and pulling open the door. He had to grin at his little joke. Of course, he hid it from the grumpy woman behind the counter.

Misha pursed her lips, as if trying to keep herself from blurting out something she might regret. She wasn't exactly afraid of Amon, but she had seen him get angry once or twice since she had known him and he wasn't a very pretty sight when he was angry.

She figured, however, if she wasn't the one that the dark-haired man was mad at, then she was okay.

"Whatever. Your computer fiend is down there moping about something. Keep an eye on him, will you." The older woman said bitterly, turning back to her job.

Amon paused at the top the stairs when he heard this remark. His face had gone back to its troubled mask.

Poor Michael. Amon had walked in on him and Eri talking yesterday when he had brought back the little girl. Of course, they didn't notice until he had cleared his throat, but it had still been an embarrassing situation.

Especially since the ex-hunter had heard Eri tell Michael about her powers...

Amon frowned, causing lines to appear on his forehead.

_Michael, you better not have done anything stupid._ He thought broodingly as he shut the door behind him and made his way carefully down the stairs.

* * *

Robin sat quietly in the middle of her bed; her legs crossed in indian-style. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap. She was still in the pink, flannel pajamas with the little, yellow duckies that Kitten had leant to her.

Said girl was busy brushing out Robin's hair with a large, round, pink brush. Her beautiful face was screwed up in concentration and her violet eyes were squinting from the sunlight coming in through the window.

"My God, you have such beatiful hair, Robin. I just don't understand why you don't take better care of it." Kitten complained as she continued to drag the brush through the young witch's chestnut hair.

Robin just shrugged embarrassingly, like she always did when someone whined about how she looked and why she didn't change it.

Rain, who was busy throwing clothes out of her suitcase in her search of something suitable to wear, turned around and gave Kitten an annoyed look.

"Kitten, leave Robin alone. If she wants her hair to be messy, let her. It's her body, not yours." She said as she turned back to her rummaging.

Kitten just snorted and leaned over the side of her and Robin's bed to reach into her pink, Von Dutch make-up bag.

"Yes, I know it's her body, but it wouldn't hurt to put her hair up in a different way besides those weird pig-tails." She said as she pulled a pink, butterfly hair-clip out of her bag.

Almost everything Kitten owned was pink.

After brushing through Robin's hair a few more times, the young blonde put the clip just behind the witch's ear. Then, jumping off of the bed, she rushed around in front of the mattress to survey her handy work. The resulting smile said it all.

"Aww, Robin, you look wonderful! Now if only you would wear some of your new clothes." Kitten gushed as she ran to her own suitcase to find something for _her_ to wear.

Robin just smiled a thank-you. She didn't feel like being chatty today.

The door to their hotel room suddenly opened, causing all three woman to look up. Bree stumbled in a few seconds later, her arms piled high with their clean laundry.

"Any one call for dry-cleaning?" She asked in her deep voice as she set the clothes down on her and Rain's bed. After shoveling through the pile, she came upon a particular garment and held it up for inspection. Nodding in satisfaction, she threw it over to Robin.

"There is your dress, Robin. I hope you don't mind if I had it cleaned." She said as she turned back to the clothes in front of her.

Robin looked down at her dress and ran her fingers over it. It was still slightly damp, but otherwise, nothing was out of place. She raised her gaze to Bree.

"Yes, thank-you, Bree. I appreciate it very much." She said kindly. Bree just grunted. Though the dark-haired girl did open up a little more after their talk, she still mostly kept distant and quiet.

Kitten ran over to join them, still in her sunshine yellow pajamas.

"Oh, did you get any of my clothes washed?" She asked, squealing for no reason when Bree nodded her head yes.

After searching through the laundry pile for her own stuff, Kitten turned to look at Robin examining her dress and sighed, as if frustrated.

"Oh, come on, Robin! Wear something else besides that dress. You want to impress Amon when you see him, don't you?" She asked, getting a mischievious look in her eye with this last statement.

Robin raised her head at the blessed name, but she shook her head at the suggestion.

"No thank-you, Kitten. I'd rather just...be myself." She said quietly, a small smile dragging itself slowly across her face.

Kitten huffed shrewdly, hating it when she didn't get her way. She whirled angrily on Bree when she heard the dark-haired witch chuckle through her nose.

"She's got you there, Kitten, babe. Maybe _you _should try being yourself every once in awhile." She said in a low voice, though the joke clearly gave her joy.

Robin smiled as the two argued. Then, reaching a hand up, she removed the butterfly clip and placed it carefully on the nightstand that divided the two beds.

* * *

"Where have you been? I came down here this morning to find you were gone." Michael said from his spot at his computer. His eyes were red and swollen, as if he had been crying. His voice was sort of cracked as well.

Amon looked at the hacker from his position in the doorway. His expression was gentle and almost concerned.

"I was out looking for Robin." He said as he crossed over to an empty chair and sat down. His eyes were dark and tired-looking.

Michael just nodded, raising a hand to rub at his own eyes as he tried to sniff back more tears. "I see." He said after a moment.

An awkward silence insued; both of them having lots to say, but not either of them wanting to. Being the stubborn jackasses that they were.

It took a few moments before Michael finally cracked. He sighed heavily and slumped over in his chair, tired of pretending like he was preoccupied with his computer when he clearly had other things on his mind.

"Damn it, Amon, have you seen Eri any time today?" The hacker asked, jumping straight up from his chair as if someone had just put hot cole under his ass.

Amon gazed up at Michael with his eyes slightly wider than usual. He then chuckled knowingly and leaned his head back liesurely, as if none of this bothered him in the least.

"No. Not since last night, any way." He said, smiling when the young boy let out a string of colorful word in Japanese and English alike.

"Damn it! I knew it! I shouldn't have been so forward with her last night, but -- shit!" Michael cursed, pacing from his computer and to the kitchen and back.

Amon chuckled again, his Adam's Apple awkwardly moving up and down, considering his head was still leaned back.

"Did you kiss her?" The dark-haired man asked, knowing the answer before it had even escaped Michael's lips.

"Yes, but it wasn't anything major! I mean, I didn't shove my tongue down her throat or anything like that!" The hacker shouted, continuing his pacing.

Amon rolled his eyes, raising his head finally as he did so. A small, knowing leer was apparent on his lips.

"Did you apologize after you kissed her?" He asked, slumping forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. He then balled both of his hands into fists and used them as a chin rest.

"No!" Michael shouted, pausing when he realized what he had said. He turned to look at Amon, placing a hand on his hip. "Should I have?" He asked after a moment.

Amon chortled and shook his head, closing his eyes from the ridculousnes of it all.

"Michael, you _never _apologize to a woman after you kiss her. It's a sure way of signing your own death certificate." The dark-haired man explained. His eyes were now bright, as if he were actually enjoying this.

Michael nodded, showing that he understood. He then sighed and plopped back down into his computer chair. He was getting very frustrated.

"Then what do I do, Amon? Jesus, this like asking how to take care of a child." The hacker said, bringing his hands up to hide his face.

Amon gazed at the boy for a moment, his expression once again grim. He then grunted and straightened up in his own chair.

"Just be patient. Chances are that she's just as confused and scared as you are. Just give her time. She'll return. Trust me." The ex-hunter said as he stretched one of his long legs out to its full length while keeping the other one bent. After leaning back, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Wake me up if anything interesting happens." Amon added once he got comfortable. It wasn't long before he was breathing deeply in sleep.

Michael looked at the older man dozing in the chair next to him; his eyes soft. Though he couldn't tell whether Amon had just given him advice on _his _problem or was trying to covince _himself_ of something, the hacker was grateful for it.

"Thanks, Amon." He said quietly, turning back to his computer.

* * *

"I still can't belive that you don't want to wear those new hip-hugger jeans that we bought you, Robin. They're really adorable and I'm pretty sure Amon would practically _thank_ you for wearing them." Kitten complained as she watched Robin fasten the buttons on her Victorian dress.

The young witch just shrugged as she finished up with the last button.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't really feel like showing off my stomach, that's all." She said softly, grabbing one of her maroon ribbons so that she could put her hair up into her pig-tails.

Kitten scowled and let out a gravelly snarl.

"That's a stupid reason. You do like the clothes, don't you?" The blonde girl inquired harshly, one of her livid, violet eyes twitching uncontrolably.

Robin turned to look at the other girl, her hands in the process of putting up one of her pig-tail. Her eyes were wide, as if she were confused by Kitten's anger.

"Of course, I like them. But I don't have to _wear_ them to like them." She said, turning back to the mirror she had been using.

Kitten, slightly taken aback by Robin's answer, blinked in semi-surprise. She then sighed and hunched over in defeat.

"Alright, you win. Wear whatever you want." She said, trudging slowly over to their bed and flopping down on to the end of it.

Bree had watched the whole thing from her spot next to the T.V, where she leaned against the wall. Her arms were crossed and her face was expressionless, though there was a hint of a small smile.

Rain was no where to be seen, considering she had gone grocery shopping. Ian and Andy had gone with her. Once they got back, they were all going out to look for Amon.

Robin finally finished putting up her pig-tails. She checked them one last time in the mirror before smiling with satisfaction. She, too, then went over and sat down on her and Kitten's bed.

"When are the others getting back, Bree? I don't think I can wait much longer." The young witch said, a smile creeping across her face.

Bree couldn't help but smile back.

"Calm down, Robin. They'll be back soon. Just relax for awhile." The dark-haired girl said as she readjusted her position against the wall.

Robin just nodded, her smile still plastered to her face. She then leaned back on to the bed, yawning as she did so.

Why was she so tired all of a sudden? She didn't feel this a way a few seconds ago.

Her vision became blurry. Everything was swimming around and seemed to be made of water. It gave her a major headache.

It only took a few moments for sleep to overcome her.

* * *

Amon stood in a dark room, much like the one from his nightmare. There was the usual spotlight hanging over him. Same old, same old.

And yet, somehow this was different. The ex-hunter couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something wasn't right.

As if he would find the answer up there, Amon jerked his gaze up to the 'sky' up above him. There weren't any buzzardlike creatures flying around in a circle, like in his other dreams. Just an empty blackness.

_What the hell is going on? _Amon thought to himself, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a small, cold hand grasp on to his own.

Glancing side-ways, the dark-haired man gasped when he saw Robin standing next to him. She had his hand in her own, but she was facing the other direction. Her expression was blank.

"Robin?" Amon whispered, confusion racking his brain.

The young witch stood still, her eyes continuing to stare straight ahead.

"Meet me tonight...at Harry's." She said simply as she closed her eyes and let her head fall side-ways onto Amon's shoulder.

Said man's eyes were wide enough to fit dinner plate inside of them. After a couple of moments shock, he finally let his facial features soften before a nodded an affirmative.

"I'll be there..."

* * *

Amon jerked awake, as if some type of insect had stung him. His eyes were wide and he was sweating oceans.

Michael was watching him, his own eyes wide behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Amon?" The hacker said nervously. "Are you alright?"

The dark-haired man brought a hand up to his forehead, which was throbbing. He rubbed it for a minute before shaking his head slowly.

"No." He said quietly after a few tense seconds. He then shot up from his chair and trudged heavily over to the basement stairs.

"I have to go, Michael. Hold down the fort." Amon said simply as he ran up the stairs, his face set determendly.

Michael stared after the hunter long after he was gone. He then furrowed his eyebrows and took out his headset, which had been hidden inside one of his desk drawers.

Fixing the contraption over his head and placing the earpiece inside his ear, Michael adjusted the mouthpiece so that it hung inches away from his lips.

Once he was ready, he searched through the piles of candy wrappers and chip bags cluttering the top of his desk. Once he found the piece of paper he was searching for, he dialed the number that was on it into the computer.

The he waited.

**"Hello?" **A female voice answered after about two rings.

"Hey, Karasuma? It's me, Michael. I think you might want to get over here. Something's wrong with Amon."

* * *

Robin stood in the middle of an extremely dark room. It looked like the same one from her nightmares.

_Oh, great. What a lovely time to be shot by Amon, just when I'm about to go look for him. _She thought to herself bitterly as she glanced upward, clearly expecting to see the buzzards flying in a circle above her head.

To her surprise, there were none.

"W-what's going on?" Robin asked herself softly, gasping slightly when she felt a large hand grasp firmly on to hers.

Turning her head, the young witch let her jaw drop a little ways when she saw Amon standing next to her. He was facing the other direction, but she could see that his features were troubled.

"Amon?" Robin breathed, letting her head cock to the right to show her confusion.

A tense silence overcame them. Nothing was said for a good five minutes.

And then, Amon spoke.

"Meet me tonight...at Harry's." He said in his deep, monetone voice as he let his gaze drop down to his feet. His grip on her hand tightened, somewhat.

Robin glared at him with wide, emerald eyes. She was obviously bewildered by all of this. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and smiled.

"I'll be there..." She whispered as she let her head fall side-ways against his broad shoulder.

* * *

Robin quickly shot up in bed, her breathing coming out in gasps. She was still in the same position she had been in when she had fallen asleep. No one had even bothered to wake her up.

And one look out the window told her it was _way _past sunset. The streetlamps outside had been already been lit.

"Robin? Are you feeling okay?" Kitten asked from behind, causing the young witch to jerk her gaze around. The blonde-haired girl was standing just at the end of the bed, her arms full of groceries. Bree had just entered the room. She was also carrying bags of food and junk.

"Robin, are you alright? Rain and the boys just got back. They said that they're sorry that they took so long, but they had a little trouble with traffic --" Kitten tried to explain, but was interrupted when Robin jumped up from the bed.

"I have to go!" She said in a soft yell as she tried to quickly pull on her crimson jacket, sticking her hand into its right pocket to make sure her glasses were still there.

"Go? Go where?" Kitten tried to ask, but her question fell on deaf ears as Robin stuffed her hands into her gloves and just about skipped out of the hotel room door.

"Robin, where are you going!!" Both Kitten and Bree yelled at the same time. The dark-haired girl looked positively winded, considering Robin nearly ran her over when she ran out.

The young witch took no notice of them, however. She had to get out of the hotel and quickly.

"Robin? Robin." Andy called to her as the chestnut-haired girl ran in between him and Rain as they were carrying groceries up to the rooms.

"I'm sorry, Andy, but I can't talk right now!" Robin called back as she ran down the steps and to the lobby of the hotel.

She had just sprinted out of the automatic doors when she bumped into Ian, causing the bags he had been holding to tumble to the ground.

"Damn it, Robin, are you trying to kill me?" The blonde-haired man inquired as he leaned against the taxi that had brought them to the hotel. He was holding the area of his chest where his heart was centered and he was breathing harshly.

"I'm really sorry Ian, but I have to go." Robin told him hurriedly as she started to ask the taxi driver if he could take her to Harry's.

"Wait a minute. Go? Robin, you know you can't go any where without an escort." Ian said as he grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her away from the taxi. His silver eyes were burning into her own he tried to hold her gaze.

Robin stared up a him nervously, her eyes becoming wide with a sudden, yet unexplainable fear.

This was not the Ian _she_ knew...

"I-I'm sorry, Ian, but I must leave. Amon --" She trailed off, crying out when Ian squeezed hard on her wrist.

"Amon! Robin, we're going out to look for him in a couple of minutes! You can wait five minutes, can't you?" He asked her, holding her against him. "Can't you!"

Robin squealed, bringing up her hand to try and pry Ian's fingers off of her wrist. Her gloves hindered the movement, sadly.

"Ian, let go! You're hurting me!" She shouted a little more loudly than she normally did. Tears were pouring out of her eyes from the pain.

"I'm not letting you leave and that's final!" Ian shouted, his grey orbs blazing as he clutched harder on to the witch's wrist.

Robin, fed up with the way the older man was acting, called fourth her power and aimed it at his hand.

"Let...me...GO!" She cried as her pupils dialated. In no time, Ian's glove had caught on fire.

Letting out a yelp, the tall, blonde man releaved his grip on Robin wrist and quickly tried to free his burning hand from the desentergrating piece of clothing.

Seeing opportunity practically giving itself to her, Robin took off in a run down the street; her cheeks burning red from all of the exsurtion.

Finally able to get rid of the glove, Ian angrily watched it burn into a crisp on the pavement.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he whipped out a cellphone from his pocket. After furiously punching numbers into it, he held it to his ear and let it ring for a few moments.

"Hello? SOLOMON Headquarters? I believe I have some information for you that you may find interesting..."

_Pride can stand, a thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you_

_my soul cries._

Amon ran down the street. He was moving so fast, it probably would have looked like he was flying. He sure felt like he was.

This was it. He could feel it in his bones. He was finally going to be able to see her in the flesh after two years apart. This wasn't a dream.

"Robin..." He breathed as he tried to run even faster.

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oooh, oooh, the aching_

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

Robin hobbled as fast as she could in that damn pilgrim dress that she was wearing. She had nearly stumbled about a thousand times, already. Running in this dress was practically murder.

"Why didn't I listen to Kitten and wear the stupid jeans?" She asked herself as she tripped on the hem of the dress for the umpteenth time.

Of course, she didn't really care if she had to slip a hundred more times to get where she was going. Just as long as she got there in the end.

"I'm coming, Amon..." She whispered quietly, nearly falling over again in the process.

_Touch me deep, pure and true_

_Give to me forever_

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

The ex-hunter slid dangerously around a corner like a pro-skater, knocking over an innocent pedestrian carrying shopping bags.

"Hey, asshole! Watch where you're going!" The portly man shouted as he picked himself up and dusted off what dirt he had managed to get on his clothes.

Amon ignored him. It's not like he was going to be seeing him again, so why bother answering him?

The dark-haired man imagined he probably looked like giant bat running through the streets. With his trench coat flying out in all directions, it easily looked akin to wings.

This thought quickly vanashed from Amon's mind when he finally skidded to a halt in front of Harry's. Considering it was nighttime, the resturaunt was completely dark inside. Understandable, of course.

Amon looked around, as if expecting Robin to jump out of a bush or something.

"Come on, Robin. Where are you? You said to meet you here..." He muttered under his breath as he glanced nervously at the STN-J headquarters across the street. No one was there either, but it was still rather unnervering.

"But why _here_, of all places?" Amon added as he turned away and looked up at the sky.

_Where are you now_

_Where are_ _you now_

_'Cause I'm kissing you_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

Robin flew the rest of the way down the sidewalk. She had discovered sometime back that she could hold up the hem of her dress by her hands. So, doing this, she was allowed access to more manuverablity.

_It's amazing how stupid people can be sometimes. _She thought to herself with a smile as she rounded the last corner of the Harry's resturaunt and stumbled to a stop at the front enterance.

"Oh, I'm here. Finally..." She gasped out as she tried to catch her breath. She paused, however, when she caught sight of the tall, dark figure of a man looking up at the sky.

The man must have heard her voice, for he brought down his gaze and settled his grey eyes on her. His black, shoulder-length hair rustled in the light wind.

Robin stiffened; her eyes becoming wide.

_Is it -- is it really -- _Her mind fumbled around with her thoughts. Tears were once again coming to her eyes. This time out of happiness.

"Robin?" The man whispered, clearly just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

Robin could only stand rigid as tears continued to fill her eyes to the brim. It was almost too much.

The young witch let out as sob, closing her eyes against the joyful pain that had suddenly filled up her heart.

"Oh, Amon!" She cried as she ran forward and threw herself in his arms, almost knocking him over.

Amon wrapped his arms tightly around the young girl's waist as he struggled to maintain his balance. If he had been happy in his dream, it didn't even _compare_ to the way he felt now.

"Thank, God... Thank, God, you're alive." He said into Robin hair, muffling his words. He squeezed her body tighter against him, as if afraid to let go.

Robin clutched just as hard as she could to Amon's neck, her sobs racking her thin shoulders.

"I-I thought I would never see you again. I thought for sure that SOLOMON had sent in a hunter after you and-oh, Amon, I really thought they were going to hurt you!" She cried into Amon's shoulder.

Hearing this, for some reason, made the ex-hunter laugh.

"You thought that? Well, that's nothing compared to what _I_ thought. The others and I had you for dead." He said as he pulled away to look into her face, but stayed close enough to keep her wrapped in his embrace.

"Dead?" Robin sniffed, bringing a hand to her face to wipe away her tears. "Why would you think something like that?"

Amon just shrugged.

"Well --" He paused, frowning when he caught sight of something on Robin neck. Removing a hand from her waist, he traced his fingers over the scar he had discovered there.

"Robin...what the hell?" He whispered, glancing up at her with a concerned expression.

The young witch just gave him a one-sholdered shrug.

"It's nothing, really. I'll explain it to you later." She paused here, raising her one of her own hands to the spot above Amon's right eyes. "But what about you? How'd you get this?" She added as she traced the lines of his own scar.

Amon closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"It's not a big deal. Nothing that can't be fixed." He said, opening his eyes and taking her hand within his own.

"Come. It's obvious you and I have a lot to talk about." He said with a pitiful grin.

Robin smiled back and nodded with satisfaction.

"Alright..." She whispered softly, sounding more like her old self.

She wouldn't tell Amon, but seeing him made her feel fifteen again.

_'Cause I'm kissing you_

_I'm kissing you, oooh_

* * *

**Me: **Yay! They're back together! (Does a little dance) I'm so happy with myself. :D I just now realized that Ian is starting to get on my nerves. And I'm the one who created him. Oo

This chapter nearly made me cry... That's just scary.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Well, I didn't accept annonymous reviews in because some of them that I've seen in other stories, the reviewers weren't very friendly. I didn't feel like dealing with that, me being a new author and all, I decided not to accept them. I am now, though. :)

I loved the poem you sent me. So sill, and yet, sad at the same time. You're really good at what you do. :)

Yep, A/R are connected through dreams. Probably a little stupid, but personally, I like the idea.

Ian and Amon are not related whatsoever. Though it may seem like they're twins or something, they're not. Trust me.

Karasuma and everybody will play a bigger role later on in the story. As for Nagira, he will be a major star in my sequel, but he's not going to turn up any more in this story (Well, maybe in the end, but I'm still deciding on that).

Hopefully, I left you some clues in this chapter so you can guess some more. :)

**bravedragon: **It's okay that you haven't reviewed for a little bit. I'm pretty sure you had more important stuff to do than read my story. Thanks for coming back, though.

I intentionally made Ian a creepy character. That way, everybody can hate him. :)

**AnimeReviewer790: **School sucks.... Dreams rock. :D Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**Kerigan: **Yes, I am very evil. I also might be slightly insane, too. (Wiggles eyebrows) Thanks for reviewing.

**Solaria735: **Believe me, Amon can be a _very _tough character to write without him becoming OOC. I'm pretty sure every good WHR author would agree on that.

Ian is just weird and twisted. His evil scheme will be revealed in due time. :)

**Angel452: **Yes, they eventually look for Amon (See chapter above). :) Thanks for reviewing. :)

**Hobie: **Yeah, I know Amon and Robin would never seperated, but this is just fan fiction. It will never happen. No need to worry. :)


	20. Broken

Chapter Nineteen:

Broken

Disclaimer: You know it, you follow it, so I don't have to write it. :D

"How could you just let her leave? You know she's not supposed to be out by herself! It's too dangerous!" Rain shouted at Bree and Kitten, who sat glumly next to one another on the bed that was closest to the window.

Kitten's eyes were red and her black mascara was running in streams down her cheeks. She was sitting straight and her hands were in her lap, fidgeting around.

Bree, on the other hand, just looked totaly pissed. Her arms were crossed haughtily over her chest and she was frowning. Her legs were crossed also and she seemed to be trying to sit as far away from her captain as possible.

"Give us a break, Rain. She almost bulldozed us to the ground. What the hell were we supposed to do?" The dark-haired girl inquired angrily, pushing one of her purple-highlighted bangs behind her ear and away from her face.

Rain threw up her hands in frustration.

"I don't know, but you could have at least done something! You could have used your powers, Bree! It's not like you were completely helpless!" She shouted, her face becoming flushed.

Bree, jumping up from the bed, strode right up to Rain and shoved her face into her's.

"Are you crazy? You know I don't have complete control of my powers, yet! If I had used them on Robin, I would have probably killed her! Do you think I _want _that?" She yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

Rain clenched her teeth and growled, as if she thought that would scare the black-haired witch in front of her.

"No, but you didn't have to let her leave-" She tried to say, but was interrupted by Andy's hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Alright, that's enough, you two. You're scaring the little people." He said calmly, gesturing over to Kitten, who had brought her knees up to her chest and was covering her ears with her hands. She was rocking back and fourth like some type of mental person.

"See. No body want to hear you two fight. Including me. So, why don't the both of you shake hands and make up." The brown-haired boy said, grabbing on to their hands and placing them in each others.

After Andy had backed away, Rain glared up at Bree. Bree did the same to Rain.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence. Then, Rain broke down into tears and threw herself into Bree's arms.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Bree! I know it's not yours _or _Kitten's fault. I'm just so worried about Robin!" She bawled, buring her face into said girl's shoulder.

Bree smiled and sighed as she tried to calm the mahagony-haired women down.

"Yeah, I know you are. I am, too. That doesn't mean we have to lose our heads and start blaming each other, though." She said confidently, her smiling widening.

Rain nodded and drew herself away. Though her face looked identical to Kitten's, now, she regained what she had left of her composure and took charge of the situation.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. No time for mushy apologies, though. We need to get out there and find our girl. Whose with me?" She said with gusto as she punched a fist into the air. Everyone, including Kitten, all shouted out in agreement.

Well, almost everyone...

"Ian? Ian? Ian, are you with us? Hello?" Rain called to the blonde man moodily leaning against the bathroom door. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was _not _a happy camper.

"You're not still tripping because Robin chose Amon over you, are you, Ian?" Andy asked as he walked over to the other man. "Because you know that's bad sportmanship." He added with a chuckle and a nudge to Ian's ribs.

Ian growled and tried to elbow Andy away.

"Get away from me." He snapped as he pushed himself away from the door and trudged over to the window that looked out over the city street.

Rain watched her coworker stare out the window, his expression glum. She then finally sighed and walked up behind him, placing her jeweled hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Ian. Have some backbone. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." She said, frowning when Ian grumbled something that sound like, "God, I hate that stupid pun".

The mahagony-haired woman took her hand off of Ian's shoulder and placed it on her hip.

"Oh, please! Ian, you're being such a baby about this! Just get over it, already, and help us. You're the only one who saw which way Robin went, so you are going to have to go and search down that way. I'll take Andy with me and we'll search downtown. Kitten will search around Main Street with Bree. Does that sound good to you?" Rain asked, watching Ian for his reaction.

Ian just continued to stare out the window, not giving Rain an indication that he was even listening.

Rain finally sighed in frustrattion and rolled her eyes like a true American.

"Ian, listening to me. If you really love Robin, you wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you?" She asked, catching said man's attention with this last remark.

"No..." He mumbled, downcasting his eyes from the window.

Rain gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well, if that's true, then you'll help us look for her." She said firmly, though she kept her smile on her face.

Ian stayed silent for a few moments, his frown deepening. He then grunted and finally turned to walk out the door.

"Yes, ma'am." Was all he said before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Amon timidly pulled open the door that led into Harry's resturaunt. He was surprised to find it open.

_Why would Harry leave the door unlocked? _He thought to himself before smiling. Master knew a lot of stuff other people didn't. He probably figured something special would happen tonight, so he 'forgot' to lock the door.

"Typical..." Amon said quietly as he chuckled.

"What's typical?" Came the soft reply from just behind him. Robin's emerald orbs peaked out from around his right side, her confused frown giving away her bewilderment.

Amon grinned down at her.

"Nothing. How about shedding some light in here?" He said as he stepped aside to let her go ahead him.

Robin smiled back and softly tiptoed down the hallway that led to the main dining room. Once they had entered, she used her powers to light a couple of candles.

After removing their jackets and gloves, the two of them found a table to sit at. Amon sat across from Robin, placing his elbows up on the table top and resting his chin on his balled fists. He watched the young witch carefully as she seated herself.

They sat silently for a moment, both of them not knowing what to say or where to even begin.

Amon then cleared his throat, causing Robin to jerk her gaze up to his.

"So...how's the U.S.?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

Robin just shurgged as she removed her eyes from his and looked down at the white tablecloth.

"It's alright, I guess. I have a lot more freedom than I did when I lived here." She said a she began fingering with fabric of her dress.

Amon nodded, a smile becoming apparent on his lips.

"Go ahead." He encouraged. All he wanted to do was just sit and listen to her voice.

"Well, I've been teaching eigth-graders at a middle school. It's a little strange, but at least it's gotten me money. I'm -- I _was _living with my roommate, but she --" She paused, tears coming to her eyes.

Amon watched her for a moment, not sure what to make of her tears. A flashback of something Michael had told him came to him and he cursed silently.

"I'm...sorry." He whispered, trying to be sympathetic.

"No, it's alright." Robin insisted quietly, sniffing back her tears. She then smiled pathetically and gazed up at him.

"So, what about you, Amon? What have you been doing?" She inquired, mirroring the ex-hunter's position by bringing her elbows up on to the table and letting her chin rest on her small fists.

Amon shrugged, taking his own chin off of his fists and letting his arms lay out on the tablecloth.

"Nothing much. A few odd jobs, here and there. The others and I have started a small business that lets us protect the good witches and detroy the bad. So far, it's been a little slow." He said with grin.

Robin grinned back.

"What about the others? Karasuma and Sakaki? How are they?" She questioned politely, as if she were interviewing him.

Amon shrugged a second time.

"They're alright, I suppose. Sakaki and Karasuma are dating. Doujima is still a procrastinator. Michael can now venture out of the STN-J without permission and Kosaka is now their director." He paused here, thinking. "Oh, and Nagira is the asshole he's always been."

Robin chuckled at this last statement, her eyes closing as she thought of the lawyer that had become her friend.

Amon watched her for a moment, his head cocking to the left a little.

"You've changed, you know?" He said quietly, a seductive smile slowly spreading across his face.

Robin, a little startled by the statement, opened her eyes and gazed hard at the man sitting across from her.

"I...have?" She breathed, blinking slightly in confusion.

Amon nodded, reaching a hand out to grasp gently on to one of her own.

"You're not as shy as you once were. Apparently, American life has toughened you." He said, turning her hand over so that her palm was facing up. He then began tracing imaginary paths with his finger.

A blush came to the young witch's pale cheeks, gasping slightly at the tingling sensation that was starting at her hand and traveling all the way up her arm.

"I missed you." She finally manged to say, her blush deepening with every word.

Amon smiled, continuing his exploration of her hand.

"And I, you." He said, bringing his gaze up to hers. His smile widened when her blush went from pink to red.

"Amon..." She whispered, turning away from the silver eyes that were boring into her. She tensed when she suddenly felt his breath next to her ear. She didn't even notice that he had moved.

"Say it again." He breathed, his lips tracing slightly along the rim of her small ear.

Robin gasped and quickly turned around to look at him, jumping when she almost bumped her nose against his. He was leaning across the top of the table, his hands being the only thing that supported him. His face was right next to hers, so that it barely gave her room to move.

"S-say what? That I missed you?" She asked softly, trying her best to lean back and away from him.

Amon shook his head, leaning forward a little more so that his face was once again close to hers.

"No. My name. Say my name." He whispered, now leaning so far forward that the table was nearly tipping.

Robin's eyes widened, her breath coming out in short, surprised gasps. Her heart hammering so loud against her ribs, she was sure that Amon could hear it.

"Say it, Robin. Say my name." Amon commanded softly, his eyes shimmering. His arms were shaking from trying to hold himself up for so long.

The young witch gulped, not entirely sure what to do. Her heart was now beating so hard, it hurt.

"I-I-" She stuttered, her tongue not letting her form words. She could see Amon's eyes narrowing.

"Say my name, Robin...please." He said, almost begging her. His eyes were closed now, as if he were thinking.

Robin gulped a second time, now suddenly realizing that the scar on her neck was throbbing in pain. She then suddenly wondered if Amon's scar was hurting him, too...

"A-Amon..." She finally said, not seeing any other way around it. She watched as Amon's eyes shot open the moment she spoke. He stared straight ahead, as if in some type of trance.

"Amon?" She whispered, becoming worried when he stayed silent a little long.

"I heard you." He finally said as he lowered his gaze down to her. He was smiling gently and he was sweating lightly.

Robin grinned back, frowing immediately seconds later when she felt Amon's hand touch her scar. She winced, causing him to pull it back for a moment before touching it again.

Amon's frown had returned. His expression was stormy as he continued to trace the lines on the young girl's scar.

"If I ever find the bastard that gave you this, I'll kill him." He absent-mindedly promised her, having to lay out almost on the table as he awkwardly bent down and kissed her neck right where the scar was.

Robin winced again from the pain; sucking in air through her teeth. She had to throw her arms around the dark-haired man's own neck to her keep herself steady, though she was still sitting.

"Amon." She whimpered, earning a chuckle from said man.

"That's three times, already. I _must _be good." He muttered against her neck, letting out another chuckle when he felt her awkwardly kiss the area of his forehead just above his right eye. Where his own scar was. "Perhaps _too_ good."

The young witch rolled her eyes, bringing her lips down from his forehead.

"Amon..." She purred with a sweet smile. The ex-hunter looked at her, his eyebrow raised."Shut up." She then added, shaking her head.

Amon growled playfully and lowered his lips to her neck again. He frowned when Robin shrugged her shoulder to keep him away from there. He soon realized why when she began leaning up towards him.

"Robin..." He breathed, leaning down towards her as well. They both jumped back when they heard a noise outside.

Amon turned around to stare at the big window that looked over the street outside. He frowned when he saw a shadow slink past it.

"Get down." He commanded firmly. Robin immediately obeyed, throwing herself from her seat and flat on to the floor.

Amon watched the window for a moment for any more signs of danger before he joined Robin on the ground.

"What's going on-" She inquired, being interrupted when Amon covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shhh! They're outside the window." He hissed, adjusting themselves so that they were hidden from view.  
  
Robin nodded slightly and tried to be quiet. After a few minutes, she felt Amon's breath once again next to her ear.  
  
"Get your stuff and turn out these candles. Quickly." He whispered as he released his hold on her.  
  
Robin nodded once again, hesitantly reaching her hand up to grab at her jacket and gloves, which were currently hanging on the back of her chair.  
  
Once she had a grip on the leather, she quickly jerked them into her lap. Once she saw Amon do the same, she concentrated hard on her power and silently diminished the burning candles, sending them into complete darkness.  
  
For ten, extremely tense minutes, they were quiet. Every once in awhile, they would hear the soft pound of footsteps outside, but not much else.  
  
Robin looked over in what she thought was Amon's direction, her hands awkwardly trying to put themselves into her gloves.  
  
Amon sat sullenly against one of the legs of the table; his deep frown apparent on his face, even in the dark. After a couple of seconds, he sighed in what seemed to be relief.  
  
"Alright...I think were safe." He said, slipping into his jacket.  
  
Robin sighed as well and was just about to say something when the windows burst in a shower of bullets.  
  
"Damn it!" Amon cursed as he threw his body on top of Robin's.  
  
The young witch immediately covered her head, feeling the weight of the man trying of to protect her.  
  
"Amon..." She whimpered, hearing him suck air through his teeth in pain.  
  
"It's going to be alright, Robin. Just stay down." He reassured her, though he didn't exactly know if his words were true.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, listening helplessly as glass and china shattered around them from being hit by bullets. Then suddenly, as soon as it had all begun, it stopped.  
  
Amon raised his head slowly, gazing around cautiously. His eyes were wide with something that looked almost like fear.  
  
"Let's go." He said, crawling off of Robin.  
  
The young girl raised her head slightly, gazing up at Amon as if he were crazy.  
  
"Go? Go where?" She whispered, her eyes just as wide as the ex-hunter's were.  
  
Amon didn't answer right away. He slowly readjusted himself so that he was on his hands and knees. He then turned to Robin.  
  
"There's a back door that leads to the alleyway behind the restaurant. We can escape that way." He said as he crawled a little ways, then turning around and gesturing for her to follow him.  
  
Robin stared at him for a second before finally nodding and raising herself to follow.  
  
They crawled quickly, ducking under tables and chairs as much as they could, in case another barrage of bullets came.  
  
They had just managed to get behind the bar when more shots came through the broken windows.  
  
Robin squeaked, instantly flattening herself on her stomach and covering her head again.  
  
"Amon!" She cried, tears coming to her emerald eyes.  
  
"Don't be scared, Robin. Stay with me. I promise I'll get you out of here alive." She somehow heard his voice above the din of the bullets. She knew he was trying to sound calm for her, but she also knew that he was just as afraid as she was.  
  
And yet, he wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid for her...  
  
Robin finally nodded and once again raised herself to her hands and knees. Amon smiled in her direction and they began crawling once again.  
  
The bullets stopped a second time. Amon figured it was because the hit men were busy reloading.  
  
_But how would they know that we were here? How could we have told anyone? We have such a large bounty on our heads, we couldn't have even said 'hi' to anyone. I just don't get it! _The dark-haired man thought as he pushed open the door that led to the kitchens.  
  
Robin stared up at all of the pots and pans hanging above the stoves and cutting counters. She would have let out a whispered, "Wow." had things not been so serious at the moment.  
  
"Here it is. Be quiet." She heard Amon say ahead of her as he reached a hand up and pulled on the large, grey door's doorknob. He then pushed it open and peaked around outside. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he stood up and brushed off his dirty knees.  
  
"Alright, let's get you the hell out of here." He said quietly as he turned around to help her off of the ground.  
  
Robin gratefully took his outstretched hand. After getting to her feet, she, too, brushed off the dirt that had managed to get on her dress.  
  
"Come on!" Amon said as he grabbed her hand and ran down the alley. Robin tried her best to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"Hey, you two! Stop!" She heard someone behind them shout.  
  
Amon paid them no heed. He instead put on an extra burst of speed and quickly ran around the corner that led to the sidewalk.  
  
"You know, it's times like these when I wish I had brought the damn car." He said to himself as he led them around another corner. Robin had a feeling he wasn't trying to be funny.  
  
A bullet whizzed past the young witch's left ear and just about grazed Amon's cheek. A small line of blood appeared where it had hit.  
  
"Damn it!" He shouted as he turned down another alleyway. This one was a little messier than the other one, so they had a tougher time getting through it.  
  
Robin tried with all of her might to keep up, but she was in no way as hardy as the man leading her. Her feet were becoming tired and were cramping slightly. Her slim, ankle-boots were _not _made for running.  
  
"Amon..." She called, nearly tripping over herself as she tried to dodge an overturned trashcan.  
  
"Stay with me, Robin! I'm not going to let them hurt you!" He shouted back, rounding another corner into another, slightly narrower alleyway.  
  
Robin clenched tighter on to Amon's hand at his touching words.  
  
She really didn't deserve all of this...  
  
"Shit!" She heard the ex-hunter yell as he skidded to a sudden stop. One look ahead of them told her that they were in deep trouble.  
  
A large, chain-link fence was blocking the exit of the alleyway, in turn, cutting off their escape.  
  
"There they are! Down at the end of this alley! Quickly!" They heard a man shout behind them, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps.  
  
"Shit!" Amon cursed again as he searched around for another escape route. His grey eyes brightened when he laid his sights on a door leading into the building on their left.  
  
"Come on! This way!" He shouted into Robin's ear as he pulled open the door and pushed her inside.  
  
The young witch stumbled into what seemed to be a basement/storage room type of area. It was filled with all kind of strange props and knick knacks.  
  
"No time for for sighting seeing, Robin. Go!" Amon shouted from behind her as he dragged what seemed to be a large, antique dresser in front of the door.  
  
Robin nodded and began picking her way through the piles of junk. It was a little difficult, considering it how dark it was in there. The only thing that gave them any light was a dim, dusty lightbulb hanging from the high ceiling.  
  
"Hurry!" Amon hissed as he started to find his own path through the sea of props, banging his knee on what seemed to be a plastic Santa Clause.  
  
"I'm trying..." Robin called back, wincing when she heard the thud of his kneecap hitting the Santa's pot belly, followed by his yelp of pain.  
  
After a couple of minutes of digging through the high amounts of useless objects, Robin finally came across a sight that nearly made her cry out with joy. She quickly made the cross sign over her chest before turning back to look at the dark-haired man making his way to her.  
  
"Amon! It-it's an elevator! It's an elevator, Amon!" She panted excitedly, running over and embracing him around his middle when he was finally able to detach himself from the ocean of junk.  
  
The corner of Amon's mouth flickered into a smile as he gave her a quick hug around her shoulders. After getting her to release him, he walked over to the old, rusty elevator and inspected it to make sure that it actually could run.  
  
"I think...I think it might work." He said finally, standing up to his full height. His face was grim and his eyes were narrow.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Robin whispered, not knowing what else to say. She was having this strange feeling of deja vu at the moment and it was frightening her.  
  
A large bang from behind them caused them both to jump and turn around. The dresser that Amon had used to block the door was wobbling perilously and seemed dangerously close to falling over.  
  
Robin blinked in surprise, feeling as if her limbs were frozen. It took her a moment, but she was finally able to shake her head and gain back her composure. Her eyes narrowed in determination.  
  
They had to leave. It was now or never...  
  
"Let's go..." She whispered to Amon, walking over to the elevator and pressing a button on the wall next to it. A whirring sound from above them caught their attention and they both looked up at the ceiling for a moment. After a couple of seconds, the elevator doors opened, allowing them passage inside.  
  
Robin hesitantly walked over to the contraption, timidly sticking her head inside for a moment to make sure it was safe. Once she was satisfied, she turned back to Amon and waved her hand for him to follow.  
  
"Come on." She said softly as she tried to hold the doors open.  
  
Amon stared at her for a moment, his expression going back to his emotionless mask for a few seconds. He then shook his head and stepped back.  
  
"No. You go. I'll stay." He said, flinching when another bang came from the door behind him.  
  
The first thing that came to Robin's mind was confusion. They second thing was registered shock and the third was unimaginable horror.  
  
Running out of the elevator, the young girl grasped on to the front of Amon's jacket and tried to pull him in with her.  
  
"No! You're not staying! I'm not going to go through this again, Amon! You're coming with me!" She shouted, trying to get him to move. However, considering her small size, she could barely even make him take a step forward.  
  
Amon watched her struggle with the collar of his jacket for a moment, shaking his head when she continued to put up a fight. He gently took hold of her hands, making her pause.  
  
"Robin, listen to me when I say this...it's the only way. It insures that at least one of us is getting out alive --" He tried to explain, getting interrupted when Robin ripped her hands out of his grasp and began beating at his chest with her fists.  
  
"Well, why not the both of us? Please, don't do this Amon! I don't think I can stand it if something happened to you again! Do you know how badly I felt the first time? Please, just come with me!" She shouted, tears now pouring down her cheeks in rivers.  
  
Amon sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders as he tried to keep her still.  
  
"Stop that, Robin! Just get in the elevator and go!" He shouted, growling slightly when she shook her head and wrestled away from hands.  
  
"No! I won't! I won't let them take you away from me again!" She cried as she clutched him around his waist. "Please...I don't want to loose you." She added through tears, burying her face into his chest.  
  
Amon sighed and rolled his eyes out of frustration. Though it hurt him to do so, he pried her away from his middle and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Robin...I know this will be difficult, but it's the only way. Just do this one thing for me and know that I --" He paused, jerking his gaze around behind him when he heard another loud bang.  
  
It wouldn't be long before they entered...  
  
"And know that you what, Amon? What are you trying to tell me?" Robin questioned fearfully, her eyes wide.  
  
Amon turned his gaze back down to her, smiling slightly before he bent down and gave her a kiss on her left cheek.  
  
"Just know that I'll be coming back for that." He said quietly before pushing her roughly into the elevator just as the doors were closing.  
  
Robin gasped as she landed hard on the floor of the elevator; her dress spreading out and around her. She raised her gaze, letting her mouth drop open as she saw just a sliver of Amon's face before the doors closed.  
  
Silence filled the tiny area. The only sound that could be heard was the soft pants of breath escaping Robin's lips. She then jumped slightly as the elevator began to move.  
  
Slowly...ever so slowly...the elevator made its journey to the first floor.  
  
A loud ding sounded above Robin's head about two minutes after the ride had started, followed by the jerking halt of the elevator. It took a few more seconds for the doors to even open.  
  
Robin looked cautiously out of the doors. She looked to be somewhere behind a stage. Like those seen in theaters. It was dark, quiet, and a little creepy.  
  
The young witch stood shakingly to her feet, stumbling her way out of the elevator.  
  
After having a couple of seconds to get her bearings, she quickly turned and pushed the button on the wall next to the elevator, which was similar to the one downstairs. She waited a second. Two seconds. Three seconds. _Five_ seconds. A minute. Nothing happened.  
  
It soon became clear that the elevator was not going to move.  
  
Robin watched the doors slowly close, tears springing into her eyes once again.  
  
"Amon..." She whispered, placing a small hand on the door of the elevator. She pushed a little on it, as if that would make it move.  
  
"Amon." She whimpered again, slowly letting herself fall to her knees. She continued to press feebly on the doors with her fingers.  
  
"Amon...Amon..." She chanted, tears causing her voice to falter. After a few moments of pushing fruitlessly at the door, she finally rested her forehead against the cold metal and cried.  
  
"Amon....no...Amon...Amon..." She sobbed, having no one around to hear.  
  
_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_  
  
Amon watched the the elevator doors close on him. Watched as she once again disappeared from his sight.  
  
"Just know that I -- that I love you..." He whispered to know one in particular as he reached inside his trench coat and slowly drew out his gun.  
  
With one, loud boom, Amon had shot the button that controlled the elevator right off of the wall.  
  
"Now no one can leave." He said softly, closing his eyes as the dresser blocking the door behind him finally gave way and fell forward.  
  
"Put you're hands up! We have you surrounded!" A male voice shouted at the ex-hunter as the SOLOMON troops filed into the room, stepping around the props as they did so.  
  
Amon stayed still, his eyes remaining closed. A small, eerie smile was drawing itself across his face.  
  
"I said, put your hands up! And drop your gun while you're at it!" The man behind him yelled again, slithering his way cautiously towards Amon.  
  
Amon chuckled, finally turning around to face the brigade.  
  
"Make me..." He hissed though his teeth as he fired a round of shots. A couple of the SOLOMON soldiers cried out in pain and fell to the ground, holding on to different parts of their body.  
  
"Hold your ground! He's dangerous!" The bald man, who was obviously the captain, shouted as he dove behind a metal swing. His gun men took this as a cue and dove behind various props as well.  
  
Amon sneered and continued to fire his gun at them, not even bothering to get behind anything. It wasn't long before his weapon began to click, indicating that it was out of bullets.  
  
"He out of ammo! Fire at will!" The captain shouted, raising himself slightly from behind his hiding place so that he could get a good shot.  
  
All of his troops followed his orders, bringing up their guns and firing madly at the dark-haired man standing a few feet away  
  
Amon took every one of the bullets, the force of them making him fall back against the elevator doors. Blood poured from his wounds, creating a bloody trail as he slid down the length of the doors and landed gently on the ground.  
  
"Hold your fire!" The captain shouted, finally standing up from behind the metal swing he had used to hide behind.  
  
All of the soldiers watched the body sitting against the elevator doors. His head was leaning back against the metal; his eyes open, but dulled. If a passerby hadn't been looking at him right and had not seen the blood on the elevator doors, they would have thought that he was just resting.  
  
"Yeah, I think we have him. Somebody get this mess cleaned up. I don't want anyone to come down here and find a damn war zone." The captain said as he dusted himself off and holstered his silver pistol.  
  
One soldier, a young man about sixteen, nervously trudged up to the bald man that he called his captain. He then timidly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, sir...what about the girl?" He asked hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.  
  
The captain glared at his young charge, shrugging after a couple of minutes of consideration.  
  
"We'll worry about her later. Right now we have to get this guy out of here." He said, jerking his thumb over at the slain body of Amon.  
  
The young soldier nodded and went back to his duties.  
  
_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._  
  
The static crackled in Amon's cellphone, as if someone was trying to reach him.  
  
And indeed, someone was...  
  
**"Hello? Amon? Amon, are you there? Amon!" **Michael's voice called through the earpiece, his voice frantic.  
  
As if he had heard, Amon amazingly moved his head a little so that he was now gazing down at his coat pocket, which was where the voice had come from.  
  
"M-Mi-Michael..." He stuttered, hardly able to form words in his condition.  
  
The phone static buzzed, followed once again by the hacker's voice.  
  
**"Amon? Amon, can you read me? Amon!" **Michael shouted desperately before he was finally cut off.  
  
Amon closed his eyes in defeat. Everything on his body was aching. It felt as if someone had hit him with a metal baseball bat. Repeatedly.  
  
He had feeling he wasn't going to make it...  
  
"Robin...I'm sorry..." He whispered as he hung his head limply.  
  
It wasn't long before he blacked out.  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again.  
  
I wanna hold you high,  
you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn,  
And no one left to find  
  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I'm strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

* * *

**Me: **(Sniffs) God, I am _so _evil. I mean, they've just gotten back together and now I've torn them apart again. I'm a bad person! (Starts crying). And I hurt Amon, too!!!! (Cries harder)

If any body is offended by the content in this chapter, please forgive me.

**AnimeFreaks13: **Heh heh, I'd like to meet your character. :)

**Angel452: **Yep, Ian really did call SOLOMON. As for you question on whether Amon will be able to protect Robin, you'll just have to read above. :) Thanks for reviewing.

**Solaria735: **Everybody seems to be asking me to make Amon kick Ian's ass. I'm starting to lean that way, too. Ian is just a bastard.

Personally, I also think it would be rather funny to see someone like Amon running down the street. With that jacket he wears, he probably _would _look like a giant bat. :)

**AnimeReviewer790: **Yes, I'm beginning to see why everyone hates Ian so much. I've made him a jerk.

The Eri and Michael romance has hit a rocky point at the moment. They needed a little time away from one another, so... Eri will return, soon, though. I promise. :)

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Funny, some people were starting to get impatient with me about keeping them apart for so long. You and a few others are the only ones that actually think it's good.

Yes, Ian is one of those classic baddies that will do anything to get what they want. I love those type of bad guys, too. :)

Your new story sounds good. I hope to be reading it really soon! Good luck!

As for Ian and his call to SOLOMON, if you read the chapter above, you can clearly see the little, blonde bastard told them about Amon... I'm really actually beginning to hate him...

**bravedragon: **I kind of wish that I just made Robin burn Ian to death. He's just really starting to wear my nerves thin (Starts smoking at the ears).


	21. Damaged Symphony

Chapter Twenty:

Damaged Symphony

Disclaimer: You know it, you follow it, so I don't have to write it. :D

Voices. She could hear voices. Really nothing but mumurs, but they were voices just the same.

Robin groaned, her head pounding from an early morning migrane. She raised herself from under her jacket, which she had used as a blanket.

As she rubbed the sleep out her eyes, she sat up into a sitting position in the swan boat she had used for a bed. It had a red, velvet sheet bundled up inside there like a mattress, so she was actually quite comfortable.

A gasp suddenly caught Robin's attention, making her jump and look up to face a young women standing in front of her. She had fiery red hair that ended in the middle of her back and she had a ruby nose ring. Her red T-shirt had a phoenix pictured on the front and her black jeans had a fire design.

The girl glared hard at the young witch with her blue eyes and hefted what seemed to be a clipboard higher up in her arms.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" She asked, her foot tapping on the ground impatiently. "Are you an actress or are you just a stage hand that fell asleep while setting up the scene?" She added after a few tense moments.

Robin stared at the young girl with wide-eyes, her lips quivering as she tried to think of something to say.

"I -- um, I am --" She stuttered, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

The girl eyed Robin's clothes, letting out an exasperated sigh as she turned around.

"Well, by the looks of your wardrobe, your deffinately an actress. And by the looks of it, your name's probably Missy. I've heard about you. Your coworkers are always complaining about how you always fall asleep on the job." She paused here, turning back around to face the young witch. "Well, that's all about to change, girlie." She added in a bossy type of way.

Robin stared at the red-haired woman in shock. Her mouth had dropped open slightly, revealing every bit of her surprise.

"I'm your new boss and what I say, goes. You won't be doing any more sleeping with me here." She stated haughtily, sifting through the papers attatched to the clipboard. "It's says here that your playing the role of Juliet. Well, then, you better get your ass out of there and get yourself into costume." She said after a couple of seconds.

Robin quickly nodded her head, timidly climbing out over the side of the swan boat.

"A-alright" She said quietly, placing her feet hesitantly on the floor, as if she were afraid that it would give way. Once situated, she reached back into the boat and retrieved her jacket, placing it under her arm.

The red-haired girl nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. We're going to get along just fine. My name is Kaida. If you need me, just come and find me." She said as she turned and headed towards a boy who was trying his best to squeeze into a pair of _very _tight trousers.

Robin stared after her, her emerald eyes wide. After a few minutes, she realized that she wasn't being watched anymore, so she began to slowly inch her way towards the curtain that led out to the stage. Perhaps if she made her way to the lobby of the theater, she would be able to get out by the front enterance.

"Hey, you. The dressing rooms are back that way." Kaida snapped, pointing her finger down a hallway that Robin had just now noticed.

The young witch sighed in frustration, hanging her head as she headed for the hall.

"Yes, ma'am." She said glumly as she disappeared into the darkness.

Kaida shook her head in annoyance before turning to face a tall, blonde-haired girl that had just walked into the backstage area.

"And who are you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow expectantly.

The girl smiled, fluttering her long eyelashes

"I'm Missy. I'm supposed to play the part of Juliet." She crooned as she fluffed her gorgeous hair.

Kaida eyed the girl, the look in her eyes being one that was part confusion and part anger.

"Very funny. Now tell me your _real _name." She stated, tapping her clipboard with a neon-red pencil.

The blonde gasped offensively, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not joking! My name is Missy Tanako. Ask anyone here." She whined, stamping her blue high-heel on the wooden floor.

Kaida stared hard at the girl, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Well, then, if you're Missy...then who was that girl in the black dress that I just sent back to your dressing room?"

* * *

Robin quitely opened the backstage exit door that led out to the alleyway beside the theater. She peaked out to get a good look at the crowded sidewalk. After a couple of minutes of making sure the cost was clear, she lowered the bill of the baseball cap she was wearing over her eyes, hefted the knapsack she carrying higher up on her shoulder, and slipped out of the door.

Mingling in with the crowd, the young witch made sure she kept her gaze down, lest anyone recongnized her. She probably shouldn't have worried so much, but after being hunted for so long, she had learned to stay on her guard.

Adjusting the dark sunglasses she was wearing, Robin raised her head slightly. Her expression was blank, but there were millions of emotion bubbling inside of her.

_Well, I'm alone once again... _She thought bitterly to herself, raising a hand to scratch furiously at her left arm. The blue, satin blouse that she had borrowed from the dressing room was itching like crazy.

After a few moments of scratching, Robin sighed and began to swing her brown knapsack around by it's drawstring.

"I wonder what happpened to Amon?" She mused sadly as she stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she thought of the inevitable.

"No! I mustn't think like that! Amon is alive! He's returned before and he can do it do it again...can't he?" She trailed off, her eyes shimmering at the memory of her dark guardian angel.

"Besides, he told me he would be coming back..."

* * *

Flashback

_Amon turned his gaze back down to her, smiling slightly before he bent down and gave her a kiss on her left cheek.  
  
"Just know that I'll be coming back for that." He said quietly before pushing her roughly into the elevator just as the doors were closing._

End of Flashback

* * *

Robin sighed and raised her hand to her left cheek, gently touching the spot where Amon had kissed her.

"I must believe that he was telling the truth. I need to trust that he will live up to his promise." She paused here, pulling open her knapsack by it drawstrings and stuffing her hand inside. After a few minutes of digging around, she produced her half-moon specticals.

"But how do I know that his words are even true..." She whispered as she turned her most prized possession over in her palm. The sunlight reflected on lens of the glasses, making them twinkle innocently up at her, as if it knew the pain she was going through.

Robin squared her jaw, determinded not to cry.

"I'll wait for you, Amon...but please hurry." She breathed as she held the glasses to her chest, feeling her heart beat against her wrist. She raised her gaze to the sky, narrowing her eyes as the sun's rays beat into her eyes.

"For I don't think I can live without you..."

* * *

Michael quickly tapped on the keys of his keyboard, his eyes turning red from staring at the computer for so long.

"Did you find anything?" Miho Karasuma asked him quietly, her brown eyes peaking eagerly over his shoulder at the screen.

The hacker shook his head sadly.

"No, not yet. I did manage to contact Amon's cellphone last night before you and Haruto showed up, but I got cut off." He said as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses.

Miho nodded and sighed in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just don't get any of it. It's not like Amon to just disappear." She said, closing her eyes and shaking her head."It doesn't make any sense."

"It's not like he hasn't done it before. Besides, he's been acting a little crazy lately. Maybe he just need a break and went out for a ride. Sakaki pointed out, lounging lazily in a nearby chair.

Michael gave the other boy an irritated side-glance.

"So, you think that Amon just decided to just get up and go for a nice drive in the countryside. Is that what you're saying?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Sakaki just shrugged.

"Hey, it could happen." He said with a smirk, leaning forward slightly as if to show off his white teeth.

Michael shook his head.

"You're hopeless." He said with a sigh, turning back to his computer and typing some more on his worn-out keyboard.

"Well, actually, Sakaki could be right. Remember when we told Amon about Robin's house exploading in San Francisco and he didn't show up for four days? Maybe it's just one of those things." Miho said with a shrug of her own.

"Hey, did you hear that? She said I could be right." Sakaki beamed, raising his arms and placing them behind his head, leaning back against them. His foot wiggled to some unknown tune dancing around in his head.

Michael rolled his blue eyes in annoyance before addressing Karasuma.

"Yes, but if _you _also remember, Amon called every day to tell us that he wouldn't be coming in. He hasn't even bothered to check in this time." The hacker said, gazing up at the older woman.

"So, where do you think he is?" Doujima asked, finally joining in on the conversation as she walked in from the little kitchen, carrying a soda in her hand.

Michael shrugged, turning back to his moniter and reaching over to click on the mouse a few times.

An awkward silence overcame the four of them. None of them were sure what to say. After a couple of minutes, Karasuma finally spoke.

"Hey, does anyone know where Eri might be? I tried to reach her on her cellphone last night, but she wouldn't pick up." She asked, getting a no from the other three people in the room.

"Oh, that's just great. So, technically we have _two _people missing. Am I correct?" Sakaki questioned, his mouth forming a tight line across his face as both Doujima and Karasuma just shrugged.

Michael tried ignore all of this, his eyes glowing with unshed tears.

A beeping sound from the computer caught everyone's attention, causing them all to quickly crowd around Michael's computer.

"What is it? Is it Amon?" Doujima asked in an unnaturally high voice, as if she were about to cry.

Michael shook his head.

"No, it's not Amon." He said, typing on his keyboard a little faster then he usually did. Sakaki tried his best to squeeze himself in so as to get a better look.

"Well, then, who is it?" He asked, cursing loudly when Doujima stepped on his foot.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out in just a second..." Michael said, clicking on the mouse once more. After a few seconds of silence, the results popped up on the screen.

Everyone let out identical gasps. The three people standing behind Michael all took a surprised step backwards.

"Robin." They all said at the same time.

* * *

Robin gazed up at the Holiday Inn. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were narrowed behind the glasses.

"I hope they're not too upset with me." She said to herself softly, hefting the large, brown knapsack higher up on her shoulder and making her way into the hotel lobby.

* * *

**Me:** Okay, so it's a short chapter. Please don't kill me. And don't worry. I usually update quickly, so chapter twenty-one shoulde be up by tomorrow afternoom. :)

**Solaria735: **Yes, I try to update fast so that my fans don't get bored with my fic. I know it sometimes gets annoying just reading the same chapter's over and over again, so I try to post a chapter quickly. :)

Yes, it's true that I _can_ burn Ian, but I can't. He's an important character to the story sadly.

I would never kill Amon. That would be stupid. Plus, if I did, I'd probably be mauled by his fan club. :) Thanks for reviewing.

**AnimeFreaks13: **Don't worry. There won't be any Amon/Michael/Sakaki deaths in this story. Just a lot of bashing and beating up. :)

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Chapter 19 is my favorite chapter, too.

Well, the reason there are so few Ian/Robin moments is because I couldn't find a good place to put them. Don't worry, though. There is a good Ian/Robin moment in chapter Twenty-three. I try to post it as soon as I can. Please forgive me.

God, your stories sound _way _better than mine. No wonder I don't have that many reviwers.

Thanks for reviewing. :)

**bravedragon: **(Runs after Ian with a torch in hand) Kill the blondie!!! Mwa ha ha ha!

Yes, I hurt Amon. And I do it, because I can. ;) He'll be alright, though. I promise.

**Kerigan: **You thought me killing/hurting Amon was awesome? Cool... I like you. :D

**pyro-witch2: **Yay! Another reviewer!! Oh, Happy Day! (Does the Disco)

Okay, that aside. Yes, I broke them up again, just because I could.

The Michael/Eri relationship is on pause, at the moment. They'll get back together, soon, though. Robin does get out of the building (Read chapter above.). And no, I doubt Amon is dead, too. **I **want himt to kick Ian's ass, as well. ;)

As for Sakaki and Karasuma...I _used_ to think they would make a cute couple...and then I found out Karasuma was older than Sakaki...now I'm just disturbed...:S

**AnimeReviewer790: **Thanks for reviewing and thank-you so much for all of your support. :)

**angelprincess22: **Like I said. I do it, because I can. :) Thanks for reviewing.

**i think you know: **I don't know. Do I know? _Should _I know? :S I'm J/K. Any way, thank the scary bitch behind you for making you review. :) I'm just joking. Please don't hate me.


	22. Time to Return

Chapter Twenty-One:

Time to Return

Disclaimer:You know it, you follow it, so I don't have to write it. :)

Kitten lounged lazily on the bed, the remote resting in her right hand as she pressed the buttons with her thumb. Television stations flashed by quickly.

The young girl yawned, clearly bored out of her mind.

Bree walked out of the bathroom, a drying her long, black hair with a towel. Her expression was blank. After a couple of seconds, she raised her right arms and sniffed at her armpit. Her nose immediately wrinkled.

"I still can't believe that I fell in that damn alleyway! Why didn't you at least _tell_ me that there was a trashcan in front of me, Kitten?" Bree inquired as she turned her sour glare on to the other girl.

Kitten just shrugged, continuing to press on the channel button.

Bree scoffed exasperatedly and sat down on the end of the bed that was the nearest to the door. She then resumed drying her hair.

Rain stood by the window that looked out over the busy city streets; her own features glum. One of her hands was being used as a chin rest. Her other arm was cossed over her chest.

Andy leaned against the wall that was next to the television set. His own arms were crossed over his chest as well. He had a smirk spread across his face, as if he knew something that the other three didn't.

"You've been doing that for quite awhile. If you're not careful, you're probably going to get stuck like that." He said as he pushed himself away from the wall and walking over to stand next to his captain.

Rain gave the boy a customary side-glance, smiling blandly as she brought a slim finger up to her lips and chewed nervously on her nail.

"Yes, I know. I'm just a little riled right now. Ian hasn't come back, yet. And I'm also just really worried about Robin." She explained, bringing her finger away to see how much of her nail she had managed to bite off so far.

Andy sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"Yeah, I know. I am, too. That doesn't mean we all have to lose our heads, though. Especially you. We need your head to stay on your shoulders." He said, pausing to raise his gaze to her. He brought up one of his hands and placed it on the top of her head, patting her mahogany hair. "If we're going to follow your orders, Rain, you've got to clear your mind. Things will get better. You'll see." He added as smiled.

Rain smiled back, her eyes shimmering with a new respect for the man next to her.

"Thanks, Andy. I really needed that. Sometimes I think that you'd make a better leader than I do." She admitted shyly, a small blush appearing in her cheeks.

Andy grinned like a five-year-old. Apparently, this was the first time someone every really gave him a compliment.

"No problem." He said with a two-finger salute. Rain just sighed.

A soft knock suddenly caught everyone's attention, causing them all to jump slightly and look directly at the door.

Bree stood up first and made her way towards the door. Grabbing onto the large, brass doorknob, she quickly pulled it open.

Standing out in the hallway and holding a large, brown knapsack in her arms was a young girl. Her chestnut colored hair ended just past her shoulders and was covered by a black baseball cap. Dark sunglasses took up about half of her face. She had on a satin, blue blouse and a dark blue jeans. Slim, ankle-boots hid her small feet from veiw.

The girl raised a hand to her face and removed the sunglasses, revealing soft, emerald eyes. She smiled sheepishly.

"Good-morning, everyone." She greeted softly, getting scowls from everyone in the room.

* * *

Rain paced in front of the bed that was nearest to the door. Her expression was not a happy one as she focused it on her victim. 

And, of course, the victim happened to be Robin...

The young witch was sitting at the end of the bed, watching with nervous eyes as the older woman continued to pace back and fourth a few feet in front of her.

"Would you please stop, Rain? You're really giving me a headache." Bree moaned as she flopped back on to the pillows. She had been sitting behind Robin the whole time, so it would probably give anyone a good idea about how long she had watched her captain pace.

Rain ignored her and carried on with her endless pacing. Her eyes were still focused on Robin sitting on the end of the bed.

The chestnut-haired girl tried to stare determindedly back into the piercing almond eyes that were watching her so intently. It didn't take long for her to finally crack, however, and she had to lowered her eyes to the baseball cap resting her lap.

Rain at last stopped pacing, stopping right in front of Robin. Her features had gone from being just unhappy to down right angry.

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking, Robin!? Going out there all by yourself! You've could have been killed! If Amon hadn't have been there with you -- I -- I just don't know what I would have done!" She shouted, watching mercilessly as said girl flinched at her harsh words.

"Uh, Rain...remember what I said about not losing your head --" Andy tried to say as Rain turned her death glare on him.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Andy! We both know what Robin did was wrong!" She shouted, almond eyes blazing.

Andy nodded calmly and walked over to his captain, putting his arm around her heaving shoulders.

"Yes, I know it was. I think she's been punished enough, though. Look at her." He said, gesturing to the young witch.

Rain surprisingly did as she was told and turned to look at Robin, her face falling when she saw how pitiful she looked. The younger girl had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms were wrapped tightly around them. Tears were in her eyes.

Kitten and Bree sat on either side of Robin. Kitten was trying her best to comfort her by embracing her around the neck and letting her cry into her own shoulder. Bree was rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Nice job, Miss. Bitchy McBitch." The dark-haired witch snapped, turning her angry gaze upon Rain.

Rain avoided both the look and the insult as she hesitantly made her way over to Robin. After a few tense moments, she stopped and bent down to her knees, grasping on to the young witch's hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Robin." She breathed, causing said girl to jerk up her gaze. "I know it's hard for to lose Amon, but you must also know that what you did was wrong." She added after a few seconds.

Robin sniffed back her tears and nodded slowly. Her face was still grim, though.

"Well, next time something like this happens, tell us. Okay?" Rain said, trying to reach a good compromise.

Robin thought about this for a moment before finally nodding her head. Her eyes still held tears in them, however.

"Amon..." She breathed, bringing her teeth out to bite at her bottom lip.

Rain frowned, cocking her head to the right a little. She suddenly gasped as Robin broke down into tears. It was as if the terrible truth had just fallen down on her.

"Amon...I told him not to stay behind -- he wouldn't listen to me...why didn't he? Why didn't he just come with me?" The young witch sobbed, burying her face once again into Kitten's shoulder.

Rain exchanged a forlorn glance with Andy before turning and patting Robin on her head.

"Hey, it's alright. Maybe he's not as badly hurt as you think he is." She whispered softly, though not sure whether her words were true or not.

Robin continued to sob, her shoulders shaking as she continued to moan Amon's name.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments, letting Robin have a good cry. After a little bit, the chestnut-haired girl was finally able to calm down. She raised her head heavily, gazing up into Rain's eyes.

"Rain...what should I do?" She breathed, lowering her eyes to the floor, as if it were suddenly something of interest.

The older woman shrugged her lean shoulders.

"I'm not sure Robin, but I'll tell what we _could _do." She said, getting her attention with this statement. "Perhaps we can look for him. You know, look for clues back at the theater you told us about. That sort of thing." She added, a smile spreading across her face.

Robin mirrored this move, a large grin taking the place of the unhappy frown that had been there before.

"Oh, Rain! Would you really do that?" She inquired excitedly, laughing and embracing Kitten around the neck when the mahogony-haired woman nodded.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up, though." Andy suddenly pointed out, ruining Robin's little celebration and getting everyone to turn to him. "I mean, for all you know, Amon could be laying dead in a ditch somewhere. All I'm saying is, you probably shouldn't get so excited, _yet_." He added.

Bree scoffed at this, as if the idea of Amon possibly being dead was a fool's hope.

"Ah, come on, Andy! Where's your sense of faith? I mean, this Amon guy sounds like a really tough person. I'm pretty sure a few, petty bullets wouldn't bring him down. Right, Robin?" She said, putting an arm around Robin's shoulders and smiling.

Robin grinned and nodded in agreement.

Andy huffed almost arrogently and turned away from everyone.

"Fine. If you want to look for him, you can, but don't come crying to me when you find --" He paused, being interrupted by a distant ringing coming from somewhere in the room. He looked down at Rain.

"Is that your cellphone ringing or mine?" He asked, getting a shrug and a shake of the head.

"Oh, that's mine." Robin suddenly said, reaching into her knapsack and pulling out a strange-looking, communicatorlike device. Her voice was soft, as if she couldn't believe that someone was actually calling her.

After pressing a couple of buttons, the young witch held the phone to her ear.

"Hello..." She breathed into the mouthpiece, mentally begging herself that it would be Amon telling her he was alright.

**"Hello? Robin?" **A voice that was very much different from Amon's low drone answered, dashing away all of her hopes. She was happy to hear the familiar voice, however.

"Michael? Michael, is that you?" She asked, her excitement returning. The static in her phone buzzed for a second before the hacker answered.

**"Yeah, it's me. How have you been, Robin? All of us have been worried sick about you." **The boy inquired. His voice sounded cracked, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"I-I guess I'm alright. I could be better." She paused here, grabbing a piece of her hair and twirling it around her finger. "Uh, Michael... Can I ask you something?" She added after a few seconds.

**Sure. Anything." **Michael answered truthfully, becoming silent so as to let her talk.

Robin bit at her bottom lip again, chewing the soft skin.

"M-Michael...has--Amon called you any time today? Or is he there with you, perhaps?" She questioned timidly, her fingers crossing. She was met by a couple moments of silence before she finally heard the hacker sigh.

**"I'm sorry, Robin, I haven't. In fact, that's kind of why I called you. You see, Amon's been missing since last night and we can't seem to reach him. The others and I kind of thought since you're obviously back in Japan, that maybe he was with you." **Michael answered as he took a breath of air after talking so much.

Robin's face turned ghostly pale and looked almost like she was going to throw up. Her limbs were shaking violently and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"N-no. He's not with me...or at least, not any more." She said a little haltingly, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to keep back tears.

**What do you mean?" **Michael asked firmly, clearly interested.

Robin gulped, her skin becoming just a little bit paler as she continued.

"Well, you see, he was with me for awhile last night. We met one another at Harry's." She paused when Michael interrupted her with a sentence that sounded like, **"There's my answer as to why he left so quickly" **.She thought for a moment about what he meant before carrying on.

"Well, as it turned out, we were being followed the whole time by SOLOMON and had to run for our lives. I -- I kind of lost Amon in the escape..." She said, trailing off. She really didn't want to tell Michael the whole story right then.

**"I see... I think it would be better if you came over here, Robin. Just to be on the safe side. Maybe if Amon's still has his cellphone, we can track him. Sakaki will pick you up. Where are you staying?" **The hacker implored quietly, pausing as he waited for Robin to answer.

Robin remained silent for a few moments, glancing up at her friends crowding around her and trying to listen in on her phonecall. After a second, she smiled. She pressed the reciever to her ear.

"Hey, Michael...is it alright if I bring a few friends along?"

* * *

Sakaki parked his motorcycle next to the curb, trying hard not to brush against the concrete. Karasuma pulled up a few seconds later in her car. Both of them then looked up distastefully at the shabby hotel. 

"Is this really what Robin has been staying in these past few days?" He asked, his voice muffled from being caught inside his helmet.

Karasuma just shrugged, opening the door to her car and stepping out. She had barely even closed the door behind her when a girl in a black dress and strange pigtails came running out of the front enterence. Her green eyes were bright with excitement and she was smiling widely.

"Karasuma! Sakaki!" She cried, barreling into Miho and wrapping her arms around her waist.

The older woman chuckled and hugged Robin tightly around her shoulders.

"Oh, it's really good to see you, Robin." She murmured, giving the young witch one last squeeze before releasing her.

Robin nodded, showing that she thought the same. After a couple of seconds, she giggled girlishly and ran over to Haruto; arms outstretched.

"Sakaki!" She called out, jumping into his arms and flinging her own around his neck. Sakaki chuckled softly, picking her up off of her feet and twirling her around a couple of times.

"Hey, Robin. How've you been?" He asked, placing her back on the sidewalk.

Robin just shrugged quickly and glanced back and fourth between the both of them, as if she wasn't sure which one to look at.

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy to see the both of you. I heard you were dating." She said, gazing at Karauma as if the statement were aimed at her.

Miho shrugged, a blush appearing in her cheeks.

"Well, kind of. Who told you that, any way?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Amon did. I'm very happy for you two." Robin replied softly, turning back to Sakaki as she said this. Though she didn't show it, saying the ex-hunter's name clearly made her slighty upset.

Karasuma frowned deeply at this, risking a glance at Sakaki before a sound coming from the hotel entertence made them all turn and look. Three women and a young man had just walked out, bickering over something that none of the other three knew about.

Robin smiled and turned her body so that she was facing the four newcomers.

"Oh, you guys, these are my friends from the STN-J. Miho Karasuma and Haruto Sakaki." She said, gesturning towards the two people next to her.

Rain looked up from arguing with Bree, narrowing her eyes at the said people.

"Hello." She greeted a little venomously, as if she were expecting one of them to pull out a gun at any moment.

Karasuma detected her icy tone and frowned slightly. She eyed the other woman's mahogony hair and almond eyes. She then let her gaze travel down to her hands, where all of her rings and braclets hung.

"Nice jewelery." She compilmented, trying to make her own voice sound just as poisonous.

Rain, for some reason, perked up at this comment and held up her hand to show off all of her accessories.

"Oh, do you like them? I collect all kinds of unique stuff from other countries. My name's Rain." She said, prancing up to Karasuma and grasping on to her hand.

Karasuma stood rigidly in shock for a moment before regaining her composure and shaking Rain's hand limply.

"Uh --Miho." She suttered, rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly.

"Well, good to see you're not biting someone's head off, Rain." A brown-haired boy said as he came up to greet the two hunters. He smiled at Karasuma, raising his own hand so she could shake it. "Name's Andy, Miss. Miho. Pleased to meet you." He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Karasuma blushed deeply, almost sighing in relief when Sakaki came over to rescue her.

"Alright, that's enough. She's mine." He said, giving Andy the fish-eye.

Robin giggled as she watched everyone greet each other. She nearly fell over in laughter when Sakaki met Kitten, who flirted with the him like crazy. It took both Bree _and_ Karasuma to pry them away from one another.

After a couple of moments, the young witch finally decided that it was time to step in. She trudged slowly up to Sakaki, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Sakaki, shouldn't we be leaving right now? Michael might start to worry." She said, her face now a serious mask.

The young boy nodded, walking over to his motorcycle and climbing on.

Hearing the conversation, Karasuma finally got her act together and headed for her own car.

"She's right. Let's go." She said as she slipped into the driver's seat. Rain took the passenger seat, while the other three tried their best to squeeze into the back.

After getting comfortable, they all watched through the windshield as Robin timidly placed herself behind Sakaki on his motorbike. Sitting side-saddle, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Sakaki waited for her to get herself situated before kick-starting the bike to life.

"Hold on, tight." He said as he quickly shoved his helmet over his head and fastened it. He then took off at breakneck spead with Robin holding on to him for dear life.

Andy watched them travel down to the end of the street and out of sight. His frown was apparent on his face as he turned to look at Karasuma.

"Are you sure it's safe for her to ride on that thing with him driving like that?" He asked, watching as the older woman put the care into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

Karasuma smiled and nodded, checking for any traffic as she drove on to the street.

"She's been on it before. Don't worry, Sakaki will take care of her." She tried to reassure the long-haired boy.

Andy's frown didn't change.

"Still, I don't feel comfortable with her on the back of that bike. She could fall." He said, being interrupted when he heard Kitten giggle.

"What's wrong, Andy? Jelouse?" She inquired sarcastically as she continued to chuckle under her breath.

Andy let out a huff and quickly tried to change the subect.

"Hey, Rain. What about Ian? Shouldn't we call and tell him to meet us over at this gas station or where ever we're going?" He asked, shooting a glare at Bree when she muttered an insult under her breath at him.

Rain gasped, quickly plunging her hand into her pocket.

"Oh, I completely forgot about him! I'll do that right now." She said as she pulled out her tiger-striped cellphone.

* * *

Ian closed his cellphone with a loud snap, putting it in his pocket and gazing up at the sky with silver eyes. 

He had just gotten of with Rain. She had told him to meet her and the others at some gas station somewhere in the neighborhood. She didn't say why, just to do it. She had also told him that they had found Robin...

The blonde-haired man grunted as he made his way down the sidewalk. A small, sinister smile was appearing on his lips.

"Everything is going according to plan." He whispered quietly to himself with a eerie chuckle.

* * *

**Me: **Yay! Another chapter posted! ::Does the Disco:: I hope all of you forgive me for the short and boring chapter twenty. I actually kind of like that chapter, but since no bosy else seems to, I'm really sorry. Oh yeah, and Andy is just jealous of Sakaki in a older brother type of way. :) 

**Angel452: **Ian is just a jerk, which is why he did what he did and he's probably crazy enough to do something like it again.

No, Robin doesn't find out about it, but she'll probably eventually fry Ian any way. :)

I think Amon will kick Ian's ass. I just may make him do it. Ah, the joys of being a fanfiction author. ;)

**Solaria735: **Yeah, but still, even mentioning the _idea _of Amon dieing in a story would probably get me killed by the Fangirls and their many chainsaws (Those things scare me). ::Shivers::

You are right, though. Perhaps if Amon dieing fit in with the story, it wouldn't be so bad. There aren't many of those stories, though.

**Kerigan: **Yeah, I made ch.20 chapter short so people could kind of calm down after all of the excitement of ch.19. That chapter is _so _awesome! Even I can admit that. :)

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Oh! 'i think you know' is a friend of yours? I didn't know that. Seriously. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way.

Yes, everyone get ticked at this chapter because it's so short and boring. I like it, though. I mean, it gives Robin's thoughts on what happened in ch.19 and plus, Sakaki, Doujima, and Karasuma are back. Yay! And the chapter as some humor in it, so... I'll stop rambling now.

I get tha problem with my ideas, too. I mean, I'll be thinking about one story and then it suddenly disappears and I start thinking about another story. My mind gets confusing. I get my stories mized up a lot, too, so we've got something in common. :)

**AnimeFreaks13: **Well, the others figured Robin was back because Michael's computer grabbed a signal from her cell phone/communicator thing. It's a little confusing, but it works. Thanks for reviewing.


	23. Locked Away

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Locked Away

Disclaimer: You all know it, you all follow it, so I don't have to write it.

Flashback

_Amon watched with mounting curiousity as the female Craft-user (The replacement, he presumed) as she walked up calmly to Higashi, the witch that they were hunting. She held her head high and she seemed almost to be floating instead of walking._

_**Damn it, that's the girl I saw at Harry's today! **The hunter thought, almost blushing now that he realized that he would be working side-by-side with this beautiful, young girl. **Wait a minute. Did I just think that?**_

_Amon glanced up at the girl again as he heard her speak something to Higashi._

_"It appears that the result of the Ring of Ogam has been rewritten into Sig. This is my field." She said with an air of confidence as she held her stance. Her emereald stare was blank._

_Amon gasped at this, turning towards Higashi to see what he would do._

_The witch let out a ragged breath, his face contorted in rage. He raced towards the young girl, reaching a hand out to grab her. She dodged him easily._

_The girl's pupils suddenly dialated, calling on her power and sending it towarsd Higashi. She managed to catch the sleeve of his jacket on fire, but it didn't do much damage. He brushed away, unharmed._

_After regaining some of his composure, Higashi reached out at the girl again. This time, he successfully grasped on to the collar of her jacket, rearing his hand back to give her a good punch._

_**Oh, shit **Amon thought as he quickly stood up and aimed his gun at Higashi._

_A loud shot rang out and Higashi gasped, his eyes wide. Turning he slowly, he let the girl go and let her drop to the ground like a bag of onions. By this time, Karasuma and Sakaki had rejoined the fight and were now pointing their guns at him, too._

_"Damn you all!!" Higashi shouted roughly, making to send his power out at Amon._

_Amon just rolled his eyes and shot another, good dose of orbo into the witch's stomach. Sakaki and Karasuma followed his lead and immediately began firing bullets as well._

_After a couple of seconds, all three of them stopped shooting, watching with limited interest as Higashi turned around, staggered a few inches, and finally fell face-first on to the ground next to the replacement, who hadn't even left her spot since she had landed._

_The girl gasped silently, turning her wide eyes to the body next her. She then leaned away from it, as if she were afraid that he would get back up and turn on her again. _

_Amon watched as Sakaki walked over to the body, leaning down next to it to make sure the orbo had made an effect. He then looked at the young girl still sitting on the floor, her expression confused as Sakaki gave Michael the go ahead to let the factory guys in._

_The dark-haired hunter frowned, realizing how much damage the girl's craft had caused to the surrounding area. Apparently, she wasn't as in control of her power as he first thought. That wasn't good, in his book..._

_"And I believe that we have gotten ourselves someone special as a replacement. Isn't that right, Amon?" The dark-haired man heard Karasuma say, making him turn towards her. She was crouching next to the girl, who had her own eyes turned up to him._

_"'Amon?'" She whispered, as if his name were a question that needed to be answered. Apparently, she hadn't expected him to look so intimidating._

_Amon walked over to the two of them, his expression blank as he reguarded the girl._

_"Could you...use your powers a little bit more efficiantly?" Was the first thing to jump out of his mouth, causing her to gasp as she stared up into his eyes. He stared back, but a little more coldly. He was not happy with her at all._

_"It's a pain in the neck putting out fires." He said as he turned away, not trusting himself to look into her hurt eyes in longer. He wasn't sure why, but he had a troubling feeling that this was going to be more difficult than he first thought._

* * *

_He watched her all the next day. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, not for a minute. _

_He hated it._

_So, to get rid of all the strange feelings bubbling up inside of him, he left her behind with Michael. Of course, this made her upset and somehow, it made him upset as well._

_Eventually, he let her come on a hunt with him and the others. She did quite well, though she still caused damage. It was enough to get him to wonder, which he didn't like to do very often._

_"Is she just out of control?" He asked Karasuma one morning after a failed hunt the night before, due to Robin's misguided powers. It surprised him to learn that he was actually worried about someone other than himself._

_Karasuma found it rather unnatural as well._

_"This is rather unusual for you. You're not one to be concerned about other people." She had pointed out truthfully. For some reason, this had made Amon quite angry._

_**Who's says that I can't be concerned about another's feelings!? **He had almost snapped at her before his cellphone began buzzing, distracting him from his train of thought._

_It wasn't long after that short conversation that Amon had a pair of specially-made glasses created for his young partner. She hadn't been very enthusiatic about it when he layed them in front of her on her desk that morning._

_"There is nothing wrong with my eyesight." She told him stubbornly after he had suggested to her that she use them. For a moment, it hurt him to know that she did not appreciate his little 'gift', but he pushed that thought out of his mind and told her to use them any way._

_Later on that day, Amon and Sakaki had returned from a incredible unproductive investigation. The dark hunter looked immediately at Robin's empty chair, his expression thoughtful._

_"Robin's not here right now." Michael said, answering the question on Amon's mind. He turned to look at the hacker, his eyes imploring._

_"I think she went to check out the Yotsuga Lake Park with Miss. Karasuma." Michael explained. Sakaki whistled from his chair and was about to make a comment when the sound of Amon's feet heading towards the doors caused him to pause._

_**I want to see her... **The hunter's mind kept chanting as he headed for his car._

_He had gotten to the park just in time to witness her in action. She had swept out like a dark hawk from behind a tree, the glasses glinting on the bridge of her nose. Amon's heart had swelled twice his normal size at this sight, almost choking him._

_After regaining his breath, he and Sakaki managed to bring down the witch that Robin had set on fire. She fell to the ground immediately, giving Amon enough time to call Michael._

_That night, as the factory guys placed the witch into the van, Amon glanced over his shoulder at the chestnut-haired girl standing a few yards behind him. His eyes were glistening in something that seemed almost like contentment._

_Somehow, knowing that Robin had used the glasses...made him feel almost warm inside. And it scared him to know that he actually liked it..._

* * *

_"Your eye exam..took to hours." He told her the next day as he drove back to Raven's Flat from the doctor's._

_Robin was in the back, fiddling with her glasses and obviously enjoying the few minutes of what little entertainment they offered._

_"What should we say when we make our report?" She asked quietly, still preoccupied with her current activity._

_"We'll say exactly what the doctor said." Amon replied, pulling into the employer parking garage under the STN-J headquarters._

_The guard that usually stood watch in the front hall was trying his best to put a liscence plate on Robin's vespa, which had just arrived that morning before Amon had taken her to the doctor. He looked up when they pulled in, smiling when he saw Robin step out._

_"Hi Miss. Robin. It's just about done." He told her. She looked down at him, smiling._

_"Thank-you very much." She said, bring up her glasses again to look at them. Amon noticed this and mentally sighed._

_"Does that mean you're still not satisfied?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't detect the hurt tone in his voice. She turned to look at him._

_"It just feels a little strange. It's my own body, after all. I should know it better than this." She said, sounding as though she were slightly ashamed of herself._

_Amon noticed this and tried to change the subject, even if it was just for a few seconds._

_"What's that thing?" He asked, meaning her vespa._

_"When I was in Itatly, that's what I rode." She said, pausing as she leaned forward on to the roof of his Sudan. "I've been waiting for it to get here." She added after a second, bringing up the glasses, as if making to put them on her nose. She then brought them back down and looked at them._

_Amon cursed under his breath._

_"They explained it. Your eyesight gets worse when you use your powers at their maximum level. You don't agree with that assessment?" He asked her, quickly growing tired of this conversation._

_"I just don't see how they could be so sure to make a diagnosis like that." She said, placing the glasses on the roof and glaring at them._

_"Are you going to use your glasses or not?" Amon asked, once again hoping that she would not hear that little disappointed note in his hard tone._

_Robin lowered her head a little bit, so that her lips were pressed slightly against the car._

_"I'll use them." She replied softly, her voice a little muffled. She looked at Amon through the lens, her expression glum._

_"I think you'd better. You're much too dangerous...if you can't control your powers." He said, his voice firm. _

_She raised her gaze at this comment, her eyes going from bleak to hopful. She was smiling a little, as if the hunter had just told her he would take her out for ice cream._

_"So, does that mean that your going to treat me properly from now on? Like a real partner?" She inquired timidly, her fingers tapping cutely on the roof of the car as her excitement mounted._

_Amon raised his eyebrows at this comment. This was the first time she had ever really mentioned his cruel way of treating her and it bothered him slightly. Maybe he **could **lighten up a little --_

_"I'll ask you to do whatever's nessessary. Whether you're my partner or not." He said quickly before his thoughts ran away with him and before he said something he might regret later._

_Robin's face fell slightly as she paused. After a second, she must have forgotten about it, for her eyes brightened and she looked up at Amon._

_"What is your power, Amon? It looks like you always use a gun." She asked, her face once again hopeful._

_Amon glared at her for a moment before turning and walking away, a little uncomfortble with the sudden change in subjects._

_"Perhaps is just...that you haven't awakened, yet." She persisted, grabbing her glasses and following behind him._

_Amon didn't answer right away. He really didn't want to talk about his hidden powers. They were a private a matter and they were his alone. It was none of her business._

_"There is no need to answer your question." He said as he continued to walk towards a door that was hidden in the shadows of the parking lot._

_He heard her stop behind him. He knew she was probably resenting the fact that he didn't trust her more. The truth was, he really **wanted **to trust her. It's just that Zaizen's orders were clear to him and he could not turn on them._

_It was at that moment that Amon realized what a total bastard he really was._

* * *

_"Now, would you mind explaining about Robin's glasses?" Zaizen commanded as Amon stood in his office, looking through the window that overlooked the conference room. He was watching Sakaki recieve a good scolding from Kosaka._

_He knew he was avoiding answering Zaizen's question. He actually didn't really care._

_"Why did you go out of your way like that? You really don't understand at all." Zaizen said from behind him. Amon really kind of wished he would shut up. Alas, it was only a selfish wish._

_And any way, it's wasn't like he knew why he cared for Robin's well-being, either._

_"From now on, it'll be your responsibility to keep a close watch on her at all times, understand." Zaizen said, his voice stern._

_Amon turned to look at him, his eyes almost holding a hatred for his director._

_"Yes, I understand." He said bitterly, leaving once he got the go ahead. He stepped down the stairs quietly, imbersed in his own thoughts. It wasn't until Robin walked by him and over to Michael did he actually come out of his trance._

_The hunter suddenly smiled._

_"Sure, I'll keep an eye on her." He said to himself, cocking his head slightly so that he could get a good look at Robin's backside._

_**Oh, shit, I'm a pervert!**_

* * *

_Touko had left about twenty message on his cellphone. He was now seriously thinking about changing his phone number._

_He and Robin had both somehow ended up at Harry's. Somehow, they ended up in a conversation, starting with him letting out a monstrous sneeze and her kindly offering him a hankerchief. He rudely declined._

_"I've got my own." He said, taking it out of his pocket and showing it to her. Her face fell and she puts her away. Amon nearly kicked himself._

_After some small talk over coffee and a discussion about the hunt, she got up and left, leaving Amon feeling very much alone._

* * *

_Robin had done it again. Somehow, she had been able to get into his head and maniplulated him into doing something for her. He wasn't sure why, but everything she wanted, he somehow found himself trying his best to get it for her._

_This had been going on for about a month now. This time around, Robin had wanted to prove that an ordinary accedent was not really ordinary at all. Turns out, she had met the woman that had died the night before the wreck and was convinced a witch had done the dirty work._

_A lot of the people at the office thought she was crazy or thought that maybe she was just wanting to try out her newly increased powers; especially Karasuma._

_Amon seemed to be the only one that believed her at all. He defended her when Karasuma chewed her out. He even got Michael to do a little research._

_Though Amon was surprised that he was willing to do all this for her, he was even more shocked by Robin's aggressiveness to crack this case. It kind of gave him a new sense of respect for her as a person._

_What really got him, though, was that he was now slowly and painfully becoming aware of her company. He was beginning to realize that he actually enjoyed her being with him on hunts. They had chemistry and he knew it._

_He was pretty sure just about everyone knew it._

_Amon was now sure he was keeping more of a close eye on her than he really wanted to. He couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault she had to wear that bulky dress, making him wonder what was under there. It wasn't his fault that everytime she walked past him, her hips moved a certain way and made his mouth water._

_And it most deffinately wasn't his fault that everytime she looked at him with those damn, beautiful eyes, he felt like kissing her._

_**I'm just a couple steps away from wanting to see her naked.** The hunter thought grimly as he risked a glance at Robin's backside for the fifth time that day._

* * *

_He could see her on the other side of the bridge. Her expression sho__wed how confused she was to her partner with her roommate._

_**She'll eventually put two and two together. She'll find out, you shithead. **Amon's conscience nagged at him. The hunter knew it was right though. It was always right._

_He glanced solomnly over at Touko, who was being unnaturally quiet. Usually, she was an annoying chatterbox, but tonight..._

_Amon mentally sighed. Now, he **knew **he was a bastard._

* * *

_Amon met Robin and Kirihara about half-way. He had been coming up to 'rescue' her after he had witnessed the scaffolding on top of the unfinished building collasping._

_When he met her, however, she didn't seem to be in the least bit harmed. In fact, when she saw him, she practically flew at him and had jumped into his arms._

_While he was still trying to get over his shock, Amon raised his gaze up to Kirihara. He was carrying what seemed to be an unconcious Kurosawa on his back. One look in the doctor's in the eyes told the hunter a different story, though._

_Sniffing back tears, Kirihara gestured his head at the young girl in Amon's arms._

_"H-her arm is sprained. You might want to get her checked out." He said raggedly, hefting Kurosawa higher up on his back._

_Amon raised an eyebrow, lowering his gaze to Robin. He gasped slightly when he realized that she had fallen asleep against his chest, though she was still standing. She looked so adorable, the hunter could help but smile slightly._

_Gently picking the young Craft-user up bridal-style in his arms, Amon glared over at Kirihara and motioned that he go in front of him. The doctor nodded and timidly tried to side-step the dark-haired man._

_On his way to the front, Amon snarled at Kirihara from the corner of his mouth._

_"We'll take them both to the hospital, but once your done with them, you're under arrest." He said, giving the doctor a side-glance._

_Kirihara nodded and continued on his way. Amon followed soon after with Robin._

_It didn't surprise the hunter that she slept soundly in the back of his car all the way to the hospital._

* * *

_"And what about...the connection to her." Zaizen asked him a few days later. Amon knew he was talking about Robin and her seemingly odd relationship with the witch that they had just hunted. The two of them had the same powers and yet, were not related by any means._

_"No. There wasn't any that we saw." Amon said, knowing that he was telling the truth, but wondering if Zaizen would except it as well._

_It was just his luck that the older man did not._

_"Your emotions aren't getting in the way, are they?" He asked with an exasperated sigh, as if he knew that it would happen all along. Amon couldn't help but narrow his eyes coldly._

_"No, Sir." He said, trying keep his voice even. He knew from the silence afterward what Zaizen wanted him to do._

_"I understand. I'll check it out one more time."_

* * *

_Amon glared at his cellphone with a thoughtful stare. Touko was on the other line. He had just told her that they couldn't see each other any more..._

_Not that he cared. They both knew that the relationship was futile, so what was the point of going on and pretending that it was okay? He just hated being the one to have to tell her._

_Amon raised his gaze suddenly. He could see Robin (wearing Doujima's jacket) coming towards his car. She was carrying what seemed to be a heavy paper bag. _

_"Can I ask you one thing?" Touko suddenly inquired, making Amon turn back down to the phone in his hand. He wanted to tell her that she just asked him a question and hang up, but he knew that would be too childish._

_"What's that?" He replied, flicking his gaze up to Robin for a moment before bringing it back._

_Touko paused for a moment before speaking in a timid whisper._

_"Do you -- love her?" She questioned hestantly._

_Amon stared hard at the phone, his hand now shaking from holding on to it too tight. He knew who she meant and he wasn't really comfortable discussing stuff like this. _

_Still, did he really love...**her**?_

_"I have to go." He said sternly, hanging up on her and flipping his phone shut. Robin was leaning down beside his car window, clearly wanting him to open it. Once he had rolled it down, she held up the paper bag she had been carrying and held it out to him at an arm's length._

_"Here. It's on the house." She said softly, giving him a smile as he took it. After nodding her head in farewell, she turned and began walking away._

_Amon watched her leave before looking down at what was obviously his dinner._

_"I can't be in love with her...can I?"_

* * *

_Things began getting bad about a month after Amon had finished off things with Touko. First, a strange case with a young man suddenly losing his powers of electricity. Both Amon and Zaizen suspected that there was a witch out there that could give and/or take powers from others._

_Their suspicions were confirmed when a witch called a Methuselah hacked into the STN-J computer system (Pissing off Michael in the process). As it turned out, she had been calling for Robin. She went missing for about day._

_Amon had gone crazy looking for her. By the afternoon, he was nearing hysteria, though he hid it from everyone else. Finally, right about sunset, he found her in the Walled City standing beside what seemed to be a burnt wheelchair. Apparently, Methuselah had chose Robin to kill her so that she may finally end her immortal life. And she could only be killed by fire..._

_A few days later, an Inquisitor had come to test a potential hunter named Shiro Masuda. It was the same one who had questioned Robin._

_Amon didn't much care for the man. He was quite rude towards him **and **his partner, so it was wonder how the hunter managed to stay civil_

_Shiro Masuda didn't exactly get the hunter job, either. Amon and Robin were commanded to tail him after his test and were both witnesses three teenagers attacking him in a nearby park._

_After a few kicks to his ribs, Masuda turned leathal and killed two of the thugs._

_"This is bad." Amon stated bluntly as he had jumped out of the car. _

_Robin followed him, gasping when Masuda tried to Amon attack as well._

_The hunter was sitting on the ground, his gun ripped away from his hands by the other man's power._

_"What do want from me? Who are you? Are you going to try and attack me, as well?" Masuda hissed as he raised Amon up into the air._

_The dark-haired man let out a distressed grunt as he felt himself floating and his bones being crushed together. After a couple seconds, though, the feeling stopped and he was dropped to the ground with a thud._

_"Do really deprive that much pleasure from crushing people?" Amon heard Robin say softly from somewhere. He wanted to vomit from all the stress he was being dealt tonight, but all he could do was lay there and listen to his own labored breathing._

_After a second, the hunter suddenly heard Masuda scream in agony. He turned over and looked at Robin standing a few feet away. It took him a minute to figure out that she had saved his life and had killed the witch. She had kill --_

_"Robin, you --" He trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence._

_Watching as a tear fell down her face, it dawned on Amon that he was, indeed, in love with her..._

* * *

_Amon stared at Zaizen in disbelief. He had heard what the director said and yet, could not bring himself to believe it._

_He stumbled forward, eyes wide._

_"Robin is --" He paused. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes._

_**No! It can't be true! This girl -- I just admitted that I loved her only last night! How could she be a -a**_

_"A witch..."_

* * *

_"I can't do it." Amon told himself as he paced around his apartment that night. He had been given orders to hunt Robin. And he tried. He did. He really, really tried. _

_He just couldn't do it..._

_"Damn you, Zaizan. I love her. Can't you see that I love her, you ungrateful bastard!" Amon shouted as he his living room wall with a bare fist, causing his knuckles to bleed. Of course, he knew he deserved it. After the pain he had put herthrough, all he wanted was to just slam his **head** into something._

_"Why can't you take me instead?" The dark-haired man whispered, raising his hand and gazing at it almost hatefully._

_He had called her a lier. She knew it was him who had tried to do her in. She knew he had betrayed her..._

_He had to go see her. Even if it was just for a moment, he had to see her._

_Grabbing on to his jacket, the hunter ran quickly out of his apartment; not even bothering to lock his door._

* * *

_She was standing out on her balcony in nothing but a slip. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders gracefully. A large gust of wind sent her back inside._

_Amon watched the young girl from a bridge on the other side of the street, his eyebrows furrowed._

_How could Zaizen even think that this girl -- no, woman --was a witch? How could **he **even think of her as a witch? It just wasn't logical._

_Sighing in frustration over the matter, Amon turned to leave with troubled thoughts still going through his head._

* * *

_Robin ran into him at the bottom of the stairs, huffing as if she had just ran the hundred-meter dash._

_"Sorry!" She gasped out, not even bothering to make sure who it was as she tried to side-step him. He blocked her, though, glaring sternly down at her._

_"You're not going anywhere." He growled in his low monotone. She gasped and jerked her gaze up at him, her eyes clearly stating the word 'fear'._

_"Amon!" She said, staring up into his eyes as her breathing became labored. It wasn't long before she fainted._

_Amon caught her in his arms, picking her up bridal-style as Karasuma and Sakaki came running down the stairs. He could feel Miho's accusing glare. He knew she wasn't happy with him. _

_And he knew Robin's eyes were staring at him when he had walked passed Karasuma's car. He knew she was probably feeling hurt and betrayed._

_**You've lost her trust...and there's probably no hope of getting it back. **His conscious said as he trudged up the stairs to Touko's apartment. **If you weren't an asshole before, you sure are one, now.**_

_Amon sighed, pushing open the door to the apartment. He was going to have to face the music..._

* * *

_The kicks came fast and furious. And he deserved every damn, one of them. Even the particular one that happened to hit him square in the face._

_At last, the kicking ceased. Zaizen hovered dangerously overhead, letting Amon catch a breather before he beat the hell out of him some more._

_"Why didn't you follow my orders?" He asked, pausing. Amon limply shrugged, as if he were asked this question everyday while getting beaten to a bloodly pulp._

_Zaizen must have noticed this, for his eyes narrowed even further._

_"If you had moved as I told you, Touko would have been safe..." He said after a moment, as if Touko were the one that Amon was supposed to protect. The older man reared back his foot, aiming for the hunter's rib's._

_"Touko!" He shouted, hitting Amon in the chest area._

_The dark-haired man let out a loud, painful grunt. Then another. Once again, he was being hammered to the ground._

_Zaizen kicked Amon in the side, causing the hunter to ram his face in the wooden floor. A cracking noise was heard and blood began dripping out of his nose. _

_"Robin..." Was all he could say before Zaizen's foot connected with is ribs again._

* * *

_Robin looked up at him, her face grim. The Factory was collapsing all around them. Everything was on fire._

_After a couple of seconds, the young girl ran forward and hugged Amon around his middle tightly. She buried her face into chest, nuzzling at his collarbone._

_"I forgive you, Amon." She said, allowing him to hold her in return._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Amon at last awoke from his montoge of memories. Everything on him was in pain. Though not as bad as yesterday, every part of his body was still giving him shit.

It had been at least a week since his capture in the theater prop room and he still had bullets inside of him. The SOLOMON doctors were trying their best to remove them, but it was taking time. He was still having to go through multiple surguries.

Amon was actually surprised that he had even survived this long. He had been so sure that he was going to die that very first night. They had pumped a _lot _of lead in to him.

The ex-hunter raised his limp head, looking down at the floor of his cell. He was still hanging from the damn wall and the stupid gag was still in his mouth. Not a very comfortable position to be in.

Course, he wouldn't have been put there if he hadn't tried to escape the other day. Hey, any one would have after being in this hell hole for two days.

And as for the gag, well, that stupid guard deserved to have his finger bitten.

Amon smiled a little behind the gag at this thought, raising his head every more slightly. He moved his arms and legs, sighing when he realized they were still bound in chains.

Who was he kidding? No one, not even he, could get out of here. If he had failed the first time, chances are he would fail again if he risked a second time.

The dark-haired man groaned, lowering his head.

He might as well just go back to sleep and just _dream _of escape. Or dream of Robin.

Robin...

The sound of a door being opened caught Amon's attention and he jerked his gaze back up. A tall, lanky man with long, greasy, black hair stepped into the cell. He was wearing a sardonic grin, like he usually did when he came to visit.

Amon narrowed his eyes and growled. This man had been coming in to 'check' on him ever since he had first came here. He wasn't sure what the guy's name was. All he knew was that the guy wore bad cologne and probably never washed his hair.

The man sauntered right up to Amon, who was a a whole lot taller then him, considering his position on the wall.

The man's smile widened, bringing up a finger to drag it along Amon's cheek.

"Oh, poor hunter. I see you're recovering quite well." He said sweetly, his voice sounding just as greasy as his hair looked.

Amon tried to jerk his head away, making the chains bounding him to the wall rattle.

The man laughed silkly, lowering his hand and slipping it into his pocket.

"Aww, do you still resent me? Come now, where's the love?" He inquired, putting on a sad face that would have made little kids cry in terror.

Amon snarled and tried to lash out the man, though he only succeeded in making his body sway awakwardly. The chains holding his arms and legs clanked loudly as he did this.

The man laughed, as if what Amon was doing amused him.

"Oh, you are very funny, hunter! It's very cute how you keep trying to escape." He said, continuing to let out loud guffaws.

Amon narrowed his dulled, silver eyes and concentrated them on the man in front of him. He really wanted to hurt the stupid bastard right about now...

A light breeze suddenly blew inside the cell, making both men inside glance up.

The greasy-haired man let out a 'hmm' and turned back to Amon, his smiling returning.

"I see. So that's what you do." He said, chuckling as he turned to make his leave.

Amon began swaying his body again, growling to himself as he tried to grab at the other man before he reached the door. A sudden beeping caught his attention, making him look down at his pocket.

The sound reached the other man's ears as well, causing him to turn and walk back towards Amon.

"Was that you?" He asked stupidly as he reached his gloved hand inside Amon's trench coat, searching his pocket for the source of the noise. What he pulled out was a damaged cellphone.

The greasy-haired man smiled evily, stuffing the contraption into his own jacket pocket.

"I think I'll take this, if you don't mind." He said as he turned once again to leave.

Amon narrowed his eyes again, mentally cursing himself. He had forgotton that he had his cellphone with him. Now, he had lost his only hope of reaching help. Fate just did not favor him today.

"Oh, yes! Robin sends her love, hunter!" The greasy man called through the bars of the cell door as it was closed behind him. The comment must have been funny somehow, for he began laughing soon after he had spoke.

It was soon after that the man left.

Amon lowered his head, tears coming to his eyes.

"Robin..." He whispered, his voice muffled from the gag.

* * *

**Me: **Um, a very long, boring, strange chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Angel452: **Strangely, that's probably what's going to happen in the end. Ian is just really getting on my nerves and I'm getting tired of him.

As for you two question about Amon, you only have to read above. :)

**fantacdreamer: **Your right, Robin has suffered a lot through this entire story. She's going to suffer a little more before it's over, though. Please forgive me. :(

**Solaria735: **Well, Rain, Kitten, Bree, Ian, and Andy all come from a organization that deals with helping witches all around the world, so it would probably make sense that they know a bunchof languages. And since they obviously know how to speak Japanese, they could probably speak with the others at the STN-J as naturally as if they were speaking English. :) I hope that made sense...

**Kerigan: **::Smiles:: Thanx for the hug. Thank-you for reviewing, too.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Ah, okay. I thought maybe that he was your little sister or something. It's all good. Okay...

Anyways, yes. All of Robin's friends get to meet each other in ch.21, but it gets a little tought having to write all of them into one chapter. I now sort of wish I didn't make so much characters.

Unfortunetly, I think Amon _is _that predicatable. Or at least, I make him that way. As for whether or not he's alive, you only have to look at the chapter above. :)

Hope to be reading some of your new chapters soon!

**AnimeFreaks13: **I don't think I've read any of your stories. Just give me the names of some of them and I'll go right away. :)

As for the thing about me not accepting anonymous reviews...They're is a very logical reason behind that. You see, I've read some anonymous reviews where the reviewer was just downright rude, so, being a new author, I didn't feel like dealing with the harsh criticism. I'm now trying to figure out a way to let anonymous reviewers have their chance. :)

Thanks for reviewing!


	24. Fire and Ice

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: 

Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't have to do this, since you all know it. So, I'm not going to write it! :D

"Okay, so I _almost _had him..." Michael said bitterly as he tried to fix the disconnection on his computer. He had managed to reach Amon's cellphone for about five seconds before he was cut off.

Robin was peeking eagerly over his left shoulder, while Bree was leaning like a shadow over his right. The dark-haired woman had a grim expression on her face.

"Are you kidding me? You just had him and now you _lost_ him?" She growled, trying to get a closer look at the monitor.

Michael sighed, giving her an annoyed side-glance. Bree had been giving him crap all day (actually, more like all week). She and Andy, both being hackers themselves, kept telling him about the stuff he was doing wrong and frankly, he was getting tired of it.

"Unless you have a better way to put it, yes. I've lost him. Now, will you quit nagging me so I can try to reach him again?" The hacker told her loudly, going back to typing on his keyboard.

Bree let her mouth drop open in shock and was about to retort when Robin laid a small hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps he's right, Bree. We have been breathing down his neck all week. We should give him a break." The young girl said softly, her eyes pleading with the other woman.

Bree narrowed her eyes for a moment before scoffing and turning away, heading for the kitchen to find something to eat.

Andy was already there, looking through the refidgerator with Sakaki standing behind him.

"How do you guys stay here for hours on end? There's hardly anything to snack on." The brown-haired boy shouted, grunting painfully as he hit his head hard on the roof of the fridge.

"That's because Michael has eaten it all." Sakaki muttered, his lip curling into a smirk as Andy rubbed at the newly-formed bump on his head.

"You know, Misha might be able to get all of you something to eat." Said hacker stated, wanting nothing more then to get everyone out of the room for some peace and quiet.

"I'm going with the nerd in the chair." Bree drawled as she ran up the stairs, Andy and Sakaki not far behind.

After hearing the soft click of the basement door closing, Michael let out a heaving sigh and slumped back in his chair.

"God, I thought they'd never leave." He said roughly, picking himself up and going back to typing on his keyboard.

Robin watched the boy's fingers as they flew across the keys, her emerald eyes thoughtful.

"Michael...where are Doujima and Karasuma?" She asked after a minute, bringing up a chair so that she could sit next to the hacker.

"I think they went with Rain and Kitten to Eri's apartment. You know, Amon's partner of sorts? She's been missing all week as well, so we've decided look for her." Michael replied, his voice somewhat hitched, as if he were wanting to cry.

Robin noticed his change in attitude and glanced at him. Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Partner...? Who is she, Michael? What does she look like?" She asked softly, adjusting herself so that she could face him.

Michael tried ignore the questions, but couldn't shake off the imploring look that the young witch was giving him. After a moment, he finally sighed and gazed sadly over at her.

"She's -- my entire world..." He murmured quietly, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Robin gasped at his anwer and was about to interigate further when the basement door opened. Karasuma, Doujima, and Rain all filed down the stairs from the tallest to the shortest (which was strange, since all three were pretty tall).

Rain was the first to step off the last step, her platform shoes making quite a racket as they clapped against the tile floor.

Karasuma came down next, heading immediately over to the computer with Doujima right behind her.

"Robin, Ian is here. He says he has something to show you." The older woman said, her voice taking on a businesslike manner. Doujima just nodded her head.

Robin cocked her head slightly before standing to her full height.

"W-what is it?" She stammered softly, blinking in confusion.

Karasuma just shrugged one of her lean shoulders.

"I don't know. He wouldn't show us. All he said was that it had something to do with Amon and that it was for your eyes only." She said as Doujima continued to stupidly nod her head.

Robin stared hard at the other three women for a moment before finally nodding her head and walking towards the stairs with Rain following.

Karasuma watched the two of them go. After a couple of seconds, she turned to look at the back of Michael's head. Her face was grim.

"Hey, Michael. I just wanted to let you know that we've still found no trace of Eri." She said, being interrupted as Doujima brushed roughly passed to her sit in Robin's now unoccupied chair.

"I know. I mean, it's just like she vanished off of the face of the planet. Her apartment was totally empty and had no furniture in it at all." The blonde said, instantly reaching her hand over to grab at a fashion magazine.

Karasuma nodded to show that she agreed.

"It's true. And get this. The landlord of the apartment complex told us that no one by her name had ever lived there. It's like she never even existed in the first place." She stated, suddenly shivering from a chill that had just slithered up her spine. "It's almost scary to think about."

Michael listened to all of this in silence, his chin resting comfortabley on his folded hands. It was a good two minutes before he spoke.

"Are you sure you checked the _whole _apartment? I mean, _really _just gave it a complete search?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he thought.

Both women nodded.

"Yes, we're sure Michael. Kitten even asked all of the neighbors if they had seen her. We turned up nothing. Eri is just...gone." Karasuma said, her voice edged with a certain, serious tone that signaled that she wasn't joking around.

Michael limply nodded his head, slowly bringing up a finger so that he could chew on his fingernail. Something he didn't normally do.

"I see." He said quietly, sighing as he closed his eyes in defeat.

Karauma watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh of her own and walking back up the stairs.

Hearing the door closing, Doujima raised her head. Her eyes were sympathetic as she laid her gaze on the hacker.

"Hey, don't worry. Maybe she'll come back. I mean, it's not completely hopeless." She said as she placed a tender hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

Michael just let out a grumbled reply before returning to typing on his computer. His face was set in determination.

He had to search for Amon. No sense in letting Robin hurt the same way he was right now.

* * *

Robin narrowed her eyes at Ian as she stepped out of the little convienient store. He was leaning against the outside wall, a toothpick sticking out from in between his lips. Kitten stood on the other side of him, telling him of how their investigation of Eri's apartment went.

The young witch furrowed her eyebrows and let out a huff. Ever since the little incident with her and Ian a week ago, things had been a tad icy between them (More like frigid). Ian had even taken to giving her ugly looks when nobody was looking. He mostly did it when someone mentioned Amon's name, but there were other times, too.

Well, she couldn't exactly keep the bastard _waiting_ now, could she?

After smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress to make sure she looked presentable, Robin clasped her hands together and walked slowly up to Ian. She stopped right next to him, plastering a forced smile on her face.

"You wanted to see me, _Ian_?" She asked softly, emphesizing his name as if he were a bug that she just _really _wanted to step on.

Ian caught the small snarl in her voice and narrowed his silver eyes at her, now looking more like Amon than he ever had before.

"As a matter of fact, I did, _Robin_." He replied, almost hissing out the last word of his sentence. Robin heard this and gave him the most hateful glare that she could muster.

Kitten noticed the animosity between them and raised her eyebrows until they disappeared up into her bangs. She glanced back and fourth at the both of them.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Rain suddenly stepped into the picture, carrying a bag of Cheetos in her hand.

"So, Ian. What did you want to show us?" She asked, bringing a cheese puff up to her mouth and crunching on it noisily.

She obviously didn't know what was going on...

Ian swivled his slitted gaze over to Rain, staring at her for a moment as if he didn't even know what she was talking about. He then let his eyes return to normal before reaching into his coat and pulling out what seemed to be a -- ?

"What the hell is that?" Kitten inqired, her violet eyes wide as she stared at what appeared to be a damaged soda can.

Ian just shrugged one of his broad shoulders.

"No idea. I found it in the back alleyway behind the theater that Robin had told me about." He said, gazing over at said girl as soon as he had said her name. The toothpick he had in his mouth kept switching between the corners of his lips as he chewed on the end of it.

Robin stared at the at the object in the older man's hand, her emerald eyes wide with curiosity. She then raised her own hand, indicating that she wanted to see it.

"May I --" She whispered, getting a nod from Ian as he dropped the thing into her open palm.

The young witch brought it up to her eye level, turning it this way and that way as she examined it.

After a couple of seconds of silence, she gasped. Tears began coming to her eyes as she raised her gaze to the three people surrounding her. All of them had their focus trained on her.

"Well...?" Rain asked through a mouthful of Cheetos.

Robin let out a sob, holding the object to near her chest.

"T-this is...Amon's cellphone..." She rasped, lowering her gaze so that no one could see her tears.

Everyone backed away from her in shock, risking glances at each other in the process. They knew now that their only chance of locating Amon was now gone (basically because that chance with them).

There probably wasn't any real hope of finding him, now...

It was about this time that Karasuma walked out of the convienient store, her face grim. Apparently, she had heard the whole coversation from just inside the door. She knew everything.

"Robin, I--I'm so sorry." She whispered, downcasting her gaze and staring down at the pavement.

There must have been something interesting about the sidewalk today, because after Karasuma had lowered her head, the other four had followed in suit. All of their expessions were identically glum.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin suddenly brought her head up. Her eyes were wide with something that seemed to be realization.

Turning to Karasuma, who was standing next to her, the young witch held up the damaged cellphone.

"Karasuma. Can you use your power to scry this? Perhaps it will gives us some answers as to where Amon might be." She whispered timidly, as though afraid to ask such a favor. Her eyes shown with a certain determination, however.

Miho stared at Robin for a moment before sighing and taking the little phone in her hand.

"Alright. I'll try. I need to warn you, though. I may not get anything, since this thing was probably laying in that alleyway all week. Just don't get your hopes up, okay?" The older woman said, gazing sternly into the young girl's eyes to make sure she undertstood.

Robin nodded her head stiffly, her own stare just as firm.

With one, satisfied nod of her own, Miho closed her eyes and concentrated her hard on her power. Her fingers were squeezing on to the cellphone so hard that they had begun shaking.

Robin, Rain, Kitten, and Ian all watched this with interest; crowding in and around Karasuma as she worked her magic (pun intended).

Ian, however, looked rather nervous about something.The blonde-haired man was gnawing nonstop on his toothpick and he was sweating bullets. It almost seemed as if he were afraid that Karasuma _would _actually find something from scrying the phone.

_God, please don't let her uncover anything important... _He mentally begged himself as he raised his gaze to Karasuma, who had opened her eyes. Her facial features showed that she hadlocated something disturbing.

"Well, did you --" Robin trailed off, unable to finish her sentence in all of the anxiaty. Bree and Rain were looking over both of her shoulders (Rain still holding on to her Cheetos bag).

Karasuma shook her head, frowning as she looked up at everyone.

"It's not much, but it feels like an intense anger. Then a blinding pain like I've never felt before in my life." She answered, her eyes narrowing.

Robin gasped at this remark, her eyes wide with horror.

"You -- do you think he's --" She paused, gulping as she thought of the worst.

Miho shrugged, gazing back down at the cellphone in her hand.

"I don't know, Robin, but I'm not finished, yet." She said as she closed her eyes a second time.

The others waited with baited breath (Actually, Rain waited with Cheeto breath); no one hardly even dared to breathe. After a couple more minutes, Miho opened her eyes again. She raised her head to everyone. Her face was blank.

"It's more pain, but not as bad as before. Mostly, there is a feeling of being tired and weak. Then more anger..." She paused here, gazing intently at Robin as she added, "But the most powerful emotion that I've felt so far...is love. And wonderment. He's been thinking on whether or not he'll ever see you again, but it's the feeling of his love for you that felt the strongest."

Everything became silent again as the older woman ceased her talking. Everyone glanced at one another, taking all of this new information in.

Robin kept still, her eyes narrowed in thought. Her hands were clutched into fists at her sides and were shaking uncontrolably.

After a couple of seconds, she raised her head and revealed the tears that had appeared at the edges of her emerald orbs.

"T-thank-you..." She stuttered as she ran back into the convieniet store, her hands covering her mouth so that no one would be able to hear her sobs.

The other four watched her go, their faces showing all of their sympathy.

Miho turned back to the other three after a few moments, her eyes narrowed seriously.

"I didn't want to tell Robin this, but when I scryed this thing...I felt another presence in it. I think someone else had picked it up before Ian did." She said quietly as she glared at them all.

Kitten and Rain gasped at the same time, gazing at each other fearfully.

Ian just stared at Miho emotionlessly, taking the toothpick out of his mouth and twirling it between his fingers.

"Are you saying someone _planted_ it there for me to find it or something like that?" He asked in his deep voice, his silver eyes flashing.

Karasuma nodded her head, her lips nothing but a thin line on her face.

"Unfortunetly, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying..." She replied.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Is this _Ian _someone dangerous. Or do you think he's just obsessed with our Little Bird?" The red-haired witch inquired as he watched Robin's friends as they coversed outside the covienient store across the street..

Shitari stood behind him, her little arms crossed over her chest. She had bruises and dried blood all over her skin from where she had ripped the IV's out when she had escaped the hospital earlier that morning. Her expression showed intense concern.

"I'm not sure. The bastard attacked me when I tried to chase after him a little over week ago. I got put in the hospital because him and now I have this damn scar for life." The blonde-haired girl said in a voice unlike her own. It sounded more womanlike then the normal, high-pitched tone for a child of her age.

The man with the red hair turned around to look at her as she showed him the ropy scar on her back. He frowned as he stared at it.

"I'll kill him for doing that to you. I swear I will." He said as he whipped his head back to the small group down below on the street.

Shitari's facial features softened as she came up to stand next to the man and looked out over the side of the roof of the building the two of them were currently standing on. After a couple of seconds of silence, she sighed.

"We're not doing a very good job as Guardians, so far. Are we?" She asked as she looked up at the taller man. "Akamu?"

Akama gazed down at her as she spoke his name, raising one corner of his mouth in a smirk.

"We're not doing bad, but we're doing _great_, either. Don't worry, though. If this Ian guy wants to fight, then a fight is what he gets." He said, turning back down to stare at the people across the street. His left eye twitched as he watched them go back into the convienient store.

Shitari nodded as she tried her best to agree with Akamu. She _did _want to agree with him, of course, but for some reason, it was difficult to manage.

_He knows what he's doing. Just give him a chance. _She tried to tell herself. After a couple of seconds, however, she sighed again.

_But what if he doesn't?_

* * *

It was later that night. Robin and her freinds were back at the Holiday Inn, gathering their stuff to check out. It had been decided earlier that the young witch and the other three girls would be staying over at Karasuma's, while the guys were staying at Sakaki's.

Robin sat on the edge of the bed nearest to the window; her hands folded in her lap as she waited patiently for the others to pack.

Kitten was taking the longest. She only had one suitcase ready and had about three more to go.

Bree was sitting on the lid of one of her two large, black suitcases, trying her best to shut it on top of all of her unfolded clothes. So far, she was having no such luck.

Rain was calmly folding her garments and neatly placing them into her own luggage. After taking about ten minutes to do that, she finally just sloppily tossed all of her make-up stuff in and slammed the top lid closed.

"Alright. I'm all set. Robin, would you mind going down the hall and checking up on the boys?" The older woman asked kindly as she proceeded to adorn her wrist with all of her bracelets.

Robin immediately stood up, becoming a little excited over the joy of finally having something to do besides sit.

"Of course. I would be honored." She said softly as she walked quickly over to the room door and stepping out into the hallway.

The young witch took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before turning to the right and making her way towards the guy's room. It felt good to get out of her own room and just stretch her legs.

After a few seconds, she reached their door. Straightening herself so that she looked presentable, she raised a small, pale hand and timidly rapped on the door with her knuckle.

She listened for a few moments to the grumbling and whispers coming from inside. She then suddenly jumped as Ian opened the door.

"Shit!" She squeaked, instantly covering her mouth right afterwards. "I'm sorry..." She apologized quietly, her voice muffled from being caught behind her hand.

Ian smiled, the first one he had really given her all week.

"It's alright. You'd be surprised by how much I do that, too." He reassured her, stepping out into the hallway and shutting his room door behind him.

Robin smiled and nodded, bringing down the hand that she had used to cover her mouth.

"Um...Rain -- Rain sent me to see if you two were packed, yet." She stuttered, blushing as if this were a question that she was forbidden to ask.

Ian nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the door. He crossed his arms across his chest before he answered.

"We're nearly ready. Andrew's just being lazy and watching the damn T.V. He's such a bonehead, not to mention a procrastinator. I really don't get why Rain thinks he would be a good leader." The blonde-haired man said, opening his eyes and gazing down at Robin with them

The young girl smiled and nodded, agreeing with him on something that she really knew nothing about.

"Oh -- I see." She whispered, bringing up a finger to scratch embarrassingly at her left cheek as she blushed a little.

Ian noticed this and smiled.

"Something else on your mind?" He asked, crossing his right ankle over his left. He looked as if he were trying to prepare for a long discussion.

Robin's blush deepened into a cherry-red color. It was pretty clear that she _did_ have something else that she wanted to say.

"Yes, um, well..." She paused, looking up at at the ceiling as she searched for the correct words to say. After a couple of seconds, she brought her emerald gaze down and looked up at the older man.

"Ian, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. " She said timidly as her hands clasped nervously in front of her out of habit.

Ian just nodded his head and raised a hand to rest on her right shoulder.

"No problem at all. I should be apologizing as well, any way. I've been quite the jackass this week." He said as he gave her a smile.

Robin smiled back softly.

"I accept your apology." She stated calmly as Ian just nodded his head in agreement. "I also want to thank-you for finding Amon's cellphone." She added after a few moments as she blushed even deeper.

Ian frowned and cocked his head slightly to the right out of confusion.

"Now, why would you waste your breath on thanking me for something like that?" He asked with a little grin.

Robin just shrugged one of her thin shoulders.

"Well, you've been a big help to me on this mission and I'm just now realizing it. I'm a tad bit ashamed that I've just now noticed. So, I'm making up for it by thanking you." The young witch said, her fingers now fumbling with the fabric of her dress.

Ian just grunted as an answer.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, he pushed himself away from the door and stood up to his full height.

"I'm going to go for a short walk. I need the air." He said firmly as he began to side-step the small girl in front of him.

Robin, startled by the sudden change in his demenor, quickly reached out and grabbed on to a fistful of his jacket.

"Wait. Does Andy --" She began to ask before the blonde man interrupted her quite rudely.

"Andrew already knows. Don't worry about me. I'll be back later. I promise." He said as he turned himself around and bent down towards her. Once he was close enough, he let his lips rest on hers for a second before pulling away.

It took about five minutes for Robin to actually realize that Ian had kissed her. And by that time, he was already half-way down the hall.

She remained silent for a few moments, not sure whether to run after him or to just stay there.

After a few seconds of quiet debate, Robin finally raised her head and cupped a small hand around her mouth.

"Ian!" She called, succeeding in getting him to stop just before he reached the elevator.

"Yes?" He called loudly back, indicating that he was listening.

Robin took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage before she spoke to him.

"I just want to let you know that I love Amon and nothing is going to change that. I-I'm truely sorry..." She said, her voice trailing off into a whisper.

Ian didn't not move for a few, good seconds. This caused Robin to become anxious and she began to shift uncomfortabley on her feet. She jerked her gaze up when she finally heard him talk.

"I know." The blonde-haired man said before disappearing into the elevator.

* * *

**Me: **Well...things are beginning to heat up. ;) Any way, I'm sorry for not updating for awhile. I have a very tight schedule, now that school has started back up again. I hope all of you can forgive me.

**Solaria735: **Yeah, I'm sorry for the confusion about what language they were speaking. I would probably get confused, too, if this was someone else's story. :)

Yeah, I added some parts into the flashback. I wanted Amon's point of veiw on somethings that happened in the series. I had always wanted to know what he was thinking everytime he was was with Robin.

Yes, I made Amon a wind craft-user. I think it seems plausible. I mean, think about it. In the first episode of WHR, he jumps down from a building in front of a witch and when he did, a gust of wind came up. It seemed to happen again when he jumped off of the bridge in "Smells Like the Wandering Spirit". And again in "Loaded Guns", when he's watching Robin as she stands on her balcony. I don't know, it just seems that Amon could be a great wind user. :) Thanks for listening to me ramble.

**Angel452: **I can't really tell you who the man who took Amon's phone was. It might spoil the ending. Please understand. Thank you for reveiwing, though.

**In True Meanings: **I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reveiwing. :)

**Kerigan: **Yes, Amon lives. I wouldn't kill him. I love him to much. ::Squeezes the badass bishie:: :)

Cyber hug is good... ::Hugs Kerigan::

**trekkiexb5: **Thanks for reveiwing. :)

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **Well, since Amon is a mostly derpressed person, I made his dreams depressing. :) Yes, Robin brought a knife to school...on accident of course. ;) Thanks for reveiwing.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **I'm sorry you two were so late for school. And I hope Tommy's hair is nice and spiky. :)

I hope Tommy isn't offended that I called him a girl. It was an accident...seriously.

Yes, I didn't know what to do for chapter 22, so I put a flashback. A long, but good flashback. Me likie. :P

Thanks for reveiwing. :)

**AnimeReveiwer790: **Buddy, you reveiwed! I'm so happy! ::Clears throat:: Alright, that aside.

Yes, you have to reveiw. You're one of my best reveiwers. If you didn't revew, I crash and burn. :o I'm J/K.

Any way, I'll try to e-mail you later. Peace.

**dArKaNgEl A076: **Thank you for all of your wonderful reveiws. Unfortunetly, I don't have time to comment on every one of them. I hope your not upset. I'm glad you love my story so much, though. :)

**Kris and Kitty: **I'm sorry about your computer not working. Thanks for reveiwing before the teacher caught you. ;)

**i think you know: **Ah, come on. AAOTD can't be that bad. :)

Well, at least I know that your a guy, now. I serious thought you were someone's sister. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Any way, thanks for reveiwing.

**Trevor X1: **Yes, I tried to make Ian a shootable character from the very beginning. :) At least I know now that my method is working.

Thanks for reveiwing

**AnimeFreaks13: **Thanks for the titles of your stories. I'll check them out just as soon as I have time. I hope I can find a way to let your sister reveiw.

I'm glad you like my story. :)


	25. Escape

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Escape

Disclaimer: Weee! You all must know it by now!!! So, I ain't writing it! Weee (Sorry, I had a cream soda earlier)!

"Code Red! We have a Code Red situation here!" The doctor yelled as he ran down the white hallway. Two security guards were running behind him with their rifles raised.

A red-haired woman in a white lab coat ran out of one of the offices on either side of the hallway. She reached out and gripped on to the doctor's arm just as he was about to jog past.

"Doctor! What's going on?" She asked loudly, as if she thought the he was deaf.

The doctor tried his best to take a deep breath and brought a hand up to his face to adjust the wide-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Th-the patient from room 192...he was supposed to go into surgery today to remove the rest of those bullets, but the bastard escaped!" The man said, starting to become hysterical again. "The operating room was empty when I got there!" He added after a few seconds.

The woman let out a gasp as she began to run with the doctor down the hallway.

"Wasn't anybody watching him?" She inquired as they rounded a corner.

The doctor shrugged as best as he could while still trying to keep up his fast pace. His own white jacket was flapping out behind him and into the security guards faces.

"Yes, but we found the two nurses that were supposed to be keeping an eye on him tied up in a closet. This son of a bitch is crazy. We need to locate him and now!" He said as he put on an extra burst of speed.

The red-haired woman just nodded her head to show she agreed and followed the doctor around another corner with the two guards just behind them.

* * *

Amon watched as the four people ran passed his hiding place, his face set determindly. He sank back into the shadows for a few moments, trying to hold off on bolting until the time was right.

After waiting for a couple of seconds to make sure the coast was clear, the ex-hunter slowly slid out of the darkess and began running down the hallway in the direction opposite from the one the two doctors had taken.

_So, Doc thinks I'm crazy, eh? I'll show **him **how crazy I can be... _Amon thought to himself as he dove through the door of a broom closet just as a group of SOLOMON soldiers filed passed.

After making sure that they were gone, Amon slunk out of the closet and continued his trek to find the exit.

"This seems too easy. You would think I would have been captured by now..." The dark-haired man thought as he snuck around a corner, only to run into the soldiers that had captured him a week ago.

The bald-headed captain smirked, revealing horribly decayed teeth.

"So...thought you could just waltz on outta here, did ya? Okay, boys. Let him have another round --" He said as he was about to give them the signal to go ahead and fire.

Amon, who was not exactly in the mood to be filled with more lead, quickly reached out and grabbed the captain firmly on his shoulder.

Spinning the bald man around, the ex-hunter then threw one of his arms around the guy's neck, while his other hand held his hands behind his back.

"Don't even think about it..." Amon growled at the troops, who had all gone pale and silent in shock.

The captain gasped and sputtered, considering his air supply was being cut off my Amon's arm.

"Sh-shoot...'Cough'!...him!" He managed to choke out, becoming interrupted when the dark-haired man's grip tightened

The soldiers hesitated for a few seconds before slowly raising their rifles.

Amon's eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepened severely.

"Do all of you really want to lose your precious captain? If so, then be my guest and shoot the living hell out of the both of us." He said softly, beginning to walk backwards with his hostage in tow.

The troops paused at his words, as if just now realizing that they would have to shoot through their captain to get to Amon. A lot of them had looks of concern on their faces and clearly didn't want to having anything to do with the whole situation.

Amon watched all of their reactions and knew immediately that he had them right where he wanted them.

"That's what I thought..." He said as he began backing around the corner that he had just came from. The bald man that he was dragging panacked and started to thrash around in Amon's arms.

"No! No, you sons of bitches! Shoot him! Shoot him, damn it!" He howled as the soldiers disappeared from sight, some having already put down their guns in inevitable defeat.

Once the two of them were secluded, Amon roughly shook the captain, who whimpered pathetically.

The ex-hunter smiled insanely, his eyes narrowing in obvious entertainment. Leaning his mouth down to the captain's ear, he hissed softly like a snake into it.

"Now that you don't have any protection, you have to do exactly as I say. If you don't, it's going to cost you..." He trailed off here, tightening his arm around the man's throat to prove his point. "It's going to cost you BIG time."

The bald man squirmed and tried to say something, but was instantly cut off by Amon's hand.

"And you don't say any thing, either. Not one word." The dark-haired man said as he gave the captain's hands a violent twist, which cause him to fidget some more out of pain.

Finally letting his eerie smile fade, Amon then thrusted the other man out in front of him.

"Now, lead me to the exit." He said, his expression blank as he waited.

The captain turned slowly to face Amon fearfully for a moment, his breathing heavy. After a few seconds, his hand immediately went to the holster on his hip, his fingers searching for his gun. His eyes then suddenly widened when he realized that it was not there.

Amon chuckled at this and brought up a hand, the forementioned gun dangling on the end of his pointer finger.

"Looking the for this?" He asked, letting out another breathy chortle as he began to twirl the weapon around his large finger.

The captain sputtered loudly, his face going pale. He raised a shaking hand and pointed at the gun, mouthing words that he had suddenly forgotten to how to say.

Amon just smiled.

"I took the liberty of removing all of your weapons. Just in case you decided to do something stupid." He explained unemotionlessly as he reached into his jacket and pulled out two more pistols and an army knife.

The bald soldier stared at Amon in shock as the ominous man continued to twirl the gun around his finger. He knew he was caught and he didn't want to jeapordize his life. So, he did what was probably best...

He began to lead Amon to the exit.

* * *

"Hey, John. Have you heard about that pateint from room 192?" An elderly janitor asked the bald man as he walked stiffly passed.

The captain, John, nodded at the older man, his blank eyes staring straight ahead and his hands clenched into quivering fists at his sides.

"Y-yes, Burt. I believe I have heard. My troops are looking for him this very s-second." He stuttered, trying his best to act casual.

Burt let out and 'hmm' and went back to mopping the floors. After a few quiet moments, he spoke to John again.

"You know, some of the doctors are saying that the man is crazy. They say he's six foot four, pale, dark-haired and dark souled. And the most cold silver eyes you would ever see." He said as he sloshed around the muddy water in his mop bucket.

John just nodded his head a second time, gulping as he gave a side-glance to an unnoticed figure hidden in the shadows. The sound of a gun silently cocking caused him to jerk his gaze away.

"S-so I've heard... Um, I've got some -- _business _to attended to, Burt. Please, excuse me." The bald man said breathlessly as he stumbled slightly down the hallway.

Burt watched him go, shaking his head as the other man went around another corner.

As the old janitor turned his attention back to his mop, he didn't even see or hear the shadowy silhouette sneak past him and down the hall.

* * *

"I must congragulate you. I thought you were going to crack for sure." Amon commented as he kept John's gun trained on the back of his head.

The other man just nodded, taking in another gulp as he did so.

"What are you waiting for? Keep going." Amon suddenly snapped, shoving the nose of the gun into John's back.

The captain let out a grunt as he stumbled forward. Once he regained his balance, he reluctantly continued his forced task of leading Amon to the exit.

All was quiet for a few minutes. None of them spoke a word to one another out of the pure hatred that they held for each other.

After a couple of tense moments, John cleared his throat and tried to look at the dark man behind him.

"So, uh...got any kids?" He asked, jumping when Amon barked at him

"I told you not to speak!" The ex-hunter snarled, pushing the gun into John's spine again to shut him up.

The bald man yelped at the sudden pain and whimpered pathetically as he quickly shut his mouth. It was no use trying to attempt a conversation with this maniac.

Another awkward silence came over the both of them. This one more tense-filled than the last.

* * *

"W-well, here it is. This will lead you out back. There is a little trail off to the right that should lead you to the outskirts of a little town that's close by." John said as he unlocked and opened the door for the dark-haired man beside him.

Amon stepped out into the cool, night air, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

It felt good to get out of that building.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and turned to look at John, who was standing stock still in the doorway.

"S-so...aren't you going to leave?" He asked nervously, desperately wanting to get rid of him.

Amon smiled and chuckled as he finally threw John's gun down at his feet. He then reached inside of his trench coat and removed the remaining pistols and the pocket knife. He then tossed them to the ground, as well.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. There is one more thing I'd like to tell you, though." He said as he frowned deeply and pulled out another, smaller gun that had not been seen before.

John's eyes widened and he immediately raised his hands in air. His mouth was spilling out incohorent sentences at top speed.

"What are -- how did -- where?" He stuttered, closing his eyes fearfully as Amon rest the nose of the gun gently on his forehead.

The moody ex-hunter stayed silent, the only movement he made being the corner of his lip raising into a sneer.

"How I got this gun is none of your business. I just want to let you know that if you tell _anyone _about the events of tonight...I _will _find you. Mark my words." He said as he lifted the gun away from the bald man's head.

John felt the ease in pressure on his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at Amon and almost smiled.

Amon smiled back before raising the gun high in the air and bringing the hilt hard down on top of John's bald head.

* * *

Amon trudged slowly down the pathway; the shadow of a smile lingering on his thin lips.

He had done it. He had _finally _done it. He had escaped that wretched asylum and without so much as a scratch.

It took a few moments for the fact to finally hit him. He was _free..._

Amon stopped walking and looked up at the sky, his eyes and mouth turned upwards into a grin. The full moon shined down on him, as if it were welcoming him.

The dark-haied man let his smile widened and lifted his arms out to the sides. He stood there for a few moments, letting the soft breeze just sift through his hair. He let his thoughts wander and take him away.

"God, if I only felt this way two years ago." He said to himself as he brought down his arms and continued his trek to the town that the captain had told him about.

A sound... A twig snapping...off to his left.

Amon paused a second time in the middle of the leafy trail, his smile becoming a sudden frown. His colorless eyes were shifting from side-to-side.

Another twig snapped and leaves crunched under heavy boots.

Amon's hand tightened on the small gun that he had hidden inside of his trench coat. As more sounds came from behind him, he began spinning around in cicles to see if he could locate them.

"I know you're out there, whoever you are. Show yourself!" He shouted as he pulled the little gun out from its holster. "Be warned that I am armed and will defend myself." He added as an afterthought.

More twigs snapped as a group of soldiers suddenly stepped out of the trees, surrounding Amon instantly.

Theex-hunter gasped, quickly bringing up his gun on instict. The SOLOMON troops answered him by raising all of their rifles as well.

There was a couple moments of tense silence as Amon and the group of about fifteen to twenty soldiers faced off.

Around this time, another figure stepped into the clearing. Amon gasped when he realized who it was.

"You!" He growled loudly, pointing his gun at the greasy-haired man who had usually come to visit him in his cell weekly.

The man was frowning, causing lines to appearing in his forehead. His hands were in his pockets and his mouth was nothing more than a thin, angry line.

"Me..." He said icly, bringing a hand out of one of his pockets and indicating for the soldiers to lower their weapons. All of them did as they were told.

Amon watched the man with mild interest, his hands holding tightly on to his little gun as he held it in place.

"Who are you, any way? Why have been keeping me? What's your pupose?" He asked, keeping his finger on the trigger, should the guy try something incredibly stupid.

The greasy-haired man said nothing, refusing to answer Amon's questions. He only continued to to stare at the ex-hunter angrily.

Amon stared right back, his silver eyes twitching and stinging from not being allowed to blink.

"Well...?" He hisssed, slowly letting his fingertip press gently on the trigger.

The man still didn't say anything. Instead, he stepped forward and somehow managed to grab onto the front of Amon's tattered jacket.

Amon yelped, dropping his gun out of surprise as he was lifted into the air. He would have never guessed that this nasty man was this strong.

The greasy-haired man was baring his teeth and his dark eyes had turned a blood-red. He was beginning to foam at the mouth, as if he had rabies.

"She still loves you!! Why in the _hell _would she love you when she could have _me!!?_" He shouted as he tossed Amon into a nearby tree.

Amon hit the bark with a pained yell as splinters entered into any exposed skin. He then fell to the ground in a heap, moaning as he tried to regain his blance.

The grasy-haired man snarled before raising his voice into a full, blood-curdling scream. He charged Amon like a crazed bull and pinned him to the tree a second time.

"Why in the hell...does she still...love...you!?" He shouted as he grabbed the ex-hunter's hair and rammed the back of his head against the tree trunk.

Amon cried out, trying to shove the other man away. This only succeeded in getting him a bloody nose from the man's fist.

As Amon fell to his knees, the greasy-haired man stepped back, trying to catch his breath. His fist were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"This...this is the pain I'm feeling right now. Pain because she has refused my love. Refused my offers. And yet, she is willing to accept you... Why? I modled myself to look just like you. Even tried to act like you would. I read her mind and I made myself to fit her exact description of her perfect mate..." He paused here, raising a shaking fist.

"Yet, she still doesn't want me. She doesn't want _me. _She wants _you. _You!" He shouted as he kicked Amon in the ribs.

Amon grunted painfully, trying his best to crawl away from this miserable torture. He fell forward on to his elbows as he was kicked in the chest again.

The greasy-haired man watched this with limited emotion. Though it was clear that tears were in his eyes, his face showed no sympathy whatsoever.

After a couple of minutes of kicking, the man bent down and grabbed Amon by his neck. The stoic ex-hunter took in a large breath of air before going limp and falling face-first into the dirt.

The greasy man prodded Amon with a gloved finger, making sure he was unconcious before he stood straight.

"When you wake up, you will be under my every command. I'll show you what it's like to lose the one you love most..." He seethed venomously through his teeth before kicking bits of dirt on to the unmoving body and walking away.

"Pick him up! I don't want anybody coming out here to find him and end up calling the police!"

* * *

**Me: **Yay! Amon escaped...and then got captured again. I'm just an evil author. And hey! It's the bald soldier from chapter 19. Amon gets his revenge. ;)

**AnimeFreaks13: **Well, as you can see, Amon _was _doing just fine before he got captured again. I just love torturing the characters. :P

**Solaria735: **I know what you mean. I've read some stories where people have made Amon an Ice user. I see him controling ice, but since I see a lot of evidence in the show that seems to point to him being a wind user, that's what I've made him. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

**i think you know: **Hmmm, I didn't know the name 'Amon-ra' meant 'God of Wind'. I just made him that way because of a lot of stuff that happened in the show that points to him being a wind user. Thanks for giving me that useful piece of information, though.

Ah, you don't mean that about AAOTD. I think she's nice. Plus, she's been a big help with sending word about my story.

And I'm not blaming you for the school thing. I'm pretty sure _that _was AAOTD's fault. :) I'm J/K.

Yes, it's pretty tough being a good author. You have to meet deadlines while trying to deal with school at the same time. It all becomes worth it in time, though.

**Kerigan: **Yes, Ian is very jealous up to this point. I hope you don't plan on showing that video footage to Amon... ::Tries to block Amon's view of the video screen::

**AnimeReviewer790: **Yes, I'd hound you if you stopped reviewing. I'd bring a shotgun and a net, too. ;P

Weee! I updated! So happy! ::Starts bouncing off the walls::

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Wow... You _are _phsycic, aren't you? You've got everything right, besides Bree having a sex change and Eri being a bad guy (Bree is happy as a woman. Why _would _she want to have a sex change??). :o Sometimes I like giving out tons o' clues. ;)

I didn't know Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin lived down in Flordia. I hope she's okay. Prayers for JCGamer's safety, too.

Yes, Robin swore. :P

I hope you get over your writer's block. I know how those feel and it's not fun. I'll try to check out your story as soon I as get a chance. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

**Angel452: **Ian is a crafty, little man...who knows what he is planning. As for whether Amon will escape, just read above. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

**Blue Moon: **Don't worry, Amon will come up in the ending chapters. Just keep reading! :D

**trekkiexb5: **Brew ha ha! I love putting people in suspense! More cliffies! :P

**Cali1043: **Yes, I guess I kind off made Michael to be a sissy in ch.3. Please forgive me. ::Bows::

Poor Robin. She was _not_ having a good day when she pulled out that knife. So sad when something like that happens.

Heh heh, Akamu's my pal. He's also my squishie!!! ::Sqeezes Akamu until his eyes pop out::

Well, Robin switched from the jeans/white shirt getup back to her black dress because ch.9 takes place on a different day. I hope what I just said made since...

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like my story.

**In True Meanings: **Why yes...yes, ch.24 is an awesome chapter. :D

I'm glad you like the story.

**escawing: **I'm thrilled you like my story so much.

Yes, I tried to keep to my own original ideas. This is what I think should have happened after the twenty-sixth episode. Either this, or a second season. Darn those people at Bandai for ending the series so early!

Thanks for reviewing. :P


	26. Hanging by a Moment

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Hanging by a Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR, so please don't kill me. I do own the story, so please don't steal it.

**"Karasuma, it's Michael. I need you to get Robin and the others over here straight away. I may have found Amon." **Michael's massage said before the machine beeped and cut him off.

Miho Karasuma stared with narrowed eyes at her telephone. Her fists were clenched nervously at her sides and were shaking violently.

"Amon..." She whispered, wincing when she felt her sharp fingernails pierce the sensitve skin on her palms.

It had been at least two o' clock on the morning when the phone rang. Miho had been too groggy to jump out of bed to answer it, so she let the answering machine pick it up while she had slowly slid from under her covers.

Now she was regreting her laziness.

After getting herself a cup of coffee, Miho made her way to the guest bedroom, where Robin slept with Kitten. She passed by the living room, where Bree and Rain were snoring on the couch.

Opening the door to the room, she headed straight over to the bed and sat down on the side that Robin was sleeping on.

"Robin? Robin. Wake up, sleepy head." Karasuma said in a sing-song voice, placing a hand on the young witch's ribcage and shaking her roughly.

Robin groaned and rolled over, giving Miho a glare.

"What?" She asked bitterly, yawning and stretching her arms high above her head.

"It's time to get up." Karasuma replied with a smile.

Robin yawned a second time before turning side-ways to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. When she saw the time, her eyes widened and she let out an exasperated moan.

"Karasuma, it's 2:15 in the morning. Come back when I feel more like getting up." She whispered thickly as she rolled over again on to her back and threw the covers over her head.

Miho smiled and chuckled as she held out her purple coffee mug to the lump that she assumed was Robin's head.

"There's coffee in the kitchen..." She said, pausing for emphasis as she listened to Robin breathe in the vanilla smell through her nose.

After a couple of seconds, the young girl finally raised her head from under the bedsheets; her chestnut hair was frizzy and was pointing out in different directions.

"Alright, I'm up. Just let me take a shower first." She said quietly, as she threw the covers back and slipped off of the mattress.

Karasuma let out another chuckle as she watched the young witch trudged sluggishly around the room in her pink, ducky pajamas as she searched for her black, pilgrim dress. The brown-haired woman smiled.

"Michael called earlier. He said he may have found Amon --" She said, pausing to let out a laugh as Robin visabley began speeding up her excusion around the room.

Needless to say, Robin ended up taking a very _quick _shower.

* * *

"It's about time all of you showed up. We've been waiting forever." Sakaki said as all five women tromped sleepily down the basement stairs of the conveanient store.

Ian, Andy, and Doujima were all standing behind Michael's chair and staring intently over his shoulder. The hacker was, as usual, typing away at the keyboard as he, too, kept his eyes glued to the screen. Sakaki was lounging in a nearby chair.

Robin, excitement getting the better of her, ran the rest of the way down the stairs and over to the small group. She nearly had to shove aside to Doujima to get a better look.

"Have you found him, Michael? Have you located Amon?" She asked him nervously, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet.

Michael turned his head and gazed up at her, a crooked smile plastering itself on his face.

"Well, I haven't exactly pinpointed his _percise_ location, but yes -- I think I have." He replied as he began typing again.

Robin's face lit up at his words. Her lips had spread into a bright smile and her emerald eyes were twinkling. Her hands were clasped together, as if in prayer.

Ian watched her and smiled slightly at the look on her face.

He couldn't wait for her to look at him that way...

"I've got him!!!" Michael suddenly shouted, causing Ian to jerk out of his thoughts.

Everyone crowded immediately around the computer, staring with booming interest at the results streamed across the monitor.

"Michael, how in the heck did you manage to get ahold of him, any way? I mean, he doesn't have his cellphone..." Miho said slowly, her voice clearly skeptical.

The hacker just shrugged.

"I don't know. Doujima and I were just researching on the computer this morning, when the screen just began going crazy. After a few seconds, a sign popped up that said that the locator had found Amon." He explained, with Doujima nodding in silent agreement.

Miho let out a 'hmm' and straightened herself, crossing her arms over her chest professionally.

"This is strange. Something doesn't feel right--" She whispered, recieving an unnoticed glare from Ian.

"Well, whatever the case, the computer says that he's in Yotsuga Lake Park..." Michael said, rolling his chair off to the side to give everyone a good veiw. Sure enough, there was a little dot wandering around the area which they all assumed was the park.

A tense silence overcame the eleven people in the room. No dared to say anything for a few moments.

It didn't last long, however.

"Robin? Robin, where are you going? Robin!" Rain's voice suddenly called out, grabbing everyone's attention and getting them to turn towards the young witch running back up the basement stairs.

* * *

Robin ran outside the little store and skidded to a halt just outside the door, her breathing harsh. Her emerald eyes were glancing from side-to side, as if looking for something.

All of her friends, including Michael, ran out after her.

"Jesus, Robin! What was that all about?" Andy asked her, coming up next to her and bending double as he tried to catch his breath. His large hands were resting on his knees and his long pony-tail was dangling downwards.

Robin didn't answer him. Instead, she bolted off towards a large, black car resting next to the curb in front of Karasuma's van.

"Oh, shit. She's getting into Amon's car..." Sakaki cursed out loud, heading immediately over to his motorcycle and shoving his helmet on.

"Oh, God! She doesn't even have her lisence, yet!" Rain cried, exchanging a side-glance with Kitten.

Andy, having finally regained his breath, stood up straight and ran over to Amon's Sudan, running around the front to get into the passenger side.

Bree, after letting out an exasperated sigh, took this chance to climb into the back seat, putting on her seat belt just in case.

Robin was sitting on the edge of the driver's seat, buried under the dashboard as she tried to hot wire the car. After a couple of seconds, the automobile roared to life.

Narrowing her eyes in determination, the young witch straightened herself and gripped tightly on to the stearing wheel.

"Whoa... Where did you learn to do that?" Andy whistled in awe as he, too, buckled his seat belt.

Robin glanced up him and then back at Bree. Her expression held surprise, as if she had just now noticed that they were in there. After a few moments of silence, she smiled.

"Amon taught me. He said it was for emergencies only, though." She said, putting the car expertly in gear and driving slowly forward out of the parking space.

Bree, who had stayed quiet for the most part, grinned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, this seems like an emergency to me..." She droned, letting an uncharacteristic yelp escape her lips as Robin pressed hard on the gas, sending all three of them back into their seats.

* * *

Everyone that was left on the sidewalk stared in horror as the large car tore off down the street. They all winced when it made a sharp, left turn and screeched out of sight.

Karauma was the first to recover from her shock. She ran over to her van and jumped in, fastening her seat belt before turning to the others.

"Well, come on! We have to catch them before they get killed!" She said, starting the egnition in her car.

Rain nodded at this and ran around to the passenger seat. Ian and Kitten followed soon after, jumping into the back.

Doujima, not wanting to be left behind, grabbed on to Michael's shirt sleeve and pulled him towards her own little, red car. Once they both got situated, she turned the key into the ignition.

Sakaki smiled behind his helmet as he kick-started his bike (which he had been sitting on the whole time) to life. He raised a hand to thank Karasuma as she let him go in front of her.

After few seconds of getting ready, the three vehicles zoomed down the street and around the left corner.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

Robin spun hard on the stearing wheel as she made, yet, another left turn, sending Bree once again sliding toward the window on her right in the back seat.

"Slow down, Robin! You're driving like a friggen' maniac!" Andy yelled as held on to his door handle for dear life.

The young witch just ignored him and concentrated on making a right turn, which sent the both of her passengers slamming into their left windows.

"I'm sorry!" She said half-heartedly as she tried to get the car straight before continuing her trek towards Yotsuga Lake Park.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Karasuma was having a tad bit of trouble trying keep up with Sakaki on his motorcycle while doing her best _not _tohave Doujima's car crash into the back of her van.

Ian grunted loudly as his already-tender shoulder slammed into the window for the millionth time.

"Gently, please!" He shouted, yelping as Kitten's elbow rammed into his ribs as she slid into him.

"Well, you guys _could _put on your seatbelts back there, you know!" Miho said, wincing when she heard the screeching of her tires against the pavement of the road.

Rain held tightly on to the dashboard, her knuckles turning white and her eyes bugging out from fear.

"God. If you let me get through this, I promise I'll never kick my little sister's cat again." The mahogonay-haired woman prayed out loud, letting out a shriek as Karasuma's van began tilting up on to only two tires.

After the car was level again, everyone became silent and pale. All of their eyes were wide, including Ian's.

"I-I-I think I just wet myself..." Kitten stuttered, regreting her words as soon as they had left her mouth and blushed.

Rain just ignored the younger girl as she quickly rolled down her window. Once it was down all the way, she stuck her head out and threw up the meager breakfast she had eaten that morning.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely and complete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

Robin turned the steering wheel quickly as she rounded another corner and doing her very best to avoid another car that was coming down the street.

"Don't hog the road, Robin! There are other cars, you know!" Andy yelled into her ears as he tried to keep from flying through the windshield.

The young witch frowned at this and gave him an angry glare.

"I know! I know! Will you just let me drive!" She shouted crazily as she tried swerve around a small, blue Audi coming from the other direction. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear.

Andy let out a bark.

"Well, when you hit a fire hydrant or something like that, don't come crying to me!" He cried out loudly.

All of this time, Bree was in the back, screaming, "We're all going to die!"

_Now... I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose..._

Michael squealed at the top of his lungs like a little girl as Doujima tried to take the left turn after the other three automobiles in front of her.

"I -- want -- my -- MOMMY!!!!" He screamed, being interrupted when his forehead slammed hard against the dashboard.

_There's nothing else to find..._

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

"Oh, shit!" Sakaki cursed as his front tire slipped on a puddle. Down went his bike towards the pavement. He could feel the rough cement against his leg as his motorcycle slid down the road on its side. Sparks went everywhere.

It took a few heated moments, but he finally manged to get the vehicle straight again. He let out a breath of relief.

"Are you alright?" He heard Karasuma's worried voice ask him through the earpiece that was built into the side of his helmet.

Sakaki smiled and turned to look back at the van behind him, giving it a salute.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It takes a lot more than a whimpy puddle to throw me off." He said, rapping on the top of his helmet with a fist.

Karasuma gave him a raised eyebrow from the inside of her car and slowly lifted her pointer finger. She then jabbed it in Sakaki's direction, silently telling him to keep his eyes on the road.

The boy saluted a second time and did as he was told.

_There is nothing else..._

_There is nothing else..._

_There is nothing else..._

They were no more than a few blocks away from the park now. Robin was getting a little excited and was giving the gas pedal more abuse than it could handle.

Andy gazed with wide-eyes out his window, watching as the trees and buildings went by. He let out a small burp, quickly covering his mouth as his face turned green.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." He said, hunkering down into his seat.

"Don't get sick in here. This isn't my car." Robin said as she drove around, yet, another corner...

_Desperate for a changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you..._

The large Sudan did a complete circle, causing at least _two _of its occupants to begin screaming.

Thankfully, this happened at a four-way intersection, so the car managed to come out of the spin without so much as a scratch.

Robin, paying no attention to her fear-crazed passengers, put the car back in gear before continuing to drive on.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

Everyone in Karasuma's van stared wide-eyed out of the windshield. All of their jaws were dropped and not one of them could say a word.

"Did -- did you see that?" Rain finally managed to stammer out, her right eye twitching.

The other three nodded dumbly.

"I saw it, but I don't believe it. There is no way Robin could be _that _good of a driver..."Ian said as he exchanged glances with Kitten.

Up front in the driver's seat, Karasuma just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, I think she's better than we'd all like to think." She said, stepping harder on the gas pedal.

_I'm living for the only thing I've known_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment..._

_Hanging by a moment..._

_Hanging by a moment..._

_Hanging by a moment here with you..._

Robin pulled into Yotsuga Lake Park with a loud screech and parrallel parked perfectly against the curb at the enterance.

The young witch turned the ignition off. She then stared straight ahead; her face emotionless. Her gloved fingers were still clutching tightly on to the stearing wheel.

Andy and Bree were also staring silently through the windshield, both of them breathing harshly.

After a few quiet moments, Robin spoke.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not a very skilled driver, yet." She said softly, her emerald eyes lowering slowly to the floor under her seat.

The other two, taken away by the girl's words, hesitantly turned their heads to look at her disbelievingly.

"You've _got _to be kidding me..." Bree said, almost snapping at Robin, who looked at her with a gasp.

Andy spoke next.

"Robin...you just did a 360 at a four-way intersection and came out of it unharmed..." He said, pausing to take in a much-needed breath before continuing. "That's not exactly what I'd call poor driving skills."

"And you did it in a _Sudan, _no less. This is a large-ass car, Robin." Bree tried to put in helpfully.

"No doubt Amon would be proud of you." Andy added, his eyes slanting upwards in a grin.

Robin smiled at this.

"Thank-you both. I'm sorry I was so reckless." She said as she opened her door and stepped out as the other three vehicles entered into the park.

* * *

**Me: **Hee hee. Robin's doing a naughty by stealing Amon's car without his permission. :) Oh, well. At least it was for emergency purposes.

**Cali1043: **Ian is supposed to be a confusing person. :)

As for who is on the roof, it's Akamu from chapters five and nine. And with him is Shitari, that little girl that Amon and Eri found in chapter five.

Thanks for reviewing. :P

**Solaria735: **Yeah, that's what I always thought during Spanish..."When the heck are we going to read something English?" Thank God I don't have to take a foriegn language course until next year.

That is a strange coincidence. The Wind God Amun combining with the Sun God to become Amon-Ra. There is our history lesson for the day. Thanks for all of that informtation. :)

Yeah, I kind of forgot about Amon having all of the bullets in him. I was having too much fun making him torture soldiers. He still had the bullets in him, though. I just forgot to mention that he was supposed to be _limping _and stuff. Please forgive me for that mistake.

Nefarious...I like that word...nefarious....

Any way, thanks for reviewing.

**Kerigan: **LOL! That review was funny.

Don't worry, Amon is okay. No need to scream. :D

**Angel425: **All questions will be answered in due time. Just keep reading and you'll see. ;)

**bravedragon: **I'm glad you like my story. :)

Yes, I think everyone wants to see Amon kick Ian's ass. Heh...

Thanks for reviewing.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Yes, you have gotten the idenity of the greasy-haired guy correct. I swear, it's creepy how you seem to read my mind.

I wouldn't like the idea of a woman acting and sounding like a guy, either. Bree's a girl, though. I assure you (Unless she's hiding something that none of us know about...).

Amon doesn't exactly go insane. He's just acting like he is because he's happy he can get revenge on the soldier that brought him in in the first place. :) I could never really see Robin going insane. I just think she's too strong of a person to do that.

Yes, I think Zoids Fuzors is a bad idea. I had a good idea for a Zoids story awhile back, but never got around to writing it. I was new to the whole fanfiction scene, then, so I didn't really know how to go about it.

I don't watch Digimon as much as I used to. I don't watch Teen Titans as much as I _want _to and Boy Meets World rocks my socks! :P

Yes, Bunnicula is that little bunny that sucks juices out of vegitables. I love those books. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

**trekkiexb5: **Hmm, I didn't know cliffhangers could be bad for your heart. Just gives me more excuses to make them, then. ::Smiles wickedly::

Thanks for reviewing.

**In True Meanings: **Don't worry. Amon will be okay...eventually! :P

Good luck on your poem. I hope it gets lots of reviews.

**AnimeReviewer790: **::Begins loading bullets into shotgun:: You bet I'd hunt you down with a shotgun. It would probably be a large one, too. :P

Yes, Cream Sodas are my sin. So are Banana-nut Muffins. And Skittles.... Mmmm...

Thanks for reviewing, buddy! :D

**Satan tra la la: **Thank-you for all of your wonderful reviews. I like your name, too. Satan tra la la...

Satan tra la la... Yeah, don't mind me.

**escawing: **Amon will be okay. Ian is a pretty scary guy. All the more reason for people to hate him, I guess. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

**dArKaNgEl A076: **Yes, Bandai was an idiot for letting such a good series go to waste.

I hope you had a good B-day and school sucks like Hell. :)

Thanks for the reviews.


	27. Inflicted Wounds

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Inflicted Wounds

Disclaimer: We all know it.

"Wow... I've never been out here at night before..." Doujima whispered almost fearfully as she nervously chewed on a manicured fingernail.

The park did indeed look different in the dark. Everything was quiet. Almost _too _quiet. A forboding quiet.

From off to the side, Michael began blowing air into his hands. He then wrapped his arms around himself and started to shiver violently.

"Does any one else notice how cold it has suddenly become?" He asked, wincing slightly as a twinge of pain shot through the bruise he had gotten from hitting his forehead on Doujima's dashboard.

Everyone else nodded their heads in answer. They began tightening up their jackets and pulling the collars up higher around their necks.

Robin's body quivered harshly. Her breath was coming out in little puffs of smoke.

She didn't really care, though. Her eyes were too busy searching the park for her watchdog. Her guardian. Her beloved.

"Amon..." She whispered, sending another little stream of breathy mist into the air.

Silence ingulfed the group of friends. It was terribly awkward, and yet, comforting at the same time. They were all slightly contented that they were all together, but that alone wasn't enough to ease the weary tension.

"Amon." Robin's soft voice suddenly broke the silence. She had wandered off a little ways. The others could see her slim form through fog as she searched around the area.

"Amon? Amon." She called over and over. Though her face didn't show it, her voice gave away that she was clearly worried.

Andy watched this with concern on his face. Turning to Michael, he gave the hacker a hard glare.

"Are you sure this is the right place? Are you certain that Amon is even _here_?" He asked, placing his hands in his deep pockets for warmth.

Michael nodded, his teeth chattering. He then paused, however, and shook his head.

"No, I'm not certain. Who knows, though? Maybe he's here and just can't hear us --" He said, getting interrupted by someone tapping him on the soulder.

"I-I have a feeling that he can hear us just fine..." Kitten stuttered as she brought up a shaking finger to point at something off in the distance. "L-look over there..." She added after a second.

Both Andy and Michael followed her finger's path and stared off into the blackness that she was pointing at. After a few moments of squinting, they both gasped.

A tall, ominous figure was walking slowly towards them. His feet hardly made any sound and he wore all black, so it was a wonder how Kitten managed to spot him. One of his arms were raised and pointing towards them. It seemed as if he was holding something in his hand, but it was too dark for anyone to see what it really was.

Robin, hearing footsteps, turned around and gasped when she saw everyone staring at a shiloette trudging towards them. Her eyes became wide as the person came into view.

"Amon!" Sakaki, Karasuma, and Doujima all shouted at the same time.

And, indeed, it was Amon. The ex-hunter was standing stock-still in front of everyone, his face blank and his eyes a blood-red. His trench coat was bloodied and torn, as was the kimono-vest underneath it. It looked as if he had walked straight out of a horror film.

Robin took no heed of his looks, however. Her eyes became bright and she ran past everyone with her arms wide open.

"Amon --" She cried out, only to skid to a stop a few feet away from said man.

He was pointing a gun in her direction.

"Ah, life has unexpected ways of giving you unexpected turns." A voice that sounded like lava running down the side of a volcano after it had erupted said. A tall, red-haired man in old-fashioned, Shakespearian clothing stepped out from behind Amon. He was frowning unpleasantly.

Robin's eyes widened.

"You..." She whispered, nearly falling back in a dead faint. "You did this... I knew it all along..."

Akamu stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, Juliet. It was not _I_ who has done all of this to you. It was not I who caused your Romeo to set his hunter's sight on you. On the contrary, it was someone else. Not I" The witch said, tossing his long hair behind his head.

Robin furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"You're speaking in riddles again. If not you, than who has done this to Amon? Tell me!" She snapped, tears coming to her eyes.

Akamu cocked his head to the right, as if confused by her question.

"You want to know...?" He asked slowly, pausing to let Robin nod her head vigorously. "Then you have only to turn around." He added, letting his gaze swim past her and laying his magenta eyes on someone behind her.

Robin gulped uneasily before hesitantly turning her head around.

She gasped at the person standing behind her.

"Ian?" She breathed.

Everyone gasped and immediately focused their accusing gazes on the blonde-haired man standing in the middle of them all.

Ian's gray eyes stared ahead, as if not noticing the all hubbub around him. After a couple of seconds, he chuckled and shook his head.

"What are you talking about, witch? I'm nothing but a mere Seed. What makes you think I can put him under a mind-controling spell?" He asked, placing his hands arrogently on his hips.

Akamu's eyes flashed at this comment.

"Because you have the mark of a witch on your right arm..." He said venomously, once again drawing a gasp out of everyone.

Ian's face fell. He now that knew he had been caught...

Robin turned to face him a second time. Tears were pouring down her cheeks in rivers.

"Ian... Tell me this isn't true. Please..." She whispered, her hands folded and held against her chest.

The blonde-haired man lowered his eyes to hers and gave her a long, hard stare. He then sighed and raised up his shirt sleeve to reveal a scar in the shape of an F high up on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid it is." He said slowly.

Everyone stared at him in shocked disbelief as he lowered his sleeve quietly. After a couple of seconds, Rain stepped forward. Her own eyes were also full of tears. Her expression, however, showed anger.

"You lied..." She seethed. "You lied. You could have put all of us in danger. You could have put _Robin_ in danger. I can never forgive you..." She stopped here, raising her gaze so that she could burn it right through him.

"I'm sorry, Ian. You're fired." She finally managed to choke out.

Ian stared at her for a few moments, his features stoic. After a few, lazy minutes, he raised a hand and slapped it across Rain's face.

"Sounds good to me." He said as a slow smile spread across his lips, watching as Rain fell ridgidly to the ground.

Robin stared with horror as her friend landed on the ground with a thud, her eyes closed in unconscousness.

"No!" Andy shouted, running forward and sliding to his knees next to Rain. He then gently picked up her head and cradled it in his lap.

"How touching... I had a feeling something was going on between you two." Ian said emotionlessly as he turned and floated past Robin, making sure that he brushed hard against her shoulder.

The young witch spun around as well, so that she was facing Amon again. Akamu was no where to be found.

"How could you? She's you're captain..." She whispered.

Ian let out a barking laugh.

"She _was _my captain, Robin! You heard her, though. I was _fired_! I can do anything I want, now!" He said, suddenly appearing in front of her and smiling insanely. "Even this..." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers roughly.

Robin squealed through the kiss and pushed him away.

"Who are you! You're not Ian!" She shouted, rubbing the back of her hand against her mouth,as if to get rid of the awful taste of something.

Ian leered at this.

"You're right... I'm not." He said, suddenly transforming in the blink of an eye. He now looked nothing like Amon in the least. His eyes were dark, as was his long, greasy hair. He was wearing a black suit and white gloves with a strange symbol on the back of them.

Robin gasped and her eyes widened.

"Who -- who are you?" She breathed out.

The greasy-haired man smiled.

"My name is Brock, God of Mayhem and Discord. You may still call me Ian, though, if you want. I kind of like how that name rolls off of your tongue..." He said, raising a hand to brush along the side of her cheek, which she immediately smacked away.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, taking a step back.

Ian (Brock) let out a barking laugh.

"Suit yourself, baby. Amon has been waiting for something to play with, any way." He said, snapping his gloved fingers.

Amon cocked the pistol in his hand, lifting it higher so that it was pointing at Robin's heart.

"Robin, get away from him! He's dangerous!" Kitten shouted, trying to make her way towards the young witch.

Before Robin could do anything, a gunshot had rung out and Kitten, after letting out a pained shriek, fell instantly to the ground. Blood poured from a wound on her shoulder.

Smoke hissed out of the barrel of Amon's gun. The ex-hunter had remained motionless through the entire thing.

Robin, not sure what else to do, raised her head and stared with pure hatred at the greasy-haired man standing behind Amon.

"Why?" She seethed softly.

Brock frowned at her question, lines appearing in his forehead.

"Why you ask? I'll tell you why..." He trailed off, beginning to walk around her like some kind of vulture.

Robin watched him in silence, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Robin, do you remember a document that Father Juliano once presented you with? Called the _Cupid's Petition_?" Brock asked, glaring at her from out of the corners of his eyes.

The young witch gasped at this, slowly nodding her head as her eyes became with fear.

Brock chuckled with satisfaction and continued.

"Well, I happened to come across it a few years ago while I was visiting Italy. What I found in it was astounding..." He paused again for effect before adding, "Do you know what it said, my Little Bird?"

Again, Robin shook her head, her body beginning to shake.

"Third sentence in the fourth paragraph down, it said that Brock, God of Mayhem and Discord, -- that's me -- would come face-to-face with the Devil's Child. When I first met you, Robin, I knew immediately that it was you. And, to my surprise, I fell in love with you on sight." He paused a second time as he stopped his endless circling.

Robin let out another gasp, taking another step back from the man.

"Yes. It's true. It was then I realized that we were meant for each other. The document had predicted our meeting, so it's basically fate." Brock said, sauntering over to Amon and placing a a gloved hand on the ex-hunter's shoulder.

"And yet, you never returned my love. Even though I had modeled myself to look just like this idiot --" He trailed off, giving Amon a disgusted look, "You still refuse to love me back. Why, my sweet, little dove?"

Robin stared at Brock for a long moment, contemplating his question. After a few seconds, she frowned and stepped forward determindly.

"Brock, even if you went through great lengths to make yourself look like Amon perminently, I would still never love you. That is because you will never _be _Amon." She said, clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

Brock's eyes flashed and he lunged forward, clutching hard on to the young witch's shoulders.

"No! We can make this work! I'll do whatever it takes! Just tell me what to do to make you want me!" He shouted loudly in her face; his fingernails digging into the skin under her dress-sleeve.

Robin winced at the pain, but she refused to back down.

"L-leave. All I want you to do is leave us alone... Forever..." She said softly, sucking in air painfully through her teeth.

Brock's eyes widened for a second before he released the chestnut-haired girl. After a few seconds of harsh breathing, he smiled wickedly.

"Suit yourself..." He hissed raggedly before snapping his fingers.

Amon suddenly blinked. When he opened his eyes, it surprised everyone to see that they were back to their normal, slate-grey color.

"What?" He whispered, his gaze moving from side-to-side questionably.

A tense silence fell over all of the people standing in the park at that moment. It was a few moments before any one could speak.

"Amon..." Robin breathed, catching the dark-haired man's attention. He looked at her with shock, his eyes raking over her as he took her in her slim form.

"Robin..." He replied quietly. It was then he realized that he was holding a gun in his hand. What was worse, he was pointing it at her.

"Oh, God..." He said, his eyes immediately raising up to look into Robin's.

"Oh, isn't this _juicy_?" Brock said with a sickening chuckle as he merrily danced around everyone, as if high on caffine and drugs at the same time.

Andy, suddenly realizing what was about to happen, reached out and grabbed on to the hem of Robin's dress while still trying to keep Rain's head balanced in his lap.

"Robin, get away from Amon. He's going to sh -- what the hell?" He interrupted his own sentence, becoming panicked when he noticed that he could not move from his position when he tried to stand up.

Karasuma saw this and tried to take a step forward...only she couldn't. And no body else could, either, for that matter.

"Robin! Get away from here!" Karasuma shouted, trying her best to to get her feet moving. Andy, Doujima, Michael, Bree, and Sakaki all followed her example. Nothing worked, though.

Robin watched all of this in horror. All she could do was stand there with her mouth flopped open,

"R-Robin..." A harsh, ragged voice whispered, causing her to jerk her head around.

Amon was staring at her intently, his raised arm shaking.

"Robin...Get out of here. Don't worry about us. Just go..." The dark-haired man coughed out, as if he was having trouble using his voice.

The young witch gasped slightly and cocked her head, as if she did not get what his question meant. After a couple of seconds, though, her face softened.

"Why would I do that?" She asked simply, giving the man in front her a small grin and a blush.

Amon's eyes widened in terror. He could feel his finger pressing on the trigger as he spoke.

"Robin -- what are you thinking? I can't control my body. If you don't leave now, sooner or later, I'll --" He trailed off, sucking in air through his teeth as he tried to bring down his arm (with no such luck).

Said girl just planted her feet determindedly to where she stood. Her fists were clutched at her sides.

"I'm not going. You can't make me, Amon." She said, hardly even believing that she was actually willing to put her life on the line.

Amon growled, clenching his teeth together as he felt his finger compress on the trigger slowly.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" He suddenly snapped, startling Robin slightly. "Why aren't you running away from me!? Why, Robin!?"

Robin tilted her head back slightly, as if trying to escape from Amon wrath. She then lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Because I --" She began, cutting herself off before she could finish her sentence.

Amon was breathing harshly, now. The viens in his neck were popping out of the skin in his neck and in his wrist, since he was holding so tightly on to his gun.

"Because..." He encouraged her, trying his best not to give the trigger that last push...

Robin raised her head at his voice. She lifted her emerald gaze to his grey one, shifting her clear orbs from side-to-side as she searched his face.

After a second or two, a tear slid down her pale cheek.

"I'm doing it because I love you..."

**THUD!**

* * *

Eri's vien pulsed in anger as she stared furiously at her car, which was smoking under the hood. A hissing sound had now accompanied it, which made her even more mad.

The girl clenched her fists tightly at her sides before letting out a scream and kicking at one of the car's front tires with her boot. Of course, this hurt her worse than the car, so this just made her even more sour.

After nursing her foot to where it didn't throb as much, Eri leaned against the side of the vehicle. She watched as other cars went by, her anger venting as the time passed.

It wasn't long before she finally let out an exasperated breath. She reached into her pocket and took out her tiny cellphone and tried turned it on. Her shoulders slumped, however, when it didn't.

"The battery is dead...of course." She said glumly to herself as she put the little machine back into her pocket. She then crossed her arms over her chest, thinking.

_Michael..._ Her mind suddenly said, causing her to gasp slightly in surprise. It had been awhile since she thought of the hacker, so she was a little shocked that he would come up now.

Eri raised two fingers to her lips, touching them tenderly as if they were hurting. She sat they're for a few minutes, thinking to herself about the night Michael kissed her.

"He's really not all that bad..." She said to herself, but she still had doubts about her feelings. She didn't really know the hacker all that well, so she was surprised that these emotions had sprung up so fast.

She wondered if this was how Amon felt about Robin the first time they had met...

Eri's eyes suddenly narrowed and she pushed herself away from her car in determination. Her witch's instinct was now telling her that she had to go back. Even though she may not want to, she had to. No matter how much of a coward she was.

Running around the front end of her car, she stepped out into the street and waved at a large, Izuzu truck heading her way.

"Stop!" She shouted while swinging her arms around, so the person inside would see her. She winced when she heard it screech to a halt a few yards away.

A large man in a blue jumpsuit leaned out of the driver's side, reguarding her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you trying to do, Lady!? Get yourself killed!?" He yelled to her.

Eri cupped her hands around her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I really need you to take me back to Tokyo! Can you help me?" She shouted back.

The man thought about this for a moment before finally letting out a sigh. After mumbling something about him being late for his yoga class, he finally turned up to look at Eri.

"Alright, get in!" He said, slipping back into his seat.

Eri squealed in delight before running over to the truck and getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

**Me: **Yay!!! Eri's going back! Oh, no! There was a _thud _in this chapter! A _thud _! Why do I have to be so cruel and write cliffhangers!? Breaks down crying

Oh, yes, and excuse the crappy explanation as of why Ian is in love with Robin.

**In True Meanings: **Acutally, I never thought people would find this chapter that funny. I must be a better writer then I first thought.

Well, one thing is for certain. Robin is a heck of a better driver than I am. I couldn't do what she did the first time _I _got behind the wheel. I probably should have put the part about Amon teaching her to hot wire a car in one of the flashbacks in chapter 23.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Solaria735: **Yes, I know it is... :P

I'm J/K.

**Kerigan: **Yes, cars are _very _sexy. Especally large, badass cars like Amon's. :)

**Trevor X1: **Aww, you think my replies are funny? I feel so loved. Hugs myself :)

Robin is very self-conscious about her driving and apparently knowing that she just broke every speed limit known to man as brought down her already low self-esteem. Poor, poor Robin. I torture her so much.

**TearsoftheFallen**: Well, I think there are two songs in chapter 12. One is 'Someday' by Nickelback and the other is 'Learning to Breathe'by Switchfoot. Both very good songs, if I do say so myself. :D

Yes, I am an evil author. I'm the female equivelant to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. ;)

**Angel452: **How Michael found Amon's position will be explained in the second to last chapter of the story, which were not too far from, now. It's so very sad.

I don't know what Ian is up to, any more. I think I give up on his character entirely. ::Shakes head::

**AnimeReviewer790: **Nah, I probably couldn't catch you even if I wanted to. I'm so out of shape, even turtles could run past me. Heck, maybe even a snail.

Must...have...a...Cream...Soda! ::Runs around the room screaming about Creams Soda:: And Skittles, too! They are my pride and joy! :P

Thanks for reviewing, good friend.

**AnimeFreaks13: **Nothing much is going on in my life at this point. Yes, the car chase was good, if I do say so myself. :)

**escawing: **I love crazy driving. Makes everything interesting. Especially when your just watching and not physically in the car with the crazy driver. :)

**shadow: **Of course, Amon and Robin will have a good ending. I'd be an idiot if I made a bad ending out of this story.

That sounded really harsh. I hope I haven't offended you in any way.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Okay, long review. Alrighty then... ::Cracks knuckles before typing::

Shame on Tommy for messing with your computer and making your files go missing! I hope you find your stories.

Yes, Bree was a little OOC. And don't worry, she wouldn't do anything without my knowledge. This includes getting a sex change. ;)

Yes, you have been with me for most of the story. Thanks for all of your support.

Well, it is your story. You could probably make Robin smoke pot if you wanted to (I'm just giving an example. I'm against anything having to do with smoking pot or doing drugs). I just think Robin is better as the good guy. I'll shut up now.

I actually wanted to do three Zoid fanfictions. Two were from Zoids 0 and one was from Chaotic Century. They probably would have been good, but it would have taken awhile to write all of them, so I decided not to.

Bunnicula is awesome. Vampire Bunnies are the rulers of my Cream Soda-addicted mind. ;)

Wait a second. How can Ian be in the park when he's in Karasuma's van chasing after Robin in Amon's car. Sorry, I'm just confused.

Wow. My story may be better than 'The Burning Time'? I'm rather shocked. That story is totally awesome. Misora, you rule. :)

Actually, I've decided that Robin has taught herself to drive. Or maybe her dead roommate, Tera taught her when she was alive. I don't know, but Robin makes a killer driver!

I always thought Amon's car looked like a Sudan. That's just my opinion, though.

Rain doesn't like cats much (This is an extension of my own feelings towards cats, the scary, little buggers...).

I don't know who Rain's sister is. I just stuck that in there for some humor. :P

Thanks for reviewing.


	28. Fragile Things

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Fragile Things

Disclaimer: Yes, yes. We all know and love the disclaimer. Hmmm, Cream Soda...

Amon heard the awful, muffled thud of his bullet hitting something solid. He opened his grey eyes, which he didn't even realize that he had closed.

Robin still stood in the same spot that she had been in before. Nothing seemed to have changed about her in the last five seconds.

Amon nearly let out a breath of relief. He must have missed her and hit a tree somewhere...

Robin saw the ex-hunter relax his tense shoulders and she smiled. She then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her half-moon specticles, placing them softly on the bridge of her nose.

Amon cocked his head a little, clearly question her actions.

The young witch just stared back with that same, gentle smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I almost forgot...to put on these." She said breathlessly before letting out an painful grunt and falling forward to her knees.

Amon gasped as he watched the chestnut-haired girl in front of him fall like a brick to the ground. Her glasses flew off of her nose, landing with a tinkling sound in the dirt.

A few moments of silence overcame him as he stared at the still form of Robin's body. It took him a couple more seconds to realize that he had regained control of his body.

Amon dropped the gun on to the grass and immediately ran over to Robin. Sliding on to his own knees, he gently laid a large hand on her ribcage and rolled her over so that she was on her back.

"Robin?" He whispered, lifting her up into his arms and laying her on his lap. "Robin, can you hear me?"

Said girl moaned slightly and opened her emerald eyes, smiling widely when they met up with a couple of grey ones.

"Amon." She breathed out pathetically, her voice bright with happiness.

Amon frowned at this, bringing up a hand to brush some of her hair out of her face.

"This is no time to be so happy, Robin." He said seriously, pausing to grimace at the blood that had begun to pool around the girl's chest area. "God, I can't believe I just _shot_ you... This is just like that damn dream."

Robin's expression became confused.

"What dream?" She asked innocently, though she actually had a good idea what he was talking about.

Amon gazed down at her, his face soft with his saddness.

"I've -- I've been having these strange dreams lately...all of them about you. Some of them weren't so bad, but a couple have been ones where I shoot you and you --" He trailed off here, not really sure if he can finish his sentence with out breaking out into uncharaterisic tears.

Robin nodded at this, wincing at the pain the movement cause her.

"I understand. I've been having some of the same dreams." She said, causing Amon to look at her in disbelief. "You come out of the darkness, gun held high. You act as if you can't control your body at all. You shoot me and I fall. You catch me, though, and hold me, just like now. I tell you good-bye..." She stopped at about this point, turning her head away so that she wouldn't have to look at him any more.

Amon let his jaw drop and his eyes widen. For some reason, he couldn't believe what she had just said. Was it really possible for two people to have almost the exact same dream? At different times? Somehow, his overly-intellegent mind did not want to compute this type of information.

That aside, he looked down at the treasure laying crippled in his arms. His old frown was plastered across his face, just like it had always been.

"Are you -- planning on saying good-bye to me, now...Robin?" He whispered, his voice cracking with something which sounded a lot like guilt.

The young witch's face fell at this comment, tears coming to her beautiful, emerald eyes.

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on if you want me to leave or not. I'm nothing more than a witch after all. You should probably be happy." She said casually, as if she were just going down the street to the supermarket.

Amon cocked his head slightly, his mouth forming a firm, thin line across his pale, angular face. His grey eyes were blank.

"If I said that I would be lost without you here with me, would you stay?" He breathed, raising his hand to place on the side of her cheek and brushing along her jaw with his thumb.

Robin's gasped at his words and the next the Amon knew, she had buried her face into his jacket. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and on to the rough, black fabric.

After a couple of minutes, she managed to stop herself and drew herself away from the ex-hunter. She then looked up at him, a lone tear falling slowly down her cheek.

"You have _no _idea...how long I've been waiting to hear you say something like that to me..." She succeeded in choking out as she tried to sniff back more tears.

Amon chuckled somewhat at this before bending his head sightly and kissing Robin's forehead.

Robin shivered, letting out a cough as the dark-haired man holding her raised his head. His eyes became narrowed and concerned.

"Robin..." He whispered, his expression becoming horrified as her coughing intensified. Blood was bubbling up from her throat and into the hand she was holding over her mouth, coloring the skin red.

"Amon..." She moaned, grabbing on to the collar of his jacket with her free hand to hold herself erect.

Amon wrapped his arms around her thin, heaving shoulders, trying to keep her steady as she continued to spit up blood.

_Gods, what in the hell have I done? _His mind thought as layed Robin back on to the grass as she continued to hack and cough.

"Robin, stay awake as long as you can. I'll get you some help." He said to her as he was about to stand up.

The chestnut-haired girl let out a weak protest as her fist tighened around the handful of Amon's jacket that she was holding.

"No...don't go. I'll be...alright." She said, her speech filled with breaks in between.

Amon raised an eyebrow and scowled.

"But Robin..." He whispered softly, becoming worried.

Robin just smiled at him, her teeth and lips tainted with blood.She raised her clean hand and placed it on his face, brushing some of his loose hair behind his ear.

I'll be okay... I promise..." She rasped, letting out a muffled gag.

Amon looked skeptically at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, taking her bloodied hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

Robin just nodded her head.

"I will. I promise that I will..." She told him gently as she raised her gaze to look up at the stars in the sky above. She looked as if she had just gone into a trance.

Amon's face was tense with worry. He shook the young girl a little bit, as if to make sure she was still awake.

"Robin?" He said firmly, gasping as her skin became pale right before his eyes. His jaw dropped in horror as she turned her head slowly to look at him with her own eyes; though they hardly seemed like hers any more.

"Good-bye, Amon..." She said softly before letting her eyes close.

The hunter was silent for a second after she said this, his own skin becoming paler than usual. After a minute or two, he shook Robin's body in arms.

"Robin." He said simply. When she remained quiet and limp, he slowly drew her to his chest; his eyes wide with realization and shock.

"Robin...I'm sorry." He whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear him. He let out a ragged breath, trying to hold back sobs as he buried his face into her neck. "I'm so sorry..."

After a few, earth-shattering moments, Amon shoulders flinched and he let out a sound that startled everyone around him. He then did something that sent all of his friends into shock...

He cried.

Amon. The fearless, ex-hunter from the STN-J that did not normally care for anyone other than himself, was crying. He cried and he cried and he cried. His eyes were nothing but pools of grey tears.

Amon finally raised himself away from Robin's neck after a couple of seconds, blood covered the front of his kimono-vest from being up against the young witch's bullet wound.

Not like he gave even a damn, though. All he could do and all he really _wanted _to do, was sit they're and hold Robin's limp body in his arms while he continued to sob over her departure from this world.

A soft, twinkling sound came from in front of him and suddenly, they're was Akamu; knealing on one knee across from Amon. His magenta eyes held concern, as well as deep sympathy for the dark-haired man.

Raising his gaze, Akamu sighed and shook his head.

"Humans are such fragile things. Wouldn't you agree...Amon." He said in his sickeningly silky voice. His eyes were locked on the other man's face, watching for a reaction.

Amon glared hard at the witch, his tears having not subsided, as of yet. He then looked down at the pale girl in his arms and he shook his own head.

"Not this human. She never was fagile. If she was, she did a good job of hiding it." He said as he began to shake from unhappiness, sniffing as he tried to keep another onslaught of tears from gushing forth out of his eyes.

Akamu cocked his head a little to the right as if confused.

"Is that so?" He asked, sounding eerily like Master Harry.

Amon just nodded, holding Robin closer to him.

"T-they're were times when I wondered if she ever really needed me to be her watchdog. She could already take care of herself. Why would she want me to tag along behind her like some shadowy stalker?" He paused here, gulping back more sobs before continuing. "I've only just now realized that she kept me around because she was in love with me...as I am with her."

Akamu let his eyes narrow slowly with empathy.

"I see." Was all he said before turning his head away and looking at the others. They were all shedding their own tears, but more quietly, so as not to disturb the mourning hunter.

Amon released a burdened and forlorn moan, squeezing Robin's shoulders tightly.

"I'm sorry, Robin. Please forgive me." He whimpered pathetically as he held her to him, his head once again buried in her neck.

"I have no right to say that I'm in love with you..."

A sudden and unbearable silence overcame everyone in the park, including Brock, who had been watching from the sidelines the entire time. The deafening quiet was only broken by the overly-dramatic sobs of Doujima as she embraced on to Sakaki.

Karasuma was holding a hankerchief to her nose, trying to muffle her own sniffles.

Bree, hard-headed though she was, was on her knees next to Kitten's own fallen body. Little droplets of water were making their way down her cheeks in streams.

Andy, still balancing Rain's head in his lap, let only one, silent tear fall before becoming completely oblivious to everything around him.

Michael remained quiet, his brooding mind going into overdrive as he thought about all that was going on. His glasses hid his eyes from view, so it was hard to tell what he was actually feeling at the moment.

Amon had not moved from his post, his arms quivering as he clutched on to Robin. His face had come away from her throat and was now glowering in disgust at the bullet wound in her chest.

"Damn me to Hell. May God punish me for the unholy sin that I have commited." He absent-mindedly prayed as he closed his eyes, letting one last tear fall from his right one.

The glistening, little drop landed with a tiny "kerplop" amidst the blood of the gaping hole that had broken the young witch's breastbone. A tension-filled pause aroused for a moment before an unearthly light began to consume the damaged area.

Amon's steel eyes widened, his dropping open as he saw what looked to be a miniture tornado rise out of Robin's chest.

The girl let out a gurgling sound and her chest heaved, as if something was jerking on it.

As Amon watched in awe, the small twister increased in size for a couple of seconds before shrinking again. After spitting out what seemed to be a little sphere of light, the tornado retreated back into Robin's body; making a loud, sucking noise as it did so.

The little marble of light that the cyclone had spit out landed on the grass softly. Once the light extinguished, it suprised everyone to learn that it was the bullet that Amon had shot Robin with.

The ex-hunter stared at the small piece of lead with wide eyes and his jaw slacked. He was in a silent stupor for about two seconds before a small voice timidly caught his attention.

"Was that...your power?" Robin whispered plantively, her voice thick from being dead for the past ten minutes. Color was starting to creep back into her skin and her emerald eyes were regaining their shine. And somehow or other, her wound had been healed.

Amon turned and gazed down at her in disbelief. He had not been expecting her corpse to suddenly become conscious again, so it startled him quite a bit.

"I-I suppose... A-a-are you going to think any differently of me? I mean...well, you know..." He stuttered, trying his best to get in control of his shaky voice.

Robin smiled up at him, which caused his heart to start beating rapidly. She raised her clean hand and brushed a few stray locks away from his face.

"I could never think of you as a witch." She told him firmly as she contiued to grin up a him.

Amon sighed from what seemed to be relief before bringing her into a tight embrace, which she gladly returned.

* * *

**Me: **Well, that chapter sucked. Poor Robin. I'm so mean to all of the characters in this story. ::Shakes head::

**Angel452: **All of your questions will be answered in due time, like say, the next chapter... ;) Just keep checking back for the next chapter and you'll see.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Kerigan: **How cruel do you think I am? Having Amon shoot a poor squirrel. How could you think such a thing...? :P I'm just joking.

Yes, caffine is good...

Yes, tragidy is fun to mess around with. :) I don't really read Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. I really want to, though. I just don't know where to get the comics. It's rather pathetic, actually. :S

JTHM Rocks my effing socks!!! :D

Thanks for reviewing.

**Solaria735: **Nah, it's a little late for the flashbacks, now. There are only a couple of chapters left. Oh, well...

Ah, Ian is the God of Mayhem and Discord. I thought it sounded catchy. :) As for the Cupid's Petition, it wasn't anything really. Just an extremely lame explanation as to why Ian/Brock acts the way he does. I just kind of threw Father Juliano in there for an added effect. You must think I'm a real idiot, now...

Any way, thanks for reviewing.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **No, Kitten's not dead. I hate killing off the good guys, unless I really want to.

I actually forgot to mention Amon in the Cupids Petition on purpose. Ian skipped over the part that was supposed to mention him and instead, immediately read the part that said that he and Robin were intended to meet. Gods are silly that way.

What do you mean, no sequel. Of course, there's going to be a sequel. :)

Yes, drugs are bad. Bad Drugs!

Good Luck on all of your stories. :P

I'm deffinately going to write the Sequel to this story. It's not going to be about Amon and Robin. It's about their daughter. It may be awhile before I start it, though, because I have another story that I need to work on for a little bit. It only has two chapters... :S

Thanks for reviewing.

**AnimeFreaks13: **If you want to know what went thud, then you just have to read above. :)

Thank-you for reviewing.

**Jessica: **I'm glad I could be of some help. I would hate for you to have to use your sister's screenname all the time (No offense to AnimeFreaks13).

I'm also glad you love my story so much. :)

FOX EARS!!!! ::Starts playing with Jessica's fox ears:: They're so cute!!! :P

**AnimeReviewer790: **Smarties are good. I like Smarties. Apparently you like them, too, since your on sugar high. Again... ::Exchanges the huge shotgun for a huge tranquilizer gun, instead.:: :P

YES! Send me a box of Skittles for X-mas!!! I'll be your servant! I'll do your laundry! I'll cook your dinner! I'll -- Okay, I probably won't do all of that, but I'll be eternally grateful. :D

Thanks for reviewing, best buddy!

**In True Meanings: **Yes, Eri is goin back to Michael. Finally!!! As for her car, I don't know what's going to happen to it. Perhaps a tow-truck will come and get it. ::Shrugs::

Yes, that chapter made my eyes go misty because of the part when Robin tells Amon she loves him. It's so Beautiful!!! ::Starts crying like Vash the Stampede::

**escawing: **Don't worry, Robin's going to be alright... At least,I think... :S J/K

Thanks for Reviewing. :D


	29. Robin's Song

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Robin's Song

Disclaimer: I'm not writing it, because I'm sure all of you can remember it. :)

"How touching..." A voice greased over with sweetness said, causing the both of them them to look up. "This is just going to make it all the more fun when I kill you, Amon."

Amon growled at this comment, pulling Robin closer to him.

"You bastard..." He snarled while stealthily trying to slip his hand into his pocket. He fumbled around in there for a second before his eyes got wide in panic.

Brock chuckled and brought his hand up for the two of them to see. Amon's gun was balancing on the tip of his gloved finger.

"Looking for this?" He said with another laugh as he gripped the weapon more firmly in his fist. After getting a secure hold on it, he held it up a second time and pointed straight at the two witches in front of him; a, insane smile drawn across his lips.

Seeing this, Amon shifted his position so that Robin was now sitting behind him and out of danger. He then stood up, bringing the young girl with him.

"Go ahead... Take your best shot." He said in a low voice, tensing a little bit when he felt Robin's hand grip on to his shoulder from behind.

Brock's smile widened.

"With pleasure." He said as he proceeded to press his finger on the trigger with a mad gleam in his eyes

A shot rang out into the air, making both Robin and Amon flinch and grab on to each other's hands. They closed their eyes and held on to each other for dear life.

There was a couple seconds of silence before they reopened their eyes. Amon breathed with a sigh of relief when he realized that the shot that was fired had not been Brock's.

The greasy-haired man had dropped the gun to the ground, looking in disbelief at his hand, which was now missing two fingers and bleeding in torrents.

Robin paled at the sight and turned her head around to see who had fired the shot. She smiled warmly when she saw Karasuma holding up her own gun. Smoke was hissing out of the barrel, clearly indicating that it was she who had come to the rescue.

"The show's over, Pretty Boy. Time to put you to sleep." She said, cocking her gun to get it ready to let off a second shot. Sakaki followed her example and pulled out his own gun.

Brock gazed at the both of them, his eyes wide in surpise. His hand was a bloody mess and had not stopped it's blood flow. He gazed with pure hatred at Karasuma.

"You're -- you're going to pay for that, wench..." He rasped as he raised his good hand. A sickeningly pale light was surrounding his fingers, accompainied by a strange, buzzing noise.

Amon gasped and sprinted from his position in front of Robin, running towards Brock at full speed.

"Amon!" The young witch cried as the ex-hunter hit the other man and tackled him to the ground.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Amon lifted himself up on to his hands and knees, breathing harshly. His eyes were closed from trying to pull himself together.

Brock was laying, seemingly unconscious, next to him. His eyes were open in shock and surprise.

Robin has her hands up and covering her mouth, her eyes also wide. She took a shaky step forward.

"Stay there, Robin! It's not safe." Amon suddenly barked, causing the chestnut-haired girl to halt in her tracks. He was staring at Brock in a brooding silence, his mouth nothing more than a thin line.

Robin, in turn, watched him in fear, concerned for his safety. She jumped out of her trance when a trembling hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Robin. I need to get you out of here." Andy whispered, his voice firm and his eyes stern.

The young girl shook her head.

"I'm not leaving Amon here to fend for himself. His condition is awful..." She said quietly, gesturning to the horrible state of said man's clothing.

Andy just scoffed and squeezed tightly on to her shoulder.

"He'll be just fine. Look, I've already gotten Rain and Kitten safely away from here. All I need to do is --" A loud yell cut him off.

The two of them turned around and gasped as they saw Brock back on his feet; his fist clenched tightly at his sides. Amon was laying on the ground behind him, a large bruise appearing on his forehead next to his scar and looking rather winded.

"Amon!" Robin shouted, beginning to run over to him only to be stopped by Andy's grip on her shoulder. "Let me go! He needs me!" She added as she struggled to get away.

The brown-haired boy refused to relieve his hold on her

"Stop it, Robin! We need leave before it's --" He was interrupted by his own yell as a flash of light caught him in the stomach, sending him backwards into Doujima.

The blonde girl let out a loud scream before both she and Andy landed with a hard thud on the dirt; Andy now have a huge, bloody hole in his stomach.

"Andy!" Bree shouted as she ran over to them and kneeling down close to their fallen forms.

Brock let out a crazed laugh, turning to gaze back at Robin, who was glaring right back.

"So sorry. He was getting on my nerves the whole time we were here. He just couldn't keep his hands off of you..." He said as began stalking over her way.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later, it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you right now_

"Robin!!" Two voice shouted at the same time. From one side came Michael, his face red and his glasses slipping off of his nose as he wrapped his arms around Brock's waist. From the other side came Amon, his teeth clenched together as he thew his own arms around the witch's neck

Robin then watched in fearful awe as the three of them fell to the ground in a pile. It would have looked rather comical, had things not been so serious at the moment.

"Michael, get your damn foot out of my face!" Amon shouted as he tried to claw his way out from under Brock's body.

Michael just scoffed exasperatedly and rolled off of the top of Brock's back.

Once he felt the ease in weight, Amon then used the last of his strength to push the greasy man's body off of his own back.

Brock groaned and stood shakingly to his feet. As he regained his balance, he turned slowly to face the other two as they both stood stright and brushed themselves off.

"That was a nice show of athletesism, Michael. I thought you were a geek all around, but I guess I was wrong." He said, his insane smile returning to his face.

Amon and Micahel just stared back at him, their expressions grim as Brock raised his good hand once again. Light was once again gathering around his fingers.

"Amon! Michael!" Karasuma shouted as she fired a round of shots in Brock's direction. Sakaki followed her example and began firing his gun as well.

Robin stared at the scene in horror, her emerald eyes swiveling over to Brock as he gritted his teeth in annoyance; the bullets missing him by feet.

"You guys, don't!" The young witch shouted as she helplessly watched her cry fall on deaf ears. The two hunters kept up their shooting out of instinct, as well as habit.

Brock just rolled his eyes and raised his good hand. He slashed through the air, as if doing a bad karate move.

Sakaki and Karasuma both let out a pain-filled yells and clutched onto their own throats, as if trying to choke themselves. Their guns dropped to the ground softly.

Karasuma let a gagging sound escape her lips, her eyes wide in panic. Sakaki was hacking like a cat trying to get rid of a hairball.

Robin gasped as they finally both fell to the ground, the lack of air taking it's toll of them.

The young witch furrowed her eyebrows in determination and turned back to Brock. Her mouth was nothing but a line on her face, so you could tell she was plenty mad.

"I'm not going to let you hurt any more of my friends..." She whispered melodolically as her pupils dilated; calling fourth her power.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

A large wheel of fire popped up in front of Robin, spinning madly and spitting out sparks. It made a whirring noise akin to a chainsaw.

The chestnut-haired girl's eyes dilated again and caused the wheel to go spinning forward towards Brock.

The greasy-haired man saw the firey pinwheel coming and quickly raised his hand again. Squeezing his fingers into a fist, he quickly diminished the growing threat.

Robin gasped at this.

"No... There's no way." She breathed, her face going pale from fear.

Brock smiled and turned his body so that he was fully facing her now. Bring up both of his arms this time, he conjered up another pinwheel. This one, however, was made of water.

"Care for a swim?" He asked as his eyes became nothing but dots of blue lights on his face.

The water wheel made a loud groaning noise, causing Bree to hold her hands over her ears to shut out the sound.

"Robin!" She shouted, watching as the giant circle started making it's way towards the young witch.

Robin stood rivited to her spot, her eyes narrowed in determination. She watched as the possible end to her life drew ever closer.

"No!" A deep voice suddenly shouted as a huge gust of wind picked up, causing the watery pinwheel to change direction and crash into a grove of trees. It looked as if it had just rained in that one spot.

Everyone that happened to be there turned to look disbelievingly at Amon, who was standing in the middle of it all with an arm raised. His eyes were wide, as if he, too, were in shock.

"D-did I do that?" He asked no one in particular, shifting his head slighty so that he was looking at Robin.

The young girl was smiling at him proudly, as if she had just witnessed her own child do something magnificent.

Amon, after a couple of seconds, gave her a crooked grin of his own.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

The two of them then turned to look at Brock, who was staring back with intensity. An awkward silence draped itself over the five people that were left standing.

After a few moments, Brock let out a soft chuckle and he shook his head.

"You two... I suppose I'm never going to win your love, am I, Robin?" He said as he gave an imploring glance over into said girl's direction.

Robin stared at him for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. It already belongs to someone else." She said with a thoughtful glance towards Amon.

Brock just nodded.

"I see. Well, then I hope you two will be very happy together." He said as he once again raised his hand. Static electricity burst from his finger tips and shot towards Robin's heart.

"Shit." Amon cursed as he through himself into the line of fire.

Before the bolts of light could touch him, however, a solid wall of fire sprang up and surrounded the both of them.

Michael and Bree watched in awe, risking a glance at each other before turing their gazes to Brock.

The greasy witch was clenching his teeth in frustration, as well as his fists.

"Very clever, Robin. Very clever." He said quietly.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Inside the sheild of fire, Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Her shoulders were shaking from exaustion and she looked as if she were ready to fall to her knees.

"Amon...are we going to be able to defeat him? I'm feeling so weak. I don't know if I'm going to be able to take this much longer." She said as she raised her hands to look at them.

Amon didn't seem to be paying attention. He was walking over to a spot near the fire barrier, bending down to examine something in the grass there. After a few seconds, he picked himself up again, gazing down at something in his hands.

"W-what are you doing?" Robin whispered, cocking her head at his back, which was blocking her view of whatever he was holding.

Amon ignored her for a couple minutes more. After what seemed to be forever, he finally turned around. A smirk was plastered across his face.

"You know what I thought when I first met you?" He asked, slowly beginning to walk towards her.

Robin, not noticing that the gap between them was quickly disappearing, looked up at the starry sky above her. She looked as if she were really trying to think about his question.

"I don't know. 'Gee, that girl sure has some weird hair'?" She said sarcasically with a timid shrug, bringing her gaze down to look at him.

Amon chuckled and shook his head. He had finally come to a stop in front of her, holding his hands up a little higher to show her the object he was holding.

"I thought about how beautiful you looked..." He said as he with a twinkle in his grey eyes.

Robin gasped and stared down in amazement at Amon's open palms. There, laying peacefully on their side, were her half-moon specticles.

Reaching out a hesitant hand, she gently touched the small glasses with her fingertips.

"Amon..." She breathed, raising her emerald orbs to look up into his silver ones.

Amon just smiled and lifted the specticles to place them softly on the bridge of her nose.

"You belong to me, Little Bird..." He said softly as he bent his head and kissed her.

Robin tensed for a second before finally relaxing and bringing her hands up to bury into his hair. Amon responded to this by drawing her tightly to his body.

After a couple of seconds, they pulled away; both breathing a little harshly.

Robin was smiling widely, tears running down her cheeks in rivers.

Amon grinned back at her, raising a hand to brush a strand of chestnut hair behind her small ear.

"Now that we've brought out the heavy artilery, what do you say we fry this bastard?" He said as he gestured at her glasses.

Robin raised a seductive eyebrow and gave a curt nod, her smile becoming almost sinister as she let the wall of fire surrounding them diminish and burn out.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Amon and Robin stood side-by-side, staring determindly at te greasy-haired witch in front of them. Both of them had their hands clenched into fists at their sides.

Brock glared right back, his teeth grinding together in anger.

"So...not going to change your mind...Robin?" He hissed, eyes becoming a flourescent red.

Robin just shook her head, letting her hand grip onto Amon's.

"I'm sorry, Brock. There is nothing you can do to win me now." She said with confidence building up in her voice.

The witch nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

"If that is your answer..." He said, trailing off as he lifted on arm and swiped it over in Michael's direction.

The hacker was still for a moment before letting out a grunt of pain. A large, bloody gash had suddenly appeared across his chest, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Michael!" Robin shouted, hearing Amon curse next to her and Bree start crying somewhere behind her.

Brock just laughed, his loud guffaws filling the air obnoxiously.

"Just try and defeat me, you wench! Come on and fight me, if your so powerful!" He shouted insanely as his laughing got even louder.

Robin frowned deeply, nodding her head once as if agreeing on something.

"With pleasure..." She whispered as her pupils dilated.

A cyclone of fire enveloped Brock all the way around. It had to have been pretty powerful, since it killed all of the plant life in it's path.

Amon, however, could still see the outline of Brock inside...

"Heh, heh! Is that the best you've got! Give me some more!" He shouted as he raised his arms, as if enjoying the heat.

Robin tried to put an extra burst of power in her flames, but it didn't help. She could still hear Brock laughing in a crazy manner.

A sudden gust of wind picked up, giving fuel to the young witch's fire.

Robin glanced at Amon next to her, smiling when she saw his eyes narrowing in hopes of controling his new-found power.

Given new determination, the girl continued to push the limits of her own power.

Brock could still be heard laughing.

"I'm waiting!!!" He said, twirling around in circles like a little kid.

The next thing Robin knew, Bree had stepped up next to her, reaching her arms out determindly in front of her. Her fingers were sparking with something that looked like static electricity.

After a couple of seconds, a bolt of lightning suddenly shot out of Bree's finger tips, curling up and around Robin's tornado of fire.

"Oh, please, Bree! Do you really thing your petty show of bravery is going to stop me?" Brock shouted from inside the cyclone. Though, the three of them could barely see his shiloette in the flames anymore, his voice was still loud and clear.

Bree's efforts faltered a little, her confidence cracked.

"He's right! This isn't working! What do we do?" She shouted over the roar of the battle at Amon.

Amon gave the dark-haired girl a side-glance, as if contemplating on whether or not to answer. He then opened his mouth to say something before a certain red-haired witch appeared next to him.

"You?" The ex-hunter stammered as he looked down at the small, blonde girl that accompanied the man. "And -- you?" He added, clearly suprised by this point.

Shitari just smiled and took her place beside Akamu as he stood next to Amon.

Robin stared perplexed at the newcomeers; especially Akamu. She had thought for a over a week that the red-haired witch was her enemy.

"Try not to look so surprised, Juliet. I'm only here to serve my duty as Guardian." Akamu said as if nothing was going on. He then raised his chalk-white hands, a red beam of shooting out of the tips of his black fingernails.

Robin then let her mouth drop as she laid her sights on a small, blonde girl that she had never seen before. She stood next to Akamu with her own arms raised. Dried blood was caked all over her skin, but not enough to cover the bruises that were there as well.

And by the looks of it, she was a witch with psycic powers...

_I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am _

"Robin, you might want to pay attention to what you're doing!" Amon suddenly shouted, causing the young witch to jump slightly. She turned her attention to back to her powers and concentrated on bringing them to their full potential.

The roar of the battle became louder than ever. It was taking all of Robin's will and strength not to bring her hands up to cover her ears.

A loud and grinding laugh filled the air and it didn't really surprise any one when they found out that it was Brock.

"I'm still here!!!" He shouted almost gleefully, letting out even louder laugh.

"Damn it!" Amon shouted, giving a dour side-glance over to Akamu.

"Why won't he die!?" The ex-hunter shouted angrily, causing his wind-craft to intensify.

Akamu just stared straight ahead at the firey cyclone, his brow furrowed as a bead of sweat trickled down his nose.

"He's a very powerful man...a very powerful man, indeed." He said slowly, looking down at Shitari as she squeezed her eyes closed in concentration. "We may need one more person." He added after a few seconds.

"Oh, brilliant plan! Where are we going to get someone!? He's knocked out almost everyone --" Bree shouted, immediately shutting up when Amon gave her a stern glare.

"I don't know, but it's going to have to be a pretty powerful witch..." Akamu answered, trailing off as he turned his head to look behind him.

Curiousity getting the better of them, the other four turned their heads as well.

A girl about fifteen was walking through the entrance of the park. She had on a plain, black shirt, red pants, red boots, and a red trench coat. Her auburn hair was swaying around her in the breeze. Both of her arms were raised out to her sides, her hands open and palms facing up. Rocks and dirt were flying everywhere.

Michael picked his head up heavily from where he lay on the ground. A small smile was stretching itself across his face.

"Eri..." He breathed as he let his head fall back on to the grass again.

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Hey, tough guy! Take a loud of this!" Eri shouted as she telepathically raised a large rock from the soil beside her and hurled it towards the cyclone.

The rock hit the flaming tornado with a loud explosion, which tore it up into bits and pieces.

Brock chuckled from inside of the wall of fire.

"Oh, right. Like a _rock _is really going to do anything!" He yelled, continuing his annoying laughter.

Bree growled through her teeth.

"He laughs way too damn much. You would think he would be off his guard when he does that, but he's not." She said as she tried to put an extra burst of power into her craft.

Amon looked at her as she said this, a surpised expression covering his face.

_She has a point. I wonder if... _He thought to himself, his brain working overtime. After a couple of seconds, his eyes widened in with excitement.

Amon then turned to Eri, letting his wind-craft die down as he called to her.

"Eri! Shoot at the cyclone with your pistol! Do it while he's still laughing!" The dark-haired man shouted.

Eri glanced at him for a moment, as if she thought he was out of his mind. She suddenly gasped, however, when she happened to get a good look behind Amon. She could see Michael laying on the ground, blood spilling on to the grass from his chest.

"Michael..." She whispered, instantly whipping out her gun and pointing at the tornado.

"You bastard!!!!" She cried out, shooting a couple of bullets past Robin's left ear.

The two, little pieces of lead whizzed through the air, making a small, buzzing noise. One missed the cyclone completely and kept going. The other one hit its mark and eased slowly inside the wall of flames.

The next the thing Robin knew, a shrill scream had filled the air, causing her to lose her concentration as she held her hands over her ears.

The firey cyclone disappeared, revealing Brock, who was bawling like a baby. He was holding on to his lower abdomen, where the bullet had apprently hit.

Amon watched emotionlessly as the greasy-haired witch fell to his knees while trying stop the blood from flowing. He then turned to Robin, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Now is your chance...kill him, now." The ex-hunter said, his stoic expression firm.

Robin gazed at him for a moment behind her glasses, blinking in surprise. She then narrowed her eyes and nodded with determination.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Robin took up her battle position once again, looking back at Amon once more for extra luck.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and let her pupils dilate.

"This is for all of the people you hurt..." She whispered, watching as Brock began to go up in flames.

I can never forgive you..."

_I just want you to know who I am..._

The scream filled the air like a thousand nails scraping themselves on a chalkboard. Everyone besides Robin had to clap their hands over their sensitive ears to shut out the awful sound.

Robin just ignored the noise as a tear fell down her cheek.

It didn't take long for Brock to disentegrate into ashes. All that was left of his body blew away into the wind.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. All they wanted for a moment was some peace and quiet to dwell broodingly over their victory.

After a couple of seconds, Amon sighed and let his broad shoulders slump, causing him to lose at least three inches of his height.

"It's over... It's finally over." He said in his low voice, looking up as he heard police sirens in the distance.

* * *

Eri climbed into the ambulence after the paramedics, trying to find a place to sit with out bumping into anything.

Michael watched her from his stretcher; his smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm glad you finally made it. I was afraid I'd never see you again." He said as he reached out a timid hand to grasp on to hers.

Eri smiled at him, her thin fingers curling around his.

"I was kind of planning on that, but then my car broke down on the freeway. It gave me time to think about all that's happened. After awhile, I decided...that it was best for me to come back." She explained, blushing as deep red as she felt Michael's hand tighten on hers.

The hacker nodded, his smile turning into a frown as he continued to stare at her.

"Why _did _you leave, any way?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in question.

Eri blushed even more at his inquiry and turned her gaze away from him.

"I-I needed to think about some things, I guess. I was scared of what was developing between us. I mean, we barely even know each other. I suppose when you kissed me the other night, something in me just snapped." She said, her eyes filling up with tears at the thought.

Michael gazed at her, his expression softening as he raised his free hand to pat at her auburn hair.

"How come the landlord at your apartment complex told Karasuma that you never existed?" He implored, his smile returning.

Eri finally looked up at him, a grin appearing though her distraught tears.

"I -- I told him I'd reveal his deepest, darkest secret if he told anyone that he had seen me. I didn't think that he'd take it so seriously, but he did." She said as she chuckled nervously.

Michael's smile widened as he sat up on the stretcher, wincing at the pain it caused.

"It doesn't matter, now, I guess. At least you came back." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Eri nodded, leaning in a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, downcasting her eyes for a moment.

Michael just shook his head.

"Don't mention it. I already forgot about it." He said with a slight chuckle.

Eri laughed a little as well, bending down a little closer before speaking.

"Ah, you slay me, Computer Boy." She said before kissing him hard on the mouth.

The two paramedics that happened to be in the truck at the time just shook their heads in disgust.

"Teenagers." One of them mumbled as he closed the rear doors.

* * *

Amon and Robin watched with contented smiles as all of their friends were put into ambulences on stretchers. Bree and Eri were going with them, with Bree riding in Rain's truck while Eri rode, of course, with Michael.

The emergency vehicles' lights all came on, accompanied by the siren as they all pulled out of the park one by one.

Both witches sighed as they saw the last police car head down the street to the hospital. Once it sped out of sight, they turned around to look at Akamu and Shitari standing behind them.

"We want to thank you two. We could have never pulled though this without you." Robin said, stepping up to Akamu and grabbing on to his hand to shake it.

The red-haired witch just smiled warmly at her.

"It was our pleaure, Miss. Robin." He said, using her name for once and neglecting to call her Juliet. "Plus, it was our job, anyway. If we didn't succeed in pulling you two through this, it would have been our heads." He added as Shitari nodded vigorously beside him.

Amon cocked his head at this comment, as if confused. He then mentally shrugged and ignored the statement.

Something still bothered him, though. He looked back up at Akamu.

"There is one thing I'd like to know..." The ex-hunter said, pointing at the scar above his right eye. "Why would you want to go out of your way to give us these scars? Do they have some sort of purpose?" He added after a couple of seconds.

Akamu chortled at this statement, shaking his head as if it were a completely obvious answer.

"Simple. I gave you those to announce to Brock that you belong to each other. That is why Robin's scar is in the shape of an 'A' and yours is in the shape of an 'R'." He said.

Amon's eyes widened at this and he instantly raised a hand to his forehead, feeling around the area of the scar with his gloved fingers. To his surprise, his scar was in the exact shape of an 'R'."

"Don't be so suprised, Amon. Besides, the both of us have one, too." Akamu said as he lifted up his red bangs, revealing his own R-shaped scar in the same spot Amon's was.

Robin stared with shocked fixation at this sight, her mouth gaping slightly as she turned her head slowly to look at Shitari.

"B-but I thought your name was Shitari... Doesn't that start with an 'S'?" She asked with curiousity.

Shitari chuckled and shook her head before answering.

"My name isn't Shirtari, silly. I used that name as a diguise. My real name is Rikku." She said in a voice that sounded older than a normal five-year-old should. This startled Amon quite a bit.

"Well, then it's obvious that you're not a little girl." Robin giggled, smiling at the surprised look on Amon's face.

Rikku nodded, letting a bright light surround her for a moment before she revealed her true self.

Amon let his mouth drop as a young woman about twenty years of age appeared before him. Her long, blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight, as did her long white and green dress. Her blue eyes were just as bright as her smile.

"You are correct." She said to Robin, who was smiling back.

Amon just sat there, sputtering stupidly in shock.

Rikku stared as he continued to stutter, her expression becoming concerned.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked with worry.

Robin nodded and waved off her concern.

"He'll get over it. He's as stubborn as a rock." She said softly as she smiled.

Amon finally snapped out of it and glowered in the young witch's direction.

Akamu chuckled at the scene, shaking his head as he placed a loving hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"Come, love. It is time for us to be making our departure." He said, flicking his megenta orbs over at Robin. "It has been a pleasure serving in your shadow." He said with a deep bow. Rikku followed in suit by curtsying to Amon.

The moody ex-hunter just nodded his head in farewell, though his expression looked unsually sad.

"Eri is going to miss you..." He said in a low voice, almost sounding as if he were wanting her to stay.

Rikku smiled and leaned forward to kiss Amon on the cheek.

"Tell her that I'll miss her, too." She said, pausing to lift a knowing eyebrow. "Both of you have been very kind to me. Michael as well." She added, taking a step back.

"And for that I am grateful."

Amon and Robin smiled at this. The young witch's cheeks were splashed with a hint of red that signaled an oncoming blush.

Akamu just nodded and raised his hand in a final good-bye.

"Farewell, my friends." He said as he and Rikku's forms fizzled out and disappeared.

Amon and Robin stood still well after the other two had gone. They were happy to just spend a contented silence together after an eventful night.

It took her a few courage-gathering moments, but Robin finally spoke.

"Ghosts, huh? Do you think we'll be like that in the afterlife?" She asked as she lifted her head to stare up at the sky.

Amon shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Who knows?" He answered pausing as he sighed heavily. "Am I ever worn out..." He added as he swayed on his feet.

It was long before Amon collasped and fainted from all of the exaustion he had been dealt with for the past week.

* * *

**Me: **Okay, don't mind the sucky chapter. God, was it ever long to write... I hope all of you will forgive me for taking so long to post.

**Solaria735:** I'm sorry if I sounded harsh on my answer to your last review. What I meant to say was that when I wrote the chapter 28, I was in a hurry to meet a deadline and I didn't have a good excuse for Ian's strange behavior towards Robin. The Cupid's Petition was the result of my overly-stressed brain. Again, I apologize if I sounded rude in any way.

I suppose Robin's wound healing was a side-effect of Amon's power?

Thanks for reviewing.

**Cali1043: **Thanks for reviewing. :)

**Kerigan: **Wow. That chapter did all of that? I'm amazed. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

**AnimeFreaks13: **Ah, come on! Fox Ears are adorable! ::Plays with own fox ears::

I've think read one of your stories, but now I've forgotten the name of it. Silly me. I'll have to get back to you on that one. Please forgive me.

Ian/Brock is just a weirdo. Ignore him. He does it for attention. :P

Thank-you for reviewing.

**jasmine3883: **I hope your not disappointed with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**In True Meanings: **Aww, I nearly made you cry? I'm sorry. I've nearly cried a couple of times, myself. I'm just good, that's all. ;)

I hope I'll have time in my schedule to review your stories and poems. I'm sure they're great.

**Angel452: **Yes, it was Amon's power that brought her back...in a way, at least. And if you want to know what happens next, just read above. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Yes, I admit, the dialouge (I can't spell) could have been better in ch.28. I'll definately agree with you on that.

I'm like Ian, too, in some ways. I've read some stories where the beginning is extremely boring, so I end up skipping right to the middle. I'm just strange like that. :)

Well, my next story is not _exactly _a sequel. It's just about Amon and Robin's daughter and how she deals with being a witch. I'm going to write it so that it seems like your reading an episode (I hope that made sense).

I hope you got that Spanish project done. :)

Thank-you for reviewing.

**AnimeReviewer790: **I sorry about you not being able to do anything on your computer. :D Yes, a tranquilizer gun. Much fun to play with.

SKITTLES!

Thanks for reviewing, dear friend.

**Escawing: **Yes, chapter 28 was cute. Amon's power is actually wind, but I guess being able to heal people is a some ind of side effect. Or else it's just me trying to make the story work. :)

Thanks for thinking of me and reviewing. :P

**dArKaNgEl A076: **Thank-you for reviewing. I love all of them. You have not let me down in the least bit. :)

**Satan tra la la: **Satan tra la la! Yay! :P

Yes, Robin stole his car. It was for a good reason, though. Seriously.... ;)

Don't worry, Eri's not evil. She's just a little scared and confused about her feelings for Michael.

I can't seem to read a story without a couple in it, either. It's just a habit. Can't read a story unless there is some type couple in there.

I like how you say confusement. Confuzzelment... :D

Well, I've got Vampire Bunnies that can kill your demon army ::Smiles evilly::

You can curse Ian all you want. He derserves it.

**starfirewjs: **Thank-you for all of your complements. I appreciate them very much.

Akamu is a good guy. It didn't seem like it at first, but he is.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **Thank-you for reviewing, but unfortunetly I don't have enough time to answer all of them. Please forgive me.

**angel-demoness7: **Thank-you for reviewing. I'm glad I made you cry.

**scorpiorising's-dreams: **I'm glad you love my story. Perhaps I'll find one of your stories out there. :)

**kitty: **I'm glad you like so much. Your support means just as much to me as everyone else's.

Thanks for reviewing.


	30. All Wounds Can Be Healed

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

All Wounds Can Be Healed

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR. I just own the story and the made-up characters in it.

He awoke to a bright light shining in his eyes above his head. It gave him a headache and the first thing he thought was where was his gun so that he could shoot at it.

Amon groaned painfully, bringing up a hand to rub at his forehead. It took his a second to gain back his sense of touch, so when he did, he realized there was a bandage around his head.

"Ah, welcome back to the world of the living, little brother. I'm so happy your awake." A familiar voice said right by his ear.

Amon jumped at the noise. He hadn't realized, or even _expected,_ someone to be in the room with him.

"Damn it, Nagira. Softly, please." He rasped through his teeth, moaning as he sat erect.

"Will do, my younger sibling." Nagira said, his voice just as loud as it was before.

Amon shook his head.

_To hell with it. He's not going to listen to me. _He thought to himself as he looked around his bedroom. There was Karasuma leaning against the wall near the door. Bruises were all around her neck, as if they were some kind of strange necklace. Sakaki was standing next to her in almost the exact same state.

Andy was on the other side of the room and standing rigidly next to the window in his hospital gown. His arms were crossed over his chest in a way that suggested he was still in pain.

Rain was next to him and leaning on Andy's shoulder. She didn't seem hurt in any way, but she _did_ have a red mark on her cheek where Brock had slapped her.

Kitten was sitting in a chair next to the window that was overlooking the street below. She, too, was still in her hospital gown and had a cast on her arm that ran all the way up to her shoulder.

Bree was standing next to Kitten's chair and leaning back against the window. Her usually grim face was bright and she was smiling. Doujima was next to her in the same position.

Over on one side of Amon's hospital bed was Michael in his own hospital gown leaning up against Eri. Next to them was Master Harry with a small, leather pouch in his right hand.

It seemed as if everyone was there, except for...

Amon swivled his silver gaze back up to Nagira.

"Where's Robin?" He asked in a low voice. His eyes were squinting, as if he thought his own big brother had stashed the young witch somewhere.

Nagira laughed and patted Amon on the head as if he were a dog.

"Not to worry, little bro! She just went to on a little drive in your car. No biggie." He said obnoxiously with an arrogent chuckle.

Amon nodded to show he was satisfied. He then paused, his eyes widening as if he had just realized was Nagira had said.

"She's driving _my _car?" He inquired, his eyes now wider than the width of a dinner plate. Everyone in the room gave a chuckle at this.

"She's been driving that large-ass vehicle of yours everywhere, Amon. She even drove you here to the hospital and signed you in." Doujima said from her spot at the window, a smile drawing itself across her face. "If you're not careful, she may not want to give it back." She added slyly after a second or two.

Amon ignored the last comment and focused on the first one.

"S-she signed me in?" He stuttered slightly, looking up at Nagira for conformation. His older brother nodded.

"Yep, it's true. She called me after the doctors wheeled you in the ER to get those bullets out of you. She was pretty shook about it, too. I guess she was afraid you wouldn't come out alive. Of course, after all of the shit you've been through, I wouldn't be suprised if you came walking into my office tomorrow with an arrow through your ears." The older man explained with a smile.

Amon scowled at the joke. He then looked over at Michael.

"How did all of you know that I was at the park any way? Brock took away my cellphone, so you couldn't have reached me that way." He said, his face shadowing over in curiousity.

Michael just shrugged, wincing as he did so.

"I'm not sure, Amon. I'm guessing the computer found and targeted you as a witch. That's the only explanation I can come up with." The hacker said.

The ex-hunter frowned at this and cocked his head slightly, as if confused.

"Did Robin drive my car to the park, too?" He asked wth a signiture half-smile.

Michael smiled back.

"As a matter of fact, she did. She did a complete 360 at one point, too." He said, laughing silently at the recent memory.

Eri grinned in Amon's direction, raising a hand to ruffle his already massy hair.

"That's some girl you have, Amon. I don't think I've ever met any one like her." The auburn-haired woman said. The others nodded in agreement.

Amon's eyes became wide again as he looked around at everyone in the room a second time.

After a couple of seconds, he, too, let a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah...I guess I do." He said as he closed his eyes and laid back against his pillows.

All was silent for a few moments. All of the people in the room were content to just spend a little bit of quiet time in the company of one another.

"She's back." Bree suddenly said, pushing herself away from the window with Doujima following in suite.

Amon watched as everyone tromped silently out of the room, all of them smiling as if they all knew something that he didn't. Kitten was even chuckling about something that obviously seemed funny and it made the ex-hunter feel quite nervous.

Just as Andy limped out of the room, Master Hary halted just before he, too, stepped outside the door. He was cocking his head in a funny way, as if he were making sure the others were a good ways down the hall.

After a couple of quiet moments, the older man nodded, as if satisfied by something he did. He then closed the room door and turned to face Amon, at last. His smile was causing his face to wrinkle in an odd, but welcomely familiar way.

"Hello, Amon. I'm glad to see that you are well." He said casually, as if said man were just sitting at his usual place at the bar in his resturaunt.

Amon raised a skeptical eyebrow, but couldn't help but let a small grin spread across his lips.

"You can't fool me, Harry. What are you up to?" He said, giving a quick glance at the leather pouch that Master was holding.

The old man gasped, making an extremely exaggerated face that was obviously supposed to have been an appalled expression.

"Who, me? Why ever would you think _that_ of me, Mr. Amon?" Master said as he sashayed his way back over to the ex-hunter's bedside. He then untied the pouch's strings from around his thin and held it out at arm's length.

Amon stared at the small bag for a second before gingerly taking it into his scarred and bandaged hands.

"What's this?" He asked monotonely, once again raising an eyebrow.

Master just shrugged, as if he didn't know what Amon was even talking about.

"Just a little something that I gave to my wife a long time ago. Now, I'm letting you give it to Robin. That is...if you _want_ to." He paused here, giving the dark-haired man a wink. "She's a fine, young woman. You might want to go ahead and ask her before someone else does." He added as he finally turned and went out of the door.

It was five seconds later when he stuck his head back in.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be needing at least 9,000 yen to repair what's left of the inside of my resturaunt. You can pay me back as soon as you get the money." Master said with a knowing smile as he shut the heavy, metal door.

Amon stared after him for a long moment, his eyes narrowed with suspicion as laid his gaze on the pouch still resting in his hands.

He scowled at it.

"Now, what did he mean by all of that? Ask her what?" He inquired to no one in particular as he hid the little bag under his sheets as he heard the doorknob turning.

* * *

"Amon?" A timid whisper called out as girl with chestnut hair peaked around the corner of the door. 

Amon chuckled silently as she continued to stare at him through the small crack with those big, emerald eyes. After a few moments of eye contact, he finally waved her over.

"It's alright, Robin. You can come in." He said, watching as she nodded and slipped inside the room. Slung over her right shoulder were two plastic bags draped over two hangers. Hung on the hangers were what appeared to be Amon's jacket and Kimono-vest and Robin's black dress.

Robin's dress?

It took a few good moments for Amon to suddenly realize what Robin was actually wearing. She had on a dark blue T-shirt with a black crane pictured on the front. Hip-hugger jeans with little, embroidered insects on both legs showed off Robin's washboard of a stomach. Her usual black, ankle-boots covered her feet and her hairstyle was the same.

Amon smiled and whistled playfully, catching Robin's attention and making her blush from head to toe. He gestured at her attire.

"What's with the getup?" He asked, careful not to let her see his silver eyes roaming over her bare middrift.

Robin just smiled at him and her blush became even redder.

"M-my dress needed washing, so I thought I'd send it to the dry cleaners along with your stuff. This was really all I could wear. I hope you don't mind..." She trailed off hesitantly as she laid all of their clothes on an unoccupied chair near the window.

Amon half-smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. I'm kind of enjoying the view, actually" He said with a chortle as Robin smiled nervously, her cheeks now the color of a red apple.

"T-that's a good thing, right?" She questioned softly as she made her way over to his bedside.

Amon nodded as he sat up, snaking a bruised arm unnoticabley around her slim waist.

"Believe me, it's a _very _good thing." He said, chuckling as she let out a gasp when he jerked her almost into his lap. "A _very _good thing, indeed..." He added, trailing off as he placed his lips over hers.

After a couple of seconds, they pulled apart. Robin was still blushing and Amon was grinning like the Cheshire Cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"Um--right. It must be a-a good thing, then." The young witch stuttered as she embarressingly tried to turn her gaze away.

An awkward silence issued over the both of them. After a few moments, though a took a second to find her voice, Robin spoke up again.

"A-Amon? What are we going to do about SOLOMON? I'm pretty sure they know we're alive by now, thanks to the uproar that we caused at the park. Do you think -- we should make a run for it?" She asked, taking a strand of chestnut hair and twirling it around her finger.

Amon stared at her for a second, as if he wasn't sure about her question or hadn't even heard.

He then sighed and laid back on his pillows.

"I'm not sure Robin. They could come after us tomorrow. They could come after us in the middle of the night. They could even come walzting throught the door right now. All we can really do is just be prepared for the worst...." He paused here, raising his silver gaze to her green one. "And should the worst happen...we'll face it together...like true witches." He added with a smile.

Robin smiled back as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes still looked troubled, however.

"Yes, we'll face them together..." She said, trailing off for a moment before continuing. "I just wanted make sure everything was going to be okay."

Amon nodded as he grasped onto her small hand with one of his larger ones.

"I know..." He said, stopping abruptly as his other hand accidentaly bumped into the leather pouch still hidden under the bedsheets.

"What is it?" Robin inquired, her expression confused.

Amon didn't answer for a moment. Instead, he secretly opened the pouch under the security of the blanket and slipped his hand inside. After feeling around for a couple of seconds, his fingers touched a small, wooden box in the shape of a square.

The ex-hunter's eyebrows furrowed as he opened the tiny box without looking. His eyes then suddenly widened when he felt was inside...

"Amon?" Robin called his name again, her eyebrows raised up and hidden behind her bangs in curiousity.

The ex-hunter slowly turned towards her, his eyes still wide in surprise. After a couple of seconds of silence, he smiled and brought out his hand from under the bedsheets to place it on the young girl's cheek.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine..." He reassured her as he leaned in a kissed her again.

As they pulled apart, Amon suddenly chuckled, causing Robin to furrow her eyebrows.

"What is it this time?" She asked, placing her hands on her hip and giving him an angry glare.

It took a second before Amon could stop laughing. When he did, he raised his gaze up to hers and gave her the most cheekiest grin he could manage.

"I've heard from some very reliable sources that you've been driving my car around." He said, small chortles managing to escape him every now and then.

Robin blushed even deeper at this as she nodded.

"Y-yes...yes, I have. I hot wired it, too. Just like you taught me." She replied, her feet shuffling around uncomfortabley.

Amon's grin widened as he shook his head.

"Well, that's good news, I suppose. I knew I taught you how to do that for some reason." He said as he drew her into a tight embrace.

Robin slowly placed her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder; taking in a deep breath so that she could breathe in his scent. Amon did the same with her.

There was a few moments of silence before either one said anything.

"Amon, you really need a shower."

Pause.

"Yeah, so do you."

* * *

**Me: **Well, this is the second to last chapter, folks. Be ready to get out those tissues. :) 

Oh, and the thing at the end is a tribute to 'Futurama', which is an awesome show. :P

**Solaria735: **Whew! Well, that's a relief. I thought that maybe I offended you in some way. I'm glad to know that I didn't. I can now have a clear conscious.

Yes, Rikku. I needed a Japanese name that started with an 'R' and this is what happened to pop up in my head at the time. :)

Oh no, ch.29 was not the end. There are two more chapters, this one and the epilogue. No need to worry.

Thanks for reviewing.

**In True Meanings: **Yeah, I tried to send a chain letter that I got from one of my friends, who also reviews here. I didn't know who to send it to, so I sent it to you. I'm sorry if any of that got you confused.

Any way, I'm glad you like my story. :P

Thanks for reviewing.

**dArKaNgEl A076: **Yes, Brock is no more. I did get his name from Pokemon. I thought it'd be something different. I'm mean, almost all the guys in here have names that start with 'A'. Enough with the 'A's, already!

I'm sorry. I got a little carried away, right there. :S

Yes, Ghost are cool. I'm a little afraid of ghosts, but still....they're cool.

Thank-you for reviewing.

**Angel452: **No, the last chapter wasn't the end, as you can probably see by reading above. And then there's the epilogue still to go. So, no worries. :)

As for your question about whether or not Amon will ask Robin to marry him, you'll just have to wait for the epilogue. ;)

Thanks for reviewing.

**Kerigan: **Amon past out in the park...if you want the _exact _location of the where in the park he fainted, I can't really give you that. Mostly because I'm not sure where. ::Shrugs shoulders::

I hope all of that made sense...

Thank-you for reviewing.

**Cali1043: **Yes, I admit, the fight was a little long. But hey, can't say no to entertainment. :P

Thanks for reviewing

**Satan tra la la: **Well, who you think will make a good couple is your opinion. Personally, I don't think Michael goes well with any of the women at the STN, which is why I made up Eri. Again, we have our own opinions and you are free to make your own. :)

I love the song from ch.29, too. :D

Thank-you for reviewing.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Oh, Andy is just fine. He's a witch, too, if you can recall. He can take having a hole in his stomach (Plus, he's one of my favorite characters, so it's not like I'm going to kill him off). :)

Wow. Your story sounds good. Mine will probably suck. We'll just have to see, I guess.

No, it's not a FF-X crossover. I needed a Japanese name that began with 'R' and I got Rikku. It's silly, but it worked, I think.

Actually, I like spelling. I really hate when I know how to spell a word, but then when I go to write it, I blank out completely and forget how to spell it. :S I hope that doesn't confuse you.

No, ch.29 wasn't the ending. If it was, I would have put 'The End'. Don't worry, there's still this chapter and the epilogue.

'I don't want to go to school, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you, Mommy!' Classic... :P

Thanks for reviewing.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **Yeah, I don't think Amon would let himself faint, either, but this is Fan Fiction. I can make him do anything I want! Mwa ha ha!!! :D

Thank-you for reviewing.

**AnimeReviewer: **My old computer had _major _issues. I really think it hated me.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to IM you. My father is taking too darn long to fix our computer. Please forgive me.

God, I love it when people call my story great... I'm J/K. :P

SMARTIES! CANDY! WEEE!!! (Sorry. It must have been the coffee I had this morning.)

Thanks for reviewing, best buddy.

**Jessica: **I love fox ears. :)

I don't like Spanish, though (I'm sorry if you find that offensive). Foriegn languages are not really my thing. :S

Thank-you for reviewing.

**raine84: **Yes, when Amon is under the control of Ian, that's why he can't move his arm. It's kind of sad when you're forced to watch your nightmares come true. ::Shakes head::

Don't worry. A/R will definately have a happy ending. Or else, I'd be in big trouble. ::Turns around to see all of the A/R fans with big baseball bats and chainsaws in their hands. And maybe a sledge hammer or two::

I do have another story that you can read. It's a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac story, but it only has three chapters, since I've been working on this story so much. Oh, well. Go and read it when you have the time.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Anonymous: **Yes, everyone wants to kill Ian/Brock. I've made him a very hateable characters (Which was my intention). _I_ have wanted to kill him on a couple of occasions. I've been writing this story for so long, all of the made-up characters are starting to get on my nerves.

Hmmm, I'm not sure if it's possible to to kill the God of Mayhem and Discord. Well, this is a fictional story, so I guess it is possible. ::Wiggles eyebrows::

I love angst stories. It's so much fun to torture the characters. ;)

Thanks for reviewing.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR. I just own the story and made-up characters

"Watch your step, Amon. It rained last night." Robin said as she tried her best to help the ex-hunter out through the doors of the hospital lobby.

Amon was leaning heavily on her shoulder, but still carrying enough of his own weight so as not to knock her over. He gazed up at the sky, squinting as the sun's rays hit his sensitive eyes.

"You couldn't tell by the way it looks out here this morning." He muttered bitterly as he lowered his head and almost timidly stepped off of the curb on to the pavement of the parking lot.

Robin just chuckled under her breath while encouraging Amon to keep moving at the same time.

"Alright, we're almost there. You're doing great." She assured him as she led him over to his car, which was parked on the other side of the lot.

Amon scowled at the long walk ahead of the both of them.

"You think you could have parked any father, Robin? Even just a little?" He asked sarcasticaly, wincing as he stumbled a little. The young witch caught him and sighed at his ill sense of humor.

"It was full everywhere else. That was the only spot I could fiind." She said as they continued on.

They trudged along for about fifiteen minutes before finally reaching the car. Amon sighed in relief and embraced the automobile as if it were an old friend.

"God, have I missed seeing you in the mornings..." He said to no one in particular, cuddling up to the warm, black metel of the vehicle.

Robin smiled while rolling her eyes, shaking her head at Amon's strange, but amusing behavior.

"Enough of that, Amon. Come on and get in." The young witch demanded gently, her fingers clutching on to said man's jacket as she dragged him around the front of the car.

Just as they were getting to the passenger side, Robin happened to turn and look at the hood. When she saw what was on it, her jaw nearly dislocated itself so that it could dropped to the ground.

"Uh, Amon...why is there a wedding dress and a bouquet of flowers sitting on the hood?" She asked, giving him a skeptical glare.

Amon just shrugged before raising his gaze to stare around the parking lot.

"Alright, guys. You can come out." He said. This comment was followed by an awkward pause before all of their friends suddenly stepped out from behind the surrounding cars.

Robin stared with wonder as everyone, including Master Harry and Nagira, encircled Amon and herself. They were all dressed nicely, as if for some type of special occasion.

Clearly confused by this point, Robin turned to look up at Amon.

"W-what's going on?" She inquired softly, cocking her head to the side in question.

Amon gazed down at her, a smile tugging at one corner of his lip.

"Robin, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time..." He said, reaching a hand inside of his trench coat and pulling out a leather pouch.

Said girl raised her eyebrow at the little bag.

"Amon..." She breathed as she watched him dig around the pouch with his fingers. After a couple of seconds, he nimbly pulled out a small, square shaped box the color of Rain's hair.

The ex-hunter smiled mischieviously.

"I hope you'll pardon me from knealing to one knee. I always found that rather cheesy." He said as he flipped the box open to reveal a ring adorned with a small jewel the color of Robin's eyes.

The young witch gasped as Amon's large fingers removed the ring from it's compartment and slipped it slowly on to the ring finger of her left hand. Once he had gotten it situated, he let her have a few seconds to admire it.

"Amon...where did you get this?" She asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

The dark-haired man smiled and jerked his head in the direction of Master Harry.

"Now that we have that settled, would you do me the honor of answering a very important question of mine?" He asked as he tightly enclosed her hands in his.

Robin gazed up at him with wide eyes, nodding slowly and hesitently.

Amon just chuckled at her shock and confusion.

"Robin Sena. If it's not too much trouble... I was wondering if you would like to marry me." He finally said as he stared at her with a pleading expression.

Robin's eyes became wider with every word that he had said. After he had finished his sentence, she fearfully looked over to Karasuma, who cleared her throat and waved a hand at the young girl to answer.

"Robin?" Amon called her name, his voice shaky. His own eyes were narrowed, as if he were worried about something.

Said witch turned her head back to the ex-hunter. After a few seconds of staring at one another, she finally smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"Y-yes. I-I will." She managed to stutter, tears coming to her eyes. This statement was responded to by a sudden chorus of cheers.

Amon's smile returned to his face as he drew Robin in closer.

"Good." Was all he said before he kissed her.

And if any one of you are interested out there, they had their wedding at Harry's a couple of months later...

And for all of you wondering about Robin's pets...

About a week after they were married, Robin insisted on going back to the states to get both Mauli and Sky. Reluctantly, Amon agreed...

**The End**

* * *

**Me: **::Blows nose on a tissue:: Yes, this is the end, readers. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and stayed with me until the end.

And I'm sorry this took so long to post. School just messes everything up.

Peace.

**AnimeFreaks13: **I'm glad you liked my story. Thank-you for reviewing until the end. :P

**Solaria735: **Yes...I'd be a little scared to hear Amon chuckle, too.

Thanks for reviewing and for reading my story.

**Kerigan: **Yes, I love beating up my characters. It's weird, but I like to read and/or watch people get hurt. It's funny when it's not you. :P I do feel bad for them, though.

Yes, yes. Amon is alive. I like him too much to kill him. And then there's the fangirls to consider. ::Glances nervously up at the fangirl standing menacingly above my head holding a large chain saw::

I've kind of noticed that I've made Robin a little different than how she acted in the anime. She's been in America for the past two years! She's been Americanized!! Lord, help us! ::Runs around screaming hysterically::

Sorry about that. :S

I love episode fourteen. Zaizen is such a dickhead. ::Gives Zaizen an dirty hand sign:: ;D

Sadly, the ch. above is the last chappie. Please forgive me. I hope you have enjoyed my story.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Yes...yes, you did tell me that I would get a bunch of reviews one day. And I did! Go Me!!! :D

Yes, I had to put that last part in the last chapter. I mean, Amon's probably been in the hospital for a little bit. Not to mention the sweat he and Robin probably worked up while trying to kill Ian/Brock. P.U.!

Hee hee, Andy is my pride and joy. I based him off a guy friend of mine and I would probably hate myself if I had killed him off. I just want to squeeze the little knuckle-head! ::Hugs Andy until he turns purple from not being able to breathe::

Dang! I can't wait until this new story of yours is posted! It sounds exciting! Post it quickly! :P

No, I don't think I can really picture Amon using a sword to kill zombies instead of a gun. It be sort of be like trying to imagine Robin using water powers instead of fire, which sounds extremely strange. ::Shrugs::

Yes, Amon has a ring, but you could probably figure that out by reading above. I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist the temptation to make him ask Robin to marry him. It's so sweet!!!

I've read Silver Cat's WHR story. It's good so far. Just thinking about what Robin and Amon might do cooped up in a room together for three weeks put my brain on melt-down. ;)

Any way, thank-you for reviewing and thanks for reading my story. I owe you big for getting all of these reviewers to read it.

**In True Meanings: **Hey, no naughty thoughts, now. Amon and Robin deserve their privacy, too, ya know.

Ah, you're just saying my story is great because you feel sorry for me... :P Just kidding. It is a good story, though. Isn't it? ;D

Thanks for reading my story and for reviewing.

**Lee: **Yeah, I hate it when authors kill off their good characters permanently...especially if the character is one of your favorites or something. Just makes you not want to read the story any more when that happens. Which is why I didn't do it. Go me!

Oh, yes. I added the last part about Robin's pets just for you. :) I hope it pleases you.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Jadewitch: **I'm glad you like my story.

Ah, Thank-you God! Someone who doesn't care about how lame the Cupid's Petition thing was (No offense to any body else out there)!! I bow down to you, O Mighty Jadewitch. ::Bows down at Jadewitch feet.::

Yes, Amon is mysterious, but that's what makes him so sexy. ::Goes ga-ga over how hot Amon is::

Thanks for reviewing.

**Jessica: **Sorry about the fox ears thing. I just think they're so darn cute! ::Puts on some fake fox ears:: Fox ears are my sin.

I hope this ending it to your liking. Thanks for reviewing my story.

**escawing: **Meh. Shower break. Amon naked. Hee hee... ;P

Amon pops the question in the chapter above! Yay! It's so adorable, I just want to to hug and squeeze the bishie! ::Glomps Amon and hugs him until his eyes pop out::

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **I put the sentences about them both needing a shower at the end of ch.30 because I wanted to do a tribute to 'Futurama'. Plus I thought it would be funny. ::Shrugs::

Plus, I bet they did stink after that big battle with Ian/Brock. I was only thinking of their hygiene.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Hunter-Robin: **You've got this epilogue to read and you'll be done. So sad that this is ending. I luv this story. :P

All good things have to end. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. :(

Thanks for reviewing.

**AnimeReviewer790: **You're computer sounds evil. I'd be scared to stay in the same room with it. ::Shivers:: Meh. J/K :P

I love getting sugar high. Just as long as I don't get high off of drugs or anything like that. SKITTLES!!! _They_ make me sugar high. Such fruity goodness!

My dad's just...weird. I don't think he's going to fix our computer any time soon, so it might be best to not get our hopes up. Please forgive me, friend. :(

Mee Hee! Smarties!

Thanks for reading my story on both this website and on Anime Admirers. Thanks for reviewing, also. Peace, buddy!

**Jisel: **B-b-but I like getting sugar high. Please, you must let me have my skittles and my soda. Don't take them away from me! ::Gives Jisel big puppy-dog eyes with the fake fox ears pinned to the side of my head.::

I bet the lightbulb was hot. Must have been funny to your friends when you touched it. ;P

WHR does rule!

No...no, it doesn't _just_ rule...

It effing ROCKS!!!

Thanks for reviewing.

**Lorne: **I'm glad my story pleases you. That's all I wanted to hear from my fans. ::Bows and starts crying like the contestants on the Miss. America pageants:: I want to thank my parents a-a-and God...

I like Rikku and Akamu's close link with Amon/Robin's relationship, too. I made that part of the story up all by myself. ;P

Thanks for reviewing

**Seashah: **I'm glad you like my fan fiction. You've still got a long way to go, though. I hope you like the rest of it. :D

That's interesting to know that the song my chorus song was in the Twelfth Night. All I knew about it were the words. :P Thank-you for sharing.

Thanks for reviewing.

**Satan Tra la la: **Hee hee, dissing your friends is fun...so long as they know that you're joking. :S

Thanks for reviewing and reading my story.


End file.
